Uptown Man Backstreet Guy
by Light Of The Darkest Night
Summary: He is an uptown man.Rich, dark, powerful,he doesn't take no for an answer.Sasuke have never commit into anything in his life.Wild and lawless,he lives as he please without a tomorrow.Can an uptown man match a backstreet guy?Has Sasuke meets his match?Yaoi
1. Blunder

Please review...

Flames are accepted...

I need to know if this sort of story is appealing to you...

There isn't really a point to write if its not interesting to the readers...

All reviews are appreciated...

Thanks.

I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**Blunder**

Sasuke's heart hammered as he rummaged another drawer; his fingers flew to shove the worthless things aside as his eyes scanned for any cash the owner might have kept before grabbing them and shove them into his black pants pocket. His eyes flew now and then towards the ornate mahogany door.

It was unlikely that anyone would be back from the elegant party just down stairs but he didn't want to risk it. If he was caught he would lose yet another job.

Well, given it wasn't much of a job but he needed the measly pay they were giving him anyway.

Sweat rolled down Sasuke's forehead as he shoved the drawer close. Turning around, his eyes scanned the darkened room.

The bedside table…

He darted across the area, his fingers hooked over the edge of his damn bow tie, tugging them to loosen them a bit. He hated this damn stiff white shirt; he hated the black vests that adorn them and the black apron he had to wear. It was hot, it was hard to move in and Sasuke never liked formal wears.

His fingers wrenched another drawer, pulling them open roughly.

The item slipped and toppled within the drawer but Sasuke couldn't care less.

Perfumes, pens, name card…

Watches...Yes! That would do! Sasuke grabbed it.

What else…what else…

His eyes noticed a tiny packet of powder at the far end of the drawer.

Could it be?

His entire body clenched, his heart raced as excitement tingled through his entire being as his shaking fingers, clumsily reached forward. He could feel his blood shiver; he could feel his entire body trembling with the excitement as his fingers curled over the thin packet.

Cocaine? Marijuana?

Oh sweet! Sweet!

"My my...what do we have here? I never thought I would be the one getting robbed" A mocking voice drawled from the threshold just behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart halted, his entire body clenched as adrenaline tore through his veins. He could quickly feel his blood ran cold, he could feel his guts heaved as his fingers shook as he tried to make that packet as small as it could go beneath his palms.

He let his lashes rest and heaved in a deep breath.

For a moment he could not move, for a moment he could not think.

Even worst he actually feel the others dark, mocking yet dangerous gaze meandering leisurely over his stiff form as if challenging him to deny it.

Okay…okay…calm down.

So he is caught stealing.

Well, big deal!

So he would get fired. Nothing new there. He had been fired from several jobs by now and spends more than a few nights in a cell down at the station for theft anyway.

Sasuke's fingers tightened over the white packet as he grudgingly shoved them into his pocket. Still kneeling, quickly gathering whatever pride he had left, he turn around, keeping his gaze to the ground.

He could feel the amusement that trace all over the man's mocking face, he could feel the taunting smirk that touch those rosy lips.

Damn him!

The man chuckle as he strode forward towards the younger who remained unmoving.

"What's so interesting about the floor? Aren't I a better sight?" he purred.

At once fury raced through Sasuke as he snapped his gaze up towards the current troll of his existence right this moment.

Well, this man didn't look like a troll Sasuke bitterly acknowledge.

God!

Truth…he looked like an oversexed playboy that had just walked right out of a porn magazine; though not that he is very revealing at the moment.

Sasuke let his gaze licked the tall slender form that stood before him.

Clad in an elegant Armani suit that no doubt cost more than Sasuke's entire year of salary, he was the epitome of a stud!

He could see the sharp edge of his slender features that seemed to illuminate of ethereal beauty beneath the dark lighting of the room. Those narrow aristocratic nose, high cheek bones and rosy lips that seem softer than velvet.

Oh those lips…he could almost feel the lustrous of them. He could think of a thousand places he wanted those lips to be, he could think of a thousand places where it ought to be…

Ahh…

And his eyes…like nothing he had ever seen.

Those eyes that bore into his were not the usual dark obsidian in Japanese man…they were pale; they were translucent, like mirrors or as if someone had ran out of ink when they painted those mesmerizing orbs of hazel that adorned that slight oriental, slight European features that added an exotic beauty.

Ohh… He would definitely make a flourishing gigolo.

The man tilted his head slightly, letting the satin of his midnight locks trickle over his strong shoulder as he took a step closer towards Sasuke.

"What are you thinking?"

Sasuke tense, his eyes narrowed as he glared maliciously at this man. He hated him for his arrogance.

Yes…he had only known this man for less than a minute but he already loathed him for his damn smug attitude.

What made him so great anyway! What made him think he is any superior than Sasuke?

Besides the cash he obviously own…besides his damn looks that made him seem like sex on legs!

What else?

Nothing!

"So you were stealing from me?"

Sasuke gritted his jaws in anger, pushing himself up, he shoved his hands into his pocket.

He didn't need to take this shit from him!

Grabbing a handful of notes he had stole, he threw them at the man's face. The man nodded.

"This is all?"

"Obvious enough! Or should I count them for you!" Sasuke bellowed, his chest heaving in mounting rage.

Incredulously, the man smiled.

Sasuke tightened his jaws in frustration; his fingers curled, resisting the urge to break something…More specifically the man's pretty face!

What is wrong with him!

Did he have too much to drink? Shouldn't he be calling the cops by now or grab him and drag him to his superior or at the very least shout at him to get out of his room!

"What! Something funny on my face missy!" Sasuke spat.

"You are in no position to talk to me in such a tone don't you think?"

"Because you own a hell load of cash? Big deal!"

"It is isn't it?" The man mocked.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze as he stepped forward, anger pulsing in his veins like molten lava; making it hard for him to even breathe. He had never met a man this egocentric, narcissist, arrogant, cocky, and prideful and simply there just isn't enough words in his vocabulary to describe him!

"What's the matter?"

_"Just shut up and get out…just get out!"_ Sasuke sternly warned himself.

This was his chance to get out and only a stupid fool would actually miss this opportunity. But when someone was rubbing his pride, he might as well have the word moron tattooed to his forehead, the word idiot soaked into his blood, his bones and even his very soul!

No one! Messes with him!

"You think you are so tough don't you pretty boy" Sasuke sneered, his voice shook, venom dripping from his every word as he relentlessly step forward.

"…"

"Why don't you and I take it outside like a man?"

"…"

"What's the matter? Scared? I'm sure you can afford some plastic surgery after!" Sasuke shoved him hard.

The man chuckled; shaking his head as he took a mocking step back from Sasuke.

"Come on bitch!" Sasuke sneered.

"And what do I have to proof? That I'm better than some petty thief?"

That's it!

At once, savage fury raced through Sasuke and not even the logic of the world could halt him as he lunged forward. His fist curled into a tight ball, his other hand flew to grab the front of the man's shirt.

With blinding speed the man kick out, crashing into Sasuke's knee before he could strike him.

Excruciating blasted up Sasuke's entire leg, he cried out as his knees bolted, crashing towards the floor. His hands shoved out to break his fall and the next instant before he could even push himself up, before he could even move cold metal was pressed against his forehead.

A deafening click of metal pierced the entire ambiance.

"How dare you…" The man whispered softly. Coldly…

And as if freezing water had suddenly flooded the room, as if Sasuke had suddenly been dunk into a pool of ice, fear, chilling shock that went deeper than bones soaked through Sasuke's skin.

His heart lodge in his throat, his entire body clenched as his eyes fixed, terrified at the handgun before him.

"You come into my room! Steal from me and strike me! The nerve of you! I should just…." The dark furious words continued but Sasuke was no longer listening. No longer know how to listen as thousands of thoughts flashed across his mind.

The man's words were like gurgle of water in his ears, the movements of those rosy lips were as if he was watching them from a glassy mirror….as if he was in a whole different dimension and watching that pretty skin move in eroticism.

The gun… It was going to go off any moment but yet he couldn't take his gaze away from it; as if spellbound.

He is going to die isn't he?

He is going to die before he could even drive a Porsche.

What sort of a pathetic life story is this?

He didn't own a mansion, he didn't own a priceless Ming vase that nobody gave a damn about its history or paintings that looked as if done by a six year old but cost more money than the sale of every organ in his body plus everything he had ever own.

Hell he didn't even own a car or a license. Not to mention he was already three months behind his rent and at the verge of being kicked out.

Yes…his life wasn't all that great. But still that does not mean he wants to die!

He wondered if anyone would care. He wondered if anyone would even miss him.

"That's enough" A voice barked, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke blinked, realizing that the gun had been pulled away from his head and that they weren't alone anymore.

A man with golden locks that trickle over his shoulder as if curtain of silk was leaning against the threshold of the chamber looking less that approving. And his piercing azure orbs bore into Sasuke's with so much disgust that for a moment Sasuke was ashamed of himself.

"Come now Itachi, you've been missing at your party long enough" The man whispered, turning away he disappears without another word.

Itachi turned towards the younger as he slip his handgun back beneath the side pocket of his suit.

"Go…take that stuff that you want"

"I didn't ta-"

"Take it" Itachi muttered, dropping the same packet of white powder Sasuke had found in the drawer before him.

Sasuke stilled, his heart halted as his eyes widen.

Unbelievable...This guy is mad!

Did he know how much these shit cost?

"Pure cocaine…like that stuff you took"

"…"

Sasuke could hardly speak as his shaky hands slowly reached forward to take them in disbelief. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe as he felt that clear plastic finally between his fingers. As if entranced, he couldn't stop staring at the white powder that was now sliding closer and closer towards him.

Closer…closer…

Suddenly, as if something out of a nightmare, a hand snapped towards him and grabbed his wrist.

Sasuke screamed, kicked, wrenching his wrist in hysteria as he tugged the packet close to his chest.

"It's mine! You said it!" Sasuke bellowed, backing away along the cold marble ground until his back was pressed hard against the mahogany bed frame.

It's his! If this Itachi wants it back he would have to shoot him! Literally!

Itachi chuckle as he watches the younger's reaction.

Oh yes…This child wants that stuff and not because he was going to sell it for the money. With a motion he stood to his feet, his midnight satin dribbled over his shoulder like silk.

"It's yours…but I would have you pay me for it and the mess in my room of course…in one way or another" Itachi smiled.

"…"

"Now, if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

As far as the nightclub went, Akatsuki was by far the most exclusive and the most exotic in the entire city of Konoha, Not to mention also the most obscure. There were no listing on the phone books, no flashy billboard to shout out its location; in fact the entire wild sanctuary was underground. Everyone who was anyone knew where it was, and of course this everyone did not include cops, noble man and the stuck up aristocrat.

The crowd roared in the underground bar was the usual mixture the Goths, punks, metal heads and the totally bazaar.

The music seethed and thundered, resounding from every corner of the pub. The crowd was wild; throwing themselves onto the cramp dance floor with wild abandon while a good few preferred that offered a wide variety of illegal pursuits.

The club was paramount for their services, exotic dancers, discreet and the not so discreet orgies.

Sasuke laughed, his head spun with the weed in his system as he clumsily kissed the women, pushing her against the sofa against the dark corner of the roaring pub.

"You are rough today" She chuckled; her pink head fell back against the comfy seat, her finger weaving beneath Sasuke's sweaty locks.

"You like it that way don't you Sakura…" Sasuke purred against her ears making her laugh even more.

Sasuke didn't really care who he is making out with as long as that particular living creature had the cash to pay for his drinks and if he is lucky, they would bring some weed along with them.

And Sakura, is a walking money tree.

She may be frustrating but God bless her, she is the child of some millionaire he never bothered asking who. It might be Bill Gates and it wouldn't matter to him. Getting his alcohol matters!

"You want to do it here?" Sasuke whispered; nibbling Sakura's sensitive ear as his fingers kneaded up her lacy thigh.

"Oh yes…" Sakura moaned his fingers swipe down Sasuke's back tugging clumsily at his tight black top.

"Calm down" Sasuke growled; his lips skimmed over Sakura's sweaty cheeks to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Umm… She smelt of alcohol, she smelt of smoke, it was bitter but he didn't care as his lips trusted against her feeling her shiver and clenched beneath him.

He knew she was wet and ready for him, he knew she lusted him…his body she could never get enough of.

"Oh…ahh…" Sakura moaned against his lips as her fingers tightened over his wet locks as she grinded Sasuke's groin.

Oh…Oh…Haaa…

Sasuke groaned; his finger shifted to slip beneath her tight tube to grope her breast with such passion that Sakura cried out, her body arching against Sasuke's.

Sasuke laughed, he could feel excitement racing in his blood, he could feel heat pooling at his lower region as he molded the other. His head was spinning, the music like mindless racket in his ears as he groaned and shifted with agitation.

He was on fire! Oh yes…the drug is kicking in. Or was it the alcohol?

He could hear the beating of his heart; he could feel the heat of restless flesh beneath him, soft wetness against his lips that seemed to guide his entire being.

_"Kid! Come here…come here…"_ A voice echoed within his jumbled mind.

_"Come! Are you listening…!" __"Get off her now!" __"Get up!" _It shouted and murmured over and over again.

Maddeningly it ranged, maddeningly annoying it blasted and screech all over him. Fingers clamped over his shoulders, tugging his wrist, his upper arm, his hair.

Oh Jeeze!

"Get your own girl you bastards!" Sasuke spat, wrenching his shoulders against the hard fingers.

"Come here now!" A voice snapped.

More hands were suddenly all over him dragging him off the seemingly dazed Sakura. They were hauling him…

What is this?

"I'm busy assholes!" Sasuke bellowed, yanking his arms and kicking as hard as he could. Ever heard of privacy!

Tighter…tighter the grip became as he struggled and twist, like trap in spinning webs. He couldn't move, he couldn't move where he wanted to as he was drag to his feet.

No! He will go where he wanted to!

"Let me go! Get off!" He bellowed.

Trashing back and forth, jumping and jamming his heels against the ground against his damn capture. He could hear grunts and curses of anger around him; he could feel mess of annoying flesh holding him.

But he didn't care.

His upper arms hurts as finger clenched hard against them, he could see white shirt over his vision as men stood in front of him, around him pushing him.

Who are they! Did he do something this time?

Well to hell with it, he couldn't even remember what he did an hour ago!

"Fuck off!" Sasuke stomped down hard on the leather shoes of his captor.

A shout tore; drown in the mix of banging drums, the grip on his right arms loosen as Sasuke broke one arm free only to be imprisoned by two other figures with strong pinching fingers. Sasuke shouted in frustration.

The bouncer opened the door behind them as Sasuke shouted to him.

"I'm a regular here! Do something you asshole!"

The bouncer looked away as if he never saw them. Anger fueled in Sasuke's blood in a monstrous rush.

"You damn faggot! You should get fired!" Sasuke screamed; kicked.

Cold icy air clashed against Sasuke's back as they exited the bar. Sasuke shouted and bucked, his body twisted and squirmed against the titan grip. His arms hurts like fire, as if clamp by thorny traps.

Where are those worthless cops when you need them!

They turned him around, his world spurned and the ground beneath his feet seemed to shift so rapidly he collapse only to be held by another arm, hauled to his feet.

"Stand!" Shouts roared in his ringing head.

A slick black limousine with black tainted window was parked at the front of the club.

Sasuke had never seen one like it. At least not in this seedy part of town, as if a diamond in a mud pits.

Incredulously a man opened the door to the limousine, tossing him in.

Sasuke fell head first against the soft leather seat, a leg dangled off the edge of it.

Oh… His head throbbed, pounded a slow hum, blinding white lights blinking and flashing across his vision.

Oh God…

How much did he drink? How much weed did he smoke?

The door slammed behind him as Sasuke let his lashes rest, a groan rumbled from his dry throat. It's so quiet… It's so comfortable; the coolness of it against his fiery skin was like a soothing balm and he just wanted to lie there forever.

He didn't know how long he lay there, he didn't know where he is or what was happening to him but he didn't care. He had woken more than enough times in random beds anyway. And this comfy seat might have been the best thing that had ever happened in his short miserable life.

"Do you really intend to sleep there?" A dark sultry voice whispered.

Sasuke almost leap out of his skin, his muscle tightened as his entire body stiffened. He was so exhausted, so disoriented he never realize that he wasn't alone.

"What…?" He moaned; his fingers slide to his side along the softness of velvet, dragging his leather wrist band along, leaving trails of scratches before he reluctantly pushed himself up.

He was fully prepared to spit out any feasible lie of why he thinks this man had the wrong guy, or any lie feasible or not in his near comatose state when he lifted his gaze to see Itachi.

Oh…Maybe not…

Itachi sat inches away from him in Dolce & Gabbana suit as he watched Sasuke in disgust.

"You should get some sleep and sho-"

"I don't remember having a mother! And I don't have the money!" Sasuke spat, leaning back against the seat, his fingers leisurely lifted towards the handle of the unmoving car.

Obviously his business with this guy is done since he had nothing for him. Now if he would excuse him…he had some unfinished business to attend to.

"Wait"

"I'm goi-" In a motion an audible click of the lock resonated piercing through the entire ambiance.

"You think you can just leave when you have nothing to offer me?" Itachi whispered dangerously.

Sasuke stilled, his heart drummed, adrenaline fired through his veins as his fingers quickly release the lock handle of the door. The sudden urge to just wrench at the locked door or pound against the tinted window was overwhelming but he remained indifferent.

Hell if Itachi was really going to kill him, there was not a damn thing he could do about it. And if he was to die, he would at least die with pride!

"Look at me…" Itachi muttered; a command.

Sasuke lifted his gaze towards the other; his midnight bangs trickled over the edge of his alabaster skin.

Itachi's lean form was just as beautiful as he had remembered. Exotic, captivating…

And also just as dangerous he grimly acknowledge.

"What?" Sasuke forced out. His fingers curled against the side of his seat so hard he was worried he might puncture them and he couldn't keep his hands from shaking.

"Now, don't look so frightened" Itachi smiled, shifting closer.

Sasuke clenched, his entire frame shook in terror as he watched the other loomed over him.

Those eyes again….those translucent eyes that were boring into him were so fierce, predatory and cold and it was as if it was freezing everything that is inside of him. He couldn't think, he couldn't move.

He could hear the hard drumming of his heart; he could feel the hard pounding of his heart crashing against his rib cage.

Itachi is so close…so close he could feel the tenderness of his breath against his lips. He could see his own reflection against the depths of those blazing orbs, and almost feel the warmth of those wet lips.

Those velvet lips that gapped and that hot tongue that rolled as if tempting him to touch them. What would Itachi do if he touches them?

The thought… Interesting.

"Don't worry…I'll give you a chance to pay me back…" Itachi whispered, looming closer.

"No!" Sasuke gasped; his booths jam against the carpet, his back darted pressing hard against the door.

"No? You won't pay?"

"No I will not pay with my body!" Sasuke gritted.

At once a light ethereal laughter filled the entire space fueling Sasuke's mounting fustration.

Louder…louder they get as if ringing bells and Sasuke wanted so badly to put his hands to his ears.

To block it out! To stop it! To stop that piercing sound that was driving him to insanity!

Shut up! Shut up!

"Shut up!" Sasuke narrowed his gaze, anger tearing through him, suppressing his lingering fear.

"You are hilarious"

"Oh really? Care to elaborate bitch!" His fingers dug into the palm of his hand in shaking fury.

He may be poor! He may be a thief but never a whore!

Did Itachi believe him to be a prostitute? Did he believe that he was so pathetic he would sell his own body?

Dream on!

He would rather sell every part of his organ before he sold his own body!

Itachi smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"My apologize…but tell me…what makes you think I desire your body? Is it all that great?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke looked away, heat growing in his cheek.

What give him such an absurd idea that this pervert longed him? Oh I don't know….maybe because he was so close Sasuke could feel him breathing down his neck for one!

"Forgive me…"

"Bastard" Sasuke whispered; leaning back a little as his head started to throb even more.

God…this seat is so comfortable as if made of cotton, as if made of the finest silk. So comfortable…as if embraced by an angel.

"Tell me…What should I call you?" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke wasn't listening anymore as his gaze roamed the busy streets through the tinted glass. He could see couples hand in hand walking half drunk into the bar, he could see a ragged old man smoking at the side of the street, ruin traffic light blinking red, green, yellow in random flashes as if blinking lights on a Christmas tree, and hear the loud screeching of tires and roar of engine of some illegal bike race down the other street.

He was pretty sure Itachi was saying something to him but he didn't care to listen. He was too exhausted to listen anyway.

Without protest, he let his heavy lashes rest against his cheek as darkness engulfed him.

"I'll give you a call when I need you" Itachi muttered, nudging a cell phone against Sasuke's deadweight arm.

"…"

"Hey…"

"…"

"Hey!" Itachi gave another nudge only to realize Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Itachi heaved a sigh, his fingers lifted to run over his satin locks in incredulity. A small teasing smile twisted over his rosy lips.

Truly this child is interesting…

He had a gun pointed towards his head just a week ago, he was manhandled to him just a few moments ago and still he could fall asleep by him as if he hadn't a care in the world.

This child had no sense of danger. He had no sense of what is going on around him or sense of his own consequences.

Like a wild animal…arrogant, untamed, untouchable and he liked it.

Itachi shifted closer; reaching forward, he cups the sleeping feature by his side.

A tingle of excitement hummed in his blood. He had never felt such excitement before towards another being, he had never felt such trembling thrill before as if he couldn't sit still in his seat, as if he wanted, needed something of this being but didn't know what.

"It would be a pleasure to hunt you…and tame you…" Itachi purred, letting his icy thumb run over the edge of those venomous lips.

He let his gaze roamed the sleeping boy of sharp narrow nose, high cheek bone and long heavy lashes that suited a woman more than him, but they were still lovely.

His features were perfectly symmetrical, molded, crafted as if by the finest craftsmen whose works were flawless though they were rather sickly pale. And his half parted rosy lips were soft too but with lines of crack of dehydration.

His gaze drifted lower, he could see Sasuke's slender form beneath his tight black top.

Too tight than would be comfortable or that fashion dictates he amusedly acknowledges. It wouldn't be surprising if it was stolen too, without caring what size they were.

_"It's a wonder how you could still have your pride the size of Konoha…Sasuke…" _He smiled; releasing the limp form he reached over to tap the tinted glass divide that separated the driver's seat.

"Have you found out where our guest stays?" Itachi asked as the glass slip apart by a fraction.

"Yes sir"

"Take him home…"

* * *

Loud, deafening banging crashed through Sasuke's hazy mind. Louder, shouting…slamming and crashing they were getting louder and louder. So loud he couldn't bare it! So loud he wanted to shout as his skull pounded as if a sledgehammer slamming against his head.

His eyes snapped apart, blinding flash of light exploded over his vision like fiery pins.

Sasuke cried; slamming them shut again as he turned against the twisted fabric. His thin cover had coiled and wrapped all over his limps in disarray, like serpents not knowing where it started or where it ends.

_"Open up! God damn it!"_

He could hear a thunder of racket that drowned the roaring of angry voices. He could hear thump of fist pounding and pounding against his walls or his door. He was so disoriented that he could hardly tell if he was even on his futon or not or if he was conscious or drifting in and out of a never ending jumble of images and colors.

Looking groggily to his side, his old fashioned clock blare an offensive red of _11.00AM_.

"Oh G-God…"Sasuke breathe; flopping back onto his sweat damp futon. He had only got to bed less than an hour ago.

His head pounded, pain throbbing through his skull and his stomach churned brutally.

_"Open up!" _

Oh Lord… Sasuke let his lashes rest, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers in frustration.

Is it Naruto again?

He had to hand it to that guy, who could never leave him alone for more than 48 hours without worrying he was going slit his wrist or leap off the tallest building downtown.

Honestly, if he wasn't so comatose or that the banging was loud enough to crack his head open he would actually drag himself up and pour Naruto some beer to toss his infuriating determination.

Abruptly a piercing crack blasted through his tiny space. His door flew open.

Oh damn…Sasuke groaned; did Naruto learn something new? Someone needs to pay for it!

"Get up brat!"

Hard fingers grabbed his bare upper arm in a pincher like grip.

Sasuke groaned; his entire body tore from the ground, dragged and his back slammed against his peeling wall across the minute space. His jerk back, crashing against solid.

Oh man…

"Calm down Deidara…You want to give him a concussion?" A maddening annoying voice groaned in his ears.

Not Naruto... Itachi…Can't the guy leave him for a century or so!

"Sasuke…?" Itachi's voice murmured.

"Umm…" Sasuke rolled his head back against the cold solid wall, a substitute for that much needed ice beg. His head throbbed, his guts heaved as his entire body burn as if a living flame. He was exhausted, he was aching all over and he could hardly understand what was coming out of his lips.

"Sasuke! Don't sleep! Open your eyes!" Cold fingers reached to cup Sasuke's burning features, his voice echoed.

"Ummm…" Sasuke moaned, lifting his eye lid by a fraction.

He could faintly see Itachi in the dimness but he could recognize his lean features. His long obsidian locks that trickle over his suited form.

"Sasuke…It's been two weeks"

"You miss me…? You want a drink…?"

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?" Itachi snapped in annoyance.

"What phone…?"

Itachi blinked in incredulity.

What is Sasuke saying! Does he even understand the position he is in?

Does having a gun pointed to your head suggest that Itachi was a man for jokes!

"The cell phone I left you with! Did you think it just magically appear when you wake up the next day!"

"Oh…that phone…" Sasuke groaned, tilting his throbbing head to the side as he let his lashes rest.

Flashes of white blinding lights were spotting over his vision. His hands lifted to wipe down his sweaty features in exasperation.

That phone…yes, there was a phone that kept ringing wasn't there?

What did he do with it? Did he sell it?

"Sasuke!"

"Ah yes…I think I pawned it…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I beg your pardon"

"I ran out of beer you see…and you need cash to buy them…"

"…"

"Oh I'm sorry love... come I'll give you a kiss… don't get mad that I didn't answer yo-"

"You think this is a joke do you?" Itachi gritted, anger pulsing in his veins like molten lava.

His jaws tightened as his fingers resisted the urge to just dig into those tempting eye lids that were drifting to sleep.

Is this kid mocking him!

Did he think Itachi would just let him walk expecting nothing in return? Did he think this is all a hilarious gag!

That he is a joke!

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted. I need to know if anyone is interested in the story before i go on. There really isn't a point in writing if its not interesting... Thanks. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Thrill Me

Please review

Flames are accpeted

I hope you will enjoy this chapter

Reviews are the fuel that keeps me going

ENJOY!

* * *

**Thrill Me**

There were shuffling of feet, heated arguments and curses that sounded as if a distance. The trickle of tap, the slam of doors and more arguments. Sasuke couldn't care less as his back creak against his cool solid wall, he couldn't care less that he was draped in nothing but sweaty damp fabric that twisted uncomfortably all over him, or that he was in a room filled with two suited men and a whole troop of them just outside his once existed door.

This is his house damn it! He could walk around stark naked and it would be his rights!

He didn't need to get up to pour them some tea or whatever high class booze they were use to. They can serve themselves for all he cares!

Or better yet…leave!

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice echoed again and again. Fingers reaching to tap the side of his cheek.

Sasuke groaned, his head pounded, his guts churned in a violent heave sickening him to vomiting. He could barely move his body; he could barely lift his head as his entire being wasted in exhaustion.

He was on fire; his muscles were aching, heating him up in flames. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to stop this pounding in his head that was killing him!

Can Itachi just shut up for another five centuries or so!

"Get up now!"

Abruptly cold freezing water crashed onto Sasuke as if a truck had slammed into him.

Holy shit!

Sasuke snapped his eyes apart, his hands instinctively flew up as if self defense. His entire body clenched. Icy air sliced his skin, the coldness piercing every inch of him.

Oh God!

Swallowing gulps of water coughed chocked him. His lungs hurt, his entire being shook in the sudden cold.

Oh Christ!

Sasuke coughed, fury racing, mounting through his entire being as he blinked in utter shock. Dribbles of pearly fluid clung to the edge of his spiky locks, trickling down the side of his shaking jaws to his chin, rolling down his lithe form and drenching his sheets causing them to trace every inch of his lean form that was hidden.

It stuck to his thigh, his arms and his groin, tracing them shamelessly for them all to see.

Soft snickers and chuckles whispered fueling Sasuke's boiling rage.

He forced his gaze up towards the two damnable men standing before him.

The two damnable retard!

The blonde bane, Deidara that held an empty bucket ideally in his left hand. Admittedly, he looked nothing like a bane. In fact nothing short of stunning beauty that could wrench the air out of his lungs.

And the ever annoying Itachi, looking down right amuse at his state.

"Good morning" Itachi stated.

"What's so good about it?" Sasuke sneered leaning his damp skull back against the wall.

At once light ethereal laughter heightened filling the entire space. Louder…louder it became to his sensitive ear as he watched in amusement as Itachi's expression contorted to a sort of annoyance.

A smile twisted over Sasuke's lips.

Itachi didn't like being made fun of in front of his subordinate. He could get use to it.

"I think I can handle myself…thank you" Itachi whispered coldly.

It was their cue to leave and they did; still laughing hard. Deidara lid a hand over Itachi's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

"He is interesting isn't he?" Deidara taunted.

Itachi tightened his jaws; his hazel gaze bore into Deidara's clear azure in burning fury.

"Someone's piss…" Deidara smirked, giving a gentle pat he strode across the room, dropping the bucket just at the treshold. Golden locks trickled down his suited back as Sasuke watched him strode out the broken door and down the stairs.

Silence descended as the tap of designers shoes softened with every gentle thud until there was no more. Sasuke pushed his palm against the cold wall, pushing himself clumsily to his trembling feet.

Drenched sheets slithered and slid of his alabaster form, pooling over his ankle. He didn't care that he was stark naked in front of another man.

Why should he? Again…This is his house!

"So confident of your physic are you?" Itachi drawled in annoyance.

Confident? Well that is an understatement isn't it?

He had never been turned down by a woman.

So hell yes! He is confident! Confident without a shadow of doubt in mind!

"You tell me…" Sasuke smirked, tilting his chin up he strode relentlessly towards the other.

He could see Itachi tensing up, he could see the hard muscle clenched beneath his suited form, see the muscle of those slender jaw clenched as Sasuke neared.

A sudden thrill of excitement tingled within Sasuke's blood, a sudden spark of amusement prickled through his groggy mind.

He knew he would regret this in the next few hours, he knew he would feel down in the dumps when the alcohol and drugs are out of his system but right now, he could not think of anything he would rather do than to taunt this dangerous man to his heart content.

"Do you like what you see?" Sasuke smirked; tilting his head slightly his tongue peaked out to give an erotic lick of his lips.

His soaked obsidian bangs trickled against his alabaster cheeks as his fingers kneaded over his own pale chest, his toned abdomen, his groin tempting the other.

Haaa…

Sasuke parted his lips in a tiny pant, looming closer towards Itachi.

"Put on some clothes" Itachi lips curled in disgust as he turned away.

"Why?"

"…"

"What's the matter? Never seen a man naked?" Sasuke's fingers immediately reached forward to roughly catch Itachi's chin, turning them to face him.

Itachi's entire body clenched in shock, anger, mix with a sudden thrill of excitement that pulsed in his veins.

No one had ever dared man handle him in any way. No one had ever out rightly dared defied him and he found it oddly exhilarating.

It was as if he was a ring master in a circus facing with an untamed lion that was threatening to rip him apart. Defying his every command. Driving him mad to insanity, driving him mad to murderous but yet it provide a certain anticipation he could not understand.

A desire to strike the other out of sheer annoyance and the desire to let it go on for the thrill of the unknown.

What would Sasuke do next? He didn't know…he wanted to know.

"…"

"What's the matter? Cats got your tongue bitch?" Sasuke whispered, shifting closer.

His lean wet body pressed tauntingly against Itachi's stiff ones, purposefully soaking him.

"…"

"Why so tense? I'm sure you've had tons of men rubbing against you….with such a face like a women"

Itachi narrowed his gaze, his fingers lifted to lid over Sasuke's burning chest, halting his advance.

"Don't taunt me"

"Oh…what are you going to do about it then?" Sasuke purred, leaning more insistently against Itachi's cold fingers.

Ahh… It felt so good. The coldness of it, against his burning skin.

Sasuke is so close, Itachi could smell the reeking scent of alcohol against Sasuke's burning breath that brush against his pastel cheek. He could feel the soothing drumming of heart against his fingers and feel the coldness of water soaking his suit and ruining them.

And he could not stop staring.

Itachi could not stop staring into those mystic hazel eyes that kept him rooted to the spot.

Those eyes that hinted a certain wickedness that thrill him, that hinted a certain danger that excite him. As if he was treading on unknown water.

Sasuke would not dare harm him…but he is far from innocent either.

"…"

"Come on…tell me…what are you going to do?" Sasuke taunted, his other fingers reached to cup Itachi's stoic features as he pressed even closer, brushing his sleeping length against Itachi's clothed ones.

"Sasuke…"

"You came all this way to see me because you miss me no?"

"No…"

"Lies…" Sasuke leaned forward, guiding the older closer.

"…"

"Then tell me bitch…why did you come?" Warm breath brushed against Itachi's rosy lips, making his heart crash in exhilaration, making his finger itch to strike the other, demanding submission but yet making him want to smile at the sheer cheekiness of such a fragile brat.

"…"

"Why dear? Tell me…don't be shy…"

"You owe me for that stuff I gave you…"

"Oh…right…I forgot" Sasuke smirked; brutally releasing Itachi's chin, his fingers sliding along Itachi's slender jaw, his thumb tracing over those velvet lips, feeling the softness of it.

That's right…if this bitch could offer him such amazing stuff, he wouldn't mind obliging to this bitch's desire. He would screw him even if he is male.

Oh he knows Itachi wants him… Who doesn't?

"…"

"So…How much would that be love…?" Sasuke cooed, his fingers kneading down Itachi's clothed chest, feeling the smoothness of chiseled muscles beneath clenched. His fingers wittingly slithered to rack over the little nub.

Itachi tensed, a gasped threatened to shame him, shivers racing through his entire body.

His heart crashing in an instant at Sasuke's roughness that excites him, his blood boiled in anticipation wanting more. Wanting to see more, to see the animal Sasuke truly is, yet wanting submission, wanting to dominate the other to his knees.

Sasuke smirked.

"What's the matter…?" At once Sasuke's fingers reached down to cup Itachi's limp member with a knee buckling touch.

A gasped wrenched, Itachi's hand flew to grasp Sasuke's upper arm as Sasuke gave a teasing squeeze.

Christ!

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke let out a ringing laughter.

Itachi shoved him sharply away.

Sasuke laughed some more, stumbling back.

Itachi tightened his jaws, his gaze narrowed slightly as his fingers curled into a fist. He didn't mind cheeky little brat, he didn't mind insolent fools, but he'd draw the line when he came to being sexually harass!

And by the flames of hell! Why is he still tolerating this shit!

"You are so tense…umm…sure you don't need me to ease you?" Sasuke purred, laughing hard, his finger reached up to comb over his dripping locks.

He didn't know what was so damn funny but he didn't care. He couldn't stop laughing. Didn't want to stop laughing. This is fun…what exactly was fun he wasn't quite sure at the moment.

God!

Maybe he should stop drinking! Or stop taking those ecstasy pills like sweet tablets. Or just maybe, he should get some sleep…

"…"

"Oh come on…you mad?" Sasuke snickered.

"You will pay me two million yen by this weekend since you refuse to cooperate"

"Tw-"

Abruptly, shock and horror came slammed into Sasuke like a three thousand ton truck wiping the smirk from his very features. Humor, laughter trade in an instant with a torrent of pulsing anger and shock.

The saner part of his mind shrieking impossible!

"Two million!" Sasuke cried in shock.

"Yes"

"Two million for that measly shit!" Sasuke bellowed in sudden wave of fury.

This is a rip off!

Itachi smiled, design to irritate. It's an entertainment to watch such energetic mood swings.

"They don't worth even an eight of that price!"

"Maybe…but I never said how much they were…for all it is worth, you might as well have handed me an empty signed check for me to fill in the numbers" Itachi smirk.

"Fuck you!"

"Have you considered anger management therapy?" Itachi asked, turning towards the door.

He could feel Sasuke's murderous glare behind his back, he could feel Sasuke's desire to punch him, to strike him or even chock him, and for a moment of amusement, he truly thought Sasuke would foolishly try.

This man is full of surprises after all. And he liked it.

Itachi halted at the threshold as he looked over his shoulder towards Sasuke's blazing glare.

"I'll collect them from you this weekend…good day…" Itachi smiled.

* * *

As far as those who Sasuke could consider a friend, he hadn't much or any at all. Naruto would be the man closest to that description, but he would rather use the word associates. Many may use the word associate and friend synonymously just as they would use the word pride and vanity but not he. Just as pride and vanity are different, associate and friends are different too.

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he gaze ideally over to his jet black Kawasaki Ninja bike parked just outside the shop. His prized possession. One he would be homeless and starving to his grave before he would ever sell it.

"Here you go" Naruto muttered, setting down a bow of ramen in front of Sasuke snapping him out of his blank stare.

Sasuke nodded, picking up his chopsticks without a word. There wasn't much to be said anyway.

He couldn't very well tell Naruto to stop serving him those hideous long yellow strings Naruto called food can he? For the love of God, he is sitting in Naruto's ramen shop, what else did he expect?

Unagi? Sashimi?

"On the house again…" Naruto heaved a sigh as he wiped his hands over his orange apron.

Yeah…and that. The food is free.

"I know…" Sasuke slurped those nauseating yellow strings.

Oh dear Lord…how many more days could he stand eating this stuff.

"So what happen to that waiter job of yours?" Naruto asked, probing his elbow over the counter as he watched Sasuke force down more of his ramen.

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't have the obligation to report to anyone whatever is going on in his life. And he certainly didn't need to report to Naruto!

"You got fired again didn't you?"

"Would you just give it a rest?" Sasuke snapped, lifting his gaze.

Azure meets hazel.

Sasuke hardened his glare, daring Naruto to ask what happen.

Well this idiot just actually might… And even if Naruto did, like hell he would tell him.

What is there to say anyway?

He got fired because they found him taking a break…or more like not working when he was suppose to? That just makes him sound like a bastard! And besides, none of that matter at the moment!

He needed two million yen in the next three days! Oh God!

"Okay…so what are you going to do now?"

Well isn't that obvious?

"What I always do"

"Drink yourself to death?"

Sasuke tightened his jaws, annoyance tingling in his blood. Can Naruto just shut up for a millennium? And that bastard Itachi too…They are acting like his mom for God sake!

Did he mom just resurrected and he didn't know anything about it!

"Or maybe sleep yourself to the next century Sasuke?"

"What's your problem!" Sasuke spat in pulsing fury, his fingers tightened over his wooden chopstick.

"What's my problem?"

"Are you deaf now!"

"No! But thank you for asking! You know damn well what my problem is!"

"Well sorry! Did Hinata refuse to have sex with you last night! Well I'm so remorseful to hea-"

"You are the problem Sasuke! Do you expect me to feed you for the rest of your life!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hand against the counter.

Several heads in the shop turned towards Naruto, whisper murmured and fingers pointed. Naruto groaned, wiping his hands over his features in frustration.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, setting down his chopstick as calmly as he could. Anger, rage pulsing through his veins like molten lava. Pressure building in his chest with mounting frustration as if a volcano ready to erupt anytime.

So he wasn't really good at jobs, so what!

Did Naruto have to embarrass him this way? Did Naruto have to shout to the whole world that he is an asshole! That he couldn't do a thing right! That he could never keep a job more than a month of less!

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke…I'm sorry" Naruto muttered urgently.

"I understand…" Sasuke gritted, standing to his feet, resisting the urge to just knock the steaming bowl right off the counter in rage. His fingers curled, shook in blazing fury and frustration.

"Sasuke please just sit down"

"Really?" Sasuke growled, venom dripping from his word.

"For God sake I'm worried about you!"

"…"

"Just sit down and eat okay?" Naruto begged, tapping the table slightly.

"…"

"Sasuke…look...I've told you before, I would hire you if you would accept it"

"…"

"It's not much but at least you can pay your rent"

"No! And how ma-"

"Okay…just…just sit down please…"

"…"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke grudgingly nodded, sitting down he picked up his chopstick.

Relief drenched over Naruto like freezing water with a mix to suspicions as he watched Sasuke eat. Of course he is glad that Sasuke did as he was told for once in his life but it wasn't normal.

Not by a long shot.

"Umm… Are you in trouble?" Naruto whispered uncertainly.

At once, Sasuke's entire body clenched at Naruto's words. His guts wrenched, his heart hammered not knowing why as he forced more noodles down his throat.

"Sasuke...i'm your friend...tell me"

"..."

What sort of a bastard is he if he gets Naruto involve too? What sort of a useless jerk would that make him if he asked Naruto for money again?

Hinata is going to flip! But he knows Naruto would go to hell and back for him if he asked him to.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted his gaze. Naruto did asked...

"I need two million yen in three days"

"Two mil-" Naruto chocked.

"In three days…" Sasuke said dryly.

It wouldn't even be an understatement to say that Naruto look furious enough to kill him right at that moment. He couldn't even blame him if he actually did kill him.

He might as well have presented Naruto with a divorce paper with his wife!

But hey…bachelor's life isn't so bad. And he wasn't forcing Naruto to do anything he didn't want to. He didn't even ask Naruto for money to be technical.

He was just conveying what he needed.

"What did you do?" Naruto forced out.

"…"

"What have you got yourself involve in?"

Sasuke blinked.

Honestly?

"I don't know…" Sasuke murmured. He didn't.

He hadn't a clue whom Itachi was but he was damn sure he didn't want to find out.

Beneath that elegant face, that gentle temperament, that sweet smile and dark voice that could send thrills of excitement down anyone's spine, Itachi is dangerous.

* * *

The rustle of paper crunch and flickered as Itachi turned over more on his weekly report. Looking through the income of his exports, night clubs, alcohol store, firearms and the list goes on. Flipping another page of numbers and words he couldn't take it anymore.

Truth be told, there was really no need for him to look through them. His father would be looking through the same thing soon enough anyway. So it wouldn't really matter if he didn't read every single written line to detail.

No doubt he would get a lecture if he was to miss some vital details but other than that it was fine. He isn't the head of this business and hadn't really the power to do any major decision without his father's consent anyway.

"And so that concludes the report" His private secretary muttered, snapping Itachi out of this thoughts.

He hadn't been paying attention but he wasn't about to admit it. Itachi nodded, closing his file he lay them down on his desk as he lifted his gaze towards the blond before him.

That narrow nose, those clear azure orbs and platinum blond locks that meet his vision were ever the same. Day after day, weeks after weeks, months after months.

"You need me to repeat them again don't you?" The blond groaned in frustration.

"Thank you Deidara…you know me well" Itachi smiled.

Deidara heaved a sigh, his fingers tightened over the documents he held. Oh he knew Itachi well alright, he knew his so well he wished he didn't.

Itachi may be the child prodigy of the yakuza but he is still a typical young male pump full with hormone and with attention spends for things he finds unexciting as much as a goldfish!

Honestly most male Itachi's age would be out drinking, getting trash, and probably waking up in beds they don't know how they got there and figuring out their life, not sitting in a multibillion dollar firm in a two thousand dollar suit as a junior CEO.

Itachi is twenty two for God sake!

Itachi turned his gaze towards his Rolex watch, a smile twist over his rosy lips. It's almost six.

"Itachi!" Deidara snapped in annoyance.

"Ah yes…we can continue tomorrow" Itachi muttered.

Standing to his feet he grabbed his coat hang just over his seat.

"Wa-"

"I'll look through them later" Itachi strode pass Deidara and out the room.

"Wait!"

Itachi increase his stride down the hallway, passing more desk, clicking of the keyboards and incoming fax. He didn't bother to stop even as Deidara called him.

In a motion he pressed the descend button on the elevator and enter. He needed to be somewhere later tonight but he fancy a shower and some rest before that.

"Wow! Hold it!" At once a hand stuck between the silver door and it sprang open again. The metal door clanged.

"Sasori…" Itachi nodded as the red head enter, pressing the silver button to the parking beneath Itachi's.

"I need a pay rise" Sasori muttered, standing beside Itachi as the lift descended.

Itachi blinked. Well obviously this man has no love for the art of conversation.

"I assure you your pay is the same as Deidara"

"It should be higher"

"And why is that?"

"I work harder than Deidara"

A soft chuckle wrench from Itachi's throat as he shook his head in disbelief. That's a whole bunch of nonsense if you ask him. Sasori is his secretary as Deidara is, if anyone does more work, its Deidara.

"You don't think I work harder than him?" Sasori questioned, turning to regard the other by his side.

Emerald meets hazel. Sasori's thin lips curled into an innocent smile.

"No"

"I do"

Itachi lifted a brow in astonishment. Well this he got to hear.

"Enlighten me"

"I have to work harder mentally"

"…"

"I do! I have a longer attention spend for the bullshit you come up with and I don't question your ludicrous request"

"…"

"Don't you agree?"

At that moment the elevator sprung open. Itachi shook his head.

"Itachi"

"Good day Sasori…Just make sure you don't kill him" Itachi muttered shifting out of the elevator with ease.

"Why do I have to do it?" Sasori growled, combing his slender fingers over his velvet red locks in frustration.

"Because you have a longer attention spend for nonsense and you don't question me" Itachi smirked as the elevator closes again.

* * *

"_Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen". (The Lord's Prayer)_.

Amen indeed.

Sasuke would have been more than pleased to recite the Lord's Prayer day and night if by doing so the Lord would look down upon him and help him as he did now.

The crowd roared, at the sound of a deafening horn, the sound of engine exploded and echoed through the entire city of night. The screech of wheels the scent of oil waffled through the entire ambiance as he pushed his way with his Kawasaki bike to the starting point again.

Who would have thought of his luck? A street race just before the weekend.

A good chance he could win enough to pay that damnable man back.

"Sasuke! Come on I found another fool who wants to challenge you" Naruto shouted through the crowd, pushing sweaty bodies aside as he rushed towards Sasuke.

Naruto clad in black leather and booths very much like his own looked no different from the next racer though Naruto doesn't race. At least not anymore.

"So you up for it?" Naruto asked.

"You kidding? I need every penny I can get" Sasuke growled, his finger tightened over the sweaty handle of his bike as he halt at the red taped starting line for the fifth time this night.

Sweat rolled down his temple, his lips parted slightly in silent pant.

He could feel his entire body shaking, he could feel the rush of adrenaline and thrilling excitement that burn through his blood. Riding at break neck speed without those annoying safety helmets or fireproof suit, he lives on the edge. One slight mistake and he may as well be dead if not paralyze.

But hey…it's not like he wants to live forever and honestly, he couldn't be bothered if he died right there and then.

His philosophy?

Live today as it is and let tomorrow worry for itself.

"So who's this idiot?" Sasuke asked looking towards the empty spot by his right.

"Hyuuga Neji" Naruto smirked as he turned to regard the other. Watching Sasuke's reaction that remained indifferent.

Neji… Sasuke's rival as old as the time when Sasuke started racing. Some rich kid down the block.

"Still in?" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke let out a soft cold chuckle, a sinister smirk curled over his rosy lips. In a slick motion, he swung his leather booths over the ebony seat. The sleeves of his zipped leather jacket pulled slightly up his leather adorn wrist.

Still in? Why not? He did not fear some pretty boy whose papa have to bribe the police a hell load of cash to keep his precious son out of jail.

And speak the devil…

Sasuke spotted Neji clad in his ivory leather jacket amid the cheering crowd.

There was no mistaking it, those pale silver eyes that were looked at him tauntingly, that same smirk of those thin lips and his midnight locks that trickle down his back to his waist.

What the hell? By the saints, then who is he racing?

At once a soft hum of engine resonated beside him, his heart crashed, his blood chilled as he willed himself to turn towards his opponent.

"Hello" That voice.

Sasuke's entire body clenched stiff at the vision that exploded over his eyes. His heart stopped, no…erupted in his mouth, his blood churned, his guts heaved and twist as an overwhelming urge to throw up suddenly drown him.

Adrenaline ripped through his veins like wild fire, his mind blanked.

No…Hell no!

"Itachi?" Sasuke could barely speak, trembles racking through his entire being.

He is racing Itachi? What on hell is this rich shit even doing here?

"Good evening" Itachi spoke.

Sasuke couldn't utter a single word as his gaze roamed all over the other in astonishment. Itachi clad in black and red bike racing suit was straddling a jet black Mavizen.

Those predatory gazes were bored into him, sucking the air out of his constricted lungs, and yet he couldn't stop staring. Couldn't stop gapping even as a taunting smirk touch Itachi's rosy lips.

"Where's Neji?" Naruto asked aloud staring at Itachi in surprise.

Itachi smiled his signature smile; lifting his slender fingers he reached to tie his midnight locks at the base of his skull. Midnight locks trickled and stirred, falling like velvet curtains down his strong back, his obsidian bangs caress and frame his sharp pastel features.

Naruto could barely help but gawk the older male.

"Neji-san? Oh aren't you a sweet thing? Worrying about your rival" Itachi chuckle.

At once, unexpectedly, Sasuke felt an overwhelming urge to hit Naruto. He felt an overwhelming urge to shout at Naruto to stop staring!

He didn't like Naruto staring at Itachi! Hell he didn't even like Naruto speaking to Itachi! Or have anything to do with the bastard!

And Stop smiling damn it! Sasuke didn't like Itachi's damn smile either.

"Um…Neji is-"

"A little preoccupied I would say" Itachi smiled, putting on his helmet. A soft light laughter pierced the thunderous racket as if bells.

"Is he in some sort of tro-"

"He is excellent"

"Ah"

"You truly are foolishly kin-"

Christ! This is sickening!

"Naruto! Get the fuck out of the way this isn't a fucking chat room! And dear 'Neji-san' is right over there if you must know!" Sasuke snapped, anger rising in him.

Naruto seemed stunned for a moment, as a light blush rose in his cheek.

"Naruto! Get! Off! The! Track!" Sasuke spat every single word.

"Ri-right…Good luck" Naruto stammered slightly as he backed to leap over the metal fence to join the roaring crowd.

"And what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed, hardly keeping the irritation in his voice.

He didn't know why he was so goaded but he didn't want to think about it at the moment. For all he knows, Naruto could get himself killed by Itachi and he wouldn't be bothered!

But he didn't like Itachi talking to Naruto! He didn't like Itachi luring and playing Naruto with his damn charming florid words! Point blank!

Itachi shrugged, turning his gaze towards the track before him.

"If you win…you don't owe me anything and I'll give you one thing that you as-"

"Not that asshole! I don't want you talking to h-"

"If you lose…you are coming home with me for the night and you can't use your winnings to pay me back"

Sasuke tightened his jaws, his fingers clenched tighter over his handle in mounting anger, ready to explode.

How dare Itachi God damn interrupt him!

"Agree?" Itachi asked starting his engine.

So Itachi wants to play?

A cold sinister smirk twisted over Sasuke's lips. Interesting…why not?

Did Itachi seriously think he would win? Not bloody hell likely!

He doubt Itachi had even rode down this seedy part of town before without his bomb shelter of a limousine, let alone do street racing. With that fireproof suit, he could guess Itachi have gone pro for a while but street racing is different.

No safety features, no rules, no witness for foul play or cameras to watch if you 'accidentally' crash your opponents bike.

Itachi is going down.

"Of course pretty" Sasuke sneered.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle as he watched a man raise the starting flag.

"At the ready!" voice echoed. Crowd roared!

Itachi smirked, his gaze narrowed as his heart pumped; his gloved fingers tightened over his handle.

Sasuke is going to lose…

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted. Any comments are accepted. Reviews are the fuel that keeps me going. THANK YOU!


	3. Untamed

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took such a long time to be updated and i did not reply any reviews this time**

**My internet is so bad for this week that it took me 10 minutes just to sign in. Sorry for making excuses**

**I hope i still deserve your reviews**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Untamed **

"_Goooo!"_

Sasuke could still remember that word that echoed as if a century ago. He could still remember the switch of that man's flag as deafening screech of wheels exploded through the entire street.

Broken streetlamp that framed either side of the street shifted pass his vision in a blur; tens of pairs of red tail light of cars ripped pass him at dangerous speed as he tore down the street. Icy wind clawed his features, numbed his fingers so badly he couldn't feel them.

Another turn!

Screeched of tires burst as if the fire of a gun. He almost skidded of the side into a streetlamp. He smashed pass the side window of a cornering car, scratched the silver paint right of the side!

More honks! More deafening, louder they exploded!

Screaming through his ear drums and continued to blast and that was all he could hear.

"Woooh!" Sasuke cheered, laughter ruptured.

Oh yes! Ha! And Itachi was still tearing down, cutting across cars, struggling to even keep up with him.

Another turn!

His vision tilted, his entire body swung to one side as he turned, his knees almost scrapping the rocky ground.

His heart hammered, his blood rushed as adrenaline rushed through his veins; thrills of excitement clutched him as he tore down faster and faster.

The wind howled in his ears, his eyes prickled as icy dryness scratched the white of his eyes; his spiky obsidian locks fluttered. Unexpectedly he could see the other clad in full black suit, helmet and all, tearing right by his tail.

A smirk curled over Sasuke's lips as turned back towards the murky street of flickering broken street light.

Not bad…for a rich kid. But Itachi would not win, not with the distance.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, he wanted to humiliate and he wanted to mock the other so bad he could barely contain it. He didn't even need to cheat to win! Ha! Oh finally he would strip that arrogant bastard of his pride.

Strip him off his dignity! Strip everything off him literally or not!

Oh…victory is sweet. Victory is his!

Sasuke took the last corner.

At that moment, in that split of a second, a sight halted his heart. His mind screaming _impossible_ as his entire body numbed in utter disbelief. His blood ran cold, his guts churned in shock and no thoughts could even register in his mind.

Itachi…? A jet black Mavizen was speeding towards the finishing line at the end of the street in front of him.

He could see the cheering crowd just by the end of the street, he could hear them screaming, cheering, waving banners of red and blue.

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!" "Go! Go!" _The scream for his name, the cheers for Itachi's; the shrieked for him to go faster, everything…everything were a jumble of mess of mindless words as he watched in utter disbelief as Itachi ripped through the finishing line in a split of a second.

He lost...He lost…point blank.

Sasuke slowed his bike; turning to his side mirror, the men in black suit was no longer racing him. That's obvious…

A soft wretched chuckle bubbled from Sasuke throat as anger pulsed through his veins like molten lava; his fingers tightened over his handle till his knuckles went white.

Damn it! Fuck it!

His jaws gritted, his chest squeezed in molten anger he could barely contain as if like a volcano ready to erupt.

Damn! Damn it to hell!

Itachi cheated but he can't prove it can he?

He'd counted too much on Itachi status that Itachi wouldn't know how to cheat! Wouldn't take this more than a foolish challenge his pride thought he could win!

Crowds cheered anyway as Sasuke pass through the finishing line.

"Sasuke! What happen?" Naruto's voice was already piercing through the racket and screeched of wheels; the next set of race was starting again.

Sasuke stopped, swung his legs off his bike in rage as Naruto ran towards him.

"Sas-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke spat, pulling off the keys to his bike.

His jaws tightened as he fought the overwhelming urge to punch Naruto! To punch anyone standing right by him to be exact! To break something!

Anything!

Fuck it! Fuck Itachi!

"Sasuke calm dow-"

"Shut up! Just bloody shut up!" Sasuke bellowed.

Naruto chocked on his words as Sasuke turned to glare at him. His eyes narrowed; his features paler than ever, his lips curled in almost a snarl and he was shaking in dripping rage.

"Ca-"

"One more word Naruto and I will kill you" Sasuke gritted, his voice shook.

He had never felt so out of control of his emotions before, he had never felt so out of control of his anger before that he could barely contain it! That he could barely get a hold of himself!

"Ju-st! Just go! Go!" Sasuke forced out, running his fingers through his sweaty tresses in mounting frustration.

Oh God! He wanted Naruto to just leave him this moment! Just this once without question!

Miraculously Naruto nodded.

"Call m-"

"Yes! Okay! Leave!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto did.

God! Christ! What just happen!

"You lose…" A damnable familiar voice whispered.

Sasuke let his lashes rest for a moment, his teeth grinding wanting so bad to lash out at the other.

Wanting so bad to strike the other, feel those soft flesh beneath his knuckles! Wanting so bad to feel the crunch of bones beneath his booths! Wanting so bad to wipe the smirk of that beautiful feature, to break the perfection of those ethereal feature with his fingers!

Hear him scream! Hear him beg! He could barely draw breath, he could barely control his shaking anger and like a volcano he thought he was about to burst.

With a motion Sasuke turned to regard the other.

Itachi…

"Not a sore loser are you…?" Itachi smiled; his helmet in his hand.

At that moment savage fury raced through Sasuke's entire being like poison. At that moment logic, reasoning seemed to disappear, vanished, replaced by a thick curtain of bloody molten anger and he could barely think.

"Sas-"

Sasuke's fingers flew to grab the front of Itachi's suit, snapping him forward till he was right by him.

Their eyes locked.

Itachi's heart leaped, excitement tingling once again as he gaze ideally into Sauske's burning orbs.

He could feel Sasuke's warm pants against his lips, feel the small puffs, see the softness of texture against Sasuke's lustrous skin and he could smell the musky scent of sweat tingled against his nose stirring him with anticipation, sending shivers racing through his skin.

Why did he piss Sasuke off in this race?

Ah…because he wanted to see more of Sasuke's untamed nature. That hinted raw predatory nature that Sasuke had hinted once. Wanted to feel that vicious gaze tracing over him again that threatened to devourer him knowing full well it could not.

Feel the thrill of the unknown, where his heart beat in endless exhilaration.

That untouched feral nature…He wanted to see it again.

And what better way to see it than to play fire with fire?

"You cheat" Sasuke growled. His eyes narrowed, burned with the eternal flames of hell.

He may sound foolish. He may sound stupid but he didn't care.

Honestly, he didn't care for anything! He hated this man! He loathed this creature of beauty! He detested this damnable fiend of luxury!

And he wanted perhaps more than anything, right at this moment to break him…to hold those beautiful mocking feature between his fingers, and to feel every sinful part of them. To strip the other of dignity…to humiliate him, and make him beg for more.

Such a powerful creature…Such a thrill it would be to chain it helplessly to him.

"I cheat? So?"

"Nice one…" Sasuke let out a cold cruel chuckle. So? That's right….So what? Cheating is how the game is played isn't it?

Truly Itachi is his undoing.

Itachi blinked as Sasuke reached over to hook over his red tie of his locks, pulling them off.

Velvet obsidian locks dribbled over his strong shoulder, his sweaty bangs stuck to his slightly flush features. Those rosy lips parted, in soft pants, his entire composure as if after sex Sasuke thought.

Maybe it is. Who knows what a bitch like him did for the pass 30 minutes.

Sasuke hadn't been racing with Itachi had he?

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled, tilting his head to the side, his free fingers reached up to cup Itachi's sweaty features.

"..."

"What?" Sasuke smirked, feeling the flesh against him tense, feeling the soft tremble of skin against his fingers. Oh yes…this could get interesting.

"The deal"

"Ah yes…how could I forget," He purred, stroking his thumb tenderly over those delicate features, caressing them mockingly over Itachi's speechless lips.

By the looks of it, Itachi never truly expect him to hold his end of the bargain.

Perfect. What would the little prince do now? Sasuke gave a teasing lick of his lips as he leaned closer towards the stunned older.

"You win…tell me what do you want me to do" Sasuke whispered.

"My ride is just right down the corner…"

"So? Tell me what you want me to do love"

"Come…" Itachi reached up to his chest to curl over Sasuke's leather wristband.

A cold venomous smirk trace over Sasuke's rosy lips as his eyes narrowed.

Who is playing who? Who is the master of this endless game?

"Don't touch me so easily" Sasuke sneered, wrenching his hand away, pushing pass the older.

"…"

"If you want me for the night…be a good bitch and take me to a motel"

* * *

If ever anyone thought that Sasuke was even a decent man much less romantic, they were dead wrong Itachi thought as he sat ideally against the shabby sofa with various stains he didn't even want to know what they were.

If he wasn't wearing his racing suit, he wouldn't even have come to such a filthy place.

The entire place smelt of alcohol and sweat and things he didn't even want to consider. A hard lumpy bed sat at the edge of the room took out most of the cramp space. About him were bare walls and the most hideous greenish floral curtains he had ever seen. At the end of the bed, a broken dresser that held an ancient television.

Disgusting really he might add.

If Sasuke was trying to make him feel uncomfortable, he'd succeeded big time. And speak the devil…

"Are we going to do it or not?" Sasuke's voice snapped through the silent ambiance.

Itachi smile, design to irritate as he gradually turned towards the younger that loom over him. Sasuke was topless, black leather wristband adorn his wrist, his belt unbuckle, his jeans hung loosely of his slim waist flaunting his slick black underpants.

He let his mocking gaze trace over Sasuke's entire being, tracing over the sweat oiled chest that rose and fall with every steady breath Sasuke took, watched the silhouette of Sasuke's tone lean abdomen that seemed to glistered beneath the dim lighting of the room. And he wanted suddenly to reach up to touch them, to feel the hard coldness of it beneath his fingers, trace them, feel them tremble and writhe beneath his touch.

He wanted to know how it felt to touch a man… to stroke his thumb over those little nubs.

Itachi smile to himself. What shameless thoughts.

Trailing down he could see the black band of Sasuke's underwear that peek just over the top of loose jeans and various strands of black pubic over them.

"Are you just going to stare all day?" Sasuke snapped; annoyance evident as he shifted closer.

Itachi lift his gaze.

Hazel meets hazel.

Without warning Sasuke leaned forward his arms shifted towards the head of the shabby chair trapping Itachi between them.

"We don't have all day lovely" Sasuke growled.

Itachi's heart hammered in an instant, flare of excitement, flare of anticipation pumped in his blood as he lean back the slightest. Sasuke is so close, so close he could see his own reflection beneath those dark orbs that bore into him, so close he could feel the warmest of his breath once against caressing over his rosy lips, sending shivers racking through his entire being.

Dark heat fluttered and stirred over every inch of him, settling, brewing at the pit of his abdomen.

Those soft rosy lips…parted slightly…

Itachi wondered how they would feel beneath his touch. Against his own lips… "

How do you like it?" Sasuke purred, leaning closer, their lips brushed.

Itachi let out a gasped; his hands flew up to press against Sasuke's bare chest. "I'm not as desperate as you think"

A soft chuckle bubbled, Sasuke pulled back slightly.

"Oh? Is that why you couldn't take your eyes of me?' Sasuke mocked, capturing Itachi's chin between his slender fingers. He had noticed…oh yes…He had.

Itachi gritted his jaws; his eyes gaze unfazed into Sasuke's vicious once. Challengingly, mockingly.

"…"

"Is that why you are burning up?"

"…"

"What's the matter? Cats got your tongue?"

A smirk touched Itachi's thin lips at the roll of those words. "You are so sure of your worth aren't you?"

"Of course"

"Then show me…this talent you boast" He reached forward to cup Sasuke's icy features, guiding them forth.

Sasuke let him…

So close…Itachi could feel the heat of Sasuke's breath, so close, he could almost taste the sweetness of those adoring lips.

"I like it rough" Sasuke growled; their lips brush.

A cool rush of pleasure poured down Itachi's body, pooling at his lower region, making him shiver, making his fingers tremble in mounting anticipation and tingles of excitement. His heart crash, adrenaline flared; his fingers tightened over Sasuke's ivory features.

"But for your sake…shall I be gentle?" Sasuke mocked; his free fingers reached over to the suit zipper that ran down Itachi's neck to his abdomen, pulling them down.

Shivers racked through Itachi's skin.

No one had ever spoken to him with such animalistic tone; no one had ever looked at him as Sasuke did. And Sasuke's eyes were so dark, vicious, unfathomably possessive, hungry even, as if waiting to devourer him. Like a leopard, a hawk they were predatory and dangerous.

"Tell me…" Sasuke whispered; his hands slip in beneath the divide parting them.

Itachi trembled; his suit fell off his shoulder, his toned form to pool over his hips.

"Sasuke…" He tremor; his heart crashing in thrills of exhilaration and fear as icy slender fingers lid over his toned abdomen.

Sasuke smirked, his blood stirring in tingling excitement. Umm…what a naughty boy.

Who would have thought Itachi would be bare beneath? Apart from that elastic band for boxers that are visible just beneath the end of the zipper of course.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, not missing the obvious tremble of flesh against his fingers that told more than excitement.

Could this possibly be Itachi's first? He wouldn't be surprised if it were but he isn't about to ask that. Common sense dictates that no man would admit to being a virgin at that age. Then again, Itachi might not be a virgin…just excited.

"You play the entertainer's role…you tell me…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke chuckled coldly.

Idiot! Foolish idiot!

"Don't put on a brave face in these situations you moron or you would be very sorry"

"Yo-"

"Come here bitch…"

* * *

Itachi let his lashes rest as Sasuke lean in, capturing Itachi's lips in a heated kiss that shook him to the core. Sasuke's lips were gentle, even tender as he skimmed them over Itachi's velvet ones. They were not harsh, they were not demanding but with a hungry edge to it that threatened to rip Itachi apart.

Sasuke pushed down against Itachi's lips, his tongue peaked to trace them over Itachi's gasping lips, tasting them, savoring them. Feeling the fullness of it, feeling the softness and warmest of it. And he suckled them he licked them and fed on them and molded them in such heated passion that Itachi could barely content it.

"Sasuke…" Itachi moaned aloud, letting his trembling arms reach to cradle Sasuke's skull, to hold his lips against his.

Oh Lord…Oh…! Oh!

A soft moan escape as Sasuke leaned closer. As Sasuke's fingers trickle to weave themselves beneath the warmth of his silken locks in dark possession.

It was so gentle, so tender Itachi wanted to scream in the loveliness of it.

"Sas-umm..haa..Sa-"

"Shh…calm down…all you need do is feel only me…I will do the rest…" Sasuke deepened the kiss, his free hand reached to gather Itachi to his heaving chest.

Itachi gasped, molding their lips together, his finger flew to clutch Sasuke's spiky locks in want, in hunger and want. In hunger and raw desire, a sensation he had never felt before.

Oh God…! God…!

He was on fire!

Sasuke's mouth was a silken heaven he was lost in; his blood roared.

Obsidian bangs brushed over Itachi's icy features, stroking over the sharp of his nose drowning his lungs in the sweet sweet scent that is Sasuke.

Oh closer…He needed him closer.

His free hand flew down Sasuke's back, his fingers weaved beneath silken tresses pulled Sasuke closer, his nails unwittingly digging and curling into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke groaned, pushing and thrusting against Itachi's lips in mounting agitation.

"Haa…! Ah…Sas-" Itachi chocked, his lips opened for Sasuke.

Sasuke trusted his tongue deep into him for him to suckle as if a child.

God! Ummm!

There were so much sensation; so much burning pulsing sensation that Itachi could barely comprehend that he could only cling onto those burning lips that fed onto his as his own lips took on a life of its own. Closer! He wanted to feel the molten heat that is him; he wanted to feel the softness and firmness that is him.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whimpered between burning kisses, suckling hard, tongue sliding and twirling.

Ohhh! Ahhh!

His fingers tightening beneath Sasuke's sweaty locks pulling him closer, almost ripping them by its bloody roots.

Fire scald over Sasuke's skull; a gasped wrenched. Christ!

"Ca-lm down…haa…Ca-"

"Sas-" Itachi whimpered. His heart crashing beneath that silken expertise, his entire body shivered and burn in blazing desire.

More! He wanted more! Needed more!

This is life, this is death…his entire body stirred heightening the heat that poured. Lips caress against lips. Suckling and lapping, suckling and thrusting, their tongue a tango of seduction and dominance.

"Yes...Oh! Yes! Ca-Ummm! Call my name...haaa!" Sasuke growled. His fingers tugged and clenched, shift and twist in mounting passion against Itachi's sweaty locks, the other groping and digging deep against Itachi's back.

Itachi gasped; his finger tightened his mind spinning out of control. This is madness!

Sasuke was doing no more than kissing him, he was doing no more than touching him with his lips, and already he was burning and pulsing, already he was at the verge of screaming in pleasure.

He had never done anything like this before. He had never kissed a woman much less a man in his life. You don't really have an amazing record of lovers when you are the son of a yakuza or the fact that you are homeschooled!

But he wanted this…he wanted to feel Sasuke's gentleness and ruthlessness in the mix. He wanted to feel more of this strange tightening pleasure that is burning him to insanity; that is consuming him to madness.

"Hush…" Sasuke whispered.

In a motion he released Itachi slamming him back against the couch. Their lips parted, Itachi's fingers untangled. Before Itachi could even draw breath, before he could even react Sasuke was once again upon him, his fingers flew again to twist Itachi's tangled locks.

Itachi cried out.

Sasuke gasped, crashing their lips together, kissing him, licking him with such intimacy as if Sasuke was licking his most private parts, thrusting his tongue into his sultry cavern with such fervent passion that Itachi wanted to scream in the ecstasy of it.

"You dirty boy" Sasuke growled, his free icy hand slip beneath Itachi's parted suit and took Itachi's right nipple between his arctic fingers.

Flashed of lightning ripped through Itachi's entire being through his hardened peaks.

Itachi let out a muffled shout, ripping his lips away his back arched in pulsing need, his entire being drenched in hot fire, drowned in aching need.

Christ! God! Sasuke laughed. In an instant his hot roasting lips covered Itachi's peaking left nipple. And the next it bit down hard on the aching peak, the fingers twisted the other.

Itachi screamed in aching pleasure; throwing his head back. Pain and ecstasy ripped, waves of sensation rocked him, shook him! Tightening his erection!

"Sasuke!"

His head fell back against the worn couch, his midnight bangs stuck messily to his sweaty cheek; his fingers latched over Sasuke's damp locks in concentrated pleasure and heat, pulling those lovely strands insistently from its bloody roots as his toes curled. His erection twitched, straining against his one piece suit to fits of bursting; soaking his boxers.

Sasuke release his throbbing nipples. Dampness trickled from his chest.

"Ungh!...Huh…Sasuke…"

Oh God! He is bleeding…Oh God…it felt so good.

He closed his eyes; his breath came as his breath came in shallow pants. Oh Christ…such sensation…such strange burning sensation he had never knew. Such sensation that he never wanted for it to stop but something is a little off.

"Shh…" Sasuke lips skimmed down his pale torso, to his shuddering abdomen. The heat of those lips setting him on fire as a tight coil twisted mercilessly at the depth of his abdomen threatening to break tightening his dripping length.

It hurts…it really hurts down there…Is it suppose to hurt?

Lost in sensation, lost in thoughts Itachi barely notice anything until Sasuke slip his icy finger beneath his boxers and curled them over his hard dripping sex. White hot heat of curling pleasure flashed through Itachi, a pleasure so intense it borderline to pain speared through Itachi though his groin.

Christ! Itachi gasped, his voice chocked; his eyes snapped apart, his skull jerk up as his fingers snapped forward to grab Sasuke's leather wristband, his toes curled as his knees came together in reaction clamping Sasuke's hand.

"Where are you touching!" Itachi bellowed.

Sasuke almost jump in shock, his fingers tightened in alarmed.

Streaks of lightning sizzled through Itachi's entire core through Sasuke's fingers.

"Haaa! Ahh!" Itachi screamed, the pleasure, the concentrated pleasure seemed to shimmer to one narrow point at the pit of his abdomen.

He couldn't take it anymore, the coldness of those fingers, the sweet sweet painful tightness!

"Ngh!"

Oh God! Christ! Christ!

His entire body tightened his breath hutched in his throat, his abdomen clenched, his finger tightened over Sasuke's sweaty locks, the other crashing Sasuke's wrist and like a tiny explosion he came hard. Cum spilled, soaking and staining the front of his boxers, shaming him.

God! Oh God!

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in wonder, giving a teasing squeeze he pulled his cum coated hands out.

"That didn't take long…" Sasuke teased.

Itachi blinked, heat creeping over his burning cheek as he gaze into Sasuke's hazel orbs. He could feel a certain slick dampness between his legs; he could feel a certain stickiness and coldness soaking his boxers as if he'd just peed in his pants and he felt dirty. His breath labored, slowly; gradually he lowered his gaze towards Sasuke's slick fingers that rested over his parted knee.

They were translucent and pearly, they were of a musky scent he had never smelt not ammonia of urine. What are they?

Fear, anxiety began clawing at him as Sasuke remained silent kneeling between his legs, gazing at him as if he'd done something unspeakable. Gazing at him as if he was a freak of a nature.

Maybe he is…Those pearly dampness came from him… what are they?

"What did you do?" Itachi murmured.

At once ringing laughter resonated; Sasuke's finger came to cup his burning features in pure amusement, wiping the sleek dampness of his fingers teasingly over Itachi's shock expression.

"I didn't expect you to be so naïve even if I thought you were a virgin" Sasuke snickered.

"Excuse me" Itachi snapped, his cheek burning up.

Sasuke smiled, design to irritate.

Anger and humiliation clutching clawing at Itachi as he gritted his jaws.

So he wasn't as experience as Sasuke! So what! Not everyone is a whore! "Don't you dare insult me you street rat!" Pulling his finger back he backhanded Sasuke.

Sasuke hissed; his eyes narrowed; his finger flew to grab both Itachi's upper arm. Itachi gasped, pain ripped down his arm. His entire body tensed in shock.

"I told you don't put on a brave face in these situations didn't I! Didn't I! Answer me!" Sasuke shouted in fits of dripping fury.

He wasn't laughing anymore, he wasn't smirking anymore. His hazel gaze narrowed, a cruel tinge flashed, a cold beastly aggression Itachi had never seen flashed. And for the first time in so long since he'd played with this man, Sasuke scares him.

This was the side he had never seen, this was the side Sasuke had always hinted, the side that when viewed from the surface were thrillingly exciting but now….

"I-"

"What if I have been rough with you hmm? You think you like that?"

"…"

"Wouldn't you be begging me to stop? And if I didn't stop then what! Wouldn't you think I rape you after I'm done!" Sasuke spat.

Itachi almost flinched at the intensity of those words; he almost cringes at the venom that dripped from that voice.

By the flames of hell, why was Sasuke so mad? It's not as if he was the one at a disadvantage here.

"I would not have accused you of ra-"

"Bullshit! You would rather safe face than safe yourself! You sickened me!" Sasuke bellowed, brutally releasing the older, standing to his feet.

His chest heaving in mounting fury as Itachi continued to remain silent.

The little shit! And now he had nothing to say? Or is his mouth so stuffed with gold and diamond that if he speaks, they'd all fall out!

"If you would act that way then go home! You don't belong in this part of town anyway! Least get yourself rape and killed and dump on some alley!" Sasuke exploded.

By the Gods, why is he even angry? Why is he so mad at Itachi's foolishness? At Itachi's stupidity to let him or anyone bang him even when he was afraid? At Itachi's idiocy to comprehend situations when he was at a disadvantage?

Anyone, any man in this part of town would have been more than delighted to chain Itachi down on the bed and plunge into his stifling heat even if Itachi were screaming and wailing loud enough for the whole block to hear!

With that face and body…Many would chain him! Pump him full of drugs and get him fucked by ugly man day and night for money even!

So…does that make he himself the real fool here that he didn't take advantage of this moron? He couldn't even tell anymore!

Itachi looked away, his jaws tightened as his fingers curled in his palm. Sasuke was right of course. His mind had no complication, his logic had no complications. It knew that he wouldn't like it if Sasuke have gone all out, he knew that if Sasuke had indeed been rough it would have scare him to tears maybe.

But his pride, ah…his pride would never let him back down.

"The deal…I want you to come home with me for a little chat…I wasn't planning on this…" Itachi murmured.

Sasuke blinked. He thought his ears were going to fall off.

Come home with me for a night meant having a chat? No sex? So kissing on the menu? Is Itachi even a sane man? Or a man at all?

"Come here you idiot" Sasuke growled, throwing himself over the seat beside Itachi he shifted closer to the older, wrapping his arms teasingly over Itachi's lean waist, his fingers twirling over the soft ends of Itachi's silken strand.

Itachi tightened his jaws stubbornly directing his gaze towards the filthy curtains. He didn't want to look at Sasuke, he didn't want to see the damnable smirk that is surely there.

He knew Sasuke was laughing at him; he was mocking him! He didn't need to see it right in front of his face.

"You really don't know what _coming home with me for the night_ meant do you when said in the situation you did? And in this part of town…" Sasuke laughed coldly, leaning forward to bury the sharp of his nose over the back of Itachi's skull, pressed his naked torso against Itachi's bare back, feeling the roasting warmness of the older.

Itachi's skin was soft, baby like…smooth and lean with hint of soapy pine. Ummm…

Those velvet locks trickled, caressing over his collar bone, brushing over his damp lips and bare arms. He part his mouth slightly, leaning down he let the silken strand caress the fullness his own lustrous lips as he took in the soapy scent of rose.

So soft the feel of them against his skin…like velvet. Probably soaked in conditioner day after day he thought.

Truly Itachi didn't belong here. So innocent…He couldn't even utter the word bitch anymore…

Not when Itachi is this naïve! This thick in the reproduction department at that age! Better yet, does Itachi even realise that calling him a bitch is meant as an insult or is that insult to low a class that Itachi didn't even get it?

How old did Itachi say he was again?

Well old enough to possess pubic hair at least was a good sign. He did feel those curly strands when he was down there for sure.

Thank the Lord! He didn't think he wanted to be labeled as a pedophile!

"…"

"See this…?" He stretched his fingers dripping in cum forward to Itachi's side for him to see even if Itachi pretended he wasn't listening, rubbing them between his index and thumb.

They were slick and clear.

If anyone had told Sasuke that he would be giving anyone a sex education crash course he would have thought that, that person had been smoking some serious shit or out rightly labeled them as the mentally insane. In fact, he would have laugh, he would have laugh his guts out at the very thought itself.

With a sigh, he pushed Itachi's velvet strands slightly off his shoulder with the sharp of his nose, pressing his lips tenderly against the side of Itachi's pastel neck.

He love his scent…

"Now let's get the basics straight…this is semen..." This was going to be the oddest sex session Sasuke ever had in his entire life.

* * *

The blaring sun shone fiercely against Sasuke naked sleeping form. Sasuke groaned, winching slightly he rolled to his side, his head throbbed a slow hum. Nothing new really…It would be new if he woke up without one.

Sasuke groaned, prizing his eyes apart as he wipe a hand down his sweaty features in exhaustion. His sleepy gaze trace over the foreign yet familiar room. Dirty ivory wall framed the entire cramp place, the lumpy bed at the side of the room was made, the hideous floral curtains pulled back letting the glory of light burn through the entire room.

Oh God! Which idiot would do that!

Sasuke heaved a sigh, pushing himself up from the shabby couch; he swung a leg over them. Clangs of empty cans resonated.

He yawned, straining his tired gaze all around him. Dozens of empty beer cans sprawl all over the dirty floor, on the bedside table, on the couch he lay, pooling by his feet. His clothes neatly folded by the broken dresser.

Strange…What happen last night?

Well for one, without a single doubt in mind which was saying something considering Sasuke hardly remember any nights he spend with another breathing creature, was that there was no sex….

Yes, and that is saying a lot in itself, considering again, any man or women he went back with would have like nothing more than to get into his pants.

And well, with the state of the room now, it didn't really take a genius to piece together what happen after the no sex part had been made cleared.

They must have bought beers sometime last night or this morning, which doesn't really change the situation, but explain the empty cans.

He drank but he wasn't sure if Itachi did and that is irrelevant.

He slept on the couch and Itachi…on the bed most likely, seeing as he remembered shouting at the older not to just wonder around and get himself mug and rob, again which is irrelevant.

So when it comes down to the important details that he actually cared about, the only relevant part of the entire night is that they didn't have sex. Point blank. End of story.

And now, for the grand ending with drumrolls and fireworks…Where in God's name is that moron!

"Itachi!" Sasuke pushed himself tiredly to his feet.

God! Damn!

He should really lay off the alcohol for a bit. He stumbled over to the bathroom wrenching the moldy door apart. Empty.

Sasuke groaned, turning, he lean against the frame, letting his throbbing head roll to the side in mounting frustration.

"Itachi!" His fingers pushed his own sweaty bangs to the back.

Where the fuck is he? Did he call his driver to pick him up or something?

Turning his gaze about the can littered room he spotted a piece of note against the bedside table. Sasuke heaved a sigh, almost rolling his eyes in the process if his eyes weren't smarting already from the sunny light that could blind him.

Yes...He is allergic to morning.

Anyway, did he just fallen into some romance movie where the women just left the man with a note, thanking him for the night and apologizing that she had to leave for some God damn pathetic reason?

With a grudging push of his heels he shifted forward to grab the folded piece to note. His head pounded, the entire room spun, the ground shifted beneath his feet as he let himself fell against the hard rocky bed. He flips open the damnable note filled with five elegant written words_. _

_"Went for late breakfast…Itachi" _

_Breakfast…Breakfast… _That word echoed like blasphemy in his mind. Like sacrilege!

Fuck!

Sasuke gritted his jaws crumbling the paper in an instant, hurling it across the tiny space.

Fuck it all!

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his clothing in burning anger. He thought he could explode, he thought he could perish screaming at the stupidity of the other!

Did Itachi truly want to die? Is he so desperate to get laid that he wanted to get rape by some God damn STD positive male?

God!

That man is a walking diamond in this mud pit of a neighborhood! Is he blind to that fact?

Clad in that race suit that no doubt worth over thousands of dollar and with features that could put the Goddess Venus to shame, not to mention a lean form that likened a women! And with the cherry on top, possess a chivalrous demeanor that screams _I'm brittle_ to every man in this part of town!

Whether it's true or not…Doesn't matter!

Lord above! The idiot was just literally asking to be mugged and rape! At least have the decency to go out armed bloody hell he wanted to scream! And why the fuck did he even care what happen to that man!

"Fuck it!" Sasuke gritted, zipping up his pants he rushed for the door.

* * *

Please review, Flames are accepted. I hope this chapter have been enjoyable.


	4. Unreachable Untouchable

Please review

Flames are accepted

I hope you will continue to enjoy the story

SO sorry for the long gap between updates. (My uni just started and the work in pouring)

Hope you will enjoy this chapter

Don't forget to tell me what you think. Your thoughts are deeply appreciated.

* * *

**Unreachable Untouchable**

The sun burn, eating away into Sasuke's nocturnal eyes, his entire body throbbed in exhaustion; the world was spinning before his vision as he swipes his head from side to side. Rows of old apartments framed the pot-hole covered road, crumbles of papers, bits of rubbish sprawled over the sidewalk. Garbage can overturn down the next corner. He strained his eyes against the bright shining world around him.

Jeeze…when was the last time he had seen anything in such light, literally.

He should be comatose at this hour of the day and the fact that it's only 2 in the afternoon and he is moving about is scary.

Then again what could be more exciting and motivating than too search for your creditor when you are completely broke? Oh and there is absolutely no sarcasm what so ever intended!

Damn it!

Where in hell could that damn faggot be!

He didn't know where he was going; he didn't even know where to start looking, so naturally he did the only thing that came to him by instinct whenever he woke up regardless of the time of the day. Naruto's ramen shop just two blocks down the street. He didn't think Itachi knew where it was, he didn't think anyone could possibly force down those yellow strings called noodles but he was out of ideas.

Not that he had one to start with.

"Hey" Sasuke called as he stepped into Naruto's crowded shop.

At once, heat scourged his skin, chocked his breath as it usually did, as he took his usual seat at the counter, watching Naruto shoving bowls of ramen to his waiters.

"You ignoring me now?" Sasuke muttered, combing a hand over his tangled locks in exhaustion.

He is so tired, so tired he was ready to drop dead. With alcohol in his system and the fact that its only 2, how can anyone be awake!

"You are early! What happen?" Naruto shouted over the steaming pot of noodle as he scooped them up, dumping them into yet another bowl, add a few ingredients Sasuke never bothered to know and off the bowl went again.

"Nothing much…I lost him…" Sasuke shrugged.

"Right!" Naruto laughed as he grabbed another handful of noodle, dropping them into the boiling water.

"What was that suppose to mean" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

Anger, frustration welling up in his chest, ready to snap anytime, resisting the urge to break something! Anything!

He wanted so badly to shout at someone, he wanted so badly to curse at someone! He is up at 2 in the bloody afternoon because of that faggot! God damn it!

"Some night eh last night?"

"Yeah…some night…" Sasuke snorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. His finger curled, digging into his palm in mounting annoyance. His headache growing and perhaps even sprouting a few babies in the process!

"Was he that good?"

_Shut up!_ "Oh…you have no idea..." Sasuke gritted in swelling irritation.

"…"

"We were at it all night…"

"Ah…"

"We were going and going at it all bloody night Naruto! It was so God damn hot that I don't bloody think I can ever forget it!" Sasuke bellowed, banging his fist against the wooden counter.

Naruto turned his sweaty features to regard Sasuke in wonder. Someone sure is cranky…Now this is interesting…

"He was gone when you woke up?" Naruto muttered.

"Oh no…just lost"

"…"

"I lost him damn it!"

"Umm…he is sort of large for you to lo-"

"Just shut up!"

"Don't shout damn it! What are you on about?"

At that moment, Sasuke thought he was going to self combust in burning flames, at that moment Sasuke thought he was literally going to explode! Naruto teaching him manners? What the hell is wrong with Naruto this morning! Stop bloody asking him questions after questions!

What is he? His mother!

"He left for breakfast! That idiot just left for breakfast!"

"Okay…" Naruto shrugged, passing a few more bowls over the counter, and taking a few more scribbles of orders to read.

Sasuke blinked as he stared at Naruto in disbelief.

Okay…? Okay? That is all he had to say?

Is he the only one that is worry? Is he the only one that sees the problem here? Is he the only one with any logic left?

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked quietly.

The shit! The nerve of him to even ask such a stupid question!

"What do you think! He left for breakfast!"

"So…?"

"He left for breakfast! Which part of that don't you understand?" Sasuke cried in utter incredulity as anger exploded over him in full blazing glory.

"Sas-"

"It is dangerous God damn it!" Sasuke shouted, his fingers tightened over the edge of the wooden counter. His chest heaving in mounting difficulty as anger swelled in his lungs.

There was a moment of stun silence between them where Naruto simply stare at Sasuke as if he'd just grown another head. Truth be told, Naruto couldn't quite believe what he was hearing at the moment. Surely, surely overworking must have done something to his hearing. Or is Sasuke still drunk?

"Dangerous?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes its dangerous! You heard me!"

_"And you aren't dangerous?"_

"What!"

"Okay…"

"Yo-"

"Sasuke….stop" Naruto bow his head slightly, raising his sweaty hand.

"Wh-"

"Sasuke…how old is he?"

"I didn't ask! And what has that got to do with anything!"

Naruto laughed, raising both his hands in surrender as he backed away, pieces of orders crumbling in his palm.

The hell!

"You win…you win…your logic is undeni-"

"This isn't a joke! I'm fucking sick of you making everything into a joke! You think this is fu-"

"Calm down man… I was just playing you…How many places do you think sells food here? He is just across the street moron! " Naruto chuckled, tilting his sweaty skull towards the burger stand opposite the street.

In a motion, Sasuke turned, straining his smarting eyes through the burning whiteness that is his world now.

Itachi…clad in his thousand dollar jet black race suit, he held a burger in his right hand. His midnight locks, smooth and combed, trickling down his strong shoulder, in contrast to his own unruly tangles. But by the flames of hell…Itachi was speaking to another man.

A man that is not him!

Sasuke knew the man; he'd seen that scumbag of a man in this neighborhood before! Everyone is a scumbag here but himself! And Pein…the biggest of all!

He watched as Pein laughed when Itachi spoke something. He watched those silken ginger locks wavered slightly with the small breeze of the wind. He watched the curl of his thin rosy lips as he laughed some more, he watched how that seemingly unmoving features move animatedly to life as he spoke. He watched the crinkle of line at the side of his mesmerizing silver almond eyes that had con and seduce a thousand millionaire of their wealth.

Scum or not, Pein is beautiful, like a gem in a slump.

His ivory features, a vision of beauty, a vision of elegance in the image of a man. His skin was pale, smooth, as if crafted by the finest of marbles. His translucent silver orbs were sharp, vicious yet so lovely and fiery; it could light a thousand flames of candles in its wakes; could thrill the hearts of a thousand man and steal the breaths of women.

High cheekbones, a narrow aristocratic nose…his lips, rosy and soft, softer than velvet, warmer than fire…

Ahh…All those lovely places it could be…the perfect con artist.

But he was getting old isn't he? How did he still get some sugar daddy or mummy to keep him?

God forbid!

He is trying to get a go at Itachi isn't he? And Itachi is falling naively into his lovely charm!

"Damn him…" Sasuke growled.

"Someone's jealous" Naruto teased.

Sasuke tightened his jaws, as he watched on, his gaze narrowed.

Well go ahead he wanted to scream! Go ahead Itachi! Go with Pein! Let Pein seduce you and suck you dry of your wealth! Itachi has no right to be in this neighborhood anyway! And no one leaves him to wake alone!

"So…are you going to go to the rescue?" Naruto smiled.

"What for? He is the fool that came flaunting around" Sasuke sneered; turning back to regard the smirking idiot in annoyance.

"Alright…" Naruto shifted his gaze across the street as he set down a bowl of ramen for Sasuke.

It didn't take a genius to know that Sasuke wanted so badly to just dart across the street and probably beat the living light out of Pein. It was all too obvious to miss…with the way Sasuke kept glancing over the street even as he declared loudly that he couldn't careless, even as he curse and mock his bed partners stupidity and how much he deserve to be trick.

Interesting….It isn't everyday where you get to see Sasuke lose his cool.

It isn't everyday he found that Sasuke actually cared about his bed partner even as he shoveled noodles down his throat.

"You know….your man is leaving with Pein" Naruto said aloud through Sasuke's magnificent venting.

At once, savage fury ripped through Sasuke's entire being, his breath hitched, adrenaline surged though his veins; his blood ran cold.

What!

He chocked, coughing his lungs out, splattering ramen.

"Cal-"

"Don't fuck with me!" He cried. His chest burn, his throat throbbed as he snapped his gaze across the street to watch Itachi follow the damnable man.

Pein smiled, wrapping an arm intimately over Itachi's waist pulling him closer.

The nerve!

Pein laughed, taking a bite from Itachi's burger.

That it!

"Sas-"

"Over my dead body!" Sasuke snarled, rushing to his feet.

* * *

If there ever was a color for anger it would be blood red; if ever there was a scent for fury, it would be dead. Thousands of thought flashed through Sasuke's mind as he watched those stands of gingers fluttered and shone in the blazing sun.

He could feel his entire body trembling in fury; he could feel his fingers curled into a fist, feel his lungs constricts and the pressure building in his chest making it hard to breathe.

Pein should die! Point blank.

He should just die! He wished! He prayed Pein would cross the road and be smash by a truck!

He wished he would slip and break his head and die! He wished he would be impotent and then he would be dump by his stupid lover!

Oh that little shit!

Sasuke increase his stride as he closed in the two unsuspecting man, his gaze narrowed, his lips almost curling into a snarl as his entire feature contorted in blazing fury.

He couldn't think! He couldn't think of one single decent thought!

Anger, rage soaking through his skin, his blood to his bones as ever muscle, every fiber in his body sought to strike the damnable fiend!

He didn't like Pein holding what was his! He didn't like Pein touching Itachi! Or the fact that they seem so intimate! He didn't like Pein in general!

"Get off him!" Sasuke snarl. His hard fingers grabbed Pein's shoulder in a brutal grip.

Pein let out a cry as he was brutally shoved aside; his shoulder throbbed.

Itachi gasped, whirling around in shock.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Pein bellowed. Anger rising, mounting as if a beast ready to break lose.

"What do you think?" Sasuke sneered, tracing his disgusted gaze over Pein's lean form.

Clad in tight Guess collared ebony top and jet black Levis faded jeans he looked as if a diamond in this dump. But of course, how low did he need to go to get the measly cash to get them? If there is anything Sasuke would never do for money…it's to sell his body.

"Ah…You are awake…" Itachi smiled.

"Shut up…I'll deal with you later"

"This is P-"

"I said shut up! Or are you deaf!" Sasuke bellowed, shoving Itachi aside as he step forward.

Pein raised an eye brow as he folded his arms tilting his chin up slightly as Sasuke rounded on him. He didn't fear some brat. He didn't fear some brat who thought he was a know-it-all alpha dog!

"You are disgusting" Sasuke growled.

"Oh how so?"

"How?" Sasuke snorted.

Unbelievable! Did Pein want to have his lovely face damage? Well he would be more than ready to comply!

"You heard me! I ask you how!" Pein cried; glaring maliciously at the teen.

Sasuke tightened his jaws, anger, annoyance seeping through his veins like poison, soaking through his blood as if a disease. His mind, a thick cloud of murderous rage as Pein's challenged rang like sacrilege.

His entire body shook and tremble with an anger, with a murderous force he could barely contain, threatening to explode. It was as if a beast in him were lunging at its chain; it was as if a beast in him were roaring and hissing, lunging to strike!

Pein was throwing a direct insult! A direct challenge of his pride!

Oh…he had never wanted so badly to punch a man; he had never wanted so badly to strike a man!

But what would he be showing Itachi if he was to sock Pein now? What did Pein really do? Talk to Itachi?

Unexpectedly, a soft hand came to lid over Sasuke's tense shoulder, snapping his out of his thoughts.

"Take it and leave us…" Itachi shifted pass Sasuke shoving a little packet of white powder into Pein's tight fingers.

Pein remained indifferent as he continued to glare at Sasuke as if still waiting for him to answer his ridiculous question.

"Pein…go…please don't tell anyone…" Itachi muttered, taking out a couple of hundred only to shove them into Pein's curled fingers again.

It must have been merely seconds but it felt like an eternity for Sasuke before Pein miraculously turn and left.

"Sas-"

"Come!" Sasuke snapped before Itachi could even finish. Turning he grabbed Itachi's wrist, seizing the burger he threw it on the ground, hauling Itachi with him.

"Sasu-"

"Shut up! Shut up! And follow me!" Sasuke bellowed as he dragged Itachi down a back alleyway. His fingers tightened intensively whenever he felt Itachi would resist.

He heard the older gasped, he didn't care. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care as he dragged the man behind him. He just wanted to hide him from the world! He just wanted to hide him from filthy prying eyes!

He dragged him through the reeking alleyway pilled with garbage and pool of filthy water. He dragged him down the dark alleyway of hideous graffiti filled walls.

Thousands of thoughts were flashing and filling his furious mind. Thousands of malicious thoughts, insults, and scenarios were chocking his mind. Thousands of curses and mockery of what he could have spat at Pein were chocking his mind.

Pein challenged him! Pein fucking challenged him and he wasn't quick enough to come up with a smart answer!

And Itachi!

What the hell is he doing! Walking around in broad day light and being so careless! Did he want to die! Did he want to get rape?

With that stupid girlish face he was just asking to be robbed and raped! Did he know that!

And who the fuck is he? Why is he so stocked up with drugs! If anyone knows, he would be murdered or kidnapped! Tortured even to get more out of him! Did he want that! Did he!

"Are you done going round and round in circles?" Itachi asked at last, annoyed.

Sasuke snapped!

In a motion he turned, seizing Itachi by his upper arm he smashed him against the filthy cracked wall. Itachi gasped, his midnight strands fluttered, trickling over Sasuke's hard slender fingers.

"You!" Sasuke spat, venom dripping from his words.

"…"

"What did you think you were doing?"

"What?"

"Are you stupid? Why did you just talk to stranger?"

"Excuse m-"

"No! You are not excuse! Why the fuck are you talking to Pein!"

"What's your pro-"

"He is a con man! You know what that means? He is a che-"

"He is not!"

"Oh really! I'm sure that whore is an angel! Did you know he is a whore? Spreading his legs to just anyone! To just any rich perverted old geezer like a bitch! Bet his sugar daddy is some asshole! Did you know that! Or did you think he is prim and proper like you!"

"St-"

"Did you really think everyone is just as kind and as lovely as a saint! How naïve! You sickened me!" His lungs constrict, anger, blazing anger pouring like venom, spreading and swelling as if a terrible parasite.

It was coming in torrent as he shouted; it was coming in torrent as he screamed in uncontainable rage.

Why is he so mad? Why? Why? Why couldn't he calm his breathing nor the trembles of his body.

"Go home! Just go home you little princess! You naïve fool!"

He couldn't calm the burning madness that was devouring him nor the anger that was coming at him in waves. His mind a dense cloud of burning red madness he could not see beyond. Pressure build in his chest; constricting his lungs, tighter and tighter making it hard for him to even breathe.

Why is he so mad? Why! Why is he shouting so madly! Why did he care so much? Why would it matter to him that Itachi is trick? Why would it matter to him that Itachi might be hurt?

"You are an eye sore! Flaunting around as if you belong here! You don't! You think just because they cheer for you when you won last night we are welcoming you! You are wrong! You are nothing but a joke!"

His words were nothing but profanities as he shouted at Itachi. His words were lace with nothing but insults intend to hurt! He wanted to hurt Itachi! He wanted to hurt him! He wanted to be the only one to hurt him than to let anyone else hurt him!

"Rich fool! Go home! No one wants you here! You do not belong here!" Sasuke shouted.

"…"

"Y-"

"Enough" Itachi muttered; his voice was soft but with a definite authority to it that silence Sasuke.

A flash of deep sadness and hurt flashed over those translucent hazel, clutch Sasuke's solid heart, and the next moment it was gone, replaced by a sort of anger and cold cruel arrogance Sasuke had seen only once.

They were no longer gentle; they were no longer tender or kind but cold and brutal as if he had put on the mask of another man. The Itachi that had held a gun at the ready to shoot him that night at that party...in that room…

Merciless…heartless…sending chills racing through Sasuke's entire being. His heart hammered, his blood ran cold as his guts churn, a sickening feeling twisted his guts but he refused to back down.

"You've said enough…"

"Really? I don't think so!"

"Do not insult Pein or put him at your lowly standard"

"My standard? Oh no pretty! Much lower! That shit is much lower asshole!"

"Such arrogance from a rat like you…you make me laugh" Itachi sneered, pushing Sasuke back.

He straightened himself up, a cold cruel smirk twisted over his icy features, cruel expression. His silken locks trickled, caressing over his icy marble features, trickling down his strong shoulder.

He thought Sasuke was interesting? Exciting? What a fool he is… Truth, he had never met a man that could test his patience to such an extent; he had never met a man that could challenge him and mock him to such intensity…but he'd draw the line when he is belittled upon! When he is trampled upon!

How dare Sasuke!

Sasuke…Oh…He will strip him of all dignity, he will strip him of all pride…he will make him pay, he will make him pay with everything that is him!

"Who are you to say who I can or cannot speak to?"

"I-" Sasuke chocked.

He wanted to shout that he had all the right in the God damn world to say who Itachi could talk to but he couldn't. Itachi isn't his lover, not even his friend, and he doubt he even meets the criteria of an associate. Itachi is just some random rich guy he happened to meet.

"No one…Sasuke..."

"…"

"Take this…." Itachi whispered coldly, pulling another packet of white powder, shoving it into Sasuke's sweaty palm.

"…"

"Take it…and I will forget all that you owe me…" Itachi tilted his head to the side tauntingly as he watched Sasuke's stunned expression.

That's right…savor it…Savor it for it would be the last Sasuke ever know relief.

Oh how he love the look of relief on the lovely face of his foe just before they crumble and writhe. Oh how he love the look of relief and happiness just before they crumble into a weeping screaming pile of pathetic mess.

"My ride is just around the corner when you happen to drag me here…I can get there myself...thank you..." Itachi muttered, turning to walk away.

Sasuke watched as Itachi strode further and further away. A sudden pang of pain stabbed his chest, a sudden jolt of pain pierced his heart as his lungs constrict and he wanted not knowing why at that moment to call out Itachi's name.

He wanted at the moment not knowing why to whisper his lovely name. And for that moment he could not understand why…he prayed, he wished, he wanted so badly for Itachi turn back.

Just one glance, just one…and cast away the cloak of invisibility he felt he wore.

Itachi…that word was on his tongue, it was on his lips…but he never said them.

He watched the gentle flow of those velvet locks that fluttered with every step Itachi took. He watched the sway of his hips with every relentless strode he took.

There was absolutely no hesitation as Itachi walked away from him, there was not an ounce of regret as Itachi walk away…

But why should there be when he had insulted the older in such a way? What did he expect? That Itachi would cling onto him like those brainless girls when he yelled at them?

No…

A humorless chuckle bubbled from Sasuke's throat as his fingers tightened over the little packet. Itachi is a man of pride he realized… Untouchable, unreachable… A powerful man he could only dream to dominate and captivate. A man he could only dream to trap forever for his own selfish desire. The desire to see him break...a desire to see him finally weak and begging before him...

"I-I will pay you back what I owe you I swear!" Sasuke said suddenly before he could stop himself. The hell is he saying!

"I take your word for it" Itachi muttered without even looking back as he walked off.

* * *

The dim ornate lamp shone through the entire chamber. Thick ebony curtains pulled shut to cover the large glassy window that adorn the outer wall of the ivory room, soft furry carpet sprawled over the entire space of the cold ground as the air conditioner went at full blast.

Madara sat reading his book on his large king size bed, covered with thick cozy blanket to his waist. His silken bath robe hung loosely over his shoulder, his ivory chest revealed as his midnight locks, caress his lovely feature, trickling slightly over his narrow aristocratic nose and high cheek bones. His features in general were sharp; lace with a sort of dark exotic beauty. His translucent hazel orbs were fiercely vicious, mesmerizing yet lovely as if clear hazel glass.

A sudden knock on his mahogany door, he lifted his gaze setting down his book and frameless reading glasses by the bedside table.

Really, he didn't even need to ask to know who it was.

For one, his servants wouldn't dare bother him at this time of the night unless his mansion was burning to the ground. Two, his lover isn't present to complain or maybe coax him for sex, or demand a little trust from him or shout at him to stop being possessive.

Which isn't bloody likely to happen anytime soon he might add. He is possessive point blank.

Three…there really is only one person in this place currently that would come knocking on his door.

"Just come in Itachi…" He called.

The door creak open as the younger strode in, his bath robe wrap tightly over his chest, his midnight locks loose, flowing down his back.

"Otousan…."

"So you didn't just die in some ditch…"

"…"

"Well actually i thought you might have just disappear from the face of this earth since my men couldn't find your corpse"

"..." Itachi lowered his gaze slightly as he pushed the door shut with a gentle click.

"If it's about not coming back last night…don't do it again…I don't like you staying out and not informing me or anyone" Madara muttered, picking his book up again.

Itachi lowered his gaze, striding towards the empty side of the large bed. Madara lifted his gaze in wonder as Itachi quietly slip beneath the blanket, shifting closer towards him.

"Otousan…"

"What is the matter?"

"…"

"Itachi…?"

"Sorry…" He whispered; shifting to lay his skull over Madara's fabric covered lap. His obsidian strand, pooled over the mattress beneath him.

"I guess…you are technically an adult anyway…"

"…"

"Of course your character doesn't really suggest so" Madara teased, pulling the cover higher over Itachi's shoulder, feeling the silken strands between his fingers.

Really….how many man over twenty would sneak into another's man bed? Unless they are gay but he didn't really think Itachi is…

Which reminds him; he had something he needed to tell Itachi. His lovely friend slash rival of a neighboring gang had enquired, more like asked Itachi to marry his adopted daughter. Saying she's been growing into quite a bitch recently…

How tedious.

"Itachi…how do you like a women companion?"

"…"

"You can't keep coming to me you know that don't you?"

"Why can't I?"

"Well…"

How do you say it in a nice way that, that's because you are over twenty? And that you are male? Not that if Itachi was female it would be any better.

"…"

"It's just a suggestion…I mean you are around that age anyway right?"

"You don't remember my age?"

"Of course I do!" Madara almost shouted.

Maybe he should really shut up now before he makes himself sound like a bigger fool. He was never good at this father son talk and crap…

Itachi remained unmoving as Madara's slender fingers came to stroke his skull. Madara could feel the turmoil of emotions that brew beneath Itachi's stoic features; he could feel the jumble of sorrowful, angry yet hurtful emotions that swirled the air around Itachi in his piercing silence.

He softened his gaze… now isn't really the right time to spring this marriage shit on Itachi is it?

What is he even saying? Marrying Itachi off? Can he really just let go like that? But it isn't his right to decide is it?

It's Itachi's …

"You seem tired…why don't you just close your eyes?"

"You told me I couldn't sleep in your bed anymore"

Well he did say that…he thinks...but…oh come on!

Does Itachi actually take everything that comes out from his lips to such a strict extend?

He is a yakuza for fuck sake…he might say yes today and no tomorrow. He may say support the ban of meat to a seminar full of vegetarians and say screw the vegetarians and their logic to a room full of non vegetarians. Not that he had ever deal with vegetarians.

Okay, bad example but yeah…

He is likened a chameleon if you want to be nasty about it. Anyway, 'yes' and 'no' isn't black and white, it's all shades of grey!

"I'll make an exception tonight"

"Okay…" Itachi let his lashes rest upon his cheek.

Madara smiled, stroking Itachi's lovely tresses.

His poor innocent child…Itachi had always been far too soft, kind, compassionate and patient than his status permits. But he loves him as he is. He loves his kindness that never fails, he loves his compassion that never wavers…and his self-confidence and self-worth that never crumble even if the whole world was to crumble.

Someone insulted him today didn't they…? It didn't take a genius to tell that Itachi is acting this way now because he is really upset.

"I do not want to know…"

"…"

"But…don't do the things you do not wish…there is no shame even if you stop in the middle of it…"

"Do you think I'm that weak…?"

"Never...You know as well as I do that I've seen how heartless and brutal you are…selfish and arrogant…" Madara whispered; leaning down he placed a kiss over the top of Itachi's head.

Itachi is no angel...

"…"

"And so have I seen…how compassionate you could be"

But he could be...

* * *

Pants and moans whispered through the humid ambiance. It was hot, it was stuffy and cramp, broken needles and glasses sprawled over the filthy space. Oh God…

Sasuke groaned, twisting his own tangle sheets between his trembling fingers, his other arm wrapping tightly around his clenched waist. His cracked lips parted in a whimper as his entire body trembled and shook. His eyes felt like they were on fire, his skull was as if it was being squeezed and crushed with an iron clamp!

His naked skin glistered in cold sweat, covered in goose bumps as his entire body throbbed and burn with the fires of hell!

It hurts! Every inch of him hurts! His bones ached from the marrow; his entire body was on fire!

Oh God…He couldn't understand it, he couldn't understand why all his sources refused to sell him his usual stuff. He even offered to pay them double for fuck sake!

Triple even! He would pay any amount! He would pay any amount they ask! He couldn't understand it! Why! Why! Why wouldn't they sell it to him!

Fuck them!

Sasuke gasped; curling tighter into a ball, his head throbbed as if a sledge hammer was banging away in his skull, his muscle hurt as if it was being ripped apart. He felt very sick, his guts churned and twist sickening him to vomiting; as if something were moving in his stomach, and it was twisting, turning and pushing everything in his guts to his throat as he resisted the urge to throw up.

God!

He snapped burning his eyes shut, taking in deep shattering breath, his throat scorching with thirst as his entire body screamed and shrieked for them. Shouting in begging in desperation, in utter madness!

He was going mad! He was going mad…Christ!

He couldn't think of anything but them…! Heroin…coke…weed…anything! Anything!

Please! He would give anything for just a speck of them! He would give anything for just a moment of relief! He needed them…he needed them…he needed them now!

Sasuke screamed; his fingers flew to clutch his throbbing head, pulling locks from their bloody roots and swipe his hands down his features in extreme distress as his entire body was soaked in cold sweat. He felt as if the walls were closing in on him, he felt as if he was trap, felt as if he was going to suffocate!

He couldn't breathe! Oh God! He is going to explode! Going to combust!

"Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed in exploding fury and frustration.

He screamed and he screamed praying to get his mind off the pain, the fire, the sickening nausea! Fuck the neighbors hearing him and thinking he must have gone mad!

Why wouldn't they sell it to him! Why! Why wouldn't they give him!

Anger, cold cruel anger ripped through his entire being as he ruthlessly grabbed for the empty beer cans that littered his bed, hurling them with all his strength across the wall.

"Fuck!" His fingers slammed down on the thin mattress.

His breathing was hard, his vision blurry as his throat burn with a need a thirst he could not quench. He was shaking so badly his vision shook; his skin icy cold and pale, his lips dry and cracked, marred with coppery taste of his own blood.

Why! Why! Why! He couldn't think, he couldn't think pass those drugs. He couldn't think pass the need of his body. He couldn't think pass the pain of his body. He couldn't stand it… He couldn't stand it!

Surely, surely he is going to die. Surely he is going to die the next minute!

The world was spinning, tangles of sheets twisted and wrap tightly over his sweaty limbs, twisted over his naked sweaty flesh like serpents. It was prodding his side painfully, it was twisting too tightly over his thigh, it was uncomfortable but yet he couldn't bring himself to move, he couldn't bring his own exhausted burning body to shift.

How long has it been since he hadn't taken them? A little over 48 hours?

Oh God…He swipe his sweaty hands down his sweat drenched features.

How long more? How long? How long for what he couldn't even remember his own thoughts!

Make it stop! Please!

His trembling burning fingers slip to clutch his left wrist to stop them from shaking. His thumb stroking over the many needle marks that he use to hide beneath his wrist band, stroking them as if it would calm him, stroking them as if to tell himself that it would be alright…he would get those stuff soon, he would…he would….He would!

A soft pained laughter bubbled from his trembling lips as he brought his shaking wrist to his chest.

"Shh….it'll be okay…." He whispered to himself.

He needed the words.

"It'll be fine…" He laughed, pressure crushing his chest.

He needed the lies.

"It'll be over soon…." His lips parted in pants as he curled tighter into a ball.

Let it be a lie…he didn't care at this moment.

He didn't care for anything but the drugs! He didn't care for the racket of noises that seemed to be increasing. He didn't care to the screaming that was becoming more and more deafening! Louder and louder they get!

Shut up! Shut up!

_Fire! Fire! Get out! Move!_

He could hear them; lifting his aching skull he forcefully turned himself to his sweaty aching back. Streams of smoke were seeping through the gaps of his door; flickering of orange and yellow lights were illuminating just beyond his wooden door.

Fire…Fire…

That word rang like a foreign sound in his hazy throbbing mind for a second before his eyes widen.

Fire!

At once adrenaline rushed through his entire being like poison! Rush to his mind, his burning muscles; every inch of him.

Shit!

Sasuke slammed his palm against the soft futon, climbing to his weak shaky feet. Trembling and shaking he scrambled for his clothes. His world spun, flashes of blinding light were exploding over his aching vision, his skull pained to sickening numbness as he pulled up his jeans.

Christ!

Acid shot up his throat as he forced the content of his stomach down to his twisting guts.

Fire….Fire….

He reached for the metal knob.

At once, excruciating pain tore up Sasuke's arm. Sasuke screamed releasing the boiling knob, his shaking hands red and raw as if fresh flesh.

Damn it! Damn it!

He turned, swiping his gaze through his messy room in terror, in horror as panic clawed him like never before, his legs weak and shaky. His vision blurred, his entire body ached and burn as if a living flames with every second he force himself to stand.

Think! Think!

* * *

Please review. Flames are accepted.

I won't know if its bad or good or if you think its boring or not if you don't tell me. Your thoughts are very much appreciated.

I really wish to write more stories that would interest you. But i can't if i don't know if currently its boring or not

THANK YOU!


	5. Pride and Humility

Please review

Flames are accpeted

I hope this chapter is enjoyable

If there is anything unsatisfactory or confusing please let me know

Enjoy!

* * *

**Pride and Humility**

Coughed chocked Sasuke's lungs as his vision burn, his entire body trembling and numb, his legs ached as every inch of his ached to the bones. His head pounded, his guts twisted as he will himself to keep on his feet. Thick black smoke was filling the entire room as he reached his shaking fingers to rip his curtains apart, his fingers pushing desperately on his rusty jammed window.

Come on!

"Arg!" Sasuke screamed; his fingers shoved hard.

They slipped, the jutted metallic frame of the window sliced his palm open.

Pain burst.

Sasuke gasped, coughed.

He couldn't breathe…he could hardly see anything in front of him.

Blares of siren rung in his head, heightening the sickening pain of his skull. He felt sick, he felt so sick he thought he was going to vomit on the spot. He coughed, his lungs heaving drawing in thick smoke as he coughed even harder. His vision flashing before his eyes as his knees buckled as he crumbled to the ground.

Help him! Help him! He didn't want to die!

His breath came as shallow pants as his chest began to burn, as his throat began to burn making it harder and harder to draw breath.

Help him!

His mind was spinning; his vision was spinning as everything was turning into a chaotic mess.

He couldn't see in the thickness of the smoke, he couldn't breathe, he could barely hear anything clearly through the chaotic shouts of fireman, through the loud strident blares of siren and screams of women. He could hear loud banging and crashing of doors; he could hear the harsh thud of booths, of people's shouts.

The firemen would come but they are too slow.

They won't know he is here…Really, who's going to care anyway?

Sasuke coughed, and he coughed, coughing his lungs out as he fought for the next breath of air as his burning eyes drift shut, his socket blazing in fire as his entire body lay in defeat.

So he dies…achieving nothing…Big deal… A small sorrowful smile curled over his dry peeling lips. More shouts and bangs echoed but he didn't even care to hope they would find him in time. He wondered what his parents thought before they die.

A small chuckle bubbled in his throat even as he thought of them, his head pained to numbness and he wanted to laugh. He knew what they thought alright…

They were screaming and begging for mercy in their mind…they were blaming one another, cursing and shouting in the darkness of their mind before they got shot and killed.

Suddenly a loud bang crashes his door.

"Oh God! Get up you moron! Get up!" Someone shrieked.

Sasuke coughed, his guts heaved, acid shot up his throat as he fought not to hurl.

"Fool!"

At once he was yanked off the ground, hard fingers came to clamp over his shoulder, an iron arm slip beneath his back and thigh. Sasuke's head, his entire was toss as if a rag doll, his skull pounded.

Confusion, dizziness over took him and he could hardly tell what was going on. The ground disappear from beneath him and the next moment he was rattling as if someone was holding him and running down flights of stairs.

"Wh-" Sasuke chocked; blinding white light burst over his blurry vision. Like fiery needles it pierces his pupils.

Sasuke gasped.

He was out.

Mummers and shouts, thousands of conversations, hundreds of mess of frantic people were everywhere, here…there…all over. He could see them; he could see the frightening face of some, the excited of others. People taking pictures, people pointing, faces…there were so many of them.

The bright red of siren was whirling and its stridden call was screaming loud enough to crack his head.

Oh God!

Someone please shut the hell up! Shut up! Shut up!

Annoyance, frustration building in him as he lifted his hands to shut his ears. To shut out the noise!

Enough! No more! No more!

Blinding blaze of colors flash beneath his eyes lids as the pounding of his head intensifies.

Red! Yellow! Orange! Bright burning colors melting his eyes!

"Stay with me!" voice shouted.

Bursting through the crowd, the next moment he was sat down against the burning tar road, his back leaning painfully against the boiling lamp post.

Sasuke moaned, his lips parted in a silent scream.

Jeeze! Save him from the fire to get him scorch by metal! Oh real smart!

"Hey you!" At once a hard hand came to strike his dazed feature, slamming his skull to the side with crushing force.

The pain was numbing, sickening!

Sasuke wanted to scream as he kept his eyes shut, his breath coming as quick and frantic as frustration, sickening frustration clawed at him, mounting in him as is a volcano as his head throbbed.

Enough! Shut up! Leave him! Leave him!

"Don't screw me over you bastard! Breathe! Breath damn it!" Pain exploded over the side of Sasuke's sweaty features.

Oh Christ!

"Back off!" Sasuke bellowed in burst of fury. His frustration was tightening and twisting tightening and tightening till he could take no more.

"Y-"

"Fuck you! Get away from me!" Sasuke exploded, swiping in hands aimlessly in fits of fury

Panting hard, tears of acute and anger and unbearable frustration dripped as he lifted his blazing gaze. He wanted to scream in the man's face, he wanted to spat at him to mind his own business! But he was lost for words as he gaze in shock over the other.

"…"

Who on earth go around hauling people from a fire wearing a bike helmet? Isn't it suffocating enough with all the smoke!

Sasuke blinked, as he traced his gaze over the other fully suited form.

He recognized that form.

That ebony race suit, that slick black helmet…and…and this lithe build…

"Itachi…?" Sasuke forced out in shock.

The other heaved a sigh; reaching up, that gloved fingers came to push Sasuke's sweaty bangs behind his ears. They were so tender, so gentle as Sasuke fought not to lean into those touch he could not afford to want.

And at that moment, at that very second, Sasuke wanted so badly to reach out to cup those leather fingers to his cheek. Wanted to thank him, to ask him a hundred question, to ask him again and again until it made sense to him…

Why…why are you here?

Why did you come back? Why? Why is Itachi still here when he had insulted him so badly? Have Itachi no pride?

Sasuke let his hazy gaze graze over the other not knowing what to say.

A pang of guilt crawled over his skin as the man remained silent. He wanted to say so much, yet nothing at all…And…

And by the Gods! Anger snapped.

The hell is he even thinking! Or rather what was Itachi even thinking! Going into a burning building! What if he had died?

"Like acting the hero do you?" Sasuke whispered; intend to hurt.

He didn't need some princess's help! Show off! And God! Did Itachi need to wear something so eye catching! There's a mess of confusion here! Anyone could take this opportunity to steal and assault! Especially when the person in question is clad in a suit that might as well be a fucking billboard with neon light that says _I'm rich and loaded_.

"…"

"You fo-" He started as the other stood up to leave.

_Good! Leave! Leave and never come back! _Sasuke wanted to say…clenching his jaws as he watched the man straddle that all familiar bike, his chest tightened.

It didn't matter if the older didn't say a word; it didn't matter if the older wouldn't show his face… It's Itachi alright. He just knew it...or who else could it be...?

Unconsciously, a small smile curled over his lips as build in his chest, a small foreign happiness bubbled in him.

Why…?

He couldn't understand…but did it really matter?

"So you are still alive eh?" A cold voice drawled from behind.

Sasuke almost groaned at the all memorable damnable voice.

Oh dear Lord!

Did he have to deal with this fag now? Now when he was topless, homeless, shaking and burning to his very bones…all in all...looking like shit!

"Fuck off Pein!" Sasuke snapped turning to glare at the older.

Pein was looking nothing less than smug as he loomed sardonically over Sasuke as if thinking of the best insult he could throw. Not a very unthinkable thought actually.

Pein is a bastard to whoever he didn't favor. And that's pretty much saying the entire neighborhood. Sometimes Sasuke wondered why he didn't just go live with his sugar daddy or mummy if he found it so degrading to be with _lowlifes _like them.

"I pity you…." Pein rasped.

"…"

"Guess you need a new place to stay eh?"

"_Oh really? No shit!"_

Sasuke could have scream in anger if he didn't know Pein enough that those sarcastic words coming from his mouth right now were pale to what Pein could have done. He'd learn the best way to shut Pein up would be to shut himself up.

"But you have nothing to worry about"

"…"

"I mean… you've got it all planed out haven't you"

"…"

"Guess your home is such a junk that you would rather live in a cell down the police station eh"

What!

"What! What are you on about?" Sasuke blinked.

Seriously! Even insults need logic! And right now he had no idea what Pein was talking about.

At once, a cold cruel smile twists over Pein's rosy lips. Sasuke shifted uneasily, he didn't like it when Pein look this amuse.

"You know…" Pein smiled, leaning down, his velvet ginger tresses rustled.

"…"

"I heard the cops say that the fire started from your apartment…Mr Arsonist…"

It took a second…more like a while minute for Sasuke's throbbing mind to even make sense of what Pein was saying.

"What!"

"You burn the building down Sasuke"

"What the hell are you on about!" Sasuke spat.

His mind humming and picking up speed as adrenaline surged through his veins. The cops think he did it? That he burned his own apartment? It didn't make sense! Why would they!

"And you know what…some people died…you murderer" Pein tilted his head mockingly as he watched Sasuke's stunned expression.

"N-no….No! I didn't do it!"

"Well guess who the cops will beli-"

"Shut up! You are making shit up!" Sasuke screamed, jamming his bare foot on the ground, standing to his shaky feet; rounding on the older.

He didn't care who Pein's current lover is or if he or she would appreciate him breaking that pretty face!

His fingers curled; his breath short and shallow as his entire body shook, drenched in cold sweat.

Pein smile sardonically.

"You want to add assault to the list of charges?"

"Enough! I didn't do it and you know it!"

"Careful how you speak Sasuke…sometimes it better to shut up then to offend people"

"Y-".

_"Have fun"_ he mouthed, giving Sasuke a snide smile.

Thousands of thoughts poured through Sasuke's mind as Pein turned his back to Sasuke.

How did Pein get here so fast? He lives three blocks down for God sake…And how did he know what the cops were saying?

"Detective! He's here! Detective Hidan!" Pein yelled through the crowd.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

Oh hell no!

* * *

Clad in a thousand dollar Armani suit and leather shoes he picked up his crystal wine glass off the ornate pearly white draped table, bringing the pale liquid to his lips. Silverwares lying neatly on either side of his whitewash plate. Usually he enjoyed the finer luxuries of life. He enjoy the elegance in the ambiance that surround him, he enjoy being serve by suited men that pour his wine and serve his dishes as if an art form.

And the harsh lighting and ornate decorations that only money…and lots of money could buy was as if his natural habitat. He enjoy drinking his wine…in such company as it is only natural. And dressing for the atmosphere is never an issue.

Well, actually, it makes up his everyday clothes. And on any day, he'd love to sit around and talk to his companion…any day…any day but today!

And quite frankly, he had been uncomfortable since he put in his suit this morning. And to speaking of how uncomfortable he is, he'd drain half a bottle of wine before he had even ordered anything!

"Itachi…what's the matter?" Madara hissed.

Itachi smiled, turning to Madara as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Well, he couldn't very well whine like a brat could he? They are in public! Not the confinement of their room!

"Nothing…but they are pretty late aren't they?"Itachi sat down his glass as the waiter pour him another.

"Not really…we've only been waiting for ten minutes…and we need to order another bottle of wine…since you've drank most of them" Madara resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he pointed out another bottle on the menu for the waiter.

Itachi heaved a sigh, uncurling his fingers off the thin narrow stem, reaching to unconsciously slide his finders over the low ponytail at the base of his neck. His obsidian bangs framing his sharp pastel features.

He should have just told Madara that he wasn't into this, but if Madara was to deliver his message to the other man; that'd very well be a direct insult.

Which father didn't think that they have the most beautiful daughter in the world? And which father wouldn't want to castrate the man that thought otherwise?

He didn't really mind the idea of a wife, or the fact that Madara picked one for him…well sort off…

Though it is true that he had more women then he could count going crazy over him, but frankly he didn't quite know how to ask them out or date them…or anything. He'd never done it. And women tend not to ask him on dates, for God knows what reason, they are dead convinced that he'd say _no _and break their heart or destroy their little fantasies of him.

He had never said _no_…he never had the chance to even say _yes_ actually.

"Itachi…"

"…"

"Itachi!" Madara touch the length of Itachi's arms snapping him into focus.

"Otousan…"

"They are here" Madara smiled, standing up as Itachi followed; watching his to-be father-in-law and to-be wife trotting towards them.

"Kakashi san" Madara smiled brilliantly.

"Madara san"

"Ah…and the lovely lady…" Madara gave a slight bow, moving immediately to pull the chair a little for Kakashi's charming daughter to sit.

Itachi nodded, as they all took their sit a moment later. Their food came soon after.

He watched the lovely lady as she spoke to him, smiling when it is necessary, charming her with his smile. Spoke when spoken to, wooing her with his dark voice that most girls found erotic.

He knew what he is good at; he knew what women love about him. So why not use it? After all this is supposed to be his wife.

The thought… Oh dear Lord…who is she kidding anyway.

Her etiquette disgusts him just a little, but it did.

Oh don't get him wrong. In all honesty, he thought that she is beautiful…he love her eyes…emerald and clear, her smile, more beautiful and lovely then any he had ever seen; her features were smooth and oval, her lips rosy and tender, very kissable he might add… and her voice was soft and quiet, thought that is debatable if she was always that way since they are in a luxurious restaurant.

And that's where all her pristine beauty ends.

He couldn't stand her brilliant bubble gum pink tresses that went down her back, he couldn't stand the way she speak as if a force formality, messing up her words at times, slipping up as if to say a language unfit for a lady but correct herself at the last second.

Speaking out of turn, intervening when the other have not finish speaking.

And dear God! She just picked up her wine glass around the body of it! You are supposed to pick it up by the narrow stem!

Was she not brought up learning the proper manners? They are no commoners are they? Uchihas and Hatakes are not your average families are they? They are politically influential behind the scene he might add besides being dominant power-players in the underground world…

So hasn't she been to enough formal parties to know how to act or speak by now?

That aside, perhaps what tics him the most is that she sounded fake. He didn't like pretenders who don't pretend well.

"Itachi…" Madara called.

"Yes?"

"Since you've finish…why don't you show Sakura-san around to the shops…I've asked one of our staff to go with you…so he could help the lovely lady take all her shopping bags…" Madara smiled, turning towards Sakura.

"Wh-Pardon…?" Sakura didn't quite catch what Madara had just said.

"My treat…Just take whatever you wish from my hotel" Sakura blinked; looking towards both the Uchihas in shock and astonishment.

Was she dreaming?

Itachi nodded, turning to smile at Sakura.

She blush, her silken bubble gum pink locks trickled down her shoulder.

"Shall we, Sakura-san…" Itachi smiled, standing to shift closer to her.

Sakura smiled, lowering her shy gaze as Itachi came even closer to her.

This is absolutely the best thing that had ever happen to her! And imagine her foolishness to dread meeting this man. She thought Kakashi was going to throw her to some hideous stupid son of the rival gang to put the two on a more pleasant ground. But this man…Itachi…he is literally the manifestation of dark erotic fantasy in the form of a being. Her to-be husband!

And might she add…Itachi sort of, in more than one way resembles that alcoholic, drug-addict useless piece of hot shit she often shag down town…only much better.

Sasuke was it? Oh who cares!

"Sakura san…or should i say...my darling..." The dark voice whispered, teased, as a hand extended for her to take.

Sakura could have scream in excitement if they weren't in a 5 star hotel! And that she has to be all fucking proper because they were in public. Really, all this stupid formality, it just destroys the fun in everything!

* * *

Itachi slump back against the comfy seat of their limousine as it cruised away without a sound. It was so silent….so peaceful, not even a mutter of sound. He didn't think he had ever known such peace, he didn't think he had ever known such silence in his life.

Lesson of the day… Women can really shop!

It was nice to know that Sakura thought his opinion matter when she picked her dresses and stuff but when you've been shown over 50 dresses that look the same to you with maybe just a minute insignificant difference from one to another you start going numb.

You say everything looks great and she'd say she'll try them all again so you could have a better look.

Oh Christ! If he ever hear another women asking him about his opinion on dresses he might just die!

"You look exhausted…" Madara teased from opposite the younger.

"…"

"So…how do you like her?"

"Okay….I guess…" Itachi rasped, letting his lashes rest.

He thinks he might be sprouting a little headache.

"Guess shopping just isn't your thing"

"Hn…"

"Something men need to learn to please their women…"

_"Oh God…" _Itachi almost groaned at the thought. No…at the nightmare!

Madara chuckles as Itachi raise his lashes in annoyance.

What's so funny anyway?

"You look like dead on legs. Is it that bad?" Madara laughed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, leaning his skull against the tinted windows.

"Not funny"

"Sure it is…"

"You weren't there!"

"Of course not…that's the beauty of it"

"You should have seen the load of clothes she kept trying on! And the number of shops we went! I think I've seen enough to last a life time!"

"That's why I got one of our stuff to lighten your load"

"Yes and I still end up needing to take a ton of them too because you didn't send enough men" Itachi grumbled.

"I said lighten…not take off…" Madara chuckled, shaking his head sympathetically.

"…"

"Your expression is priceless when the both of you came back…" He mused.

Itachi absolutely did not find it amusing as he let his lashes rest again.

"..."

"So, going to take a nap when we get home Itachi? Such a child"

"No…I'll be off in a bit"

"Oh? You know, you can take a break for today seeing as how drain you are"

"It's not work…" Itachi whispered sleepily.

"Ah…Alright…" Madara nodded. Enough said.

Itachi shifted slightly to a better position, his legs came up on the leather seat as he sprawled over the entire length of the seat. His knees bend slightly.

He might as well take a little nap now. Sasori should be waiting for him at his home by now.

He needed some rest…he needed a break before he deals with that ruffian brat. Sasuke…

He isn't done yet…he isn't even close to done with that runt! Sasuke will pay…for his insults! He'd make sure of it! At least that's going to make his shitty day.

"Itachi…take off your suit or you'll crease it"

"Umm…" Itachi moaned groggily, not even sure what Madara was saying anymore as Madara's fingers came to reach beneath the base of his neck. Pulling out the annoying leather band that tied the wealth of his midnight locks easing the discomfort that prod at his neck.

_"How many times do I need to tell you to untie your hair before you sleep? Least have you complain about neck ache and what not…" _Madara heaved a sigh.

Frankly, Itachi is such a child…no matter how old he gets, he still acts like a child. Although no child in this world would ever have a heart as cold or dark as his.

A child that lives for the sake of living, a child that would do whatever it takes to live. Betrayal and death, flesh and blood are nothing but words. Itachi loves himself, and though he loves the people around him immensely, his will to live, surpasses all.

As expected from the child of a yakuza some would say…

If you ask him…more like the spawn of the devil.

There has never been a moment of doubt in his mind that Itachi would shoot him if that's what it takes to live.

He could never forget that night almost a decade ago even if he tried.

The scene painted in scarlet…the entire vision chilling him to the very bones even now if he thought about it. He had never seen anything quite like it. Or be captivated so immensely by the sheer cold twisted innocence in the words Itachi spoke, the way Itachi look as he gaze at him…completely void of guilt, or the sense that he knew what he did was atrocious.

_"Why are you looking at me like that? What's the matter?"_

The innocent question that chilled him yet thrilled him to the very bone marrow.

* * *

A streak of lightning flashed through the starless night, the howl of wind as if wolves slice through the entire street. Litters of garbage fluttered and sailed, trash cans toppled with the gust of wind. There were the barks of dogs; there was the shout of man arguing with their wives, cat whistle of drunkard trying to score girls and the beat of base from bars that is heartbeat of this seedy place.

Sasuke coughed, wrapping his arms around his clenched trembling abdomen as he stumbled into a darken alleyway.

He couldn't run anymore…he couldn't move. His legs shook, the sole of his feet bleed to numbness as he sliced them even more over jagged rocks.

He didn't care…in fact pain is what he needs right now to know that he is still alive.

Sasuke gasped, leaning his sweaty back against the grimy red brick wall, sliding down at last. His head throbbed, his entire body burn as his breath came as short shuddering pants. He could barely draw breath as he let his burning eyelid drift shut for a moment. His guts heaved, twisted and churned, sickening him to vomiting.

His fingers twitched, his entire body screaming and trembling.

He needed them now…now!

He chewed up his bottom lips in desperation, hoping, praying for the pain to keep him sane.

Siren's blared, red blue blazing light shone through the entire street as it speed pass the narrow alley he is hiding.

He didn't care that the entire place reek of rotten junk, or the fact that he was crouching near a large rusty metallic bin that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

He didn't care! It didn't matter!

He thought he was going mad with want, he thought he was going to perish screaming in want! Coke….please…please!

Sasuke trembled, his agitated, trembling fingers came to clutch the side of his tangled locks, his other hand came to wipe down him sweaty features in desperation. His knees came to his chest, his toes curling shuffling over the other as he resisted the urge to whimper.

God! He couldn't take it…He didn't want to take it anymore!

He should be worrying about the cops shouldn't he? He should be worrying that they were going to get him or the fact that he is frame shouldn't he? Most probably by Pein!

But it didn't matter! None of it matter!

Sasuke whimpered, rolling throbbing burning skull against the palm of his hand. His eyes was burning, vivid blazing colors were swarming his vision, flashing and changing as if a dream. He could hear racket of noises. Buzzing and screaming in his head, louder and louder, his skin crawling and constricting.

Is he hallucinating?

"Ummm!" Sasuke let out a muffle scream as his hands came to cover his ears.

Panting hard, as he tried to contain his anxiety.

"There you are" A voice spoke.

Someone was looking for him? Was it the cops? Though he could answer all of it if he would just open his throbbing eyes but he didn't. He didn't care because it isn't important! Stopping the noise, the flashes of colors, the burning of his body…yes only that is important!

Soon, fingers came to clamp over his aching shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he screamed, yanking hard against the tightened grip.

"Shut up! And get up!"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke screamed in fits of fury that seem to pour like a never ending volcano.

His eyes snapped apart as he kicked and twisted struggling to get away as he was dragged mercilessly. His vision was spinning. He couldn't understand this anger; he couldn't understand the sheer stubbornness that came over him out of nowhere!

But he will not do as he is told! He will not be pull around by some freak!

"Little shit!" The grip on his upper arm tightened to numbness.

"Let go! Retard!"

Sasuke cried out in pain as he was hauled against the ground, his bloody feet crashing hard against the fabric of his captor. His fingers dug the rocky ground, cracking his nails, scrapping the palm of his hands raw and the ripping the fabric of his jeans.

A limousine pulled up as Sasuke was drag out of the reeking alley

"Let me go!"

"Get in!"

The door to the limousine swung apart as he was thrown roughly into it as if he was nothing but a mindless doll.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! You asshole!" Sasuke screamed. His bloody palm jammed against the leather seat as he launched himself at the open door.

He could finally see his captor, clad in no doubt a thousand dollar suit who's emerald gaze were looking at him as if he was a disgusting insect. Before Sasuke could reach him; before Sasuke could throw himself at the damnable man and rip out his lovely red tresses the door slam shut in his face. Lock click even as his shaky fingers flew for the latch, the other fumbling desperately at the lock that had disappeared into the door.

"Let me go damn it! Or I'll bloody kill you! Let me go you hear me! You hear me!" Sasuke bellowed; slamming his fist against the thick tinted window even as the limousine started moving.

He had never felt such madness; he had never felt such desperation, such frustration he thought he was going to explode!

"Don't be so scared…I won't kill you"

That voice…That all familiar voice whispered, crawling over Sasuke's trembling skin, like knives.

Sasuke stop his shouting, turning towards the man.

Itachi…

Itachi sat a little across him. His midnight locks tied neatly the base of his neck. His suit as elegant as ever.

"How are you Sasuke…?"

At once, the moment Itachi spoke, anger, torrent of maddening rage exploded over Sasuke. Stupid fancy talk! He didn't care that Itachi was his savior awhile ago! He has had enough!

"What the fuck do you want!" Sasuke bellowed. He didn't have time for babysitting now!

"…"

"Go home! I don't want to see your face now!"

"Oh…but you said you will pay me back" Itachi mused, curling his fingers beneath his chin.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief, in utter incredulity. He thought his ears were going to fall off. He could barely speak as all consuming rage overcame him; mounting in his very blood like poison.

Now!

Itachi wants his money now? Is Itachi fucking blind!

Which sick asshole drags a man from an alleyway to ask for money! Did Itachi think anyone would be in a God damn reeking alleyway if they have money!

If Itachi was going to act this way because he is worried he wouldn't get paid he should have left him in that burning apartment!

"I don't have it now" Sasuke gritted; his voice dripping in venom. His entire body was shaking and he didn't know if it was from anger or the fact that he hadn't had his fix for God knows how long! He felt really cold too yet he is burning.

"Alright…but you don't look so good…"

"Thanks for noticing" Sasuke sneered; his fingers curling, frustration and anger swelling with the tick of the second.

"Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Hey bitch! Just shut up and open the door!"

"…"

"Are you waiting for a thank you or are you deaf!"

Itachi shrugged, reaching forward to tap against the dark sound proof glass behind Sasuke to stop the car.

"Thank you!" Sasuke rasped sarcastically as the lock click open. His fidgety fingers flew for the latch.

"Sasuke"

"What!" Sasuke spat but he turned towards the older anyway.

Itachi tilted his head slightly; his midnight bangs caress the perfection of his features as he drew a little white packet of power from his suit pocket.

Sasuke's eyes widen, his blood roared, pounding in his ears. Adrenaline ripped; his heart hammered as his mind blanked; a want, a craving more powerful than he had ever felt tore at him.

"I was thinking of throwing this little thing awa-"

"Give it to me!" Sasuke scream; launching himself at Itachi in desperation, shocking the older.

At once, Itachi clench the packet tightly in his palm, shoving Sasuke away, holding it out of Sasuke's grabbing fingers.

"Give it! Give it to me!"

"Ca-"

"Give it to me now! You fucking bitch!"

"Calm down or you will get nothing!" Itachi shouted over Sasuke's frantic cries.

Sasuke panted, Itachi's words rang as if life itself. If he calm down Itachi would give it to him…Itachi will give it to him…

"Sit please…" Itachi muttered.

Sasuke did, his blood shot eyes never left Itachi's hand.

A small cruel smile twisted over Itachi's thin rosy lips as he watched Sasuke obediently hanging onto his every word. He couldn't even start to imagine Sasuke's desperation to be so drug deprive that the boy was literally losing it. He is edgy, shivering, whimpering, his fingers coming to wipe down his sweaty features, shuffling and grabbing and shifting against his arms as if not knowing if he wanted to rip his own flesh or not.

Itachi wanted so badly to laugh; he wanted to badly to mock the other as he observed the clear anxiety in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke mock that Pein is a whore…a gold digger…They way he spoke…Making it exceedingly clear that he would rather die than to sell his body to live.

Well…let's see how true that is..

_"Sasuke…in the face of total dejection… in the face of total suffering…how low would you go for an escape?"_

"You want this don't you?" Itachi rasped, uncurling his fingers to take the packet between his slender fingers.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi curled his lips in disgust.

"Are you so proud you will not even say you wa-"

"I want it!"

"..."

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the older.

Yes…he'd said it. He'd told Itachi he wanted it and _calmed down_. Itachi would give it to him now…he would. He couldn't think, he couldn't think of anything but that lovely little packet dangling just inches from him as he fought not to just snatched it.

"But you have nothing to pay me…"

"I-"

"It's okay…I don't need money…we can work something out I'm sure" Itachi muttered casually.

"Y-Yes!"

"I'll give it to you right now if y-"

"Anything" Sasuke rasped urgently. Just give it to him already damn it!

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Show me how you masturbate…"

What!

"What!" Sasuke almost shouted. Not quite sure if he heard right. He could not have heard right!

"You say I'm naïve…so show me…"

"…"

"Entertain me…Sasuke…with _your body_…and I will give you this little thing right here" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke stared at Itachi as if he had sprouted a second head, before disgust quickly swept over his features.

Is Itachi gay? Disgusting! Having stuff shove up your rectum and all…He didn't want to even think about it!

"I'm not gay" Sasuke gritted.

"And I care dearly"

"Fuck you! You want gay porn! Go fucking surf the net!"

"Final offer…do it or get out…" Itachi rasped icily; his features remained indifferent; his expression cold, empty…nothing to read as his dark cruel eyes never left the fuming younger.

_"Sasuke…so much pride…but would you still hold on to them even when you have nothing left to lose but your dignity that's worth nothing?"_

* * *

_Please review...Flames are accepted...I love to hear from you all...Oh and **HAPPY EASTER** EVERYONE! I hope this chapter have been enjoyable._


	6. Price of Pride

Please review

Flames are accepted

I really would love to know what you think...it would help me write better. And they are the fuel that keeps me writing.

XD

I hope you will enjoy this chapter

Thank you!

* * *

**Price of Pride**

"_Do it or get out…" _Those words rang like bells.

Do it or get out eh?

Sasuke snorted as he wrapped his arms tighter around his clenched abdomen, his anger burning roaring like a beast even as he struggled to keep himself from shaking. He clenched his jaws painfully as his teeth clatter over the other, his breath ragged and shallow, his eyes burn as if scorching oil were pooling at the back of its socket.

He had gotten out…

He had gotten out without a word slamming the door as hard as he could!

That arrogant son of a bitch! Did he think just because he had a little drug, a little money he could have anything he wanted? Did Itachi think just because he is rich he could humiliate him!

Sasuke panted, his guts heaved as he lean sideways against the grimy red bricks, his vision was spinning; he was on fire.

At once his guts heaved, acid shot up his throat. He coughed, doubling over he vomited right on the ground, his arms tightened over his heaving abdomen, the other holding onto the bricks. His guts churned; more acid surged, spearing through his diaphragm.

Oh God!

He couldn't keep himself standing anymore; he could keep himself on his trembling feet anymore as his knees buckled.

He crumbled down to his knees, throwing his guts out, his fingers tightened digging harshly over the side of his abdomen_. _

_"Damn it!"_

His sweaty locks stuck messily to his pale features, as he coughed and threw up. It was sour on his tongue, his nose so stuff he could barely breath but through his gasping lips and his bones ached to the very marrow.

"Huh…ugh…" He panted, his shaky hands came to wipe the saliva off the side of his lips as he slumped back against the cold soothing brick.

He felt so sick he could barely keep himself conscious, his skull rolling restlessly against the cold solid. He felt like the dead to say the least.

Cars and bikes were streaking pass him every now and then without a single care. It's normal here anyway to see some junky or homeless guy keel over the side of the road.

Fuck them!

They probably think he deserve to die anyway. Probably calling him some damn junky that doesn't know his own limits. Overdosing on drugs and shit.

Fuck them to hell!

As if he'd be so dumb to overdose!

Sasuke whimpered; his trembling finger came to comb over his tangled locks pushing them back.

_"Damn it"_

"Did you bring it?" A voice whisper in a distant.

Sasuke groaned, lifting his burning lashes. The voices were coming from the dark alleyway just a little way to his left.

"Yeah…show me with you've got first"

That voice... Sasuke blinked. He recognized the second voice. It's one of his damn suppliers.

"You don't trust me?"

"Whatever" There was the rustled of bills.

At once Sasuke's senses sharpened as the rustled chided on, his fingers twitched in mounting agitation as thoughts began rushing through his mind; adrenaline began pumping in his veins_. _

Cash…drugs…

"That's not enough"

"Oh come on…I'm your usual!"

"You are a couple hundred short! You are only getting half"

"Come on man"

Sasuke strained his ears.

So the guy was getting only half…and his supplier…yes…his supplier would still have some on him after this junky leaves. His fingers twitched, his guts churned; fear, excitement roaring in his blood.

He didn't have the money.

But even if he did, the man wouldn't sell him! He just knew it! What now!

"Take it or leave it!"

"_Do it or get out…"_ Itachi's voice rang.

He tensed at the familiarity of those words and in the next moment anger was sweeping him like molten poison.

Does every freak that has a little something others need tend to act all high and mighty?

He will not be screw over!

Itachi… Did he think he was the only one who can get Sasuke his fix? So what if no one in this entire area would sell it to him?

"Take it or leave it! Last chance!"

Sasuke let out a soft humorless chuckle as his agitation and frustration seems to reach the zenith as he forced himself to his feet. Oh how similar bastards sound.

He knew he wasn't thinking straight but he didn't give a shit.

Enough is enough! Did they think he is a fool! How dare they belittle him!

Sasuke got to his aching feet, walking to pick up a useless piece of rusty pipe against the side of an overturn trashcan as the man walk out of the little alley fuming as if a bull seeing red.

He sneered as he shifted into the alleyway, his heart drumming in thrills of excitement and a mix of rage as claw at him as he approached the man.

"Kabuto" He rasped, shifting the pipe to his back, out of sight.

Kabuto turn, looking annoyed.

"..."

"Good eveni-"

"Sasuke, I told you, I have nothing!"

"Really" Sasuke smiled, shifting forward relentlessly, stopping a couple of steps before the man.

Kabuto hardened his gaze, rounding on the younger.

"Get lost!"

"Ah…But what I just hea-"

"Stop pestering me will you! Go damn it!" Kabuto spat.

Sasuke felt strangely numb as his fingers tightened on the pipe behind him, irritation, anger mounting him like a raging beast as his eyes narrowed, his jaws tightened.

"Hey brat! Did you hea-" Metallic pipe swung crashing Kabuto's skull, knocking the man to the ground.

Ringing pain ripped through Kabuto's entire skull.

"Shut up!" Sasuke swung his hand brutally; pipe came down hard, plummeting the man, cracking bones.

Kabuto shouted, trying to crawl away as Sasuke struck his shoulder. Bones cracked. Agonizing pain exploded.

Shouts tore.

Blood splattered against the wall as Sasuke raise the scarlet stained pipe, striking down over and over again.

"I don't like lies!"

"Stop!" Kabuto shrieked, struggling to his feet.

The pipe crashed down, smashing the knee cap.

Pain! Excruciating pain he could barely describe tore up his leg sending him crumbling to the ground screaming. His hands flew to clutch his knees, tears rolled.

"My…my…" Sasuke chuckled as if the insane already raising the pipe.

"Sasuke!" He struggled to push himself along the ground; his frightened eyes followed the bloody metal.

Trails of blood smeared across the grimy ground. His face drenched in blood, his vest soaked in scarlet. His entire body shaking.

"Please!"

The pipe swung down, striking over the side of Kabuto's bleeding skull.

Kabuto screamed in blinding pain, his nails clawed the jagged ground, his elbows pushed as he tried to haul himself away in desperation.

Sasuke's entire body felt surreal, as if his hand was detached from his mind. Swinging down, striking over and over again without an ounce of sympathy, as he leisurely followed the struggling crawling screaming man, striking till Kabuto stop crawling, and continue to strike some more as the man shouted and curl on his side. More and more blood were staining the rounded edge of the pipe, throwing streaks of scarlet on the dull brick wall on either side with every swing.

Kabuto whimpered; his weak hands rose to defend himself as he laid half curl on his side. His battered body drenched in blood, his nose was broken; pool of scarlet was forming beneath his numb skull.

A clear trail of blood path clung to his feet as Sasuke towered over him.

"No…" He begged.

"You deserve to die"

"Please! Sasuke…!"

"I don't take shit from anyone" Sasuke pull his arm back and struck down hard, breaking Kabuto's arm.

Pain, excruciating pain ripped though Kabuto's entire body and before he could even scream Sasuke smashed his skull, and broke his jaw. And Kabuto felt no more.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly as he let the metal pipe drop with a deafening clang.

Streaks of blood stain Sasuke's sweaty features, his bear heaving chest and his faded jeans.

Did he kill the guy? Well…he didn't care.

He knelt down to rummage through Kabuto's bloody jean pocket, pulling out a brown paper bag stain in red.

He could feel the soft powdery form through the bag between his fingers as his free hand went to check on the side pocket of Kabuto's bloody vest; stuffing both the paper bag and the couple of bloody hundred dollar bill he found into his own jean pocket and chucking the silvery cell phone to the side.

A cruel smile curled over his lips as he stood to his feet to leave.

_"Oh Itachi…You think you can have my body that easily? Think again..." _His hands reached over his stained features, wiping the blood off with his sweaty trembling palm.

* * *

By the time Itachi had gotten himself out of his suit and taken a long hot shower, his awful mood had escalated to murderous, as if the burning water had been pouring fuel to his rage. His fingers curled beneath his chin as he sat unmoving on the soft ivory couch in the living room.

The servants know not to ask him what's wrong when he was in one of his moods. Some would even say that he was in one of his tantrums and sulks again, but of course no one was daring enough to say it to his face.

The wealth of his midnight locks lay like falls, down his back, over his shoulder. His jet black silken robes hung loosely of his shoulder as his gaze trained emptily over to the flat screen television.

It was on the news.

Some opposition promising the public about whatever nonsense he was going to do for them if his party wins; condemning the ruling government over some corruption and what not. About the rising worries to gang activity, drugs, and how he was going put an end in human trafficking, weapon smuggling, black market dealing…

Yeah…whatever.

Itachi wasn't listening. He let his lashes drift shut for a moment calming himself down.

In all his years he had never seen a man so arrogant, conceited and rude!

The way Sasuke looked at him when he made his request was as if he was looking at a filthy cockroach!

Even at the verge of losing his mind, even at the very depths of suffering Sasuke would not listen to him! There was not even a drop of respect in that brat!

_"Oh I get it now…You like my dick don't you faggot? Want to touch it do you? Well keep dreaming!" _Sasuke had slammed the door right after.

That insolent conceited fool!

It's not over yet! He will not be insulted that way! He will not be belittled that way! Not by anyone! And certainly not by some homeless brat!

He could still see the haughty expression even in Sasuke's desperate state.

There was not even a drop of fear in those blazing gaze that glare at him when he made his offers finale. Like an animal…even when there is no where left to run, Sasuke will not submit, instead lighting a fire in those predatory gaze, challengingly.

As if to taunt, to mock… and if Itachi was honest, he would not deny the thrill of excitement that he felt when he gazed into the viciousness of those unyielding hazel orbs that threaten to devour him.

An excitement he could not place; could not understand but yet craved with such unnatural want.

He despised Sasuke's arrogance to the very core but yet, he could not deny a craving for that feral nature that made his heart pound; that sends chills racking through his skin.

A cruel smile curled over his lips as he held back the urge to laugh. This is far from over… He isn't a man that take losing lightly.

_"Sasuke…even when pushed to the very depths of hell...to the very edge of sanity…you a man who has nothing but useless pride struggles so hard not to lose it even if you were to lose your mind…you impress me today…I give you that…"_

* * *

Laughter clattered; rumbles of engine of cars and bikes whispered in a distance. Konoha, the city that never sleeps; and the nights were as bright as day, with flashes of lights from clubs, pub, theaters and casinos. Lovely host and hostesses clad in suits and gown parade themselves on the elegant street coaxing customers to their clubs. Skyscrapers of glass reaches magnificent height sprawled all over the city. More and more limousines were pulling into the entrance of casinos where men in suit hurried over to open the door for them.

Orochimaru, clad in suit of white, strode towards the back door of his casino down the lowest floor as fast as he could. He didn't like meeting at the back of his casino but he didn't really have much say in the matter.

He couldn't understand what the man's problem was.

The odd bastard had refused his invitation for the thousandth time to use one of his private rooms on the top floor.

Orochimaru took in deep breath as he neared the back door, his midnight tresses, rustled, caressing down his strong back as he twisted the silver knob, pushing the door open.

A force smile spread over his thin lips as his gaze met the man leaning against the all familiar bike.

Oh!

And the oddity of the man doesn't even stop at refusing good services.

Clad in that same black bike racing suit and ebony helmet with tinted glass and a bag pack, he had never revealed his face!

"Good evening Sasori-kun" Orochimaru smiled; as he steps into the back alley.

"Good evening" He muttered, sliding ebony bag pack from his shoulder and holding them up to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took them without a word letting out a soft chuckle. Ah Sasori…a man without an ounce of talent in the art of conversation; quite rare for one involve in this sort of dealing he might add.

"The money has already been transferred to the accounts"

"I know. Next week as usual then" Sasori muttered, swinging his foot straddle his bike.

"Yes, but how about coming in this time?"

"I refuse. Just remember that you are to forbid your minions to sell anything to a man name Sasuke"

"Ah yes…umm…we seem have run into a little problem"

"Orochimaru…" Sasori whispered; a hint of danger in his voice.

Orochimaru smiled but he shouldn't be; first he had ever heard a hint of emotion in Sasori but not for a good reason. Maybe he should lightened the mood before breaking the news of his minion's little problem at standing his own damn ground!

"You know…I heard that a mysterious man in all black biking suit have been popping up a lot down this seedy area around where Sasuke st-"

"Orochimaru!"

Damn! How embarrassing that his man could be so easily owned! And now he needs to explain the man's incompetency! He would get that damn brat if it's the last thing he do!

"Ah see Saso-"

"Stop fucking around!"

"Okay! We sold nothing to the boy for the entire week…but…umm…"

"…"

"But around last week he beat one of my men half to death and took everything that was on him"

"…"

"He took enough to last him about two weeks"

"Useless idiots!"

"We'll get him! We will deal with him!"

"Great! He's missing too?"

"Not for long" Orochimaru growled. He isn't that incompetent.

"Good. We'll keep in touch. We don't like slip-ups you understand" Sasori hissed; turning the engine he sped off into the night dialing the familiar number on his cell, switching on his hands-free.

Thoughts were filling his mind as the phone rang on the other end.

Sasuke beat a man half to dead? Sure, Sasuke is very lively and has a tongue as pleasant as a black widow, but violent?

Unbelievable!

The boy did not even have enough will to live, to escape that little fire Pein set up, but he could summon up the courage to clobber a man? There was a click on the line snapping Sasori back to focus.

"It's me" Sasori rasped.

* * *

Sasuke's head was spinning, his arms weak from the drug that pumped through his system.

"Please…" He pleaded, shifting his head from side to side against the strong body holding him up.

He couldn't quite tell what was going on; he couldn't remember how he got there. He was so disoriented that he couldn't even tell if he was standing or sitting or in whatever position he was in or that if he was clothed or not.

His head pounded, throbbed; his stomach heaved and churned making him coughed fighting the almost overwhelming urge to hurl. He closed his eyes in defeat, trying to calm the headache that's eating away in his skull.

Echoes of laughter resounded over his mind, louder and louder.

"What did you do to him? Give him back!" Loud angry voice thundered.

Sasuke moaned weakly, his short obsidian locks in complete disarray, sticking to the side of his bruised features, saliva trickling down his side.

"Your boy sure is a beauty…he should be worth something" A voice whispered.

"Leave him be!"

Cold cruel laughter erupted. Sasuke groaned, biting his cracked up lips, squeezing his eyes.

There was the sobs of a women that would not stop. Why is she crying? Why does she sound so sad?

"Let him go!"

"Oh but you have no way of paying me…but this boy…" A hand came to roughly take his chin tilting them up.

There was angry shouts of profanity as Sasuke whimpered, his head pounding.

"Why not let him help you pay back? Such a lovely face…"

"Stop it!"

"Then how would you pay? Your wife?" The cold voice whispered.

Wolf calls hooted in mockingly. The women wept harder.

Sasuke whimpered as he gradually open his burning lid. He could not see his captor, or the faces of figures surrounding his father…yes…he could see his father in rage, and his mother…she was standing behind him, weeping. She looked so sad, so wretched that it ripped at his heart.

_"Okaasan…"_

"Th-then…take th-that" His father voice shook as he pointed to something Sasuke could not see.

"Ah…But Fugaku… I prefer Sasuke better…"

"Enough! Take and leave!"

There was laughter, ringing laughter as the hand on his chin came to stroke his cheek. Sasuke cringed away from those slender fingers, shaking his head almost violently.

No! He didn't want anyone to touch him! He didn't want this strange figure to even be near him!

"Take your hands off him!"

"Of course…But after you watch him moan in pleasure"

"Bastard!" Fugaku lunged forward only to be held back by to more figures. "Fuck you!"

The man laughed harder.

No…Sasuke shook his head, unruly obsidian bangs swishing over the sweat draped features, sticking to his lips, his check, his porcelain neck.

"St-op! Ple-"

"Hush…"

Sasuke started to weep; struggling, he bit his lips in desperation; tears trickled as his father shouted and curse.

He could feel cold fingers sliding down his pants; he could feel the familiar probing at his rear. He whimpered, his heart pounded, his body shook as adrenaline flared in his veins.

It was happening again! He didn't want it! He didn't want to remember the pain! He didn't want his father to see how dirty he is!

_"No! No!" _With a slick move the offensive finger slid in.

"No!"

There was a loud deafening bang. Blood burst from his father's skull. His mother screamed. His father was dead.

Blood…blood everywhere…

"Otousan!" Sasuke shrieked, snapping his eyes apart, bolting up his bed into the dimness of the room.

He panted; icy sweat covered every inch of him, obsidian bangs stuck to his sweat slick features.

The resonance of siren blared just beyond the thick curtains. His thin cover coiling and wrapping over his limps in disarray, like serpents not knowing where it started or where it ends. He was so disoriented that he could hardly tell if he was even on his futon or if he was conscious or drifting in and out of a never ending jumbling nightmare.

Looking groggily to his side, the old fashioned clock showed the number _7.30 PM_.

"Oh G-God…" Sasuke breathe; flopping back onto his sweat damp futon.

His head pounded, pain throbbing through his skull and his stomach churned brutally as he rolled to his side. A hand weaving over his slick obsidian bangs in pain, the other reaching up towards his rattan desk, searching blindly for a small bottle of pills.

It has been getting worst since he had been stuck here.

Sasuke groaned. Tracing over a small plastic bottle he dragged them over the table. He pinched his eyes in agony, the pain was crushing his skull so intensely that he felt the need to hurl.

"Ung…da-damn it…" Uncapping the bottle of pain killers he shook the white pallets over the side of his futon before popping them into his mouth, swallowing them dry.

Groaning he flipped back on his bed.

His head is killing him! Where the fuck is Naruto anyway?

Ugh…He loath being stuck here, but after the shit he pulled last week he didn't have a damn choice. He was going to get killed by Kabuto's mobs if he didn't find a place to hide.

Then again, this situation isn't any better.

Naruto have been locking him here, in one of his old houses after Hinata had threatened a divorce if Naruto would not get rid of him when he had showed up on their front door, at three in the morning, covered in blood and a bag of drugs in hand.

He half wished Naruto had kicked him out.

After the first seven days he couldn't take it anymore!

He was throwing a fit when Naruto refused to let him out even with him banging the door! He had shouted and kicked, throwing empty bottles of sake and cans of beer at the shut door in fits of rage! Even the damn clock if he wasn't mistaken.

And the blond had just stood quietly over the other side of it apologizing over and over again till no more voice could leave Sasuke's raw throat.

On the eighth he was cursing Naruto for all it was worth to open the damn bloody door when he had shove packets of food in though that little cat flap again!

On the ninth, he thought he was going to go mad with boredom, irritation and frustration! He was shouting and cursing the damn bastard with every profanity he could remember whenever he showed up!

Kicking and slamming his fist on the door making a racket of noises.

Naruto refuse to listen to a single word he said or shouted, but he never stop apologizing. Telling him that he loved him as a friend and this is for his own good.

The shit!

Naruto had even ensured him there isn't a single person over a block, so he could make as much noise as he wanted and it would be fine. And that Kabuto's man would never find him here.

Fuck!

Is this supposed to be some sort of punishment for beating up the loser?

If Naruto thought so, then the fool should have just handed him to the cops! At least he would have a cellmate!

Sasuke groaned, shifting restlessly, his covers twisted over his body uncomfortably as the minute ticks by, his throbbing skull easing. He is hungry and Naruto is late.

When the clock finally hit _8.00 PM_, he has had enough.

He's going to break some windows and get out.

To hell with Kabuto's man! He will not be locked in! It's been two weeks! He is going to die of boredom at this rate!

* * *

Sasuke was ready to panic when he walked pass Naruto's home in his aimless wonder for food. Scarlet was sprayed over his entire door with words that range from bitch to treats to mutilate.

His blood went cold, his inside churned.

At once he had darted to the door in horror.

Looking through the window, the entire interior of the place was torn apart. Splash of red pain taint the wall, smashed television thrown to the messy ground, potted plants over turn, tables overturn, chairs broken and curtains ripped as if by knives.

There is no one there!

Oh God!

Sasuke whimpered; his trembling hand came to clutch his obsidian bangs in anxiety, as his feet stumbled back in numbing shock. His heart hammering, his guts churned violently as adrenaline roared through his veins.

Intense fear, guilt, and horror bombarding him so wholly he couldn't even think. He couldn't even begin to remember how to speak.

His knees, his hands felt weak as if blood has been drained from them as he fought to stand, his guts twisted, sickening him.

Oh God!

What now? What was he going to do? They must have taken Naruto… Hinata…

It wasn't hard for Kabuto's horde to guess who have been helping him.

Shit! Shit! Oh Christ!

Was this why Naruto had locked him up? So that the fool could take care of all the problems he had caused by himself?

The moron! They are going to get killed!

Sasuke's breath was coming in shallow pants now as he tried to think.

What now! What now!

His heart was hammering so hard he could feel it in his mouth, his fingers flexing and combing his spiky tresses, wiping down his pale features in desperation and terror.

Think damn it! Think!

* * *

"Fucking listen to me you!" Sasuke's voice blasted through the entire station as he slammed his fist down the wooden desk in front of him; shaking the tons of papers and the ceramic potted plant on the desk.

This detective Hidan doesn't even seem to understand a damn word that's coming out from his mouth. And he would have doubt that the man was even a cop if it wasn't for the fact that his name was written on the desk with the word 'detective' on it.

Clad in that leather jacket that zips up till his mid bare chest and a silver chain round his neck, and to top it off with white bleach hair, he looked like a mobster!

"Fuck you! Sit down! Now!" Hidan roared. His fingers clutching either side of the desk ready to hurled them at this insolent brat.

"I don't give a damn what you say! Yo-"

"You are on wanted for the crime of arsonists! Do you fucking understand the bloody words that are coming out of my mouth!"

"It was a set up! I almost died!"

"So you are bloody suicidal! So you fucking admit setting the fire to ki-"

"Are you an idiot!"

"Watch your langu-"

"You asshole! I'm not here to report myself in! I'm here beca-"

"Okay! You know what! I'm sick of fucking dealing with your bloody mouth!"

"Good! So now you can start listening!"

"You can fucking tell your sob story to the jud-"

"Listen to me please! For fuck sake!" Sasuke exploded.

He was shaking; his entire body was trembling in molten anger, as his mind a cloud of murderous red and his annoyance was building up. It was twisting in his guts; it was tightening to unbearable, to breaking. He wanted to scream! He wanted to weep to laugh in boiling frustration!

"That's it kid!" Hidan growled, pulling out his cell.

"Oh! Going to let me call your superior and get you fired!"

"Thank the fucking law that criminals get one call before they are fucking detained! Make your call now so I won't have to bloody deal with an asshole like you any longer!" Hidan spat, slamming his cell onto the table.

"Y-"

"Five minutes!" He bellowed; exiting the room; slamming the door shut hard enough to deafen a man.

"Argghhhh! Why! Fuck!" Sasuke screamed in molten rage, slamming his fist on the desk, his fingers had dug into the palm of his hand and his knuckles were white.

Why wouldn't Hidan just let him speak for one bloody minute!

Fuck him!

At once he grabbed the potted plant off the table, smashing them against the wall in rage. His entire body was shaking terribly, his features pale in anger.

_"Okay! Calm down! Calm down damn it!" _He panted, willing, trying to contain the anger that's overflowing to bursting as he reached over to grab the cell before he could destroy anymore things.

Strange…The numbers were already punched in for him.

A public lawyer perhaps?

Sasuke tightened his lips as he pressed call, putting the cell to his ears. The line rang for a second before there was an audible click.

"Yes?" A dark voice muttered.

That voice…

At once Sasuke's heart hammered, his mind blanked, screeching to a halt; his voice jam in his throat and almost canceling the call in panic.

"Hello?"

"I...I…" Sasuke stuttered, forcing his tongue to work. What is he doing?

"Hello? I can't hear you"

"Um…I-"

"Please speak up"

"Ita-chi…?"

There was a moment of silence where Sasuke held his breath.

"Who is on the line?" Itachi asked warily.

Sasuke entire body tensed, shaking terribly.

If anyone could help him it was Itachi…

Itachi have the wealth didn't he? And by his mannerism and his language it was hint enough of his status…He would have the power wouldn't he?

Yes…

But why would Itachi want to help…after…after what he had said to the man.

Sasuke close his eyes, his trembling fingers tightened.

It's his entire fault that Naruto is in this mess…his mess!

It's his fault! It…

Sasuke gasped, as he felt dampness on his features, his chest tightened to fits of bursting, a boulder building in his throat.

There is no way he could ask Itachi of such a thing… There's no way Itachi would help him!

Enough…enough is enough!

"Sor-ry…" _"I'm so sor-ry…Naruto…I…I'll get you out soon…I promise…"_

"…"

"Wrong num-ber" Sasuke forced out, pressing the red button.

The phone went dead. He burns his hope with his bare hands; he rips them apart with his venomous tongue… crushes them with his pride…a foolish pride he'd rather die than surrender.

Because pride, is all he ever had and ever will have.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...Tell me what you think please! XD... I really would like to write a story people would like so, all your opinions are very much appreciated.

THANK YOU!

Good bad...please tell me.

I hope this chapter have been enjoyable.

THANKS!


	7. Best Laid Plan?

So so so so sorry for the late update!

Have tons of test...So this chapter is a little longer than the rest... I know the length doesn't make it up for the shitty consistencies in updating...Sorry!

I still hope you will enjoy this chapter

Love to know what you think as usual. IF its confusing please let me know, or if you think its bad in anyway...i would like to know too.

As well as when you enjoy a chapter. So i would know what to give next time... THANKS FOR READING

Enjoy! (Slight lemons...) (And there is also something i wish to know...i'll ask it at the end of the chapter so...please enjoy the chapter first) XD

* * *

**Best laid plan?**

Sasuke let out a small wretched smile as he pressed his back against one of the cold metallic leg of his bed that's attached to the wall. His thumb grazing over the sharp edge of one of the broken glass of Hidan's vase he had picked up before the man came in.

Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he could see officers just beyond the silver bars striding back and forth the bars of his cells without even noticing if he was there.

A man was shouting and cursing at the receptionist, another chubby officer was squinting into the small screen of his portable television, watching some ball game, another, flirting with another women officer while staring down her boobs.

He turned, looking back down at the broken shard of glass between his fingers.

No matter how small this station is, no matter how seedy this neighborhood is; a dead body would surely be a scandal of the entire police force. It would surely make headline news by tomorrow, and Kabuto's man would know he is dead.

They would surely release Naruto…

A sorrowful smile twisted over Sasuke's lips as he brought the gleaming glass to his wrist.

All his life, he had never feared death, or feared the end…Funny, how so many would beg so desperately to live…funny how his mom and dad fought so hard to live. Fought even harder for his life that he had never really cared for.

He couldn't understand it…he couldn't understand why life was ever so precious to people.

Maybe because they have dreams and wishes they want to see happen?

What about his own dreams?

Sasuke lowered his head, his midnight bangs came down to frame either side of his delicate features as he stared blankly at the gleaming glass, now close to his left wrist.

Death isn't so bad…when you have no real dreams; no real wants or true desire that you truly wish, but foolish ones like wishing to be a millionaire but never even bother to try because you know it was stupid. Just a silly dream concocted for the sake of dreaming.

_"Naruto…Don't feel bad for me…You've done everything that you possibly could…for my sake…let me do something this one last time…"_

* * *

Hidan puff his cigarette in full fuming glory as he waited for the damn limousine to come to a halt just outside the station.

Honestly, he wondered if the man had ever heard of the word blending in or keep a low profile! Such a flashy ride in this part of town…people would be talking by tomorrow! And the rumors would surely be more bizarre and horrific than the truth would ever come close to.

In a motion, he dropped his cigarette on to the ground, stepping on it to extinguish the glowing spark as the door of the limo swung open. Not the back door of course. No self-respecting man would ever want to be caught dead in such a seedy station.

"Took you some time" Hidan growled as he flicked his gaze back towards the redhead clad in a thousand dollar suit.

Point confirmed yet again…These people have never bloody heard of keeping a low profile.

"Good evening Hidan"

"Whatever…I guess this is where the high-and-mighty you lots are use to give those two-faced good evening to you too Sasori eh..." Hidan sneered.

"Seems like your manners have improved"

Hidan snorted, striding into the station, not bothering to look if Sasori had followed. He was in a bad enough mood as it is.

Frankly, Sasuke must either be an idiot of a new level he had never seen or that drugs must have damage what little brain cells the brat had left.

The fact that he had punched in Itachi's number was obviously a huge hint for Sasuke to talk to the man. To ask the man to come pick him up or something damn it! What did the brat thought the number was for?

A good chat?

And Itachi was waiting for fucking God knows what some 3 hours later to call back. He almost had a fit when the man called back to ask him if Sasuke was still there.

Well fucking yes!

Did the man think he would let Sasuke go!

His captain Kakuzu would have his heart for dinner if all that green was to suddenly disappear from that new account!

Fuck it!

It was bloody twelve midnight already and he still couldn't go home because Itachi would have his head and probably all that extra cash he had paid him if the man didn't get the kid tonight! Talk about bloody overtime!

"I didn't know the cells were this far" Sasori muttered.

Hidan smirked, stealing a glance over his shoulder. He could see that the kid was uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting. Serve him right for wearing something so flashy.

"So how far more do we h-"

"Stop your fucking complains it just he-" Hidan chocked, froze in an instant in front of Sasuke cell.

In that split of a second, his heart halted in his chest, his blood ran cold as could smell the heavy scent of blood, as his gaze drifted to the deep pool of blood visible at the end of the bed, a limp skull laying against the wall unmoving.

Before he could even comprehend what he was seeing, before he could even register in his mind what could have happened he was shouting and roaring through the entire station.

"Someone get the ambulance! Call them now!" He shouted, jamming the key into the door.

There was a mass of racket and confusion as officers ran to the scene; more shouts bellowed though the entire station. Adrenaline was ripping through his veins as he brutally twisted the jam key.

"Oh fuck! Come on!" Hidan cursed, twisting even harder. An audible click.

Hidan threw open the bars, rushing towards the pale body.

Blood…there was so much blood. Deep scarlet drenched Sasuke's jeans, dying them in black. The bleeding wrist rest on his side, a shard of broken glass soaked in blood so thick he would have missed it if he hadn't stepped on it.

"Oh shit! Fucking hell!" Hidan cursed in horror, running a hand over his silver locks, his other fingers shaking not daring to touch the kid.

Sasuke looked so pale, paler than he usually was if it was even possible, a tinge of grey linger on his skin. Officers were crowding over the entrance of the cell looking flustered and worried.

"Call the ambulance! Call the fucking ambulance now!" He bellowed

"No! Don't you dare!" Sasori cried shocking everyone.

Hidan roared, standing to his feet as he rounded on the man. If the brat dies he would be sacked! He doubt Itachi would support him for the rest of his life!

"Listen you! I don't bloody care what you lot are playing at b-"

"Oh shut up and use your brain! He would be dead by now if he really did slice up his artery!" Sasori spat, pushing pass Hidan without batting an eyelid.

Hidan tightened his jaws as he glared murderously at the younger man who strode calmly over towards the unmoving teen. Officers were looking at Hidan urgently wondering if they should just call the ambulance or not. This would not go down well if anyone finds out there'd be a dead body here.

"Sir?" someone spoke.

Hidan took in a deep breath, his fingers curled; digging into his palm. They'd all be sacked if anyone ever found out and it would be useless to get an ambulance to pick up a dead body.

"It's late…take the night off all of you" Hidan muttered, not looking at the shock faces.

Some nodded and left, some were looking disgusted while others lingered to look. Frankly, everyone knows it's not worth losing their jobs over some stupid junky.

Sasori knelt down, tilting his head he picked up the weak bleeding wrist, still pulsing with blood.

Sasuke isn't dead alright…In fact he had missed his artery and sliced up a load of veins.

"So what are we going to do?" Hidan asked quietly. He would be lucky now if Itachi didn't get his man to kill him.

"This kid is inexperience"

"What!" Hidan muttered in incredulity.

They have a dying or possibly dead kid here and all this man could say was that this kid didn't know the art of dying? Truly, a member of a yakuza to boot. Death...no…bodies are nothing but an inconvenience, unless it was one of their rivals or trouble makers.

"He probably pass put from the pain if anything…television shows just makes suicide look so much more simpler than it actually is" Sasori leaned forward to pick the blood drenched teen.

"What are you doing?"

Sasori shrugged, a hand shifted beneath Sasuke's thigh to support him, the other behind the lithe back pressing the lifeless body against him.

"Saso-"

"Thank you for your service…I'll take it from here" Sasori, stood to his feet with the pale body in his arms.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, his head felt like it was going to be split in half and his entire body was on fire. His left wrist felt like it had fallen off, the piercing pain so intense his entire left arm felt numb. He whimpered, shifting slightly, his entire body aching and protesting with the intensity of fires from hell. His tongue was dry, his lips cracked and his throat rough as he tried to clear them.

Where is he?

He groaned, lifting his heavy lid into the unforgiving darkness. His mind numb and blank not processing anything that is around him as he lay there unmoving, staring right in front of him.

Where is he? What is he doing? What was he doing before he winded up here?

There was nothing in his mind and his memories were hazy like mist. He is so thirsty, he is so thirsty, that swallowing his own saliva was starting to taste like heaven.

Water…he wanted water…

Sasuke whimpered, his head rolling against a strange softness at the back of his skull. He took him a whole minute before he knew he was staring at a high ceiling in front of him, took him another to realize that he was tuck beneath thick silken covers in the middle of a huge bed.

He blinked and he blinked. He could feel fear, horror creeping in on him; he could feel the upcoming panic that was slowly mounting in him. He blinked some more, his breathing was starting to come as shallow pants as he rolled his head urgently to the side.

The entire space was huge; a large monstrous window was attached to the wall just over the other end of the room.

He could see hundreds of tiny lights emanated from the hundreds of windows beyond the huge plane glass. He could see the flat roof of tens of high rising building sprawled a little beneath the glass, a tell tale sign that he wasn't anywhere near the ground.

He could not hear even a murmur of engines or the shouts and curses he is use to waking to. He could not see the flash of headlights of cars or bikes, nor hear the racket from arguing couples of annoying howls of dogs.

Where the fuck is he?

"Sasuke…"

A sudden movement from the corner of his eyes. Adrenaline ripped, Sasuke bolted up from the bed.

At once vision spin, his finger flew to clutch his throbbing skull, piercing pain ripping at his injure wrist but he couldn't careless as he fought not to collapse back into bed or hurl.

"Hey…calm down" A whisper.

There was immediately the rustle of clothes and the soft thuds of shoes patting over the carpeted ground. Thousands of thoughts were racing through Sasuke's mind even as he pinch his eyes even tighter, fighting the sickening pain that driving him to tears.

"Who are you!" Sasuke demanded, halting the other just at the edge of the bed.

"…"

"Answer me bastard!"

Soft chuckle waffled through the dimness of the room fueling Sasuke's frustration and mounting anger.

What is this? Some sort of sick game? Why isn't he dead? Oh God! If he isn't dead Naruto could be by now! Shit! His head!

Sasuke gasped, his fingers tightened over his bangs, the other over the silky sheets beneath him as the man laughed.

Shut up! Shut up! He needed to think!

"Shut up!" Sasuke cried louder, not even bothering to look.

Oh Jesus! The pain on his skull was drilling, it was hammering a whole right through his brain!

"Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Shut up…" Sasuke tightened his jaws, his skull throbbing so intensely, tears were building at the back of his eyes as he fought the overwhelming urge to hurl.

"Are you afraid of me? Are y-"

"I said shut up!" Sasuke bellowed, snapping his teary gaze up in murderous rage.

His eyes widen by a fraction at the sight that meets his watery eyes.

Itachi?

Oh God! Sasuke groaned, letting his lashes close for a second as flashes of painful blinding white lights were flickering through his vision.

"You…again?" He panted, wiping his fingers over his features in mounting, building frustration.

This man! This fucking bastard again! How many bloody times did he have to shout to get it through that damn thick skull that he didn't want this rich brat to be around him!

"Here take some of these…it should help the pain…you are dehydrated" Itachi smiled, handing Sasuke some pills and a huge glass of water.

Sasuke groaned, popping down the pill without complain. What is there to complain? If it was poison, well, he is aiming to die wasn't he?

Itachi took the empty glass from Sasuke setting them down over the bedside table as he shifted to sit beside the younger.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke sneered, shifting back, pressing his back against the headboard as he let his throbbing skull lean against the cold ivory wall.

The pain should go in about 30 minutes tops if whatever he just swallowed were some pain-killers and he would leave then. But he supposed he could entertain this bastard for a while.

"Can't leave me alone can you faggot?" He drawled.

"What are you talking about? It seems you have been causing so much trouble downtown…what are you trying to do hmm?" Itachi smirked; shifting closer along the bed.

"Fuck you"

"Oh…is that it? You want to…what was it? Ah…fuck me? Is that what all the little troubles were about? To get my attention? You know…I rather be the one doing the fucking ne"

"What did you say!" Sasuke gaze narrowed.

This is new. Is Itachi attempting to talk dirty or is his headache worst than he thought? Itachi let out a soft laughter as he tilted his skull slightly.

"No matter…you are in trouble aren't you?"

"Congratulations…you actually have a brain" Sasuke snorted, dropping back against the headboard.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Don't say things you are not willing to do"

"I would"

"Would what?"

"I would help you"

"Why?" Sasuke growled, turning back at the older. Not even prepare to consider such lies. There is no way Itachi would help him. He has got nothing to do with the man after all.

"Of course…I need something in return…" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke blinked. It took a second, a minute as he gaze confused at the older before revelation crash down upon him like a ton of bricks.

The fuck! That again!

At once, anger, rage, a torrent of fury poured into Sasuke like a burst of the dam. Itachi wants him to surrender his body for his measly help!

"You!" Sasuke bellowed.

Anger pouring, drowning him in a sea of red! Overflowing, bursting through every one of his veins!

"You dare sprout such disgusting deal now!" He shrieked; ripping the covers off him he flew at Itachi.

Before Itachi could get up, before he could even defend himself, hard fingers grabbed either side of his arms throwing him back, slamming him against the wall.

Itachi gasped, pain ripped down his back. At once a crushing force slammed against his chest pinning him against the solid wall; brutal fingers came to grab his slender neck over his white collar, shocking him.

"You dare say such things now!" Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing danger, his fingers tightened against the flesh beneath his ruthless fingers. He was panting; his chest was swelling as he heaved. Rage and anger building and mounting in his lungs ready to burst forth.

Itachi gasped, looking straight ahead into Sasuke's murderous hazel orbs. Silken locks trickled, caressing over the back of Sasuke's slender flesh. His heart thudded in excitement and a hint of fear as he watched that vicious gaze bore into him, that lovely features contorted in anger void of humanity and mercy. His blood hummed in heightening anticipation, in exhilaration.

He didn't fear the younger, but rather…he liked him this way, he wanted him this way. Ah…he wanted to see more, he wanted to see that raw fiery nature. Wanted to see this man in all his flustered anger, and feral acts like nothing he had ever seen.

"Why are you so angry?" Itachi teased his throat a little sore.

"You are the lowest!" Venom dripping from his every word.

"Are you thinking of my offer?"

"Your offer? Your offer for what!"

"To help y-"

"You disgusting faggot! You think you could have anything you want don't you!"

"I do"

"Oh really?" Sasuke let out a cold cruel chuckle.

His mind seeing red, his mind cloth in scarlet of rage so think he could barely think. Itachi truly thought money is everything?

He chuckled even more, his lips curling into a feral sneer.

Right now, right at this moment he wanted to hurt the man! He wanted to hurt Itachi so bad it surpass all his needs or worries or thoughts! He wanted the pain to weep! He wanted the man to beg and scream!

"Sasuke…?"

"You think you can have everything don't you? You think if I have sex with you I will give you satisfaction?" Sasuke laughed in rage. He grab Itachi's arm; with a mighty haul he threw Itachi onto the bed.

Itachi gasped and the next moment Sasuke was a top him, straddling him, an arm pinning him down by his chest.

Sasuke's eyes were angry, beastly as if all reasoning had left him.

Shit! Shit!

Itachi panicked, his hands flew to his ankle to grab his pocket knife. Sasuke saw it.

"Nice try!" He grabbed them before Itachi could even reach them throwing them half way across the room.

"Enough!" Itachi shrieked; his fingers came to shove against the lithe body, trying to throw the younger off him; his entire body bucking and twisting; his finger clawed the sheets beneath him trying with all his might to wriggle out from beneath the damnable body.

Sasuke laughed, his free fingers flew to brutally grab Itachi's tangled locks, hauling chunks of strands from its bloody roots.

Itachi cried out, fire sheered over his skull.

"Stop moving and it wouldn't hurt so much or should I pull out every strand of your lovely hair before you start learning?" Sasuke purred venomously.

Itachi shouted even louder, slamming his fist against Sasuke's chest, pushing and trashing for all it was worth, chunks of strands came loose but he struggled until the pain of his skull was borderline to unbearable. He stopped; his jaws clenched in agony, his chest heaving, his cheek a little flush from the exertion and his messy bangs stuck to his sweaty features.

"Apparently you are a slow learner" He mocked. Clearly Itachi isn't a man that does any physical work by the miserable stamina he seems to have.

"Get off me now" Itachi panted, fear still rich in his tone.

Sasuke smirked. This is perhaps the first time he had ever seen fear reflected against the darkness of those hazel orbs, this is perhaps the first time he had ever seen the man this flustered and scared to an inch of his life. He could pretty much guarantee Itachi was carrying no weapons now or he wouldn't hesitate drawing them out at him. As for now, Itachi is totally and utterly helpless beneath him, at his mercy.

A sudden surge of excitement, exhilaration was racing through Sasuke's entire being at the thought, sending shivers racking through his very skin. He could almost feel his entire body tremble at the mere thought of the man whimpering.

Itachi…a man with so much power, elegance and charisma, was at his mercy! Oh he wondered if he was the first who had ever seen him so scared and helpless. Weak and trashing, sweaty and flustered and perhaps borderline to begging?

Ahh…how far would he need to push before he could see tears? Before he could hear the man weeps?

"Scared? Isn't it a little too late?" Sasuke whispered icily, twisting the tangled locks.

"Enough! Or I won't help you" Itachi gasped in pain as he narrowed his cold icy gaze, glaring into Sasuke's vicious ones that seemed to narrow at his words.

"Do you want to be punished? I hate lies"

"I'm not lying!"

"That's it!" Sasuke roared, his finger flew to Itachi's belt. He loathed liars! And if Itachi wants his body well fine! At least he could humiliate him!

"No!" Itachi shouted, hands coming to grab Sasuke's perfect wrist as the younger unbuckled the leather, his entire body bucking and trashing wildly again.

"Stop moving!" He pulled the belt apart, pulling down the zipper in a motion.

"Stop it!"

"You think people are toys don't you! Let's see you be one for a change!"

Sasuke may be many things, but even in his rage he is no rapist. But that doesn't mean he would let Itachi go like that. He just knew that Itachi desired his body, and so he would punish him with the very object he perverted. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Itachi isn't comfortable with sex or anything related to that.

* * *

Itachi moaned; his breath coming in short breathless pants as molten heat pulled down his lower region. Bliss, pleasure pouring and mounting in his like a volcano waiting to explode. His toes curled tightly in concentrated pleasure, shifting and digging into the sheets beneath him as he held onto the younger body atop him. His knees were shaking, clamping the lithe body between them as his abdomen tightened to cramming; his inner thigh clenched to numbness.

"Ungh! No…" Itachi whimpered, his fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulder blades as Sasuke laughed darkly, sending shivers racking through his spine.

"You are saying no? Do you really want me to stop?" He purred, his fingers between their blazing bodies tightening his grip on Itachi's dripping cock, thumb brushing over the sensitive head.

Itachi cried, throwing his features to the side, his entire body was on fire, blazing molten fire, threatening to devourer him. His entire body pulsing and clenching with waves of crashing pleasure. His skull shifting restlessly against the damp pillow, his lips parted in silent pants.

"Shh…are you scared?" Sasuke whispered gently, his lips lowered to skim over the wetness of Itachi's flush cheek sending shivers racking through Itachi's spine.

Long midnight tresses were twisting and curling over Itachi's slender neck, stuck messily against his sweaty features.

Sasuke laughed softly, watching the writhing mess he made of the man. Ah…where is your elegance now? Where is that proud, smug voice now?

"Sasu-ke! St-op…!"

At once free fingers flew to ruthlessly grab Itachi's tangled locks, tearing them. Fire sheered.

"Haaa-ah!"

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled; twisting the curls of stands hard, ripping them from roots as he forced that shifting skull to him so he could watch Itachi's gasping panting expression.

Itachi shivered at the dark tone, his abdomen trembled, sweat and pre-cum smearing between their bodies. Thrills of exhilaration mixed fear swelling the fiery pleasure that racked through him, heightening his arousal.

The way Sasuke spoke…it sounded so raw, so possessive, and aggressive and at once threatening. His actions, so animalistic, beastly and hungry unlike anything he had ever experience as his heart hammered in heightening anticipation

"Sas-Sasuke…"

"That's right…call my name..." At once, Sasuke's wet fingers slid up, to grab the boiling dripping head of Itachi's cock, squeezing it.

Fire burst like an explosion ripping through Itachi's entire being in wild abandon! Oh Christ! His muscles clenched his erection tightened, pre-cum spurted.

"Oh! Oh! Ugh!"

"There there…you like that don't you" Sasuke tightened his grip in a motion, relentlessly sliding his hands all the way to the base before pulling it up again; squeezing and milking the writing flesh.

Itachi gasped, moaned, his fingers hardened.

Pleasure rocked, shook him! White hot boiling pleasure rippled, spearing through every inch of him through his boiling flesh like a mounting inferno. Like tongues of fire, licking and curling over every inch of him. He gasped over and over again, fast shallow moans filling the entire room like a broken record.

"Sas-ah! Ah! Haa! Haaa! Sas-" Itachi chocked on his saliva, his cock twitched.

He could barely breathe as pleasure flooded him, as pleasure wrenched his burning clenched abdomen over and over again before he could even draw in air. He was drowning; he was going to die in such unbelievable pleasure. And it is heightening; it's mounting and twisting the boiling coil in the depths of his abdomen to the point of unbearable that he wanted nothing more than to scream.

Oh God! God!

"Yes…That's a good boy"

"Ungh!" Itachi's numbing skull yanked against Sasuke's brutal fingers that kept his pained pleasure twisted features to him, his fingers dug harder, stabbing through Sasuke's skin. His skull burning, his locks ripping from their bloody roots as Sasuke unyieldingly held his shifting skull in place.

Trails of pre-cum dripping down the back of Sasuke's cold ruthless fingers, rolling down the divide of Itachi's bottom, staining the sheets beneath.

Sasuke was touching him, he was squeezing him so tightly that it was driving him to insanity but he wasn't touching the tip where it hurt the most, where it felt the best!

"I know exactly how you want it…but let me hear you beg it" Sasuke whispered coldly. Watching in amusement at the twisted feature as he milked, feeling the nails that clawed down his back. Watching in amusement at the frustrated pained expression as he stroke brutally.

"I-haa-"

"Yes…what do you want umm?"

"I- I don't kn-ow!" Itachi chocked out between stuttering moans.

His heels shifting and digging relentlessly against the sheets, his skull tilted back against Sasuke's brutal possessive grip. He panted harder and faster with every stroke that sends his mind reeling and his body sizzling; his toes curled, his heels pushing against the soft material, his hip lifting off the mattress, his back arching in cruel mounting, twisting pleasure, pressing his throbbing flesh more insistently against Sasuke's abdomen.

"You want to say that again?" Sasuke's eyes were dark and dangerous; it was cold and cruel as if he wanted to hurt him, hungry…vicious…

Itachi shivered; excitement humming through his blood, heightening his arousal as his heart thudded.

"I don't kn-ow!"

"You don't know?" Sasuke growled.

Itachi shuddered in exhilaration at the feral rawness of those words.

"I…don-" Itachi chocked as Sasuke leaned down to lick his ear lobe, heightening the heat that poured through his veins.

"Remember this…" a whisper like a lovers vow.

Without warning, a cold thumb shoved against the slit of Itachi's wet shaft sending shockwaves of concentrated pleasure tearing through Itachi in wild abandon. His eyes snapped open, doubling up his crash hard against Sasuke's chest.

"Oh! Ummm!" He let out a muffled shout. The violence of his mounting pleasure made his throat spasm; his toes curling, his fingers, racked down Sasuke's bleeding back, racking and clawing him without mercy as his entire being reeled.

Sasuke lean down to lick Itachi's cheek; laughing bitterly at the sight, his chest tightened.

He found it oddly erotic to be so firmly in charge for the first time. It gave him a sense of power he had never experience, a sense of authority he would never have again. And it excites him, it thrills him so intensely it was as if a tangible thing and he wanted, needed, needed more…He wanted to rip this powerful creature of its throne of power, he wanted to break, to torture and crash every ounce of grace the man posses.

He who couldn't even protect his friend…is it not a miracle that he could ever hold such authority as now. An illusion…Oh what would he not give to have this power over those damnable bastard who took Naruto!

"Louder! You bastard!" He growled in Itachi's ears.

His wet fingers rolling and stroking, fingering and rubbing hard against the sore sensitive tip sending sizzling shockwaves after crashing shockwaves slamming into Itachi so wholly his vision was flickering as he moaned and gasped incoherently.

"Sas-Sa-haa!"

Sasuke chuckled.

That's right…Itachi is his to control…He is in control for once over bastards that seize his life!

More…oh more…Oh scream for me Itachi. Oh beg me with that arrogant voice of yours.

Where is that haughty expression now? Where is that proud man now pretty boy?

"Let me see your pathetic face faggot!" Sasuke sneered; his fingers stroked and at once probe hard against Itachi's leaking slit.

Hot fiery pleasure sizzled, crashing and slamming into Itachi with electric vigor!

"Ungh!" His mind reeled in wild abandon. Pre-cum spurted; smearing over Itachi's toned abdomen, tears of indescribable pleasure and pain scorching down Itachi's flushed cheek.

Christ!

His fingers racked, ripping deeper through more skin. Dragging dozens of ten tiny lines all over Sasuke's back over and over again as he fought to grab hold of something! Anything!

His breaths coming in chocked moans and fast shallow pants. Saliva smearing over the side of Itachi's parted lips.

Sasuke could sense that Itachi is close, he could sense that the older was about to lose it by the way that body writhed and shivered with the lightest of brush.

"Look at you…screaming and moaning like a whore from a man's touch!" He mocked; biting down hard on Itachi's ear lobe.

Pained pleasure! Hot aching blinding pleasure mounted, roared!

Within the second Sasuke stroke just over the dripping tip of Itachi's cock and it all became too much.

"Ha! Ah!" Itachi let out a strangled cry, his nails dug in harder holding onto Sasuke harder than he ever had the entire night.

His abdomen clenched as ripples tightened over his cock and he came hard all over their bodies.

Sasuke let out a chuckle, releasing Itachi's rippling length as Itachi panted hard, his hands sliding of Sasuke's clawed back. His entire body trembling and shaking; flushed and drenched in sweat.

Sasuke lifted his cum coated fingers to cup Itachi's flush sweaty features, wiping the slick fluid against Itachi's cheek to humiliate him some more.

Itachi lowered his gaze; looking away he gritted his jaws; his expression dark and unreadable.

Sasuke wondered if Itachi would have an emotional backlash when he wakes up in the morning considering this is most likely his first at this experience. Not that he cared. But he wondered if Itachi is mad at him now with all the degrading names he mocked the man.

If he is…excellent…Now Itachi would know, the price of pleasure from him is shame and humiliation.

Maybe he was going a little too far to compare Itachi with some average small time crook like Kabuto's men who would go so low as to take Naruto, a hostage. Taking his anger out on him was uncalled for, he admits, but the more Itachi loathed him the better. No respectable man should be hanging around him and most definitely not be in bed with him.

"What were you thinking when you touch me…?" Itachi whispered softly; still not looking at the younger.

Sasuke smiled sadly, a tug of guilt at his heart. What indeed...

"That you are so honest…no different than a dog" He purred; leaning down, he trailed his lips down the side of Itachi's sweaty neck.

Itachi groaned.

"That's my man…" Sasuke ran his tongue over the slender neck. He could smell the musky scent of expensive cologne mix sweat; he could smell the aromatic scent of pine shampooed and the sweet sweet scent that is uniquely Itachi.

Ummm….

"Hush…" He kissed Itachi's neck. _"Don't ask me for ridiculous things anymore…look at me…I waste my night messing with you when someone important to me could be tortured right now…I'm so fucked up…You deserve someone much better"_

* * *

One would think after a night of screaming and moaning a normal person would either wake up regretting it or be smiling like that damn cat of Alice in Wondeland. Then again, Itachi's life is anything but normal…

"Oh damn it!" Itachi hissed, scrambling to pull on his pants, his tired gaze sweeping the room to search for his hair tie. He was a total mess, and this mess is about to get a whole lot worse if he didn't find Sasuke within the next ten minutes!

Sasuke was gone when he woke up to a piercing ring of his cell.

Madara had called him, first telling him that the credit card company had called up asking if Itachi had just purchase a huge sum of alcohol that went way beyond his normal purchase.

Of course being half dead in bed he was a little lost which leads Madara to thoroughly believe that Itachi had just indeed spend the night in a bar drinking himself half to dead and probably too stone to get back to his room. Which escalated the telling to some serious ear throbbing yelling and cursing and threats that lasted at least fifteen minutes, bringing him to his current problem…

Madara is showing up in the next ten minutes demanding to look at how much work he had done before apparently drinking himself to the grave.

Oh he is so dead… The fact that the man had been shouting was speaking volume of his anger.

"Shit! Shit!"

Screw the hair; at least it would make him being in the bar believable if he looked like crap.

Itachi ran across the room to grab his crumbled ivory shirt off the ground, his fingers working as fast as he could over the buttons.

Madara's hotel or not he needed his damn clothes before he could go get Sasuke!

Damn Sasuke to hell! Sasuke had stolen his wallet with a whole bunch of credit cards in tow. He couldn't damn well have asked Madara to bar those cards without telling him he had been robbed by some kid he brought back from jail!

Thank God! He had the sense to remember the part where the man was shrieking at him to get back from the bloody bar down at the lounge, since that's where all the spending have been going on.

Itachi did up the last button, grab the room key and rushed towards the elevator, pressing the silvery G button harder than was necessary before proceeding to press about ten more times for the damn door to close.

It wasn't hard to find Sasuke once he had entered the bar. The damnable kid was literally comatose on the counter, face buried in his arms with so much shot glasses and empty mugs of beers sprawled all over the counter he didn't even want to guess how much Sasuke had managed to spend on his card. A bar tender was slowly clearing them off one by one which worsen his suspicions that there were more cups before.

"Get up" Itachi growled, roughly grabbing Sasuke's upper arm.

Sasuke groaned, lifting his drowsy gaze as he peered up slightly from his arms.

"Come on! I need to get you a new room"

"Why!"

"I don't need to explain myself…Come!" Itachi growled, yanking the drunken teen to his feet.

Bad move.

Sasuke screamed.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! So what if you are fucking loaded! You think you are God don't you!" Sasuke spat, yanking his arms away from Itachi he stumbled to his feet.

His gaze was unfocused but he was attempting to glare at the older.

"You faggot!" he pointed, a hand grabbing the counter to keep himself on his feet. The bartender was moving away not wanting to get involve.

"Yes…yes…now come" Itachi whispered urgently, his hands reaching up but not touching Sasuke, least risk some louder cursing. He wanted to leave before Sasuke makes a scene. And Madara is showing up in the next five minutes, seven tops!

"Sas-"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say! Not a single one!" He slurred, laughing.

"Okay…but come now…I'll listen to you if y-"

"No! You bastard! Listen to me now!" Fist slammed onto the counter. The drained shot glass toppled.

"Sas-"

"Shut up! You brat! Listen! Shhh!" Sasuke mumbled, as Itachi shifted a little closer to the wobbly teen. He needed to take Sasuke out now! People are starting to stare since Sasuke was being as loud as he can! And Madara could bloody well show up anytime now!

Shit! Shit! Shit! He is so screwed!

"I'm listening" He said softly, stepping closer.

"Good! See! Money isn't everything! Look how fucking happy my life is!"

"Of cou-"

"I'm really really happy! Fuck!"

"I can see th-"

"Shhh! Shhh!" Sasuke brought a wobbly finger to his lips indicating for Itachi to be quiet not even noticing that Itachi was close enough to grab him now.

"See here Itachiiii! I-"

"I heard you" Itachi swiftly move to grab his upper arm, a hands came to his waist as his right arm was sling over Itachi's slender neck.

Sasuke gasped, the sudden movement sending his vision spinning, his knees crumbled beneath him, the abrupt weight almost hauling Itachi to the ground.

Oh God! Christ!

"Come on! Pull yourself together!" Itachi bellowed, as his fingers tightened over Sasuke's wrist and waist, pulling more weight than he had in his entire life.

How on earth can Sasori even lift this kid last night! He didn't think filling Sasuke with blood again would make him put on that much weight!

Sasuke groaned; his skull was starting to throbbed again. His vision flicking as the nausea was coming to him in full force, his guts twisted and churned violently, acid threatened to sheer up his throat. His hand flew to cup his lips.

"Sasuke! Get a bloody hold of yourself! Why are you even drinking! Shouldn't I be the one drinking with the stun you pull last night!" Itachi shouted in fits of annoyance.

Forget about making a scene, he is going to be drag to the ground under this dead weight if Sasuke didn't at least try to stand.

"I don't feel good..."

"What!"

"I want to vomit!" Sasuke whimpered; his lashes drifted shut, as he took in deep ragged breath.

If Itachi thought this situation couldn't be any worst, he was dead wrong. Just as he managed to haul the greening teen out the door, he could see with a gut churning horror, Madara's lover, standing close by the glassy entrance of the hotel just across the sprawling lounge, no doubt waiting for Madara that could be anywhere.

There's no mistaking it…even in a distance he could see the man's slightly oriental yet exotic features, high cheek bones, that pale flawless skin as if a doll; his body lean and well build, clad in the finest of tailored suits that snuggled the man's form. And if any of it was a mistake of the man's identity, he could not have mistaken those little silvery studs that adorn the sharp features and the short spiky ginger locks that looked as if burning flames.

Pein…

_"Shit!"_ Itachi's breath chocked in his lungs, his heart halted in his chest as he saw with a horrifying moment when Pein turn. Those vicious translucent orbs stopped right at him.

* * *

**SOMETHING I'VE BEEN WANTING TO ASK**: Itasasu or SasuIta i can go both ways...So i was wondering which do you prefer...Either way Sasuke would be more experience but Itachi can top no problem... but I've always wondered which way people like more...Anyway! LET ME KNOW! XD And i'll see which one you guys like more k...Ideas are very much appreciated!

Oh and...I don't think there was a moment where Sasuke wasn't pump with some drugs or alcohol...yeah...no worries he'll get better soon...But right now his life is just in a total mess...

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD


	8. Disorder

Hello! It seems that the number of people voting for ItaSasu and SasuIta at the moment is split right in the middle (almost). SasuIta have just one vote more than ItaSasu... So close! (Voting is still open for those who hadn't vote)

Well, since its so close...i guess this story is going to go both ways. There will be both SasuIta and ItaSasu, but more so SasuIta and when Itachi do top, he wouldn't suddenly be domineering. XD...

Oh, and I'm going with **Crazy-Monkey13** suggestion that Itachi should top only when he gains more experience.

THANK YOU SO MUCH **Crazy-Monkey13.**

So as the story is now...it'll be SasuIta for a while.

And THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the ideas everyone.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...

Please review...Flames are accepted...XD...

* * *

**Disorder**

Horror was an understatement to what Itachi was feeling at this moment. Fear didn't even come close as his entire body tense, his heart thundered so hard he could literally feel them beating in his chest, in his throat. Adrenaline ripped through every one of his veins as his blood ran cold, his guts churned violently sickening him as he their eyes meet.

Pein's features were one of shock and disbelief.

Its official…he is so dead!

"Umm…I feel sick…" Sasuke whimpered, grabbing clumsily over the front of Itachi's disheveled ivory shirt, threatening to rip them as he tried to pull his weight. His legs were not cooperating with him one bit.

Itachi was shaking by now, his entire attention focused on Pein who stood looking incredulously at them, as if his eyes had just deceived him, and while his own mind was screaming and shrieking at him to just leave Sasuke on the ground and walk off, his muscles seem inept to respond to any thought

"Itachi" Sasuke groaned; clambering restlessly over Itachi, his sweaty skull nuzzled over Itachi's chest, his hand clumsily knocking Itachi's features as his heavy arms came to wrap the slender neck.

Itachi remained unmoving as his mind was running a mile.

He needed to do something! He needed to do something! Putting Sasuke in a different room was out of question now! It would take too long!

Suddenly with a gut wrenching horror, Pein was striding towards them.

Shit! Shit!

"Ita-"

"Come" Itachi whispered urgently, hauling the younger with him as hard as he could.

He didn't want Pein to question him with Sasuke snuggling to him as if they were lovers! Sasuke was supposed to be a little game to him! A little hobby that no one in his family was supposed to know! Not someone that's involved in his life!

"Walk damn it!" Itachi hissed, tugging harder, his legs pulling their weight shifted faster.

His muscles were screaming in protest, his arms, his neck was on fire as he dragged the teens weight with all his might across the sprawling lounge towards the elevator as fast as he could. People were staring at them but that was the least of his problems!

"Umm…I feel dizzy…" Sasuke was whimpering as his legs shook barely even keeping him on his feet.

Itachi honestly couldn't give a damn!

Just as he reached the elevator Sasuke's knees buckled, the sudden weight dragging Itachi to the ground.

Shit!

His knees smashed against the ground; his free hand flew out to break his fall, his other fingers dug into Sasuke's side, only holding the teen inches of the ground.

Excruciating pain ripped up his thigh from his knees as he suppresses a gasped, his throbbing muscles numbed in pain, his entire body was on fire!

Damn it!

Sasuke groaned; his skull fell back as his eyes drifted shut into a slumber. Itachi could have screamed in frustration if not for all those years of learned self-control!

"Fine! Be that way!" He spat.

Dropping Sasuke on the ground as his fingers flew to press the _up _button only to see another long slender finger pressing it for him. He froze, his heart hammered as he forced himself to meet the other man.

Pein was looming over them, looking at him in utter incredulity as if Itachi had gone mad. Hell if he was in Pein's shoes he would thought he himself have gone mad!

"The fuck…" Pein whispered, gesturing towards Sasuke as if demanding an explanation or demanding if Itachi was even sane at this point in time.

"Pe-in! You need to help me!"

"Oh let me think…since you asked on bended kne- "

"Pein!"

"Maybe if you bow too I would consi-"

"Madara cannot see me like this!" Itachi cried in desperation.

"Oh you think! So now you are actually using that little grey lump in that pretty skull? Get dress for God sake! You look like some homeless junky!"

* * *

To say that Madara is mad is a very serious understatement. He looked ready to strangle Itachi with his bare hands.

Itachi's knew his appearance at the moment was less than inappropriate, the worst he had ever met the man with. He also knew Madara appreciate people who put at least a minimal amount of effort in looking presentable in front of him.

Minimal as in not looking as if the person had just been run over by a truck or not looking or smelling as if the person have been sleeping on the streets for some time. But this was the best he could do after throwing the unconscious teen on the bathroom tile without even caring where the brat landed.

He'll deal with him later!

It was a miracle that Pein actually manage to stall the man for 7 minutes which gave him about enough time to splash some water on his face, wetting his shirt slightly in the process, tie his hair up, even if it is still a mess as if he hadn't brush them for a week...tuck in his damp shirt, button up and slip his crumbled suit on.

He didn't have time to shower but the way he looked now was way better than when he had met Pein…

But really, his appearance at the moment is the least of the reason why Madara was so mad at him.

Madara clad in jet black Armani suit and silver striped tie against the white shirt underneath, he remained silent as he stood in front of Itachi's working table, flipping over some of the documents he had demanded that Itachi hand to him.

Itachi bit his bottom lip as he stole a glance at Pein who leaned silently against the ivory wall, glancing over towards the messy bed in the adjacent room through the slightly parted door.

Pein knew…he must know. And if Pein disapprove, he wasn't showing it.

"Pein" Madara muttered suddenly jolting the two out of their thoughts, snapping Itachi's gaze back at the man.

"Um?"

"Please leave us"

Itachi took in a deep breath as he let his lashes rest at those words.

This is bad.

The only reason Madara wanted Pein out is because he wants to deal with him. And the dealing was going to be way more than just a _I'm disappointed in you_.

Pein shrugged, shifting to leave the room.

"And close the door"

Itachi almost groan. He wanted so badly at this moment to be the one leaving the room.

"Do you care to explain?" Madara threw the documents furiously on the table the moment the door click shut.

His gaze was hard and angry, his lips were tight as if he was putting in all his effort not to open them and shout at him.

"..."

"Itachi…I'm waiting for an explanation here" He gritted.

Itachi lowered his gaze, not wanting to look at Madara.

When Madara is angry, he is truly very angry. It's quite amazing actually if you think about it. There isn't anything between calm and exceedingly angry for the man. It's one or the other. But right now he didn't think it is a good idea be marveled by Madara's self control to keep calm till he snaps and all hell would break loose.

"I'm sor-ry...I-"

"You told me you wanted to stay in this suite so you can get things together"

"…"

"Seems to me like you've barely done any of the reports on any these deals you've been doing for the pass months"

"…"

"What are you trying to do? Are you making contracts that you know I'll disapprove?"

"…"

"Are you trying to thwart me? Do you want my position in the organization?" His voice so strain it could slice the air

"…"

"Answer me you bloody fool!" Madara shrieked suddenly.

Forget keeping his calm! He had had enough! He loathed being ignored when asked a question!

"Answer me damn it! What is wrong with you!"

Itachi tensed at the intensity of those words as the man grabbed those damnable documents, striding to loom over him.

Rule number one, when Madara snaps, you do not talk back even if he demands an answer!

"You look like shit you know that!" Madara hissed, his lips curling into a sneer.

"…"

"You think you are too smart or something? Do you think just because you've grown up you could do anything you want!"

"…"

"You are lazy! You are the laziest person I know! I'm sick of you not reporting to me about anything until there is a mess! And now I find you drinking all night! Where did you learn such a revolting behavior!" Madara bellowed in feats of molten rage, throwing the documents furiously at Itachi's face.

Papers scattered.

Itachi remain silent, directing his gaze to the ground.

"Look at you now! You think it cool or something to waste yourself? You look stupid to me!"

Is it so hard to give him a heads up on the off record deals Itachi have been making before there is a mess that needed him to fix! He didn't like having all the gaping holes of information he needed to scramble to piece together under time pressure to fix Itachi's mess!

Yes! Itachi have the right to screw deals up! That's how you learn! But he is always the one under pressure when things go wrong!

"You never listen to me! Not once! When was there a day that you make me happy! When was there even a day that I don't have to shout at you to get simple basic things done!" He shouted.

Itachi looked away, a boulder building in his throat as his chest tightened with every word harsh Madara spat at him with such anger as if it was a tangible beating. He had no excuse for not doing his report…but…but Madara didn't have to be this mad at him.

He would get it done eventually. He would…

"Itachi! For fuck sake! Lo-" Madara's words halted on his tongue as a loud crash pierced through the close door.

Itachi tensed, his gaze flew to the door. His blood ran cold as his heart drummed so hard he could feel them in his throat, and if such a thing was possible it would have leap out of his mouth.

Oh God! Please let that not be Sasuke!

It would be one thing that Pein knew of Sasuke's existence but a completely another if Madara knew he took a junky from the street into his suite! And Sasuke's language is anything but civil!

"What now?" Madara hissed, moving to wrenched open the door before any words could leave Itachi's lips.

God no!

"What is it Pein?" Madara growled. Itachi hurried after Madara, his gaze swept the entire room urgently, wishing, praying and begging that Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

Pein cleared his throat, closing the bathroom door behind him as he gave them a pained sheepish smile.

_"What did you do?"_ Itachi mouthed urgently at Pein from Madara's side.

"Are you okay?" Madara asked, annoyed.

"Yeah…umm…I slip…the tiles are a little sli-" Pein chocked as a clearly audible gush of shower water came from beyond the door.

Itachi let his lashes rest.

At that moment, he felt as if all his strength had left him. It's over…

He would have sunk to his knees out of the sheer feeling of defeat if it not for the thought that Madara's anger is about to get a hell lot worst.

Oh great! Thank you Sasuke!

His fingers lifted to wipe down his features in utter hopelessness.

Madara's brows were going higher and higher on his forehead as he looked from Pein's whitewashed look to Itachi's beaten ones. Burning anger was seeping, rage was brewing, and mounting in his very blood more intensely than it ever had at every trickle of water, clearly caressing against flesh.

Itachi hadn't done his reports because he was messing with some women? Worst still he actually brought her back!

And Pein had actually tried to hide her! Both of them had lied to him!

Madara turned, snapping his angry gaze at Itachi.

Itachi swallowed, his heart halted directly in his chest, his breath hitch in his throat as he forced himself to look at Madara. Adrenaline rippling; his blood ran cold in his very veins at the sight.

It was scary. Madara was white and shaking in anger, his lips were trembling as he glared at him with such intensity he could almost feel his rage as if it was a concrete thing.

"Otousan…"

"You! How dare you!"

"I-"

"What is wrong with you! You already accepted Sakura's proposal! You are already engage and now you do this!"

"I'm sorry!"

"And is that what you are going to say to Sakura if she ever knew!" Madara shouted in feats of maddening rage.

He had never been this mad at Itachi! Not even when he crashes his new BMW'!

"I-"

"You disgraceful child!" Madara roared, slapping Itachi.

The blow was hard and sharp and for a moment Itachi couldn't remember what was happening, as his vision swept to the side, his teeth knock each other.

Pein tensed.

Itachi blinked, his cheek numb in pain, his entire body shaking as he turn his stunned gaze back at the man.

Madara was shaking, his chest heaving; his jaws clenched, as he curled his shaking fingers letting them drop to his side, fighting to hide his own shock.

There was dead silence.

Itachi lifted his fingers to gingerly touch his raw burning cheek as if not believing. Madara didn't blame him.

Hell he was shock at himself!

No matter how much he had got on his plate because of the bloody upcoming election, and infuriating oppositions one after another trying to buy his support, he should never had lost his temper like this.

Itachi had neglected his orders before but it had never anger him this much. Plus, since when did he even care about Itachi's loyalty to his fiancé? He had no right in that area of Itachi's life.

"I…" Madara let out but not knowing what to say next.

Itachi wasn't telling him anything anymore recently and now he had to go screw up their relationship some more.

* * *

Sasuke stirred, a groan left his lips as he turned to his aching side beneath the thick covers.

"Umm…"

He let his tired lashes open as he gazed into the dim darkness. His entire body was aching and throbbing, his muscles burning in flames with every twitch of his body.

He had a strange dream…

Pein was shoving him money and asking him to fucking leave Itachi alone…or something along those lines. But damn did it felt good in that dream when he punched the bastard in the gut before everything went downhill…The bloody idiot had shove him through the shower screen in his maddening rage and he remembered trying to get up only to slip and twist the handle of the shower and he couldn't remember anymore.

But it was a good dream nevertheless...

He smiled, gazing out towards the large window to see the sprawling lights of the city beneath him again. It is dark outside now.

He shifted slightly beneath the silken covers, noticing the way the soft texture brushed his skin. His smile widen over his lips as he resisted the urge to smirk from ear to ear.

Itachi had stripped him to his brief.

He wanted to laugh at the thought. He wished he had been conscious to see that smug expression contorted in awkwardness. He could just imagine Itachi trying to peel his clothes off and holding them at arm's length as if they were diseased. Or maybe he even closed his eyes when he did it?

Ha!

He let his tired gaze sweep the room, taking in the silhouette of the sprawling sofa close to the monstrous window, a small glass coffee table close by, reflecting the city light that shone into the room. All the little details he missed last night. And if he paid attention, he could hear soft mummers, frantic voice as if someone was arguing.

He could see light emitting from the thin slit of the slightly open door near the other side of the room.

So Itachi hadn't thrown him out yet eh. But it's time to go; he needed to get Naruto back.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh; reluctantly pushing the covers off him, he swung his sore legs over the comfy bed; stepping tiredly over towards the frantic voice.

He would have just left without a word if he knew where his clothes were.

One step…two step…

He could hear Itachi's voice even more clearly now.

"No! You will not tell him anything! I don't care! I'll handle this myself do you hear me!" Itachi growled through the phone.

Sasuke didn't need more than a couple of brain cells to know that this is a bad time to interrupt but he didn't care. All he needed was his clothes and he would be out of the man's life.

End of story.

So no need to keep himself on Itachi's good side, if he ever was there at all.

"No! This is my game! I don't want Madara in this! He already thinks I'm an idiot!"

Sasuke gave a loud knock on the mahogany door shocking Itachi to a halt.

"Hey! Where are my clothes?" He asked loudly from behind the door.

There was a pregnant pause before Itachi spoke again. "Umm…Sasori... handle it for me…Just give the bastard what he wa- No! Just do it! No! I just don't want Madara to know! Oh for God sake I'll take the blame if he finds out okay!" With that Sasuke could hear Itachi slam the phone down.

And the next moment before he could take a step back the door flew open.

"Oh…you are finally awake" Itachi smiled, his long raven locks tie neatly into a low ponytail that caress down his slick grey Gabbana suit.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Enough with the smile already. It wasn't as if he didn't hear how upset he was on the phone.

"Yeah…my clothes?"

"They are at the cleaners…but I could give you new ones if that's alright"

"Whatever"

"I'll say first that I don't know much about your style bu-"

"I really don't care" Sasuke growled, annoyance starting to rise in him.

Stop asking stupid things already! How are you? Is this okay…is that okay…How have you been…you don't look good…

Jeeze!

He would much prefer Itachi just lose his phony pleasantries and say whatever he really thought!

"Well alright…I've prepa-"

"You know! I'm not a bloody peacock!" Sasuke's voice was rising.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"No! Unlike you I have things to do!"

"Oh"

"Yes! Now clothes please!"

Itachi shrugged.

"That's too bad…I was going to tell you a little something about your friend"

At once Sasuke tense, his muscles tightened, his heart thumped.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Itachi smirked mockingly. "How do you like dinner?"

"You are paying" He gritted.

Maybe a little dinner won't hurt. With Itachi taking him for dinner he doubt it would be hawker food. He might as well enjoy it if Itachi so wants his company.

"Good…go get ready…there's a set of clothes on the sofa" Itachi gestured towards the couch by the window.

Sasuke's let his annoyed gaze trailed over to the said couch to see a neat stack of clothes.

He blinked, dumbstruck at the sight.

Even in the dim lighting it was obvious that those _clothes_ were probably worth more than all his possessions in that burn down flat put together. And before he knew it, he was already stepping towards the stack.

Looming over the jet black suit he let his fingers caress over its foreign texture, felt it between the softness of his skin.

A suit…

He didn't think he would ever have the chance to wear something so…classy.

"I hope it's alright. I know it's not something you would normally wear" Itachi whispered softly.

Sasuke couldn't resist a small smile as his heart tugged at the soft hesitant tone those words were spoken. For a man of Itachi's position to care what he thought…even if he would never admit it out loud…

It made him happy…an emotion so rare...he had almost forgot how it felt to be at ease.

* * *

The soft tranquil melody of violin waffled through the dimly lighted diner. Waiters and waitresses clad in elegant black coats strode through the many ivory satin draped tables with liquefy poised; serving caviars and pouring the finest quality of Shiraz. The entire atmosphere was the harsh sort that only lots and lots of money could buy.

Itachi leaned back against his seat, picking up his glass of brandy over the palm of his hand, swirling them slightly before taking a sip, resisting to the urge to smile teasingly.

He could see that Sasuke was highly uncomfortable in his seat, both hands clutching the either side of his chair so hard it was as if he was expecting to slide off his chair if he let go of them. Or maybe he was worried that his treacherous legs would bolt if he didn't hold on.

"You haven't touch your drink yet…not to your standard?" Itachi drawled, setting his glass down.

Sasuke remained unresponsive as he trained his gaze hard at the silverware laid neatly before him.

He felt so out of place regardless of the fact that he was is clad in a suit that only exist in his wildest most egocentric dream or the fact that Itachi had said he looked stunning. Itachi could be lying and he wouldn't know!

"Sasuke…" Itachi called softly.

Sasuke slowly lift his gaze to meet the damnable man who put him in such an uncomfortable position.

He didn't belong here…he didn't belong to this luxurious world. Hell he even feels ashamed to be compared with that refined waiter who treated him as if a walking priceless relic when he came to take their orders.

"You didn't have to take me to such a place" Sasuke murmured.

"Don't worry…just act as you always do"

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Do you think yourself as an embarrassment? How tragic"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"I ask for this quiet corner, so that you could eat as you normally do"

"…"

"You could even use your hands, isn't that great?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke tightened his jaws as he bit back a retort. Itachi is mocking him.

He would damn well like to curse the bastard but even if this is a _quiet corner_ he didn't think no one would look if he started shouting. These loaded people were groom to slur behind lovely smiles and charming voices.

Just like Itachi and his fancy speech lace with nothing but insults if he truly wish it.

But enough of that...

"So you want to tell me about my friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yes…I've been asking around for you… isn't it nice of me?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he let the man continue. Narcissist bastard…

"Well…With the trouble you cause lately…it's pretty easy to find out what's been going on" Itachi let his gaze sweep back at Sasuke's hazel orbs that were looking intently at him. "Don't worry…I'm pretty sure your friend is alive"

"Pretty sure?" Sasuke snorted, dropping back against the comfy seat.

Great…Just great isn't it!

"What's the mat-"

"So you are not sure are you?"

"I'm very sure actually"

"How can you be! You just said you are pre-"

"What would the other party gain if they kill him?"

"Th-"

"If he dies, then they will have nothing over you…nothing to trap you…nothing that would hurt you or keep you shackle…and what good is that to them?" Itachi asked fluidly.

Sasuke open his lips to retort only to close them again. He wanted to say something...but he couldn't.

Kabuto's man would gain nothing with a dead man…Nothing…

At once, relief, sheer relief drenched upon him like holy water.

Oh God! Naruto is alive!

"Th-ank God" He forced out, his fingers lifted to comb over his spiky silken tresses. He laughed, letting go of a breath he didn't even know he held in his lungs.

He had been so worried that he might be too late.

"You are welcome" Itachi smile teasingly.

Sasuke chuckled, letting his lashes rest. Truly a narcissist bastard…But at least now he knows he would have time to find Naruto.

As long as Kabuto's man didn't get him, Naruto would live. They need to keep him alive to weed him out.

"Do you wish for more information?"

In a motion Sasuke snapped his gaze back at Itachi. Itachi have more?

Itachi smirk, leaning forward he curled his long slender fingers beneath his chin.

"Sasuke"

"…"

"I'm no Samaritan…you will have to give me something if you want me to help you"

"Bastard" He growled, but he did not argue.

Fair enough…One cannot gain without giving anything in return. He didn't manage to live so long in this world because he thought people are saints.

"…"

"So what do you want?"

Itachi smirk; leaning back against his seat as he let his gaze trace the younger.

Ah…what indeed.

There is nothing of value that Sasuke have that he would want. There is no way Sasuke could cough up the amount of money he would normally demand if anyone ask him for a little favor either.

"What can you give that I could possibly be interested in?"

"I don't know"

"Then until you do…I'm not giving you anything more"

"…"

"I don't need money"

"…"

"So be creative" Itachi smiled as the waiter came back to set down a large plate of Whagyu steak in the middle of their table.

An ornate plate each in front of them.

All thought were wipe off from Sasuke's mind at the impressive sight as he gapes at the amount of Whagyu steak before him in incredulity. How much does this meal cost!

"I thought we could share a couple of other dishes too so you could have a little of everything"

Sasuke blinked.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he watched Sasuke's stunned expression, earning him some serious glaring from the younger.

Sasuke truly is interesting…

Frankly; he has no intention of reuniting Sasuke and his dear friend Naruto anytime soon. This _'Naruto'_ is nothing to him but a mere tool for his use to manipulate Sasuke.

He realized that he could never break Sasuke if Sasuke had nothing of importance to him but his foolish pride. So he will create if he must, something for Sasuke to hold dear.

Like trust perhaps? Trust in him, faith in him, and an absolute reliance in him in which he would shatter them all apart when Sasuke finally believes in him.

A little like James Bond.

But why is he even going so far to hurt the man?

Oh he will not deny it…He could not forget the overwhelming excitement that surge through him last night when Sasuke had held him with such feral need even if it was for the wrong reason.

_"I know exactly how you want it…but let me hear you beg it"_ He could feel a shiver of excitement trickling over his skin at the thought.

Umm…that husky voice that purred, so erotically and yet so fiercely commandingly at him. The sheer rawness of it, exciting, thrilling him to no end. He wanted to see that expression again…and again…over and over again until it numbs his beating heart and trembling body.

So the question once more…why did he want to hurt Sasuke?

Ah…Because he is a man of reason.

Just as his love and loyalty for his dear otousan Madara is conditional and with reason…Just as anything he ever does is with a reason, he needed a reason for his involvement with Sasuke.

He needed a reason however fleeting...

He isn't mad anymore with the way Sasuke treated Pein or him. He isn't even concern that Sasuke hadn't paid him a single cent. But he would make them the reason for his association.

Make them the reason for his relationship with Sasuke because thrills and excitement are motives that are unacceptable to him. These annoying emotions are weakness his foes will swarm at like vultures to destroy him if he so much as hinted that he had a heart.

Besides, he has never been a man that moves for such mere fleeting sentiments, but rather, a man that moves by profits and revenge.

So then…He would break the younger for revenge without hate; he would betray and hurt the younger, for a vengeance without basis, to justify the reason for this ridiculous obsession that he could not understand for one his mind could recognize and accept.

A fascination for a brat who brings not benefit but trouble is inconceivable! He must be going insane!

_"Sasuke…I gave you no reason to trust me…yet here you are…"_ "Here you go…don't be shy" Itachi smiled, placing some steak on Sasuke's plate.

"Oh I won't be" Sasuke smirk, reaching over to take some steak directly from Itachi's plate.

"Oi! Behave yourself"

Sasuke laughed, putting them into his mouth mischievously making Itachi laugh too_. _

_"I wonder…who truly is, the foolish one"_

* * *

Music seethes and roar filling the large crowded bar. Flashes of light streaked over the entire place as bodies dance and move to the blasting music that could burst an ear drum. Shikamaru sat lazily at the counter, taking a puff of his cigarette, three large glasses of beer already sprawled in front of him as the barman came to him with the forth.

Shikamaru heave a sigh straightening up his back, his tanned trench coat rustled annoyingly. Drinking by himself…how depressing.

He had arrived early to get away from his girlfriend's nagging that's surely going to drive him insane one of these days. Temari really is the most troublesome women he had ever met.

Honestly, men don't remember what they did five minutes ago let alone remember where they put the blasted comb a couple of hours ago!

"You are early" A voice muttered.

About time. Shikamaru turned to meet his client.

"So you are still alive" Shikamaru murmured as Sasuke took the seat beside him.

Clad in his usual tight jet black top and loose hanging faded jeans so loose it was as if it'd pooled down at his ankle anytime soon and hips adorn with more chains that was necessary, Sasuke looked like a common punk.

"Disappointed?" Sasuke mocked.

"Of course…you are nothing but a waste of space"

Sasuke snorted motioning for the barman to get him a glass of beer. Shikamaru turned back towards the counter, putting out his cigarette.

Time for business.

"So what do you want?" Shikamaru asked monotonously.

"I need you to help me find Naruto and Hinata"

"Already on it"

Sasuke nodded.

Ah yes…Naruto is pretty popular down this seedy neighborhood. So naturally his heaps of friends would have noticed his disappearance by now. For an idiot, Naruto sure knows how to make useful associates.

No better private investigator than Shikamaru he would say.

Thank God he didn't have to pay the man to investigate. Shikamaru wouldn't mind robbing a beggar even; he would have drained him of every cent he had, if this was a favor he was asking.

"You know Sasuke…I've always told him to stay the hell away from you"

"Guess he didn't listen…I'm just irresistible" Sasuke muttered, as the barman set down a large glass of beer in front of him.

"People who get involve with you normally get themselves in deep shit"

"..."

"Who did you piss off this time?" Shikamaru sigh. Might as well know what he is dealing with.

"Kabuto" Sasuke gulped down his drink.

"The man died yesterday"

"More reason to get me won't you say"

Shikamaru shrugged, turning to glace over at Sasuke who was already getting a second glass.

If what Sasuke says is true and its only Kabuto that he'd mess with, then he found it odd that Kabuto's man would have taken anyone hostage to get back at Sasuke.

Kabuto may be one of Orochimaru's favorite cronies. But just one dead subordinate isn't enough to have been made such a big fuss over.

And besides, chopping off some of Sasuke's fingers would seem more like Orochimaru's style as a reminder not to mess with them than a hostage.

"Sasuke"

"Um?"

"Is there no one else who would have a grudge on you?"

"Besides that usual bastard?"

"Which is?"

"Pein"

"I like the guy…someone who could be your match in the _arrogance_ department"

"Whatever…That jerk had it in for me for years I tell you…probably threatened by my good looks ne?" Sasuke smirked as the barman brought his next glass.

Shikamaru shook his head.

Pein… The man hadn't the power… At least not that he knows of.

And no...he didn't fancy investigating all the lovers or men or women he had slept with for the pass months or those who fell for his lovely face. The list could well turn up to be as thick as a phone book. So yes...he will assume the man hadn't any powerful admirers until he needs to. A bloody stupid move...but he'll see how his other investigation turn up first.

"Oh and your girl is here" Shikamaru gestured towards Sasuke's side.

Sasuke turned to see the welcoming sight of that all familiar lady with bubble gum pink locks waving at him from the other side of the room. That's one of his girls alright. His favorite of the lot too.

Sakura always brings him drugs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled, shifting through bodies towards him.

"I heard she is engage" Shikamaru murmured.

"Oh?" Sasuke took another gulp

"Yeah…to some guy name Itachi" At once Sasuke chocked, almost spitting his beer in the process.

Shikamaru raise his brows.

Sasuke coughed, coughing his lungs out, his chest hurts as he pushed the half empty glass away, resisting the urge to laugh.

Wow!

He could _just_ imagine _his_ Itachi terrified out of his skin if Sakura so much as strip him with the passion she normally posses in bed. Or try to give him heads. He would freak!

"Something wrong?"

"Nah…Just the man's name"

"What about it?"

"Oh nothing…I know of a Itachi…just thinking what if they got together"

"…"

"Let just say she would scare him so bad he might actually start crying and curl into a ball" Sasuke laughed as Sakura bounced into his arms, pressing her breast intimately against his chest.

"I miss you baby" He purred, giving her a teasing smack on her ass.

"Don't baby me…you just want this" Sakura growled, cupping Sasuke's groin with a knee buckling touch.

Sasuke hissed; pleasure ripping through him as Sakura's lips came to crash over his passionately.

Yep! Definitely can't imagine her with _his_ Itachi.

* * *

Sasori huff after throwing a dead body he had taken care off over the edge of the harbor. Damn he loathed doing dirty work. He knows he shouldn't be complaining if he was to compare his workload with Deidara's.

Both the Uchihas are damn slave drivers alright!

Sometimes he just wanted to strangle that damn brat!

But compare to Deidara who manages Madara's off record deals….Itachi's would seem like a walk in the park.

Then there comes Pein...

Yes, Madara actually gave Pein the privileged to get either him or Deidara to do his little favors. Actually Madara would be ecstatic if Pein would just stay by him, quite his job and get them to do all his biddings; so that the man wouldn't end up missing one of these days. Probably elope with another man...or women.

And if he may say so, all Madara's distrust is well within the range of what's normal...Well, with the things Pein does for a living even when Madara would be more than happy to support him.

Just as Sasori was about to get back to the car, his cell vibrated in his pocket.

Oh what now!

Sasori clench his jaws, grabbing his cell from his suit putting it to his ears; not even bothering to see the caller ID or hide his irritation. He has every damn right to be irritated! He is exhausted! And he is cranky!

"What now?"

"Have you taken care of Naruto?" The all familiar voice pierced his ears.

"Yeah…happy?"

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...Thanks so much for the votes and the ideas that was in the last review. THANKS! I really appreciate them!


	9. What Lies Beneath the Facade?

**Please review.**

**Flames are accepted**

**Love to know what you think of the chapter...**

**THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy...XD **

* * *

**What lies beneath the facade?**

A vault sprawling with gold he had none. He have nothing worthy to be praise, he have nothing he could be proud of or to make another crave or yearn for. So what can he give that Itachi could possibly want? What could he provide that Itachi could never have even with the wealth is possessed?

Sasuke had racked his mind for more than 3 nights, half the time comatose with alcohol or drugs running through his system of course. But hey…he was thinking at least. Thinking…about what someone else wants, which is something he hadn't done in so long he couldn't even remember when the last time was that he gave someone anything.

The music in the club was loud, roaring and deafening as he weaved his body between sweaty bodies.

Sasuke tightened his fingers over lean wrist pulling the other after him.

"Come on Itachi!" He growled hauling the other against him.

Itachi gasped, stumbling slightly at the sudden tugged, crashing against Sasuke's toned formed.

"Watch it!" Sasuke hissed.

Without so much as looking at the suited man he took him to the counter where it was less crowded.

"Sit here" Sasuke shouted through the deafening hard metal band.

Itachi sat against the high stool not looking at the younger. He hated it here, he loathed this place. So loud and stuffy, smoky and reek of sweat. He felt so uncomfortable and out of place. It was suffocating to even breathe!

"Itachi…" Sasuke turned his gaze over at the man.

He could see beads of sweat forming over Itachi's temple as the man panted, breathing through his slightly parted lips, apparently. His chest was heaving, as if he had just ran a marathon as soft coughed were invading those rosy lips. Honestly, Itachi seriously need to work on his stamina.

Anyway…

"Look doll…I have nothing that you could possibly want"

"So why am I here? Trying to suffocate me if I still won't give you anything? Resorting to blackmail now are we?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to smile as he shook his head, shifting closer towards the other. Itachi seem to be quite snappy ever since he drag him here but he guessed that's better than those forced smile.

His fingers reach over to Itachi's neatly button shirt.

"What now!" Itachi snapped, slapping Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke frowned.

"Come on…you need to loosen up a little" He unbuttoned the first two buttons for Itachi through the elder's disapproving glares.

"…"

"Look…I have nothing you could not get if you truly wish…but things I have seen and experienced"

"…"

"You have never been to places like this one have you?" Sasuke let his gaze sweep the entire club of dancing men.

"…"

"Come on…you going to tell me you've been a club as wild as this one pretty boy?"

"No…"

"There…So I will show them to you…I will show you things a princess like you only have the privilege to look from the pretty golden cage of yours"

"…"

"A little ride on the wild side of life…how about it?" Sasuke's fingers came to cup Itachi's sweaty features, turning them to face him.

"…"

"Don't worry…I promise to return you to your daddy in one piece every time ne?"

Itachi brushed Sasuke's hand away as he turned to look the other way, ignoring the younger. He hated this damn place the moment he saw it from that blinking entrance.

It's disgusting! People coming with the sole purpose to get drunk! People coming to rub against another! Hopefully get shagged by the end of the night!

Disgusting! Disgusting!

He didn't like it one bit! He didn't see the bloody point of drinking till you are comatose! What's so fun about that! And he damn well isn't going to start that habit to find out!

Going back in one piece is one thing…whether he remained one piece is another! Madara would kill him! Scratch that! He would kill himself for having such a revolting behavior! Save everyone the trouble!

So no more! He didn't want to go to anymore places like _this_ with Sasuke! Point blank! So if this is the _wild side_ he rather he never experienced it!

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered so close to him he almost leaped out of his skin.

"Let me think about it alright!" He folded his arms. The counter is sticky…probably some spilled martinis or tequila.

Damn!

He hoped it didn't stain the sleeves of his suit.

"Take your time…I'll go get you something to drink" Sasuke rasped, leaving Itachi without as much as a glance.

Sasuke knew by the looks of it that Itachi isn't use to any of it. Itachi just needs time to see the beauty of it. A place to let loose and do whatever you want. Seriously, Itachi is so uptight! He sure as hell needs a little…more like a lot of alcohol in his blood to go wild. And once he had a taste of it, he is sure to come back for more.

At least that's what he hoped. He didn't fancy needing to think of new activities every time to get what measly information the man had. Besides, alcohol would loosen that stubborn tongue and the faster he gets Naruto back, the faster he would rid this damnable bastard.

"Give me two shots of tequila!" Sasuke shouted through the booming music.

"Right up!"

The barmen turned setting down two shot glasses of tequila for Sasuke. "Oh it's you Sasuke!" The barmen smiled.

"Sai"

"So you remember me…haven't seen you in a long time…miss me?"

Sasuke sneered. Oh how he wished he could forget that bloody night when he was so drunk he had slept with this bastard.

"I don't swing that way boy" Sasuke gritted.

"Right…considering you are in a gay club I say you at lea-"

"I'm not here because of me!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! Now how much?"

"On the house dear…you are going to need it because your boyfriend just left"

"He is not my boyfri-" Sasuke chocked, snapping his gaze towards the empty stool that Itachi was suppose to be sitting to see no one but a man with a bleeding nose standing by the side while his buddies try to help him.

Shit!

"Fuck!" Sasuke spat, rushing towards the exit, pushing pass bulky bodies.

What does Itachi have against staying with him until he said he could leave! First was that damn morning! Now this! Does Itachi really want to end up dead in a ditch!

* * *

Itachi strode down the street, buttoning his shirt the way he liked it. Which is all done up before shoving his fingers into his pocket to retrieve the silver tie Sasuke had asked him to removed.

He could still bare it if it was just the damnable noise Sasuke called music, he could still stand it even if it was hard to breathe in that God forsaken place but he'd draw the damn line when a man tried to rub against him!

He'd draw the bloody line when Sasuke left him all alone to be hit on by no less than some bloody lowlifes!

Did he mention a man was hitting on him!

He left right after he punch the retard. Probably broke the bloke's nose but he couldn't give a damn.

Call it lucky that he isn't suing for sexual harassment!

"Hey!"

He could hear Sasuke's voice shouting for him. He didn't care, he walked a little faster.

"Stop!" Sasuke spat.

In an instant fingers came to seize Itachi's upper arm, halting him in his step.

"Stop it! How many times must I tell you its dangerous?" Sasuke growled shifting to stand in front of Itachi.

"…"

"Itachi!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"What is wrong with you!"

Itachi snorted in incredulity. What is wrong with him? What is wrong with Sasuke is the better question.

What on earth or in hell made Sasuke think he would enjoy such a place? Did he give the impression that he is so desperate for someone to hit on him? Did he give the impression that he loves to get drunk like those losers! Love to waste money on those stupid bitter liquid called beer?

Did he have a face that says he is some damn commoner? An alcoholic!

"Oh nothing" Itachi sneered, wrenching his arms out of Sasuke's grasped as he took a step back to tie his tie.

Anger mounting in his blood, rising as if a beast. He hated that fucking place! He hated it all! How dare Sasuke even think he would enjoy it!

"What the hell are you doing? You don't need your tie!"

"I'm going home"

"What!" Sasuke cried.

"You heard me! I'm calling my ride"

"You can't…I-"

"Watch me"

Sasuke shook his head. No! Shit! He isn't lying when he said experience is the only thing he had that Itachi couldn't possibly buy with the wealth he posses. This is bad.

"Stop" Sasuke almost begged as his hands came to cover over Itachi's cell, stopping him from dialing.

Itachi lifted his gaze up to Sasuke, glaring furiously.

"Itachi"

"Hands off"

Sasuke took in a deep breath. Okay! Calm down! If he starts raising his voice now it would be all over. Itachi would leave.

"I know you are new to this but you will enjoy it if y-"

"No" Itachi gritted, pulling his cell away from Sasuke's invasive fingers.

"I'll take you to anoth-"

"What makes you think I like clubs?" Itachi charged.

"…"

"Just because you like it doesn't mean I do!"

"I-" Sasuke gapped.

He had nothing to say to that. He hadn't heard of a person who hated clubs. What's not to love? He was so sure Itachi had never been to one so he would surely get addicted to them soon.

Dammit! He really isn't good at the whole entertaining department!

"That's right. You don't think of anyone but yourself" Itachi sneered, looking back as his cell, searching his contacts angrily.

"Itachi" Sasuke muttered urgently.

No respond.

Shit! He needs to get this right! Damn!

He has no doubt that Itachi didn't care about Naruto's life. Naruto could be getting executed tomorrow and Itachi wouldn't even bother informing him or try saving the blonde if he didn't get what he want. It's obvious that Naruto's life means nothing to Itachi.

Hell, the concept of life itself means nothing to the man or Itachi wouldn't be playing this game with him.

Okay! He can do this! He can ask what Itachi likes…he can ask what another human aside himself find interesting.

"Itachi…put the phone away"

"…"

"I'll take you anywhere you want…please…" Sasuke reached over to gently take Itachi's cell from his fingers; shutting it, he dropped it into Itachi's inner suit pocket.

It wouldn't be a good idea to just chuck that stupid electronic device into the nearest bin. He needs to keep Itachi happy. At least until he gets what he wants.

"I don't like stuffy places…" Itachi whispered so softly Sasuke almost missed it.

"How about bikes? You were there the last time"

"You know very well that it wasn't me who ra-"

"Yeah" Sasuke gritted.

Yeah, Itachi had switched with his double somewhere along the way and took a short cut to beat him. Bastard!

"…"

"But you like fast bikes don't you?"

"I don't like to race or any sports for that matter" Itachi let his gaze drift ideally across the dark empty road.

Sasuke heaved a sigh…Now that Itachi is throwing a childish fit he much like the fake smiling Itachi better.

This is going nowhere! Why is Itachi so mad about the club anyway? Is it that degrading to him?

He had absolutely no idea what man like Itachi likes or finds offensive. He had no idea what is going through their bloody mind!

_"The deal…I want you to come home with me for a little chat…I wasn't planning on this…" _

He let out a small humorless smile. He could still remember those words, whispered on a night very much like this when he had spend the entire night with Itachi.

Why is it that Itachi ticks him of so easily? Either with his innocent naïve words or reckless actions, Itachi could set him off like no one could. Anger him in a strange way…not one that makes him feel like punching the man but rather one that made him want to shout words of worry.

"Hey…how about we get a room? We can talk" Sasuke rasped.

Alright…that sounded stupid! But he really has no idea what to do next. At least he can give Itachi that talk he wanted last time. Surely, that cannot make things worst!

"A room sounds good to you?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shrugged not caring very much.

"The same place we went to the other day alright?"

Itachi didn't seem to care enough to say anything which Sasuke take to mean _yes_.

"I'm going to get my bike now so we can go…wait here…I mean it"

Still no respond.

Sasuke tightened his jaws; turning away he hurried to his bike.

Seriously! What is wrong with Itachi! Arrogant fool! An arrogant fool that worry him!

Itachi just let him decide every damn thing! When he said he wanted to take him to a room, the fact that he had been rough with him just recently in that hotel didn't even raise any concern out of Itachi.

The man just strode about as if he owns the place! He just flaunt about without a single care in the world.

He already have Kabuto's man hell bend on getting him, he didn't need Itachi's daddy after his head too if something was to happen to the pretty boy.

* * *

Madara groaned, putting the phone down again by his bedside table for the fourteenth time this night. He had tried over and over again to get to Itachi's cell but without success. The boy had shut it off.

This had happened before hadn't it? Itachi not answering to his cell and not informing anyone where he is isn't something new lately is it.

In all honesty he could just get Deidara to help him track Itachi's cell's location but he didn't. He knew Itachi wouldn't be please one bit if he was to impose on his personal space that way. Hell, he might even stop taking his cell next and that would be worst!

Madara let out a sigh. It's almost one already.

"I should have apologized shouldn't I?" He whispered softly to his lover that lay beside him.

Pein lifted his gaze slightly as he shifted to put an arm over Madara's bare waist.

"He already forgives you"

"Not bloody likely" Madara snorted, pulling the covers a little higher over Pein's shoulder.

"…"

"He may not show it but he is angry"

"Why do you say that"

"You weren't there…I said a little too much"

"Word exchanges during fights are never true…even he must know that"

"…"

"Why do all of you give him so little credit? He isn't a child you know"

"All of us?" Madara muttered in surprise.

"…"

"Who else give him little credit?"

"Doesn't matter…just trust me… Itachi isn't the type to just let people stomp all over his life…"

Madara let out a soft chuckle. Oh he knows that alright.

He just hope he isn't the one doing the stomping in Itachi's mind now, because if he is honest, he didn't think he could eliminate Itachi if Itachi decide to eliminate him for the said stomping.

He isn't like Itachi…He truly does love him though he knows without a doubt that there is a limit to Itachi's love for him. There is always a limit to Itachi's love for everything…none which surpasses the love he had for himself. He didn't blame the boy though. Not with the way he had been forced to live in his youth.

But does that mean he would go down quietly if Itachi decide to kill him?

"Madara…you worry too much…" Pein rasped.

"Pein…" Madara shifted to lay by his side he gazed over Pein's slivery orbs, stroking that smooth cheek with the back of his fingers.

"…"

"I have reasons to worry"

"I know"

"He's different recently"

"Might not be a bad thing…he is growing up" _"Thanks to Sasuke…actually it could be a bad thing"_

"…"

"Madara…Give him a little space…let him play around a little alright?"

"…"

"Madara?"

"If it's a choice between him and me…would you shoot him? Because I can't…even then…I couldn't…" Madara murmured, gazing straight at Pein.

Pein sigh. Oh here we go again. Madara always ask him this whenever Itachi seem a little distant or if they just had an argument.

Seriously, he didn't think Itachi would just off Madara at the drop of the hat.

Alright…He may not be there that night to see what went down in that damn warehouse and Madara never told him the details, just the general points, but whatever it is, it seems to unnerve Madara to the point that he sees Itachi as a very real threat whenever the boy is upset, cold blooded even.

Pein softened his gaze, pushing himself up from the mattress slightly, he shifted to lay his head close against Madara's chest, his arms wrapping tenderly against the toned abdomen as Madara's fingers came to stroke his ginger locks.

He snuggled closer to his lover. He could hear the soft soothing beat of heart against his ear, he could smell the scent of soap against the roasting skin and he liked it.

He would do whatever it takes to keep it beating, whatever it takes to keep the warmness of that flesh…that's a promise.

"Pein…"

"You know I will without hesitation…and I have yet to miss"

"…"

"I promise you with my life…I will shoot him or anyone for that matter if the moment ever arise when you are too kind to move to save yourself"

"..."

"So don't ask me such ridiculous question anymore...stop worrying so much...because i will always do for you what you cannot..."

Madara smile.

"Being the lover of a yakuza isn't all that lovely is it…not a bed of roses"

"More like a bed of thorns…but it makes life so much more exciting won't you say"

* * *

The dim street light shone against the thin greenish flora curtains, the soft whisper of night and occasion blared of honks invaded the dark room. Two figures lay close to each other over the cramped lumpy bed.

"Relax a little already…I'm not going to eat you" Sasuke whispered as he gazed down at the other man lying quietly in his embrace.

Itachi may not be complaining but his every muscle felt as if they were twisted in knots.

"Of course not…cannibalism hasn't been practice in awhile" Itachi pulled the blanket higher over his bare shoulder.

He could feel Sasuke's arms wrapped lightly over his waist, he could scent the musky scent that is Sasuke and see the pale lean chest right in front of him.

He couldn't help but notice that there weren't much muscles on the boy, his collar bones were well defined and his arms were lean; his abdomen flat and thin. His skin so pale in comparison to the jet black leather wristbands that adorn both Sasuke's wrist; so contrasting as if black and white.

Sasuke in general looked a little underweight…

"But you should eat more" Itachi said before he could stop himself.

"Oh? Why is that doll?" Sasuke smile amusingly.

"…"

"Don't like what you see? I didn't hear you complaining before"

"…"

"What is it that isn't satisfying to you pretty?" Sasuke's hand came to capture Itachi's chin between his fingers, tilting them up while his other arm remain insistently wrap over Itachi's waist.

Translucent hazel meets dark hazel.

A playful smirk tugged at Sasuke lips as he gaze challengingly at the older.

Itachi shivered at those burning hazel, his blood hummed in tingles of excitement and he smiled for the first time this night. He couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's question. If he isn't mistaken…this is the first time Sasuke had ever asked him anything isn't it?

"You should have a little more muscle" Itachi teased.

In an instant his icy fingers reach up to touch Sasuke's bare chest.

Sasuke hissed, shivered at the iciness of Itachi's flesh. Releasing Itachi's chin, his warm palm came to cup over the back of Itachi's fingers, keeping them against his chest, shocking the older.

"Sas-"

"This coming from you? Or are you taking this opportunity to touch me?" He growled threateningly.

Itachi shivered at the dark voice, his fingers curl against the warm flesh. "You ask my opinion"

"Yes…but for you to criticize… you don't have much either do you? I bet you don't even work out"

"You don't need to be an artist to know something is wrong with a picture"

How true…

Sasuke laughed, pulling Itachi closer against him, pressing their naked bodies together. The bastard actually has the balls to find him anything less than perfect. This is the first time he is hearing that his anatomy is anything but sizzling hot.

Ha! Interesting...

"Enough about what you find me lacking…what about you umm? Or are you perfect?"

"Why would I tell you what I lack?"

"Well, since you have so much to say about what I lack, I want to have something so say about you too"

"Right"

"Or should I examine you closely to find out umm?" Sasuke whispered, licking his lips tauntingly.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle, his blood tingling in excitement at the sight. "You think you can make me talk that easily? Aren't you charming"

Ah…a challenge. A devilish smirk twisted over Sasuke lips as his gaze narrowed dangerously. Itachi raise his brows.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh I think I can get it out of you" Sasuke smirked, shifting closer towards the older.

"Sas-"

"Are you ticklish?"

"No"

"Want to test it out?"

"Wh-"

In a motion Sasuke's latched onto him, tickling his tummy, the side of his waist. Itachi laughed, twitched.

"Sas-Sasuke!" He howled and kicked. "Oi!"

A strangle shout tore.

Sasuke laughed, his fingers tickle up Itachi's side.

Itachi screamed, writhed and squirmed. Goosebumps littered every inch of him as he twisted and turn, his fingers flew to grab Sasuke's lithe wrist. "Sasuke!"

"Not ticklish my ass!" Sasuke laughed, grabbing on to him even tighter, his black leather wrist band pressed harshly against Itachi's skin as he tickled him mercilessly.

Itachi laughed harder and squirmed, shivered, turning and twisting as Sasuke held onto him, ticking him all over.

"Sas-Sasuke! No! St-Stop!"

"I can't hear you doll!" Sasuke tickled him mercilessly.

Midnight locks tangled as he tossed and twist. Itachi coughed, his toes curled as his entire body twitched and shivered. Oh God! Shit! He couldn't breathe properly!

"Sas-! Ah! Enough!"

"Ha! You are so ticklish lovely!"

"Okay! Okay you win!" Itachi let out a strangled laugh as he grabbed harder at Sasuke's tight arms.

Sasuke chuckled, smirking in triumph he stop to roll Itachi atop him, making the older half straddle half laying over him.

Itachi coughed, his cheek flush, his breath ragged as he watery gaze meets Sasuke's amused ones.

"You really have no stamina" Sasuke teased, flicking Itachi's nose. Itachi winced, slapping Sasuke's hand hard.

Sasuke chuckled.

Itachi panted, shifting to pull the tangled cover over their naked flesh again.

For the record, they are naked because of Sasuke's world class excuse that goes something along the line of he didn't like to wear anything in bed. If you ask him, Sasuke just wanted to make him uncomfortable.

"Now…tell me something that you lack or I really will to do a full body examination" Sasuke hummed, tracing his fingers down the side of Itachi's lean form. Goosebumps littered the older.

"You...You just said it moron" Itachi growled as Sasuke hand came next to weave over the back of his silken locks guiding his features down, closer...

Hazel meets hazel, the wealth of his obsidian locks caress over Sasuke's skin like falls.

"What did I say pretty boy?"

"That I have no stamina" Itachi gritted.

"Ah…so here we have two weak guys playing together in bed…"

"…"

"If we have sex one of us might not make it…someone might end up dead from exertion umm? Because the one who did not might not have the strength to drag the other to hospital…I wonder which I am" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi blushed. Sasuke is mocking him. Asshole!

Sasuke could not help but smile as he watched Itachi's blushing expression that slowly shifts away from him.

"Lie down doll" He rasped, guiding the sweaty skull to lie on his chest.

Wealth of silken tresses sprawled over his bare skin, tickling him slightly. His fingers came to stroke midnight locks, feeling them flow between his slender fingers like velvet.

If he was ever honest with himself, he would admit that Itachi is gorgeous. His features are sharp, hinting a slight European blood but he didn't mind it. His skin milky and light, likened porcelain, so smooth sometimes he fear he might mar them…and those warm scrumptious lips, rosy and soft, so supple like petals.

But perhaps what truly intrigued him the most, were those translucent hazel eyes that looked as if someone had ran out of ink while they painted those gems of hazel…but it's beautiful nevertheless.

Fierce and predatory…lovely…With these beauties embellished on a single man, he could not imagine that no one had ever wanted him in bed.

With a face that could put the Goddess Venus to shame, no one had wanted this man naked? No one had claim his virginity? Unbelievable...

"Are you scared to do it after I told you about it the other day…?" Sasuke asked softly.

"…"

"Sex I mean"

"I wish to do it after marriage…least having unfortunate children"

A soft chuckle bubbled from Sasuke's throat. "We are very different aren't we?"

"…"

"When I know about it I couldn't help but be curious…I wanted to try it out…"

"We are different..."

"Very…" Sasuke agreed, bringing his other arm to wrap them over Itachi's lithe form, the other unceasing in its stroking.

There was silence for a good long while that Sasuke thought Itachi had fallen asleep atop him when suddenly the man spoke.

"Sasuke…"

"Um?"

"Stop stroking me…"

"You don't like it?" Sasuke stopped, shifting his arm to join the other, to wrap over Itachi's lean form.

"I don't sleep very well…so I can't sleep if you keep stroking me…and I really want to sleep…"

"Do you have problem sleeping?"

"…"

"Do you get scared if you can't sleep?"

"Um…"

"You'll sleep…" Sasuke couldn't resist a small pained smile that touches his lips.

Ah, this nostalgic feeling.

He once knew someone like that. Yeah…he once knew someone like that…he...

Sasuke let his lashes rest. In an instant, his chest squeezed as he tightened his hold on the older unconsciously. A boulder was building in his throat, as he bit down hard on his lower lips to crush down the rising pain in his chest that came in torrent.

Damn it! Shit!

Why is he acting like this now just because Itachi had the same problem with that stupid guy! It's been so long ago…

His brother is dead! He's been dead! Damn it! He is dead thanks to his alcoholic drunk parents who couldn't pay their fucking debt!

Shot, just like them…

Shit!

Sasuke took in a shuddering breath, heat pooling at the back of his eyes as his chest ached. Fuck! He needs to calm down!

"Sasuke…?"

"Shh…just clo-se your eyes…you will sleep..."

"The beach…"

"What?"

"You said you would bring me anywhere… I like the beach…I haven't been out of the city for a long time"

"Um…" Sasuke nodded.

Itachi...why is Itachi hinting to him what he wish to do for the next outing? Why is he even helping him? Is Itachi going soft because he is sleepy? Or is there a reason Itachi is _helping_ him?

Itachi…A man he knew next to nothing about.

He had found him dangerous once but is he? With the temperament of a child, with the smile of a blameless child…but does that mean he is as harmless as one?

Itachi...Itachi's existence in his life, Itachi's existence in every aspect of his life…his involvement with Naruto, how Itachi come to be so stock up with the drugs he craved, how Itachi could possibly know he was in jail, how Itachi knew he was searching for his friend…everything…everything till this point are shroud in darkness and fog so thick he could never make heads or tail.

He does not know what to believe…Or which Itachi to believe.

The ruthless one with a gun pointing at his skull or the innocent naïve one he had the overwhelming urge to protect, have the overwhelming urge to push away so that Itachi would not be hurt because of him…would not be hurt like Naruto…

Who are you? He wanted so badly to ask…but he couldn't.

Why?

Is he afraid of the answer? Why should he be afraid?

Is there something he subconsciously suspects but his conscious pretends not to see?

"Yeah…it's nice to get away from all these once in a while isn't it? When is the last time you see the sunrise?" Sasuke whispered softly.

"When is the last time you see the sun?"

Sasuke gave a soft throaty laugh. Though Itachi's words were meant to be teasing, he couldn't help but notice how it fit his life so perfectly.

The sun? Light? When was the last time he seen it?

Ten years was it?

His sun…his light died…vanish the night his entire family was killed because his father couldn't pay his debt. He is dead….he died the very night his family was brutally shot and killed...

He could still remember chunks of it…chunks he so desperately wish to forget. He could still hear their screams, their desperate pleas and the sobs of his mother. See the blood as if it was a concrete thing, whenever he sleeps, though he tried and he tried to forget them, tried with all his might to believe it never happened.

He couldn't really see his mother's weeping features anymore…he couldn't see the man that had held him making him watch them die; couldn't see the man that had shot them…

Slowly, slowly he would forget them all and then it will be alright. At least that's what he wants to believe.

Hillarious…

He may forget faces, but how can he ever forget what happened? The blood…the tears...

Itachi ask when was the last time he sees the sun? Honestly, even if the sun of his waking hours were to touch his eyes, his world would always be stain in blood so thick…it would be as black as night anyway.

So it wouldn't matter…

* * *

Itachi slide his arms into his suit, dropping a bundle of notes at the reception counter to the stunned owner of the place. "Let him sleep as long as he wants…that should be enough to cover a day or two" Itachi muttered, monotonously.

The owner nodded feverishly, immediately grab those notes. Whoever this man is he sure pays well! Sasuke must have hit the jackpot!

"Thank you" He rasped, as he walked out the dusty entrance without as much as a glance.

Right on time, Sasori was leaning against his jet black bike, his helmet in his arms beneath the glowing street lamp. It's almost three thirty in the morning.

"Sasori…" Itachi came to a halt directly in front of the man.

"Have a good time Itachi?"

"Everything set?"

Sasori smirked, nodding as he lower the zip of his biking suit, pulling out a gun for Itachi.

"Thank you" Itachi slid the weapon into his inner suit pocket.

"For a game…you sure are getting quite serious don't you think?"

Itachi lifted his gaze to bore them into Sasori's emerald ones, smirking challengingly. "What are you suggesting? You know how vulgar Sasuke is… And the way he insulted Madara's love…do you think I would just let it go?"

Sasori couldn't help but smile.

"Seems like you haven't outgrown playing the valiant knight"

"I've always like to be a knight in shining armor don't you know? Girls like them...and which man doesn't dream to have tons of girls surrounding them?" Itachi laugh innocently.

"Right"

Of course…

Ah, it isn't exactly a secret that Itachi have always been very defensive of Pein even if the man is more than capable of protecting himself. Sometimes he wondered what the two Uchihas see in that guy.

But is this all there is to it? Itachi going out of his way like this for Pein?

"Then why are you doing this? Just kill the brat and be done with"

"He is mine to chastise…I loathe people who ruin other people's game…I despise people who join in a game they are not invited…Its rude...Besides, corpse doesn't amuse me as much as it amuses you"

"So cold and harsh...playful as ever...like a child..." Sasori shifted to climb onto his bike. "Oh…and Itachi...I told them we would bring them to Sasuke so that they could do a little face rearrangement"

At once Itachi let out a cold laugh. Ah…This is going to be some interesting night.

"Face rearrangement? How mundane…"

"Really...?"

"You should have told them they could do some amputation as well…chop a couple of fingers maybe…I think that sound much more exciting"

Sasori gave a shook of his head.

"They are still some dangerous lots you know...and since you are not wearing a bulletproof vest I don't want to attract too many pest, just the right number for the game"

"Hmp... well then, shall we go invite our lovely friends who are so eager to play"

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...XD... I hope this chapter have been enjoyable!


	10. Hurting and Denial

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted..**

**Love to know what you think... I can't improve if i don't know**

**I really want to write a story people would want to read...Or there wouldn't be a point**

**So, all reviews are most welcome**

**Thank you!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Hurting and Denial**

The wind howled, funneled bellowing Itachi's suit as Sasori stood beside him in full black, helmet and all. It was quiet down at the harbor…far from everywhere…Perfect place for the game.

"Hey princess…you want to play with us?" Cat calls and whistle resounded as they eyed him lustfully.

Itachi smiled. Honestly, Sasuke could give him better mocking than these useless fools.

"Heh…come on closer pre-"

"Oh for God sake behave yourself dogs!" Sasori spat suddenly.

Laughter erupted. "So the phantom rider is a man that lusted over other man? Ha! I like your taste dude but you shouldn't bring your girlfriend along for a boy's game"

At once Itachi laugh icily, silencing their mockery snicker.

"Boy's game? Why don't we see who fairs better in this game" Itachi smirked, his gaze narrowed threateningly, as he let them sweep over all of them. There are about twenty of them he counted.

Some snickered, other raise their brows in interest.

"What's this? Hmp…I like a girl with attitude"

"Let me show you attitude…boy" In a motion Itachi pulled out his gun and shot the man point blank in the head.

The crowd roared; curses and shouts blared. Blood splattered. "Bitch!"

And the game begins.

Itachi pulled the trigger over and over again. Multiple shots blasted, thundered and echoed. The men pulled their guns out, some knives and blades.

Charging towards them as Itachi ran back; dodging bullets that came at him. Blades, guns, and metallic pipe at the ready to strike him.

As if he would let that happen!

His fingers never stop pulling the trigger as he dashed behind one of the thousands of cargo containers, weaving, dashing and firing beneath shadows. He fired every round aiming to kill as they come at him.

Blood splattered, poured, drenching the grey pavement in deep red.

Men shouted and howl, curses echoed.

Shots deflected, sparks flashed as they hit the container missing Itachi by inches.

Ha! This is fun! Itachi shivered in excitement or was it perhaps fear?

Multiple gun fire roared over and over again, so loudly his ears was beginning to ring. By now Sasori had longed opened fire too, chasing after some that tried to escape the harbor.

No one! Not one of these fool will be leaving alive! That's a promise

Frankly, he didn't expect this many fries to show up. Hilarious that so many would fall for such a blatant lie!

A face rearrangement for Sasuke?

Ha! To think of laying a hand on his precious toy is far more than louse like them should ever dream! Sasuke is his to break! His to undone!

And once he get rid of these brainless oaf that should be warning enough for other fools to leave Sasuke alone until he is done with the kid!

Itachi panted, sweat glister his temple as he slip behind one of the colored titan containers. His heart pounded, adrenaline ripping through his veins, his breath starting to become harder one after the other, his chest aching.

Hmp…When was the last time he had so much stimulation?

"Come on bitch! Let's play!" voice mocked.

Itachi smirk, he could see shadows elongating close to where he was hiding.

Fools…He lifted his gun, pointing at the ready to shoot.

The instant he saw the fool he shot him without mercy. Blood splattered.

A soft in audible thud resonated close to him. A sudden tingle prickle on his neck and instinctively he went for a headlong dive to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs at the sudden impact, missing the bullet my inches.

His gun skidded half way across the ground.

Itachi coughed, pain ripped through his entire torso as he forced in painful breath, his chest was burning.

Shit! His gun!

He could see it lying motionless across the dark pavement. He needed to get it!

"Got cha!" Hard booths came flying.

Abruptly, excruciating pain exploded against his side, slamming him against the ground again, his back crash against the metallic container behind him. Itachi gasped, his arms flew instinctively to wrap around his burning throbbing side, his eyes watered in agony.

God! Christ!

His midnight locks tangled and messy, his bangs stuck to his pale sweaty features. He panted hard; wheezed, fits of cough taking over him as he forced in air through his narrowing airway, resisting the urge to whimper as he lifted his sweaty features towards a couple of bulky men in their singlet.

His heart was pounding hard, so hard he could feel them crashing against his heaving rib cage.

Damn!

One of them was dragging a rusty pipe along to ground mockingly, the other flexing his blade while the third, showing of his hand gun threateningly.

"Not so tough anymore without your toy umm?" They sneered.

Itachi force a laugh between his wheezing cough as he lifted his sweaty gaze arrogantly.

As if he would bow to these louse.

Never! Never would he bow to anyone again!

"I don't need that shit" He sneered.

At once metallic pipe struck the ground, piercing ring exploded. Itachi flinched. They laugh. "Oh? Then get up…show us what a bad bad girl you can be"

Itachi tightened his jaws, his sweaty palm pushed against the ground, pushing himself to his shaky feet. His mind spin, his hands immediately flew out to press against the icy cargo container to keep his balance. His lungs burnt in fire as he side throbbed in agony but he stood up straight anyway.

He wipes the blood of his crack lips with the back of his free hand as he narrowed his gaze dangerously.

"Come" Itachi force out, through his ragged breath.

"An invitation?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out"

In a motion two charged at him. He narrowed his gaze as he watched the swishing blade, as he watches the raise metallic pipe ready to club him.

Did they really think he was going to take them on in hands on fight? As if he could.

They are just like that man. They are just like his father! Whipping him with his belt! Burning him with his cigarette! Beating him till he could no longer stand just because he couldn't fight back!

He showed him that night! He'd showed that bastard!

He'd made sure his father never touch him again!

And so he will show these fools now!

Just as the blade and pipes were going to strike him, he tore towards his gun.

"Hey!" Loud deafening clang of pipe crashed against the container.

Open shots fired as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His knees pushed, his chest was bursting into flames as he could hardly draw in breath, his air way constricting.

Shots flew at him, missing as he stumbled and darted in a zigzag fashion. Much harder to hit if he didn't run in a straight line.

"Coward!"

In a fluid motion Itachi lunge for his gun, the ground scrapes his knees, his elbow, tearing his suit. His fingers curled over the icy metal of his gun as he turned on his back immediately. His vision was spinning, he couldn't breathe, and his air way constricted, his chest burn as a bullet came, shot right at his left shoulder.

Excruciating pain burst.

Itachi tightened his jaws.

Damn it!

Aiming, before he could pull the trigger multiple deafening shots were fired.

* * *

Sasuke was not pleased when he woke up to an empty bed. The hell is wrong with Itachi?

It isn't even morning yet!

At once Sasuke tense at the thought…It's not morning...

Oh God!

If he thought that Itachi going to breakfast in the morning isn't safe! What the fuck makes Itachi thinks going out in the middle of the bloody night is safe!

Shit!

Sasuke growled; wanting so bad to scream in frustration as he threw the covers off his naked body. He swung his feet to the ground, scurrying for his clothes.

Does he have to chain the bastard to the bed every time the fool came to stay the night in this part of town or what!

Reaching for his shirt near the edge of the bed he noticed a blazing white note on the bed side table.

Oh here we go again. What now? I went for a late supper?

Sasuke tightened his jaws, grabbing the note furiously. He blinked as he read the note. There wasn't much…but enough.

Written elegantly was the one sentence.

_Naruto was taken by Kabuto's superior; Orochimaru…After all, Kabuto is Orochimaru's favorite._

In an instant, guilt clawed him draining all the anger from his entire being.

Shit!

What was he thinking?

He let out a sigh, dropping himself onto the edge of the bed. Shame, utter shame and embarrassment twisted his guts.

He…he was so worried about Itachi and completely forgotten to ask Itachi about Naruto. What was wrong with him! Itachi is nothing to him but someone to use! He should be more worried about getting Naruto back then Itachi!

He let his lashes rest, as he shoves the note in his pocket. He needs to tell Shikamaru to look into this Orochimaru tomorrow…

Yes, at least he would be one step closer to Naruto and one step closer to rid himself of Itachi.

Itachi doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong in his life!

His chest tightened as he bit down hard on his lips at the thought; remembering how he had held Itachi when Itachi told him he couldn't sleep. Remember his gentle voice that whispered against his chest, so softly, as if he was a fragile little thing. As if a frightened child telling his parents that there are monsters beneath his bed.

He sounded so innocent…so pure as if truly a young child. A child of his brother's age, when he had lost his life…

A sad sorrowful laugh bubbled from his throat. He could feel heat building at the back of his socket again as pressure build in his chest.

Fuck!

He is pathetic…So pathetic! His brother is dead damn it! Itachi is not his brother for fuck sake!

Get a grip!

* * *

The three brutes crumpled to the ground shocking Itachi as the last gun fire cease. Itachi was shaking; his entire body tremble as adrenaline roared through his veins, his heart hammered in terror.

Is it over? It had to be…

Itachi coughed; letting his gun drop, his fingers flew to his tie to clumsily loosen them. His shoulder burn. He couldn't breathe as he wheezed hard.

"Itachi! Oh God! You are shot!" Sasori's voice shrilled.

"Just a scratch" he coughed. He let his head fell back as he rolled to his side, his fingers clumsily loosening the button of his shirt in panic.

He couldn't breathe! Damn!

Fits of cough, overtook him as Sasori was immediately by his side, holding him, tilting his skull back, to at least try to straightened his constricted air way.

"Itachi! Where the fuck is your asthma medication! Where is the fucking inhaler!" Sasori was screaming now, rummaging through his suit pocket, one after the other.

"Don't know"

"What!"

"Don't ha-ve it now" Itachi wheezed; his lips parted to desperately draw in air even as his head was going light.

He could feel panic curling in him with every desperate gasped. His lungs were burning, it was ripping through his chest in blazing agony and pain and he swore he could feel coppery tang like blood at the back of his tongue. Saliva dribbled down his side as he coughed his aching lungs out.

He was getting disoriented now, his mind losing focus as he wheezed hard, his hands going heavy.

He couldn't breathe!

Fear, terror coming at him in full force as he gasped harder for air.

He didn't want to die! This little game isn't supposed to end like this! Help him! Do something!

Sasori was more than ready to panic as he watched how pale Itachi was going in his trembling arms gasping hard for air. His mind raced a thousand miles.

Think! Think! And thinking of the word _think_ isn't helping!

"Such a troublemaker" Sickly sweet voice whispered suddenly, shocking Sasori out of his skin. He turned, his eyes widen at the man before him, although said man wouldn't know since Sasori hadn't removed his helmet.

"Oro-Orochimaru?" He would have cried in alarm if he wasn't already in a state of numbing shock.

"Beautiful performance" Orochimaru laughed before shifting to his knees over the other side of Itachi's coughing, wheezing form.

"Wh-"

"Still such a child. Always get yourself into trouble" In a motion, Orochimaru stuck a needle right into Itachi's sweaty neck, injecting it.

"Hey!" Sasori shrieked, thrusting Orochimaru away although it's too late.

Orochimaru growled in displeasure, pushing himself to his feet.

"Fucker! What did you do!" Sasori bellowed, holding the coughing teen closer to his heaving chest.

"A little asthma steroid to save his life"

"Why would you care!"

"Why? Because I like to play with Uchihas…and besides I wouldn't want to lose some precious deals ne" Orochimaru smirked, tilting his head mockingly.

Sasori's gaze flew down at the pale trembling panting man now. Itachi seem to be breathing easier and he is even opening his watery eyes.

Thank God!

"Itachi" Sasori rasped in utter relief, letting go of a breath he didn't know he held.

"Orochimaru?" Itachi forced out, resisting a cough. His entire body still shaking in terror.

Orochimaru smile sinisterly, looming over him. "How rare for you to be personally doing dirty works..."

Itachi smiled darkly, pushing himself to sit upright, trying to keep his body from trembling. "You should thank me on bended knees for eliminating fools who couldn't follow orders…or did you not order them to leave Sasuke alone as promised?"

"I did"

"A thank you is in order then"

"How kind of you…but for you to get your hands dirty for a mere boy…I truly wonder could the ice prince has finally found a lover?"

At this Itachi laugh coldly, bitterly, though his chest felt like they were fits to ripping, though his body was still shaking with adrenaline.

Hilarious!

He loves Sasuke? Orochimaru thinks he kill these fries because of something as repulsive as love? That he is just risk his life for love?

Oh how noble…Ha! As if!

The thought of near death disgust him! Disgust him to think that he almost died for another being! The mere thought infuriates him!

Screw Orochimaru! Even the word _love_ at this point disgust him to the core!

"Your words are insults to me"

"Forgive me" Orochimaru smiled, turning to leave. _"Sasuke eh…this is very interesting…I wonder how far you would go to keep this boy safe"_

* * *

Thunder crash, lightning flashes as the rain poured as if a hole had been rip across the rumbling firmament. Sasuke lowered his gaze as he stood close to the ornate door, water pooling around his sneakers. If he step any further he would surely drench the carpet of this suite.

He was dripping wet, drenched to his very bones because he refused to wait inside the hotel. After he had demanded the receptionist to call Itachi as he did the last time to had walked out the door despite the pouring rain.

He didn't want to wait inside no matter how foolish he looked standing outside like a drowning rat. He didn't like the way those rich bastards stare at him as if he was some disgusting worm when they walk pass. He didn't like the way they look at his clothing that seem as if from another universe comparatively to theirs or the way they whisper while pointing at him.

He hated it! And damn it! He really didn't have time to entertain Itachi! Time is ticking and he couldn't rush things! Itachi would get mad if he did and Naruto will surely be over!

"Sasuke, why are you standing there? You want to see me didn't you?" Itachi said irritably, snapping Sasuke back to reality.

He lifted his gaze towards the man. Itachi had dropped his suit on the coach close to the titan window, gazing at him impatiently. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that Itachi is not in a good mood but he couldn't always wait for Itachi to be in a good mood can he? He needs to get to Naruto fast!

"I…I don't want to wet the carpet"

"…"

"It'll ruin it" Sasuke shivered, his fingers tightened over either of his shivering arms.

He didn't know if ruining the carpet Itachi would fuel Itachi's obvious displeasure. He didn't need a furious Itachi, he needs information! Shikamaru had said that every seconds count if Orochimaru truly have Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"You should at least offer me a towel, I don't want to spoil the carpet"

Itachi raise his brows in surprise at Sasuke words.

Since when does Sasuke care? Since when does Sasuke care if he ruins anything? What is this Sasuke? What is this humble rat?

Itachi tightened his jaws in impatience as he shifted towards the younger. Annoyance, irritation starting to claw at him the longer he eyed the silent, humble man.

This isn't the Sasuke he knows! He isn't as arrogant to think that he has got Sasuke trained to the point where the boy could be civil in just mere encounters. Sasuke is just faking it!

He loathed this! He loathed this meek Sasuke now! Don't look at him that way as if he held respect when there is only annoyance! Don't be polite to him if truly all Sasuke want is to curse him!

"Why are you being shy?" Itachi whispered as he came to a halt directly in front of the younger.

He had always been surrounded by liars that lace their insults and wicked intends behind pretty words, he did not need another one! He did not go through the trouble to keep this toy just so he could hear his sweet sweet lies. He did not kill all those fools and risk his life and have his every muscle aching and burning just to hear Sasuke's sugary pretense!

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not! I just don't want to dirty your expensive carp-"

"And since when do you care?" Itachi snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"Why do you care that the carpet would be ruin? You never did!" Itachi bellowed.

Sasuke was taken aback at the anger that lace Itachi's voice or the fact that Itachi was even shouting. Itachi is mad? Itachi is mad at him because he didn't want to wet the carpet?

What the fuck is in this man's brain anyway?

"Why are you mad at me?"

"…"

"I just don't want to cost you more!"

Itachi snorted.

"Itac-"

"Leave! I do not like the company of hypocrites!" Itachi pulled the door wide open, not even looking at Sasuke.

The hell! Sasuke tightened his jaws, his eyes narrowed in spitting fire.

Hypocrite? He tries to be nice and this shit happen? What the fuck is wrong with Itachi? What did he do now? Not ruin the carpet? He will not be played like a fool! He will not be move as if a God damn puppet for Itachi's amusement!

He is here in exchange for information and he damn well will get it!

"Please leave" Itachi growled fueling Sasuke's rage.

Like hell he would leave with nothing! "Leave? You wish!" Sasuke spat, slamming the door shut as he rounded on the older.

"…"

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me what I want!"

"…"

"Every time I see you! Every single fucking time I see you! You will damn well give me what I want or I will not leave! Is that clear?"

"Not really"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke roared. His fingers flew to clutch either side of Itachi's shoulder slamming his back hard against the door.

At once excruciating pain tore down Itachi's entire left side. His wounds ripped open at the sudden crash. Itachi let out a strangled cry, his jaws clenched as he resisted the urge to whimper even more.

Oh Christ!

"What is it! What is it that you want this time Itachi! I know you are upset but don't you bloody take it out on me!" Sasuke bellowed in mounting rage.

Itachi shook his head in incredulity.

Upset? Upset? That is a bloody understatement isn't it? He almost died because of him! And there is nothing of worth he could see from this brat! No real merit! Nothing! And the longer he looked at Sasuke the angrier he became!

Itachi let out a dark chuckle. Feeling dampness soaking beneath his suit.

Damn! It hurts!

"Oh shut your yapping" He growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"…"

"You think this is a game?"

"Exactly!"

"Fuck sake! What Itachi? What is it that you fucking want this time!"

"You to get out!"

"Screw you! I will n-" Sasuke's words halted on his tongue in an instant as he notice a dampen stain forming over Itachi's suit beneath his hand, just over the left shoulder where he is still grabbing him

He could feel a sort of sticky dampness against the palm of his hand.

What the hell?

He releases Itachi's shoulder, flipping over the palm of his hand. It was scarlet…bright scarlet.

Blood?

Shock, horror slammed into him so hard it ripped away all his anger as he snapped his gaze back at the furious man who was starting to look downright murderous by the second.

Did he do this? No…It isn't possible for him to grab somebody hard even in his anger to the point of bleeding.

Is Itachi injured? Is that why he is so short tempered today?

"Itachi?"

"What?" he growled challengingly.

"What happen to you?" Sasuke hissed urgently, his fingers flew to latch onto the divide of Itachi's suit.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi spat, knocking Sasuke's fingers away, shoving Sasuke back. His burning gaze glared maliciously at Sasuke.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, almost pleadingly.

Even by just touching the edge of the suit he could already feel the heavy dampness of blood. There had got to be a lot of blood beneath that suit to be so soaked.

Why is Itachi so stubborn?

"Leave!"

"You are bleeding!"

"Oh wow! Congratulations! I see you are not blind!"

"You need to let me see it"

"I don't"

"I want to help you!"

"You don't!"

"Then why would I want to see your injury?"

Itachi snorted bitterly. Why? Isn't it obvious? Just like those kids in the neighborhood when he was younger had mocked his bruises whenever his father beat him or burn him with cigarette buds, Sasuke wanted to mock him too!

Just like those damnable bastard Sasuke wanted to laugh at him, saying he deserve them! Saying he deserve every bruise because of his blood! Because his mother cheated on his father with some damn European he is made to pay!

Why else would anyone want to see his injuries other than for a good laugh? An outsider...a man of mix blood isn't human is it?

And anyway he didn't want to look at them too! Whenever he look at his body now, whenever he felt the pain of his aching body now, he would remember the terror…the concrete concentrated fear he felt when he couldn't breathe and it terrifies him to no end!

They are the evidence of his carelessness that he got himself shot for a mere toy! He cannot bring himself, even now to accept the bloody fact of his idiocy! Let alone let anyone see the horrific proof of his shameful stupidity!

It scares him too much! It terrifies him to even think that he may not be standing here now because of this useless punk!

"Itachi…"

"You wanted a good laugh don't you? You think I deserve it don't you!"

"No! Never!"

"Yes you do! You hate this stupid game don't you! You would love to just get rid of me once you got your dear friend! Am I wrong?"

Sasuke gapped. Okay, Itachi isn't wrong.

Hell, Itachi pretty much hit the nail on the head but that does not mean he didn't care about him at all. It does not mean he thinks Itachi deserve this!

"I-"

"You know what! Your next precious piece of information! Orochimaru had just handed Naruto over to another party for some cash! Now leave!" Itachi cried, his entire body shaking and trembling in rage he moved away from the door.

"Fine" Sasuke gritted.

At once grief stabbed Itachi at those cold words that whispered; pressure build in his chest, his heart ached as he watched the younger step pass him towards the door without hesitation.

That's right… Sasuke only wanted information.

Sasuke never cared about him! No one did! And neither did he care about the brat! It's just a game to gain Sasuke's trust then break him!

A game…a game and that's all there is to it…

Sasuke fingers came to a halt over the ornate handle; turning his gaze back at the older. He would need to be blind and maybe even deaf to not know that Itachi wanted him to stay.

"Yeah…you definitely want me to leave alright" He drawled.

Releasing the handle, with liquid motion he shifted back to stand directly in front of Itachi as Itachi directed his gaze to the ground angrily.

Sasuke softened his gaze. He didn't need to be a genius to know that Itachi is upset and hurt; he didn't need to be a genius to know that Itachi trust no one, much less him. And like a wounded animal, Itachi is just lashing out at anyone and anything…his mouth working faster than his brain could reason.

"I'm not going to laugh" Sasuke whispered softly, his fingers reaching to hook gently over the divide of the blood soaked suit for a moment before letting go.

He didn't want to aggravate Itachi further by just stripping him.

"Hey…look at me…" He whispered gently, moving closer.

He could see sadness and sorrow; he could see hurt and anger edge over Itachi's gentle features so deeply that it hurt him, and he wanted suddenly so badly to pull him into his embrace again like that night.

Who had laughed at him? Who would dare to even think Itachi deserved pain? He would kill those fucking bastards if they ever come within thirty feet of Itachi!

"…"

"Look at me…" Sasuke's fingers came to cup Itachi's features, lifting them to meet him.

Translucent hazel meets dark hazel.

Itachi look upset enough to the point of tears. Sasuke smiled, letting his thumb stroke over the edge of those lovely almond eyes.

"You are perfect…you are beautiful beyond words just the way you are…those bastards who mock you are assholes"

"Don't woe me…I'm not a women" Sasuke shook his head lightly.

Oh he is quite aware of that. And quite aware that he just told a male that he thinks that he is beautiful and meant it. Right, whatever shit he had been smoking, seriously needs to go.

* * *

Itachi gasped, his fingers gripping over the edge of the couch as Sasuke tightened the new bandage over his shoulder. His jaws clenched tight as he resisted the urge to cry out in agony.

Jeeze! Does Sasuke have iron fingers or something? Sasuke tugged harder, fresh pain throbbed, spreading through his entire body like fire.

"You alright?" Sasuke whispered; at last pulling the bandage into place as he let his gaze trace over his handy work.

It wasn't impressive, but at least the bandage is clean. Alright, truth be told, he bandage Itachi so much it made the wound looked ten times worst that it really was.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah…" Itachi murmured; his fingers came to touch the bandage wrapped all over his chest.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, almost laughing at the sight. He probably shouldn't though, since it was his fault but Itachi look like a mummy now. "You look good too" He snickered.

Itachi frowned as he turned to face Sasuke. Not amuse. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Sasuke shook his head sitting back against the couch, his bathrobes rustled as he let his fingers trickle over the messy bandage that wound all over Itachi's chest.

It looked without a doubt, that the bandage was done by an immature. Hell, even a real life mummy would have bandages that are much neater than his retarded handy work.

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered; his fingers came to curl over Sasuke's wondering hand.

Sasuke lifted his gaze. "It looks hideous doesn't it"

"As if it was done by a five year old"

"A clever five year old won't you say" Sasuke smirk, sliding closer along the velvet couch.

"…"

"So…what happen?"

Itachi shrugged.

"Tell me"

"It's none of your business"

"Was it because you went ou-"

"I said it's none of your business! So drop it!" Itachi snapped; anger rising again.

Sasuke frowned in displeasure. Oh so a little concern is a bad thing? "Okay doll…calm down…You on your period or something?"

"Shut up"

"So it's sexual tension then?" Sasuke drawled in rising irritation.

"Enough! I don't have to answer you" Itachi spat; turning away.

As if he would waste his breath answering such a ridiculous question. Sasuke infuriates him!

The mere sight of the boy annoys him because it burns the galling question of what had he almost died for! For a mere junky? A street rat? A thief?

Sasuke is nothing but some hormone pumped teen that could think of nothing but sex!

"Oi"

Arms came to wrap over Itachi's bare abdomen, sending shiver racking through Itachi's entire body. His fingers came subconsciously to cup over the back of Sasuke icy hand as he turned his gaze back towards the younger.

What now? What is Sasuke up to?

Sasuke tilted his head a little, mockingly, as he shifted even closer, pressing his chest against Itachi's back, his fingers caressing over to lid against Itachi's wrapped chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Still upset?"

"No" Itachi gritted.

Sasuke let out a soft laugh, shaking his head lightly. "Liar"

"Why are you even holding me?"

"Do you still want me to leave princess?"

"…"

"Do you want me to leave Itachi?"

"…"

"Doll?" Sasuke leaned closer, his lips almost brushing Itachi's sensitive ear.

"…"

"Why aren't you answering?" He whispered seductively against Itachi's ears, a tone design to humiliate. Shivers racked, dark heat spread as flutters of excitement caress all over Itachi at the proximity, as his fingers came to curl over Sasuke's wrist that lay over his chest.

What is Sasuke trying to do now?

"Sasuke stop it"

Sasuke smirked. He could feel tremors against his skin and hear the wavering uncertainty in that voice. Did Itachi really think he could get away with using him as a shouting wall?

As if…Now that Itachi is calmer he will pay!

He liked watching the older squirm in discomfort and what could be more uncomfortable then anything along the line of sex…Ironic isn't it?

"What's the matter doll?" Sasuke growled, biting down hard against Itachi's ears.

Itachi hissed; his fingers tightened over Sasuke's wrist, his entire body tingled as his heart thudded in burst of exhilaration. Heat pooled down his lower region. What the…

"You seem really uptight" Sasuke purred, his free fingers trickle down Itachi's torso as Itachi's eyes widen in realization.

"Sto-" Itachi chocked as Sasuke cupped him with a knee buckling touch. A strangled gasped wrenched; his fingers flew to latch over Sasuke's wrist.

Sweet pleasure burn.

"No! St-"

"Shh…shhh…I won't be touching you today" Sasuke soothed; releasing his fingers from the semi-hard bulge, wriggling his wrist free.

"…"

"I think you should learn to do it yourself"

"Excuse me" Itachi almost shouted in shock.

Surely! Surely he must have heard that wrong!

"You can't always expect me to do it for you…can you?" Sasuke teased; his fingers unzip Itachi's pants before Itachi could even stop him let alone shout at him.

"Enough!" Itachi gritted, his fingers went to zip them again only to grab by Sasuke's hard fingers.

"Naughty...naughty..."

"Sas-"

"You get hard just by my voice…I wonder would you really come with just me whispering to you…should we try it?"

A tongue came to lick over Itachi's ears making him shudder, his flesh harden even more, now straining against his boxers. Heat heightened, pouring through his veins as a whimper wrenched from his unwilling lips.

"St-"

"My lady…you are getting a little wet down there"

"Shut up! I don't want to do it okay!" Itachi bellowed, shocking Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned. Why is Itachi so uptight? He just wanted to punish him a little by pushing him into his uncomfortable zone, but it wouldn't be fun anyway if Itachi is that upset.

Yeah, he should stop now. The last thing he needs is another row.

"You are no fun" He sigh. Releasing him, he scooted away from the man along the couch, laying his back against the softness of velvet.

There was silence for a good long minute before Itachi spoke.

"It hurts…"

"Yeah…that happens if you ignore it"

"I don't do things like _this_"

Sasuke shrugged. He already knows Itachi doesn't touch himself. No nativity from Itachi seems to be able to surprise him anymore after that first night when he was explaining semen to the man, but he won't do it.

He won't touch him today. If Itachi wanted to have release he is doing it himself. He isn't mad enough at the older to force him to do it, or force himself on him like that night, but mad enough that he isn't about to give him release.

"Sasuke…"

Oh sure…like that soft tone is going to work on him. Far from it, it annoys him! Itachi sound like a hypocrite! It's obvious that he wants it but he rather had him do it and later complain that he hates it.

What does Itachi think of himself? A saint?

"Itachi. Why are you being so shy around me? Who else are you going to try things out with besides me, who already knows that your intellect in the sexual department is close to zero?"

* * *

"It's okay…take your time…" Sasuke soothed, a hand cupping the back of Itachi's slick, trembling hands between Itachi's legs. His other hand lid over Itachi's right knee as he knelt between them, his bathrobe enveloped his entire form.

Itachi gasped; his fingers tight against his throbbing flesh as Sasuke's hands guided him in a repetitive stroke.

Sweet pleasure twisted his guts with every stroke, burning heat mounting at the pit of his abdomen as he let out soft low moans between his parted lips.

Sweat oiled his entire body, his abdomen clenched, and the muscles of his thigh burns with every sizzling caress.

He could feel slickness between his fingers; he could feel the slipperiness against his palms that were so foreign it disgusts him. It was pearly; it was cold and slippery against his hard boiling flesh.

It felt different from when Sasuke had pleasured him, it felt different when it was Sasuke's hands on him.

He couldn't quite imagine how Sasuke must have felt if he himself was already disgusted with fluid that was his own. What more Sasuke that's touching them when it wasn't even his?

Is that why Sasuke didn't want to touch him anymore? And he is getting them on Sasuke's fingers too now.

"You like it on top don't you?" Sasuke whispered, bringing Itachi's thumb to brush the hot tip.

Pleasure tore, pre-cum spurted; Itachi let out a strangle cry before quickly biting down on his bottom lips to keep his voice. It's embarrassing! It's disgusting!

"Sas-Sasuke…" He shuddered.

"You are doing good"

"You don't have to guide me like this…its disgusting isn't it?"

Sasuke lifted his gaze in wonder. Itachi was flushed, panting hard, like a virgin before him. Those once clear hazel orbs half lid as soft pants and whimpers were quivering from those wet rosy lips.

Umm what? Disgusting?

It's downright erotic if he may say so, but he would rather die bite off his tongue than admit he had a hard on just by listening to Itachi's moans. But why by the fires of hell is he aroused by a male's cock and moans?

"Is it disgusting to you?" Sasuke asked softly.

"…"

"Doll, you can tell me"

"So-rt of…" Itachi mumbled, gingerly releasing his fingers from his burning flesh.

It was sticky and slippery, showing them to Sasuke.

"Uh…that's semen…So what about _them_?"

"It's dirty"

Sasuke smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "And how are you going to pleasure your own wife or partner if you think pleasuring yourself is disgusting?"

At once, Itachi tensed, looking horror struck at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. He laughed, hard. Itachi sure is something alright!

"It's not funn-"

"Hey! Why don't I show you something better than just fingers ne?" Sasuke smirked naughtily, licking his lips erotically.

"Sasuke...wh-"

"Watch this"

Shockingly Sasuke bend down to take Itachi's entire length in his roasting mouth. Pleasure ripped! Like lightning, hot white pleasure streaked through Itachi's entire being from his pulsing groin in wild abandon.

Itachi let out a strangled cry; he doubled over, his fingers flew to grabbed Sauske's rough locks almost hauling them by the roots; his toes curled, his heels dug into the sheets in concentrated pleasure.

Christ! Christ!

"Sasuke! Haaa!" Itachi cried out.

Fire poured.

"Ngh! Haa!"

Oh Lord!

Sasuke hummed, letting his tongue traced over Itachi's wet sensitive slit. Sweet sweet pleasure speared, twisting the fiery coil mercilessly in the depths of Itachi's abdomen.

"Ungh! St-stop! It-It's dirty! Enough!" Itachi shouted; his fingers twist, pulling chunks of obsidian tresses from its bloody roots.

Fired sheered over Sasuke's scalp so painfully he almost bit down on the burning flesh.

Holy crap!

Sasuke release the pulsing length lifting his pained gaze towards the older. Hazel meets hazel.

"Don't put it in your mouth!" Itachi panted, tears of bliss lingered at the very edge of his almond eyes.

Sasuke softened his gaze; his fingers reached up to cup Itachi's sweaty heated features lovingly.

Stupid as it seem to panic over a blowjob, he could hear something in the wakes of those trembling voice. He could see something in those translucent orbs that captivates him…but was he mistaken?

Had he just seen an ember of concern, a spark of fear and worry for his sake? Itachi cared…? Did Itachi cared for him even if just a little...?

Sasuke let on a sad smile. His chest tightened, ached as he continued to gaze into the fire beneath those captivating hazel.

Can Itachi not tell? Does he not know yet…that all these are nothing but illusions? All these gentleness are nothing but a ploy to get everything he needed out of Itachi.

They are lies…deceit and mirages he craft to please the older. He isn't a gentle person; he isn't a sweet person or a person anyone should trust…That's the truth…

_"Don't care for me…Don't look at me that way…You deserve someone far better than the man I will ever be…"_ "Doll…It's not really that bad you know"

"I-"

"Its fine…its fine alright…" Sasuke soothed, his hands drop to lid over Itachi's sweaty abdomen, giving him a gentle push, indicating for Itachi to just lay back.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...Do you find this chapter boring? Or is it alright? Love to know..

I've still got one more week left for holiday, so i may be updating it again at the end of the week...depending...

LOL! Please review! Thank you! I hope this has been enjoyable...^^...

Itachi isn't perfect ne...He is just venting his anger. ^^...


	11. Imperfection

**ATTENTION: I CHANGE THE BOTTOM HALF OF LAST CHAPTER WHEN I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER. I added two extra scenes and shorten their arguments. The shower argument had been combine with the one in the room. Then comes the two EXTRA scenes.**

** I was thinking of putting the two scenes here but it would just make the chapter really long...So i put it in the last after i cut off the shower argument scene. But basically, the arguments are generally the same. So you don't really have to read their arguments again if you don't want to...Just the two extra scenes and it will still connect. (i think...LOL! It should anyway or else...please tell me) **

**Thank you! AND SO SORRY FOR THE CHANGES AGAIN. I just thought the new version would be better since Itachi sort of complain less...**

**Hope you guys would like it. Love to know as usual.**

**Thanks a million! Hope this chapter will be enjoyable too.**

* * *

**Imperfection**

It's that dream again…It's always that dream.

He was laughing there; he was screaming as his tiny little fingers pulled the trigger over and over again. With every exploding bang, it was as if a spark of joy, of happiness was being lit. It was deafening, it was loud…like the pretty sound of fireworks to his ears.

Blood…blood everywhere. Blood splattered all over him, drenching his ragged clothes, rolling down his scrawny pale form, his pale grayish skin. There was shrills of screams, there was shouts and curses all muffled and drown by the bang of the gun in his hand.

He could feel anger pouring like lava out of him as if an eternal river as he shot and shot at the man. He shot his skull, and then he continued shooting his limp mangled body that crumpled.

Itachi could not remember where he got the gun, but he always had it in his dreams. In his sweet sweet dream...

He never saw the face of the man he shot at mercilessly. But he knew without a doubt who that was, and he felt not an ounce of remorse for him.

"No! What are you doing you bastard!" A women's voice screamed at him. Cold fingers came to grab him.

He could hear himself shouting too in fits of anger.

"Let go women!" He shrieked, whipping around he smash the hard metal handle of the gun he held to her skull.

The women cried out crumbling to the ground. In an instant he lifted the gun, his tiny little fingers on the trigger as he aimed at her.

He could not remember her face nor did he wish to. He loathed her too, maybe not as much as the man he just shot, but he loathed her.

At this point in his dream, as always, he could hear weeping and screaming but as usual, he did not care

He wanted her dead! He wanted all of them dead! He hated her! He loathed her for the mere fact of her existence.

"Bye bye" his childlike voice whispered.

In an instant he pulled the trigger, shot her straight in the head. Blood splattered, poured….The graying pavement was drenched in blood, flowed in scarlet. He could feel them pooling over his feet, he could feel the slippery stickiness between his toes.

So she dies…but the annoying whimpering and sobs would not stop. They would not stop no matter how he willed them to and it annoyed him.

He loathed those pathetic sobs and cries. So weak...so pathetic! To think that his father would cherish such a pest over him! To think that his father would spoil such a brat but loath him, beat him; burn him for his mother's mistake! He may not be his father's child, but for him to make him pay…unacceptable!

He showed him now who the stronger one was!

He tightened his jaws; anger, rage, fury mounting with escalating intensity in his very veins with every wretched sob.

A soft cold chuckle bubbled from his throat and as if a disease it spread the sickening happiness all over him. He could see so many men in jet black suit all over him.

Watching him…

Yes…

Everyone is finally looking at him, paying attention to him and not his dear otouto!

He wanted to laugh; he wanted to laugh in hysteria not knowing why, as anger, ebbed through his very bone marrow. He may be going crazy in maddening pouring anger; he may be going crazy from such joy and happiness! He didn't care!

They are looking at him now…finally…

He step over the dead man's bloodied body, sweeping his disgusted gaze over the loathsome form. There were still weeping, there was still crying…ah, that's about to change.

He always liked being the only child after all.

"Otousan…do you see now…see who is the stronger one…Hear…do you hear? Your dearest boy is weeping…" he could feel his own lips smirk sinisterly as he lifted his gaze towards the man right before him.

Madara… Madara was looking at him stunned in shock, lost for words, almost forgetting his weeping otouto he held in his arms.

His otouto…he couldn't quite see his face anymore. He'd forgotten them, but it's alright…

He could still hear his frightened voice as loud as bells; he could still hear his pathetic sobbing filled with terror of the scene.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What's the matter?" He whispered innocently, gazing right at Madara.

"W-hy…?" His otouto sobbed.

"…"

"W-hy! Why aniki! Wh-" his brother chocked; sobbed.

He tilted his little head mockingly, his shoulder length locks tangled in mats, drenched in blood. How annoying…

"Are you scared otouto? Don't worry…it's all be over soon" He rasped, lifting the gun without hesitation.

"Stop! Stop!" Madara shrieked in an instant. The boy screamed.

He pulled the trigger.

"Stop it!" Madara bellowed.

At once Itachi jolted awake into the darkness. Where is he? Where…

He let his confused gaze sweep the entire place. He could see silhouette of the coach by the titan glassy window and see the little specks of starts against the night sky. He heaved a sigh.

Oh great, he is awake again. Whatever time it is, it isn't time for any normal person to wake up.

He groaned, swiping his hands down his features in frustration. He usually can't go back to sleep once he is awake, so might as well get up and go for a little stroll then.

"Hey…" a soft sleepy voice whispered, almost shocking Itachi out of his skin. He turned so fast, his bruised throbbed, his healing wound tugged, tingle of pain rippled down his entire left side.

Shit! Itachi winched.

An arm came to snake over his bare abdomen from beneath the covers, sending shiver racking through his entire body.

"Go to sleep" Itachi rasped, turning his gaze towards Sasuke's sleepy face.

Sasuke shook his head, a gentle smile caress his lips.

"You are awake doll"

"Did I wake you?"

"Sort of…I'm a very light sleeper when I don't drink" Sasuke whispered softly.

"I wasn't even making any sou-"

"You were shifting quite restlessly in your sleep" Sasuke smile, moving closer to embrace the older, he was careful not to brush the bruise on Itachi's side.

"Sorry…I…I'll just get up then…go back to sleep" Itachi muttered, pushing himself up.

The sheets rustled. In an instant fingers came to curl over Itachi's wrist halting him. "Princess… what are you doing?"

Itachi shrugged. "A walk"

Sasuke frowned. At this time of the night? Is Itachi mad?

Well sorry for being all motherly but he'd thought Itachi would have learned a thing or two from all those bruises that littered his body and that bloody bleeding wound that no doubt came from a fucking bullet!

He didn't even need to ask when Itachi got them because when he saw Itachi yesterday, he was without any of those injuries and when he saw him again a couple of hours ago they were there. So now, if a person have at least the minimal amount of logic it would be easy to reason that Itachi must have gotten them that night when Itachi disappear and he had not went looking for him because he was too busy debating with his rationality!

How dumb did Itachi think he is? Itachi must have gotten mugged as he had warned him over and over again. You'd think after actually getting mugged, you would have learned not to go wondering about in the middle of the night!

"Itachi…its nighttime now"

"So?"

"So it's dangerous"

"I'll be fine I do it all the time"

_"Like hell you will be! I don't need you dead next!" _Sasuke took in a deep breath, feeling the rising annoyance. He obviously does not need another argument at this time of the night. "Alright then…but I'm going with you"

"I'm not really a princess or a doll you know, I can handle myself"

"I'm awake now, might as well go for a walk" Sasuke shrugged. Pushing himself up, he swung his legs over the other side of the bed.

"You don't need to"

"Yeah…but I want to" Sasuke move towards the neat piles of clothes on the couch. "_What I don't need is you getting mugged again…your death is just a pain to me" _

_"…" _

_"_Come on doll, I'll take you downtown on my bike…besides the wild parties at the clubs, the streets are generally peaceful once the drinkers are hammered" Sasuke smiled, picking up his fresh underpants from his pile of clothes and Itachi's that had all came back from the laundry.

"Sasuke"

"It's calmer there than having a walk down here with all the casinos still in business and limousine pulling up hotels after hotels" Sasuke handed Itachi his clothes.

* * *

It was silent; it was calm, not a shadow in sight. There was still the distant music from underground pubs, there was still the distant roar of engine and screech of tires but that's it. Sasuke was right; it is quiet on the streets once the party animals are hammered.

The air was icy and cold after the pouring rain and the ground were still damp. Itachi liked this peace, he like this quiet nothingness where he didn't have to worry about a single thing.

It was so quiet; so peaceful, it was as if there was no one else in the world but them. The streetlamp flickered back and forth; as they walk aimlessly pass rows of little shops. There were the shops that do piercings; there was one for tattoos, some that sold Goth styles and others that sold silly little magic tricks.

"Want some?" Itachi ask as he held his hot chocolate added with marshmallow for Sasuke.

"I'm good…not a fan of sweets" Sasuke held up his half drain bottle of chardonnay in one hand, the other, his fingers, held loosely over Itachi's wrist as if Itachi was a child.

Itachi nodded, taking a sip of his boiling cocoa. He liked it with the marshmallows that are already melting in his cup. He liked eating those marshmallow straight too but he isn't about to tell Sasuke he wanted another packet. Not with how Sasuke gives him things.

That boy steals them!

He was shock when just Sasuke went in a store and grab whatever he wishes off the shelves and suddenly sprints out without paying with the shopkeeper cursing him, even attempted to go after him. He paid the shopkeeper though, leaving a couple of notes on the counter, but he didn't tell Sasuke that.

It might dampen that oversized pride and risk another shouting match right here. He is too tired for that now. Truth, he wouldn't be surprise either if Sasuke robs stores for money but who is he to be the moral judge here?

"You know doll, if you can't sleep, alcohol is a good way to go"

"It takes a lot to knock me out though"

"All the better isn't it?"

"I don't drink to get drunk"

"You should…its fun, try it"

"…"

"It doesn't matter how shitty your night is, when you get up tomorrow it would be as if you have a great night" Sasuke smile, tipping more wine down his throat.

Itachi shook his head, resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Sasuke gulped down his wine. "Is it even legal to be drinking like that on the street?"

"Do you see any cops?"

Itachi smile humorlessly, annoyance getting onto him.

Cops…Only thing they are good for are for bribing to do your dirty works. But whatever… you don't see him drowning himself in alcohol do you just because there is no cop around. He loathed drunks!

"Tequila's the best! Knock you out nice and fast! I should give you some one of these days"

"It's alright"

"Come on doll, say you will give it a try! I'll take the shot with you"

"No thanks"

"You are no fun"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke frowned slightly at the sudden coldness in Itachi's reply. Is Itachi upset again? What now?

"You don't like to drink?" He asked softly.

"I hate people who drink a lot"

"…"

"If a person cannot control their alcohol intake they should just stop taking all together"

"…"

"You don't need to drink to have fun…that's just an excuse. Drunks are revolting"

"Oh…" Sasuke murmured; swinging his almost drain bottle of wine.

Crap…Why is it that everything he does, seem to piss Itachi off at least a little? Or to epic proportion?

He is trying to get on the man's good side for fuck sake! Something he hadn't needed to do for a good long time because he couldn't give a shit what anybody thought about him! And now that he actually needs to please a _guy _he screws everything. Or rather this particular _guy _just needs to be the complete opposite of him.

"You hate me then?"

"It's the alcohol talking isn't it?"

"Maybe…but I still know what I'm saying…so do you want me to chuck the bottle?"

"Do you even care what I think?"

Sasuke let his gaze trace over the bottle.

Did he? Why should he? Even if he wants to please the man there has got to be a limit to it didn't it? He didn't have to cling on so desperately his every word.

But yet…yet…why does it matter to him?

Why does he care so much? Care for Itachi's safety, Itachi's pleasures, his comfort, his approval, his joy…

Damn it!

Even if he wants to help Naruto, is it even normal to care so much about a single man? Care so much that half the time he wasn't even thinking about Naruto when he is with Itachi.

"A little…maybe…I don't know…"

"..."

"Should I thr-"

"Sasuke…Just drink it if you want, you don't have to listen to me"

"I know love…"

Yeah, so why had he stopped? Why did he feel perhaps a little ashamed, a little guilty about this habit? Since when did it ever concern him what someone else thought of him?

Must be the damn alcohol in his system making him all emotional!

Fuck!

"Sasuke…"

"Um?"

"I've always wondered…why do you give me so many nicknames?"

Sasuke shrugged. He always gives all his girls nicknames, so he wouldn't mess up calling the wrong name in the heat of the moment and risk getting slap.

Imagine if he called Sakura as Ino.

He didn't even want to know what that fiery woman would do to him! Probably kick him between the legs! Ouch!

But…Itachi isn't exactly his girl or his man is he? Not like he is sleeping around with countless man to the point that he wouldn't remember which is which. So…

"Habit perhaps" Sasuke muttered.

"Do you call many men that way?"

"No…just you"

"…"

"I call women that way though"

Itachi came to a halt at that reply. His face contorted in annoyance.

"Doll?"

"So you see me as a woman?"

Sasuke heave a sigh, draining down the last drop of wine before turning his gaze towards Itachi. What did the alcohol got him talk into again? He should really stop drinking when he is in a conversation with this guy, or else he may find himself in shit before he even knew it.

Great…He is getting a little tipsy now too to say the least.

Right….umm…Itachi wants to know about the nicknames right?

Truth, he didn't even know why he gave him so many nicknames he would normally give to girls he intend to shag. Hell, he gave him more pet names than he had given to any single woman.

Honestly, he didn't think he could answer that even without the alcohol in his system.

"Am I weak to you?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head, shifting closer, he release Itachi's wrist, as his fingers subconsciously reached up to cup Itachi's icy features.

Weak?

Funny, if he really thought about it, he found that he had never really see Itachi as weak, even with the way he kept worrying for his safety. If he really thought about it, it wasn't weakness that he sees, but rather, purity and innocence he fears others would take advantage of, fear others would taint.

"Sasuke…"

"No…"

"Then why do you call me _doll, princess, love_ or _my lady_?"

"I don't know" That's the truth.

"…"

"Do you hate it?"

"Not really"

"Then I'll continue" Sasuke smile, his head going a little dizzy, his senses numb now.

Itachi softened his gaze. Hazel bore into hazy hazel.

Is Sasuke drunk? Maybe that's why he is getting a little emotional and soft.

He didn't really mind it. He likes the gentleness in Sasuke that sends warmth flutter all over him too…maybe as much if not more than his aggressive nature, his fiery nature that sends thrill racking through his entire being.

"Love…the way you are looking at me now…it's as if you want to be kissed" Sasuke slurred his words.

Scratch the question. Definitely drunk!

"I don't" Itachi turned away only to be halted by Sasuke's hand.

"Don't be so shy alright"

"The thought didn't even cross my mind"

"Maybe…but now that I mention it…do you want it?"

"I don't know"

"If you didn't want it you would have said no" Sasuke slurred.

"I-"

"Come here" Sasuke shifted forward to capture Itachi's lips in a gentle kiss, stunning the older.

Sasuke moaned as he kissed Itachi a little more clumsily than he would normally. His lips were soft, gentle, not demanding in the slightest as he caress the moistness of Itachi's lips, lingering, hovering as he drag his lips over them, feeling them.

"Sasuke…"

"Umm…"

Moist tongue slid out, caressing over Itachi's bottom lip sending thousands of tingling sensation through Itachi, making him gasped softly. His lashes drift shut as Sasuke kissed him tenderly, sweetly…with none of the usual burning aggression Sasuke normally handle him with and the next minute Sasuke pulled back.

It was short, but it was sweet. At least to Itachi…

"Doll… You should move a little you know…don't be like a rock" Sasuke groaned, shifting away, his fingers slid off Itachi's features, back to holding his wrist.

"Am I that bad?"

"Any worst and I swear I will be kissing a rock"

Itachi's gaze softened as they walked. He smiled, still feeling the lingering sensation on his lips.

He liked it how Sasuke treated him more human than anyone else…He liked it when Sasuke is honest even when he knows the answer may bother him rather than coming up with answers that would please him, like everyone else.

They had arguments; they have disagreements because Sasuke speaks what he thinks without caring too much if it hurt him, express his contempt when he cannot accept rather than keep quite like everyone else…but he didn't hate it. Things happen… arguments happen…People have different opinions.

Sasuke made things real; it made everything that happened more real to him.

Ironic isn't it that the lies he crafts are more real than reality had ever been for him.

How long…How long he wondered would this illusion last before he had to stripped it away for the grand finale of ruin. By being with him, Sasuke will always be in danger. By him showing even mere interest, Sasuke would be seen as his weakness and destroyed to get to him.

So he will ruin Sasuke as he had already planned, before anyone gets to him, he will destroy all trust and override all moments they ever had with betrayal by his own hands because that is perhaps, the most compassion he could offer, to one that had enthralled him.

The least he could do.

Besides, he cannot be a man that moves by emotions. It would be end of him and he would not let it happen. He had too much to lose and nothing Sasuke ever is or ever will be will ever be worth enough to lose it all.

"Sorry…" Itachi rasped.

"Its fine…practice makes perfect doll"

Itachi couldn't help but smile.

A slightly drunk Sasuke could be really amusing. He wondered If Sasuke actually understood the meaning of his words now. If he understood he had just suggested kissing him again for many more times to come.

* * *

The entire place is monstrous, towering fourteen stories worth of luxurious stores that sold, gems stones, jewels, dresses, perfume, flowers, world class sports equipment, suits, exquisite chocolate, paintings that worth perhaps tens of thousands and such. The ground cast in white marble and a titan fountain sat in the middle of the very base of the entire complex.

Itachi sat down on one of the bench outside the elegant Armani store. Pile of shopping bags pooled all over his feet. There were ones with make-ups, dresses, perfumes, jewels and things he couldn't even remember.

Oh dear Lord! How many? How many more stores are there in this mall that they hadn't gone through? Or rather…how many more times must he endure this shopping torture!

At least this time he didn't have to give much of his opinions.

That's good…He didn't think he can take another fifty more dresses or so after _that_ time.

"Baby! Baby! I'm back!" Sakura squeal excitedly snapping Itachi out of his daze.

He lifted his gaze, a smile stuck to his lips as he regarded the bubbly woman, clad in snowy white dress to her mid thigh accompanied with jet black booths to her knees. Sakura was bouncing to him, a hand filled with about five shopping bags and more on the other.

Wow…He has to admit he is impressed with the way Sakura shop.

What did she do? Raid every store she went into?

"Baby! Oh why are you sitting there? You could have come help me" She whine, plopping herself down beside her fiancé, she pile more bags among the ones Itachi already had all over his feet.

Itachi almost groan but he smiled at her nevertheless. "Sorry…I just didn't want to get in your way"

"Aww…don't think that, I like it when we are spending time together"

"Yeah, me too"

"But you don't spend much time with me" Sakura pouted, her hands came to wrap over Itachi's abdomen.

"I'm just a little busy nowadays"

"You always say that…And you never ask me out, it's always me that ask you"

"I didn't know if you would have ti-"

"Of course I would have time for you, baby…I just wish you would have more time for me" Sakura whine snuggling closer against Itachi.

Itachi softened his gaze. He really wished he would enjoy spending time with her but the only thing they ever do is shopping. And tried as he might, he really didn't find it enjoyable.

Especially when he was the one carrying all the bags!

Of course he could suggest other things, but he didn't even know her at all other than her obsession with shopping. And her fetish with tons of dresses!

"I'm really sorry Sakura…um, so are you done"

"Sort of"

"Oh…well, I'm sorry I wasn't of much use today"

"…"

"But remember...all you need to do is just call me and I'll go out with you next time again alright? I'm not good with this sort of thing"

"…"

"The least I could do is drive you home if you are done…is that fine? Or we can stop at a café before we get to your house"

Sakura lifted her gaze towards him in irritation.

"Is that all?" She whispered.

"Pardon?"

"You are just going to apologize and take me home? Why don't you suggest something that would make us closer?"

Itachi raise his brows as Sakura pulled back, her slim arm unwrapping.

"I don't understand…did you want to go to another mall?"

"Why are you so cold to me?" Sakura hissed, folding her arms, gazing furiously at Itachi.

Itachi blinked. What just happen? What did he do? Why is Sakura suddenly so upset? Didn't he just say he would go out on another date with her anytime she pleases? Didn't he just suggest spending some more time with her? Was he misinterpreting her wants?

"I'm sor-"

"Stop saying that!"

"…"

"Listen baby, I like you a lot, but I don't feel any excitement in this thing we have"

"…"

"You don't kiss me…you don't touch me, you won't even have sex with me and when I cuddle up to you, you just sit there like a rock! Why don't you at least put your arms around me?"

"I-"

"Am I ugly to you?"

"No! Of course not. You are lovely. You are stunning"

"So what's the problem?"

"There is no problem"

"Of course! Every time when I'm fucking trying to stir the mood the right direction for you to do something with me you just act oblivious! If you dare tell me you don't get those hints you are either a douche bag or borderline retard!" Sakura sneered.

Itachi blink. Wow, that's some language for a woman. Close to Sasuke's level of mannerism in the least.

"Enough! Ju-st take me home if you find it so bloody hard to show affection" Sakura spat, standing up to her feet.

Itachi stopped her, his fingers reach up to curl over her lean jewel adorn wrist. He needs to do something; he couldn't just let her go like this after she exploded on him…not if he wants this engagement to work. And he did…he really want it to work.

Arrange marriage or not, he had agreed to it; and so he will love her, he will care for her, and he will provide for her and make her happy. And if Sakura is already this mad at him before they even got married there are bound to be issues later.

He didn't want that…he didn't want a family with issues because if they have kids, they would be the one to suffer. He didn't want anyone to go through what he's been through. No one, no one deserve what he had been through.

"What now baby?" Sakura rasped angrily.

"Can we talk?" Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Talk? It isn't a fucking talk that she wants! She isn't the least interested in what Itachi had to say and like hell is she going to blurt anything personal to him!

This is a God damn arrange marriage for convenient sake damn it! There is no need for _talk _or understanding or even love…

You don't really expect love from an arrange marriage do you? She sure does not!

It's all about the façade they present themselves to the world. They can love whoever they want; they can have sex with whomever they want as long as they stay lovey-dovey in the visage of their organization and the world. Have a couple of kids for heir sake and that's all there is to it.

It's a bonus that Itachi is stunning which would make sex hot as hell. But what's the use if Itachi wouldn't even so much as touched her?

"Baby…I just want to go home"

"Please Sakura…I'm sorry I upset you…how should I make it up to you?"

Sakura gaze at him a little while longer and the next moment she pulled Itachi to his feet.

"Come"

"Sakura?"

"Come…you want to make it up to me don't you?" Sakura smirked; pulling him with her. Piles of shopping bags lay forgotten beneath the bench. She didn't really care about them anyway.

She pulled him into an empty bathroom before shutting the mahogany door behind them, turning the lock shut.

The bathroom was huge, its walls caste in marble, its sinks curve as if a glassy bowl and potted plant decorated its interior.

"Sakura?" Itachi questioned.

"Come on…let's do it" Sakura purred, wrapping an arm over Itachi's neck. She licks her lips seductively, leaning forward.

Itachi's eyes widen, his every muscle clenched in panic. Do it here? But they are in public for God sake! "Sakura…we…we are in publ-"

"Doesn't it excite you even more baby?" Sakura growled, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, her fingers went to grope his ass.

Panic sheered, his muscle twisted. At once Itachi's finger flew forward to shove Sakura away.

"Itachi! What the fuck is the matter with you!" Sakura cried, stepping back a little, her arms fell beside her.

"I-"

Shit!

What should he say?

Sakura was just trying to show a little affection and he shoved her away…The hell is wrong with him?

Sasuke had kissed him before. Sasuke was aggressive with him too…So why did he push Sakura away when it was no different from Sasuke? Hell, it was even more morally right to kiss Sakura than Sasuke too!

Why did he panic? They are engage and Sakura just wants a little warmth for God sake!

"You what? Come on spit it out! Since you want to _talk_ why don't you start first!" Sakura spat.

Itachi heave a sigh. This is so messed up! He is so messed up!

"We…"

What should he say? He didn't even know why he did what he did!

"…"

"We shouldn't be doing this until we are married" He blurted.

"…" Sakura stared at him as if Itachi had just spoken blasphemy of the highest level.

He shifted a little uncomfortably as he watched Sakura's expression change from furious, to disgust to utter disbelief. Was that the wrong thing to say?

"Are you a virgin?" She demanded suddenly.

"Yes…is there something wrong with it?"

Sakura snorted, shaking his head in incredulity

Unbelievable! Fucking unbelievable! Fuck! She is so fucked! If anyone even knows she's got a bloody monk for a husband she's going to be the joke of the year! Fuck it!

"Sakura"

"Take me home! Now! Please!" Sakura snapped, turning for the door.

"…"

"Fucking great!" She gritted, kicking over a metallic trash can in anger she yank open the door without so much as looking at her fiancé.

She didn't care if she hurt him; she didn't care if she upset him or ruffle his man pride. She didn't even love him, just lust…the perfect formula for an arrange marriage. But thanks to the bastard being a virgin, all her erotic fantasies of how Itachi would be so sizzling in bed is as good as dead.

If she cannot have love, is it too much to ask for at least a little excitement? At least something good in an arrange marriage?

* * *

Sasuke gulped down some more beer as he slouch in his chair, gazing at Shikamaru who was looking through some pile of paper.

"So anything?" Sasuke muttered.

Shikamaru heave a sigh lifting his gaze to regard the boy. It isn't every day that he invites people into his small cramped office and offers them bottles of beer, feed them and gives them packets of dope for free.

He isn't very found with Sasuke either but he just found that the information Sasuke had been passing him to aid in his search for Naruto to be mind bogglingly accurate. Very accurate in fact that it was as if it were inside information.

He would never have thought Orochimaru would have taken Naruto if Sasuke hadn't stirred him the right direction. He wouldn't have thought that Orochimaru was in human trafficking businesses if Sasuke hadn't suggested that Naruto had been handed to another party… probably sold.

Of course, if he had dug the right places he would have found all these too, but it would have taken weeks!

"Sasuke…you haven't told me who this mystery guy is"

"But his information are accurate aren't they?"

"Yes" _"Too accurate in fact…it's as if he knows exactly where to look" _

"So what's the problem?"

"Don't you find it strange that he would know all this and just give it to you?"

"He didn't just give it to me"

Shikamaru frowned. So the information isn't free. What did Sasuke have to do to get them? Did he even want to ask? But who is this guy?

"Alright…but can I have his name?"

"What for?"

"Just"

"Then no"

Shikamaru sigh, dropping his pen on his messy desk. Sasuke have been very defensive and secretive of this mystery man's name since the very beginning. He couldn't understand why, but it annoys him.

It wouldn't be a bad thing if he could meet the mystery man. He used to be an interrogator. No doubt he could get things out of this man ten times faster than Sasuke. What's more…for a man that knows this much, he has had got to have at least a hand in all this too or is at least involve in all these illegal dealings.

He didn't trust this guy one bit!

"Sasuke…I'm asking you for this guy's name because I have my reasons"

"Yeah….and I care" Sasuke rolled his eyes, gulping down his beer.

"You should care beca-" The words were still on Shikamaru's tongue went suddenly the door burst open shocking both man.

"The fuck!" Sasuke cursed, almost choking on his beer.

Shikamaru sigh. Temari just doesn't understand the courtesy of knocking.

"Shika! The news! Go to the news!" Temari burst, rushing to grab the remote from under Shikamaru's pile of papers.

"Calm down women!" Shikamaru growled; scrambling to catch his mess of papers from falling all over as the television switches on.

The news was on….

_"**Earlier today, a body was found on the nearby coast, wrapped in a black plastic bag…it was believe to be a few days old and arrive there due to the current. Police have yet to identify the identity of the man but according to the police report to date, it is believe that this murder is the work of gangs…The execution style is typical of those of seen in mafias…a bullet thr-**" _At once there was a loud bang shocking Shikamaru from the news.

Jeeze! How many times more before he needs to fix the door? Or before he ends up in hospital with a heart attack?

Sasuke is gone. Shikamaru isn't surprise at all.

Sasuke just doesn't take anything calmly. One minute he is here, and the next he is gone. Like a wild animal, he can never be tamed or contain.

A fiery spirit.

He does what he please, he lives as he please…

He just hope Sasuke wouldn't do anything too stupid this time in his frustration and dread.

"Shika…" Temari whispered.

"Don't worry about him…he just needs some space to clear his head" Shikamaru rasped

He didn't blame the guy. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Sasuke must have felt listening to the news since it was his fault Naruto is missing now. Truth, they may not have evidence that Naruto is dead…but neither do they have proof that he is still alive.

Temari shifted uneasily as she watched Shikamaru, going back to his pile of papers.

"Shika…"

"Um?"

"Do you really think that's Naru-"

"Maybe…I don't know…but I'm going to find out"

"…"

"And I'm going to find Sasuke's mystery man too…I just don't trust this guy…"

"How can I help?"

"I want you to stay out of this…these people aren't your average small time crook"

* * *

Please review! Flames are accepted! SORRY FOR THE CHANGE IN SCENES IN THE LAST CHAPTER.


	12. Crimes of Passion

**Please review**

**Flames are welcome too...( it would help me to improve) (And let me know what people hate about my writing, so i could change it)**

**ANYWAY! Hope you guys would enjoy the chapter! XD**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Crimes of Passion **

Madara frowned as he flipped through the documents before him. It is strange, very strange indeed. The values were off by a long shot, these were documents signed in his name with his signature yet he swore he had never seen them before this. Apparently these documents told that _he_ had approved the entrance of several cargo ships into his port.

And to top it all, there were several hundreds of kilos of dope that were unaccounted for…They had disappeared… vanished in thin air.

He would have let it slide if it were just several kilos of it but the amount that had been disappearing recently were massive.

He heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

These documents… these were the printouts of files, reports and documents he had asked Deidara to sneak from Sasori's laptop because Sasori was too slow in handing them in aren't they?

What the fuck are they doing? They….yes, _'they'_! It was always the two together ever since they were kids; not one or the other; two!

Sasori and Itachi!

Itachi being the mastermind and Sasori just play along, doing his bidding. A bloody reason why he let Sasori work with Itachi. Any secretary with a human tolerant would have been driven to a madhouse by now with the mess Itachi comes up with.

But this is serious! Not some child's play anymore! The missing cokes, dope, weed; the signature he did not remember signing, the mysteries cargo ships he did not approve but in his signature that no doubt only Itachi could forge… And cargo ship he recognized that were from Orochimaru too!

That snake of all people! That lowlife that sold children for money! That sold people's wife, young women into prostitution for money!

What is Itachi even doing forging his signature to allow Orochimaru's ship to land in his port! Is Itachi seriously so mad with him that he is planning to betray him? Planning on getting him caught in such seedy business?

What the hell is Itachi up to?

Madara clench his jaws throwing the documents on his desk in mounting irritation. Fuck it!

"Madara san, are you alright?" A voice whispered.

Madara lifted his exhausted gaze from his pile of papers towards his lover standing across him.

Pein…clad in suit that drape elegantly over his lean form, he look edible to him.

Sexy… Hot…Umm…

He could just imagine that lustrous body beneath that two pieces of fabric, he could just imagine his fingers kneading over that pastel chest that's rising and falling millimeters beneath that ivory shirt. Feel the puckered nipples against his thumb that would no doubt send the younger gasping and arching into his touch…

Pein loves it there. But now is not the time, or the place. It might be midnight now and there is no one left in this building, but he didn't like putting work and sex on the same table…

Literally.

"This is a load of shit"

"What's wrong?" Pein asked; reaching forward to pick up the document Madara had been brooding over.

"Everything"

"You should take a break"

"Yeah…he would like that wouldn't he"

"…"

"Who knows he might actually take it into his own hands and give me an eternal break"

"I will never let it happen" Pein sigh, putting down the document he shifted over to the older.

Madara let his tired lashes rest as his fingers reach out to curl over Pein's slender wrist, his thumb stroking over the underside of Pein's arm.

"Itachi will not betray you as long as you don't give him a reason to…I know him..." Pein soothed, his free hand came to cradle Madara's skull, bringing it close to his abdomen.

Madara shook his head. "I don't know what he is doing anymore…or thinking…"

"If it makes you feel better…I will tell you this…I will never betray you"

Madara nuzzled his features softly against Pein's clothed abdomen. Umm…he liked Pein's cologne. "Even if you will betray me…it's unlikely that you will admit it"

Pein smiled at that. How true…

"Madara…"

"Um?"

"I just received a text…I need to go to work now"

Madara frowned pulling back as he lifted his gaze towards Pein. "It's late…tell them you are busy"

"Madara, don't be that way"

"It's only natural that I loathe your line of work"

"And if not for this line of work you would have never met me"

"I just don't like your job and you know it. So I'm asking you to stay this time for my sake"

Pein frowned. And how many times had he heard the phrase _stay this time for my sake_? If he yielded to every one of them, he might as well have quit his job.

"Don't be so possessive. I have never betrayed you have I?"

"I don't know! I don't check on you to make sure do I? I don't follow you when you are working do I?"

"Madara…I choose you and you know it"

Madara clenched his jaws in an instant, releasing Pein's wrist he grudgingly turn back to the pile of paper.

"Mada-"

"Go" He gritted furiously.

There is nothing left to say if Pein is so hell bend on leaving. If he said anymore this conversation would no doubt windup as a full blown argument again! How many times had their_ talk_ revolutionize into spitting fire argument that could rival world war two? How many bloody times over 15 years had they had this same fucking argument!

He couldn't understand it! Why wouldn't Pein quit?

He had provided for him for the past 15 years hadn't he? He had been loyal hadn't he? He could see no reason why Pein would need to continue his stupid job after they got together!

"Madara"

"Go! Just go! Your client is waiting" He growled, glaring at the paper in front of him.

Pein sigh...

"Alright…good night love…" Leaning down, he gave a peck on Madara's cheek.

He would rather kiss the man on the lips though, but that's just pushing that bubbling patience that's about to blow.

* * *

To hell with the world! To hell with life! Sasuke forced down another bottle of beer before stumbling to the door, knocking and pushing pass sweaty bodies. The world is spinning; his vision is spinning as he forced open his red-watery eyes.

The bouncer smile at him as he stumbled out the stuffy club.

"Hello! You beautiful little chocolate man!" Sasuke slurred, lifting his bottle to him in his drunken stupor.

Fuck the world! Fuck everyone! Sasuke chuckled, stumbling a little way down the dark empty path. His guts churned, ached acid gurgling, threatening to rip up his throat.

His problem have just disappear it seems! Naruto is gone! Gone gone gone…he wanted to sing as he drowned himself in alcohol.

He didn't need Naruto! He didn't! That pain in the ass! No more no more pain!

"Hey pretty! Give me a kiss!" Sasuke laugh as some women scooted away from him as he tipped the bottle to his lips.

It was empty.

"Fuck!" He smashed the damnable bottle to the ground. He shouted in frustration, his wobbly finger gripping his messy sweaty locks as anger poured like raging lava. His guts twist, sickening him to the core.

Damn! Maybe he shouldn't move so much.

He groaned, slumping down to the ground; letting out a dark chuckle as he gazed tiredly across the empty street.

Cars rushing by, bikes streaking by, people walking pass him scoot away as if he was disease.

No one cared for him…No one would care for him anymore. No one would knock on his door anymore to make sure he is still alive, no one would nag him anymore to get a job, to eat his meal or yell at him to stop drinking…

"Naruto..." he whispered.

Did it hurt? Did you suffer? Do you hate me?

He let his lashes drop by a fraction, icy wind caress his features but he felt none of that. He felt numb, his every sense numb to nothingness even as his lips trembled, as his entire body shook; anguish, grief, sorrow and pain coming onto him in pouring torrent.

He wanted suddenly to weep in regret; he wanted to scream, to cry out in sorrow and pain.

But he couldn't…He wouldn't let himself…he cannot cry because it is weakness in his eyes.

"Naruto…Naruto…" He whispered that name over and over again. He whispered them as if a prayer, he whispered them as if an incantation louder and louder. His voice shook as he whispered them not knowing why.

His lungs constricted, his chest tightened to fits of ripping as a boulder grow in his throat. Tears burned in his socket as he wills himself to hold it in.

Don't cry…don't cry…There is nothing to cry about…There is nothing to weep about.

Across the street he could see people were walking hand in hand, people were whispering pointing at him, and people were simply going on as they usually would as if nothing had happen. His heart ached.

He couldn't understand it…He couldn't understand how people could still walk about as if nothing had happen. Naruto is dead!

And yet…no one seemed to know or care. No one cared…

Tears trickled, caressing, pooling over his chin before dripping down. He blinked, tears dripped.

"Aww…did Sasuke had a boo-boo?" An all familiar damnable voice mocked loudly.

Sasuke let his lashes rest, his body trembled, anger mounting baiting at him. Just shut up! Just shut up!

"Poor dear…want me to kiss it better for you honey?"

Sasuke snapped. Anger exploded, fury sizzled through his entire being ripping pass his agony.

What is the bastard's bloody problem!

"Shut up you fucking fag!" Sasuke shrieked standing to his feet he turned to his side.

Pein! The bane! The monster of his life!

Sasuke eyes widen, narrowed maliciously at the sight before him. His chest tightened, anger, fury swelling in his chest so intensely he could barely contain it.

Itachi…Itachi had an arm around Pein's waist, holding him as if lovers, while Pein had a key stuck to an apartment door.

What is going on? What the fuck is going on!

His mind was screaming; his blood was boiling as he stumbled to speak in his blinding rage that was mounting to a sharp blinding point.

"What are you doing?" He whispered; dangerously moving towards them.

Itachi frowned as he gave Pein a gentle push, indicating that he should go into his apartment first. "Go…"

"If you are sure" Pein leaned forward to place a kiss over Itachi's cheek.

At once savage fury ripped through Sasuke's entire being from head to toe.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Sasuke bellowed.

His fingers flew forward to shove Pein roughly away from Itachi, his fist curled punching the bastard square in the face.

Pain burst, streaked through Pein's entire feature, numbing his jaws, knocking his teeth together. His mind rang and for a moment he couldn't tell what was going on as his head whipped back at the impact.

"Sasuke!" Itachi screamed.

Pein stumbled in shock; his fingers clumsily flew to the side to press against the icy brick, steadying himself.

"Stop it! Stop your nonsense!" Itachi shoved Sasuke roughly back as he steadied Pein to his feet and pulled him into a protective embrace.

Sasuke panted hard, as he narrowed his gaze furiously, his fingers flexes, his knuckles throbbed. That felt good! That felt bloody good! But not enough! What is Itachi doing? Why is he comforting the whore!

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gritted, his voice shook as he gaze disgustingly at how Itachi was holding Pein.

"I do not want to speak to you when you are dru-"

"Answer me you fool! What are you doing with this slut!" Sasuke roared; his entire body shook in pouring anger.

Itachi narrowed his gaze as he tilted his chin up. "Well then, as you can see…I'm holding him"

That's it! Sasuke wanted to scream.

What does it take! Tell him! Tell him what the fuck does it take to make Itachi understand that Pein is nothing but a liar!

"Have you not listened to a fucking word I said! You fool! This whore is nothing but a fake! I bet he is fucking laughing at your stupidity in his head right now!" Sasuke was shrieking now, he was shrieking and shouting louder than he had ever shouted at anyone!

"What had he cheat you of I wonder! A car! A house? What next? A jet plane? I have never seen a man as stupid as you!" He shouted.

He knew Itachi didn't deserve this! He knew neither of the two in front of him deserve cruel words, but he didn't care! He didn't care because if he focused all his energy on his anger he wouldn't think of Naruto! He wouldn't think how useless he had been! He wouldn't think how he had done nothing but wait foolishly!

"What do you want whore? Why don't you just spit it all out now! Itachi wouldn't mind! He wouldn't know what lies are even if you smack it on his face!"

"Sasuke don-"

"Why Itachi! Don't like the truth? Oi slut! Tell him! Tell him how many men you have spread your legs for to get to where you are! Why don't you tell him about your tons of old geezers and how they lavish you!" Sasuke roared even louder.

He wanted to hurt Pein! He wanted to hurt Itachi! He wanted to hurt everyone so that he wouldn't be the only one hurt!

"Bitch! Why don't you tell him how you like it? Why don't you teach him how to fuck! You are a professional whor-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Itachi thundered. Abruptly, pain exploded over Sasuke cheek, his vision whipped as he stumbled back.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle, as his shaking fingers reach up to touch his numb burning cheek where Itachi had backhanded him.

Pain stabbed him, his lungs constricted as anger and sorrow mounted him.

Itachi hit him…Itachi would raise his hand to him…

Why? What is Pein to him? What is he to Itachi? Itachi would hit him for Pein? Why does Itachi get so mad when it was Pein that was insulted?

Thousands of thoughts were rushing through his mind but he stubbornly ignored them. Instead, he wanted to mock Itachi some more; instead he wanted to hurt him! To hurt him as badly as he could! He wanted to degrade him! He wanted to shame him! Because Itachi did not save Naruto! Itachi lied to him!

Itachi told him that they would not kill Naruto! Naruto is gone because of Itachi's stupid game! He wanted to blame Itachi for everything! He wanted it all to be Itachi's fault!

Because then…because then it wouldn't be his fault…

He straightened up, his lips curled into a snarl as turned his gaze back towards Itachi who was looking more furious than he had ever seen him as Pein stood behind Itachi, unmoving, not even looking at him anymore.

"Never knew you like whores Itachi" Sasuke sneered.

"Enough"

"Why don't you show him how I train you umm?"

"Sasuke"

"Why don't you show him that stroking movement I showed you? He might like it you know"

"Sas-"

"Hey whore! You should train him a bit! I heard he doesn't even know where to stick it in! Or are you the one doing the sticking in!"

"Sasuke! Enough!" Itachi bellowed.

Sasuke laugh mockingly, his entire body trembled. "What's the matter? You know how guys fuck? Did you watch porn recently?"

At once, like a thousand ton truck Sasuke was slammed to the ground. His back crash against the cold icy ground, his skull flew back to, excruciating pain, ripped up his guts.

Sasuke shouted.

"I said enough! You fucking son of a Bitch!" Itachi shrieked. His fist dug into Sasuke's guts, his fingers flew to twist Sasuke's bangs.

Fire sheered.

Sasuke cursed, screamed in fits of rage as his knees slammed up, crashing against Itachi's side, his fingers too flew to grab Itachi's midnight tresses twisting them from their bloody roots.

By now Pein was already shouting at them to break up, trying to pull Itachi off the younger.

"Back off!" Itachi brutally shove Pein back as his knuckles plummeted crashing against Sasuke's jaw, knocking his teeth together.

Pain burst like an explosion, Sasuke vision flashed but he didn't care

"You asshole!" Sasuke screamed, kneeing the older in the guts.

Itachi gasped, slamming his elbow hard against Sasuke's chest as Sasuke threw him over to smash his back ruthlessly against concrete shouting in throes of blazing anger and pain!

Sasuke mind was ringing! The entire thing a chaotic mess ashe dug his knees, his knuckles into any flesh he could reach. Itachi isn't the gentlemen either; smashing his knuckles, his elbows and knees into Sasuke's ribs, slamming them with dead precision against Sasuke's bones.

Pain exploded, tore over and over again against Sasuke's entire being like shockwaves. Pain ripping from his very bone marrow over and over again with every plummet of Itachi's hard bones.

Sasuke gasped. Fuck! Like hell he would lose to some girly boy!

"Stop it! Come on you two! Break it up!" Pein cried. But neither of them was listening and neither of them had the rationality to care that they were drawing a crowd.

"You think you are fucking amazing don't you Sasuke! You whore! You slut!" Itachi shrieked; seizing Sasuke by his tangled locks he crashed Sasuke's skull back, hard against cement pavement.

Sasuke let out a strangled cry of exploding fury, crashing his hard knuckles over the side of Itachi's skull hard. Fire swept, Itachi's vision was blinking and his ears rang.

In a motion his world spurned as Sasuke once again threw him brutally back beneath him.

"What a way with language you sissy! Looks like your vocabulary just grew!" Sasuke bellowed, punching Itachi in the gut.

Itachi's anger reached the zenith, white blinding anger was streaking through his entire being, his mind a red curtain of rage, like a beast it was clawing at him, like a beast it was racking a tornado in him as he punched the bastard with all of his anger.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Itachi's fingers flew up to clutch Sasuke's neck

The impact of that grabs sending fire ripping, reeling down Sasuke's throat. He coughed, his nails flew to dig Itachi's brutal wrist as Itachi threw him back down, nails digging into sweaty flesh as his back slammed against hard cement and the next moment Itachi was straddling him; holding him down.

Shit! He couldn't breath!

Those steel like fingers was tightening and tightening painfully.

"How dare you ever speak to me in such a way! You lowlife!" Itachi spat.

Sasuke coughed, his throat was on fire and they felt like they were going to cave in from the sheer force. His clumsy fingers were racking and clawing futilely against Itachi's wrist, drawing blood; his heels kicking and scrapping against the hard pavement; his neck twisting painfully as his entire body thrusted and turn. His lungs were starting to burn in fire; his throat scalded as his boiling oil had been poured right down them; air deprivation signals shot towards his brain and he felt his vision blurring as he struggled.

Adrenaline roared, his heart crashing and hammering in frantic frenzy, his guts churning in panic.

Is he really going to die now?

"Itachi! Let go! Calm down!" Pein's pleading voice was ringing at the back of his hazy mind.

Sasuke coughed, wheezed, saliva dribbled down his side. People around them were gasping while other hurriedly snap pictures on their phone.

Heh…what a way to make headline news for tomorrow.

He could see anger edge onto every inch of that once innocent feature as his weakening fingers tug foolishly against those unyielding once. He could see a beast, a monster staring back at him with eyes that was once those of an angle.

And he suddenly found that he didn't want to die now…he found that he didn't want to taint that innocence he found that he love…he didn't want to taint that pristine whiteness that he found in Itachi

If there was a color to describe the man…it was white. And strangely he cared that it remained white even in his dying moments…

But how could he beg now that everyone would hear it? How could he ever lift his head again if they would record him begging and apologizing?

"_Itachi"_

Fortunately for Sasuke, he didn't have to surrender his pride; because at that moment Itachi release him.

Air rushed down Sasuke's burning throat. He sputtered, coughed as he immediately threw his body to the side, gasping for air that came in overflowing torrent that made his lungs ached to fits of bursting. His mind was spinning, blood rushing to his brain, struggling to keep him conscious. He felt weak, his entire body trembling.

But of course, like everything else in Sasuke's life, everything just needs to be screwed over. Itachi didn't just release him out of sympathy or compassion.

There was a crunch of booths by Sasuke's side, snapping him back into focus.

He noticed how silent it suddenly seems, and perhaps the largest milestone that something is very wrong, is that he couldn't hear Pein's annoying voice waffling anywhere, but instead Itachi's angry tone.

Sasuke lifted his gaze to meet an older man. His heart sunk to the pits of his stomach as he let his lashes drift shut.

"Get up…you two are under arrest for assault and as for your case…you are also charged for underage drinking" Hidan glowered over him.

"Shit"

"Got that right fucker…now I have shit to deal with" He gritted.

* * *

Itachi lay uncomfortably on the hard lumpy bed, staring blankly on the white dusty ceiling above him; his midnight locks sprawled all over the hard pillow. His suit lay in a crumple pile at the end of the bed, the top three buttons of his ivory shirt undone to slightly reveal his pastel chest and his belt loosen for more comfort.

He isn't going anywhere for tonight while Pein work out a full proof plan to get him out. He had been charged for one counts of assault, one count of attempted murder and the possession of illegal firearm.

They wouldn't let Pein bail him and Hidan was having enough trouble as it is to keep Itachi from going to court; not to mention, just to keep his data off the criminal record was a near impossibility at the moment.

Itachi clenched his aching jaw as he shifted uncomfortably in his lumpy bed. His entire body burn with sore; his muscles and bones protested with every twitch he made.

He wouldn't let Pein call Madara either. He wouldn't let Pein say a thing to Madara! How could he?

Madara would get so mad at him!

And what was he suppose to say? What possible explanation was he supposed to give the man that wouldn't make him flip?

Damn it! His foot jammed out, slamming the metallic structure of the bed.

"Oi…" A voice waffled.

Itachi frowned.

Sasuke…

Why in God's name is he even in the same cell as the brat?

"Itachi…"

Itachi turned to his side, his gaze tracing over the younger sitting with his back against the bar with some ice pack to his bruise jaw.

"What?" He hissed.

Incredulously, a smile spread over Sasuke's cracked lips. "Good punch"

Itachi rolled his eyes, rolling over to face away from the boy. Whatever.

"It's not something to be proud of" he rasped cynically.

"Didn't know you had it in you"

"I wish I didn't"

Sasuke smile, his jaws throbbing as he lowered the ice pack. He didn't doubt it was swollen by the tightness he kept feeling on his jaw. Itachi got him good.

He tilted his head back to rest against the steel bars, letting his gaze trace mindlessly all over the familiar cell.

He could feel nostalgia coming onto him…he could just hear Naruto shouting at him through the phone that he need to hold a foot away from his ears when he had called Naruto to bail him. He could still hear the long nagging the blonde gave him as he came to take him at four in the morning. Hear Naruto cheers him a huge glass of beer later that he is alright after all.

Naruto…

At once sadness, pain clutched his heart again as he took in a deep shuttering breath.

Naruto…Naruto no more…

His fingers curled, his chest tightened as he let out a strangled gasped. Fuck! Don't think about it!

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, his back still facing Sasuke.

"Wh-at!" He spat. Trying, willing for his voice to be steady.

He didn't want to cry now. He didn't want to start crying in front of Itachi!

"Are you upset? Is it because I got us thrown in ja-"

"Are you a fucking retard! I would not be fucking upset just because I got thrown into jail!"

"…"

"I- I…" Sasuke stuttered; anger pouring fueling him like a river. Sadness, sorrow, pain and torment spilling, overflowing.

He wanted to blame Itachi for Naruto all over again! He wanted Itachi to take all the responsibilities! He wanted it so badly to be Itachi's fault! He wanted it to be Itachi fault because he couldn't stand knowing he had killed Naruto!

But yet he…he couldn't say the words.

He couldn't curse Itachi…couldn't say those wretched words because it would only make everything seem more real to him.

Sasuke close his eyes, turning to his side as he could feel fire burning at the back of his socket. His chest tightened, his lungs constrict to fits of bursting as could feel tears burning in his socket again.

Damn! There is nothing to cry about! There is noth-

"Sasuke"

"What is it! What more do you want from me! Naruto is gone!" Sasuke cried in fits of pouring fury and pain, tears lacing his tone.

He gasped, resting his forehead against his knees as he took in deep breath, tears welling. Fuck!

Itachi blinked. "Who told you that?" he asked, pushing himself up to sit on his bed.

Sasuke pinched his eyes, his hands lifted to shut his ears.

Shut up! Enough with that false concern! Itachi doesn't even care if Naruto live or dies!

_"Get lose! Don't look at me!"_ Pressure crushed his chest, tears rolled as he forced in shuddering breath.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke shook his head.

Stop it! Don't! Don't say my name in that tone!

Don't say my name as if you cared! Stop calling my name as if you cared! It hurts!

"It's okay to cry Sasuke…" Itachi's voice whispered.

Sasuke gasped his lungs tightened. At that moment, at that instant the hidden strength he had in him to keep him going through the endless hours knowing he had murdered Naruto, the wall he had build to protect himself, to keep him standing… everything…everything inside of him crumbled.

The simplicity of those words, touched him, ripped his heart apart, tore his strength from body.

The simplicity of those words warming him like fire over his icy body as he started to weep uncontrollably. His sorrow, his anguish pouring out of him endlessly as he wept, his hands flew to cup his lips to muffle his shameful sobs as tears rolled over his shaking fingers.

No one had said that to him before. No one had ever showed him such gentleness before…no one… Not even when the police took him away from that warehouse where his family had been slaughtered.

"It's alright…" Itachi voice was so gentle. And yet it touched Sasuke more than anything had ever done.

Shut up! Shut up!

He wept even more, shaking his head as he strained his teary vision to the ground.

Shut up!

He didn't want Itachi to look at his pathetic crying face! He looked pathetic! But yet…he couldn't stop the tears from tumbling as he wept openly in front of the older.

* * *

It was silent and dim, soft pale light shone through the bars, tracing over Itachi's bundled form from beneath the thin covers. It was late…probably about five in the morning or so, Sasuke couldn't tell but it didn't really matter. There was no one left at the station but them and a couple of receptionist that had dozed of hours ago on their table.

He padded softly over to the unmoving older that's was facing away from him as he slept. His gaze softened as he came to a halt just over the unmoving body. He couldn't see Itachi's face tug under the thin blanket but he would rather have it that way.

His fingers reach down to lid over Itachi's shoulder through the cover as he quietly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the hard bed.

"Thank you…" He whispered softly.

He had felt so much better have his cry. He felt as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he felt as if he could breathe again, he could think again…

He had never felt so at ease even in his sorrow of the thought of Naruto.

Itachi hadn't mock him for his pathetic display of weakness; he hadn't come over to embrace him while he wept his heart out, while he pour his pain and sorrow shamelessly in front of the man which would only have humiliated him even more.

And yet…

Sasuke lowered his gaze, his thumb mindlessly rubbing circles over Itachi's shoulder.

He had thanked Itachi by hurting him…He had thanked Itachi by hurting him in more ways than he ever wanted to. Insult him; beat him and even landed the man in jail!

Now you see…now you see why any decent man should never have anything to do with him!

But it's alright now. It's over.

Naruto is gone and he has no reason to ever see this man again. There is no reason…to ever see Itachi again.

In a motion, pain swept through Sasuke's entire being, sadness, sorrow clutched as his heart at the thought.

Shit! He clenched his jaws as he took in deep shuddering breath.

What the hell is wrong with him! All of a sudden he was likened a tight ball of depression and anger, not knowing when he was going to cry, not knowing when he was going to stop or explode!

And when it came to Itachi…it was worst. His mind is just a chaotic mess of emotion that sweeps so fast he couldn't even control them.

_"What have you done to me? Don't change me… Don't… because you will disappear without a word…" _His chest tightened, his lungs constrict as he could feel tears burning in his socket again.

He gasped. Again?

Don't cry damn it! He had never desired Itachi! He had never felt even a speck of love for him! Itachi would most definitely suck in bed! Nothing to lose there...

Suddenly fingers came to lid over the back of Sasuke's hand that lay over Itachi's shoulder, shocking him, wiping his thoughts from mind.

"Ita-"

Sheets rustled. Itachi shifted to his back, his gaze lifted to face Sasuke. His midnight locks, in messy tangles all over the lumpy pillow.

"Sasuke…"

"I…I'm sorry I wake you" He apologized hurriedly, moving to get off.

"Sasuke" Itachi's fingers reach out hurriedly to curl loosely over Sasuke's wrist halting his ascend.

"…"

"I'm sorry I hit you"

"I know…and I'm supposed to say it's entirely my fault and you are going to say it's all yours right? Then we make up with a kiss and walk into the sunrise yes? Oh how cheesy can you get" Sasuke joke, trying to lightened the mood.

In all honesty he didn't think Itachi sees the humor.

"It's not your fault…Every word you said about me is true, I just didn't want to hear it" Itachi croaked.

Sasuke frowned. He found Itachi's words to be bitter and cold, as if a grey winter. But strangely he didn't feel that those emotions were directed to him.

"Itachi…is there something the matter?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'll be alright"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"Um?"

Itachi shifted a little uncomfortably, averting his gaze.

_"Are you a virgin?"_

He could hear the contempt in those words when Sakura had demanded that answer from him. It had been playing and playing in his head over and over again to the point of insanity. She had looked so furious and it hurt him. It hurt him deeply to know that his foolish notion of wanting to give his virginity to the one that he would spend the rest of his life with was hurting his partner.

He never wanted to hurt her…he never want to be the man his father was. Hurting his mother...

So that's why…that's why he had hired Pein for tonight. Of course, Madara must never know or they'd both be dead.

Quite literally.

"Doll" Sasuke leaned forward; his fingers came over to tenderly push Itachi's messy bangs away from his lovely features.

"…"

"What's wrong love?"

"Noth-"_"What's the matter? You know how guys fucked? Did you watch porn recently?" _Humiliation pierced him; hurt him at the remembrance of those cold words that echoed.

It didn't matter if Sasuke meant what he said or not… the fact that he said it, meant that Sasuke had thought it of him and he couldn't deny the blaring truth of it. And if a man who had shown him acceptance would think that of him, how much more degrading did Sakura see him?

Itachi turned away only to have fingers come over to cup his icy features, shifting them back; thumb stroking tenderly over his soft cheek. His chest tightened.

So soft the touch…so gentle…it threatened to clutch his heart.

"Is it me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"…"

"Love?"

"Can you show me?"

"Hn?"

"I want to do it"

"What?" What did Itachi say? Did he just say what he thought he said?

"Sasuke…You won't mock me will you? You won't tease me if I don't get it will you?" Itachi whispered; looking right into Sasuke's stunned gaze.

Sasuke was speechless. What happened to that iron cast resolve to only want to do it after marriage?

"What brought this sudden want?" He forced out.

Hell, he has nothing against banging anyone and he isn't about to start…but this is Itachi...Itachi is different.

"Is it bad to be a virgin?" Itachi asked.

"No! Who told you that? Is it Pein?" Sasuke demanded, shocked. Anger was staring to rise again.

How dare anyone say such a thing! There is nothing wrong with Itachi the way he is!

Itachi shook his head. "No"

"Well someone did! Who is it?"

"No one…it's just me…" His fingers went to touch the finger-like purplish bruises that adorn over Sasuke's neck.

"You can tell me doll..."

"Sasuke…"

"..."

"Can I do you?"

Sasuke's mind screeched to a halt at Itachi's words. Hold it right there! Who did Itachi think was going to top when they do it?

"You mean… I'm top right?" Sasuke clarify uncertainly.

"No…how would I learn to if you are the one doing it all?" Itachi rasped dead pan.

Sasuke gapped. Not in a million years would he ever have thought of letting Itachi top him. Let's get one thing straight! He is the alpha dog! He tops everything! In sex and all! Especially in sex!

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! SO...who's gonna top? Any more votes? Last chance! Or is the last one still standing? XD...

Hope this chapter have been enjoyable. Nothing like bonding in prison aye? :P. Itachi isn't romantic at all...but...kinky no? hahaha... REVIEWS PLEASE! Thank YOU!


	13. Trust and Distrust

**Please review! pretty please! LOL**

**Flames are accepted**

**Here's the lemon! WARNING! LEMON WARNING!**

**XD**

**I hope this chapter would be enjoyable. Thanks. **

* * *

**Trust and Distrust**

"Shh…" Sasuke soothed as his fingers kneaded over Itachi's pale chest.

Itachi whimpered, his fingers curled tightly against the old sheets beneath them to the point of tearing. Adrenaline roared in his veins, his heart hammered so hard and fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

Thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind as Sasuke leaned closer to him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be like a 'rock' as Sasuke and Sakura had grumbled, but he really didn't know what to do.

He wanted to top but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Next time he said...if there is a next time...

"Calm down…" Sasuke hushed, a hand reaching up to brush away Itachi's silken bangs from his features.

Itachi isn't even arouse in the slightest, his limp member brushing against Sasuke's abdomen as the younger shifted closer. Itachi was hesitating.

"It's alright…stop me if you don't want to continue" Sasuke said softly.

He could feel the tremor of flesh against him; he could see the dread and fear edge into every inch of Itachi's features that were looking at him. No…he will not continue if Itachi is this terrified. He wanted Itachi to feel safe and comfortable; he wanted Itachi to enjoy it, want Itachi to take pleasure in it…

After all, he is holding Itachi not out of obligation nor for Naruto's sake that he needs to keep Itachi happy…There is no more Naruto...

His chest tightened, his breath hitched at the thought and threatened to break him into uncontrolled weeping. Shit!

Suddenly, icy fingers reach up to cup Sasuke's features, shocking him.

"Ita-"

"You look sorrowful…I'm sorry I even ask you this when your fri-"

"I'm fine" Sasuke lied.

Damn!

Stop it! Don't think of it!

Think of Itachi!

As of now, think of nothing but the man he is holding in his arms. As of now, think of nothing but this man he is holding on his own free will. He is holding him because he wants to; though he neither wanted nor wished to dig deeper into why he would do such a revolting thing.

He shouldn't be the one being comforted. It's Itachi who needs his words of comfort now.

"Doll…"

"…"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Ye-yes…"

"Alright…tell me if you are uncomfortable… can you do that?"

"Um…"

Sasuke smile at the soft reply as he leaned down, fingers reaching to cup Itachi's lovely features tenderly, gently as if Itachi was made of china. Those translucent hazels were staring back at him like two little mirrors; drown in fear, filled with anticipation and a firestorm of emotion and doubt.

It pulled at Sasuke's heart, and he wanted suddenly to stop, he wanted suddenly to reach out and bring this shaking cherub into his embrace…just hold him, hold him close and sooth him and that would be more than enough.

_"Why are you forcing yourself? Is this some sort of sick punishment you force onto yourself?"_

Sasuke gave an encouraging smile.

When was the last time he had ever been this gentle? When was the last time he had ever been this considerate or tender?

He didn't think first time sex with Itachi would even be amazing. It's usually awkward and unromantic. But even so, he truly wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible for the older. Not for his sake, but for Itachi's.

"Relax…this would be just like all those times I kiss you..." Sasuke whispered.

Their lips brushed, his fingers gently guide Itachi closer till their breath mix as Itachi's arms shakily came over to cradle Sasuke's skull.

"Sasuke…"

"It's alright…hold me however you like" Sasuke pressed forth, sealing their lips in a tender kiss.

Itachi let out a soft moan, letting his lashes drift shut as Sasuke kissed him lovingly. Their lips brushed softly, gently, pressing so more and more intimately against each other Itachi didn't dare open his eyes.

Shh…Sasuke kept soothing him over and over again, as thumb relentlessly stroke over his high cheek bone.

Sasuke kissed him; he kissed him with all the overflowing passion that was in him. Itachi moaned softly, helplessly cradling the skull close as hot burning lips moved against his, nipping teasingly, kissing and thrusting with mounting hunger against him.

Ah…

_"Sasuke…"_

Sasuke's mouth was gentle and tender, fiercely hungry and yet a direct contrast to the usual predatory aggression he was use to and it was invoking a firestorm of sensation and emotions in him that he had never known.

It was slowly drawing everything out of him; it was drawing all the emotions he had so desperately hid from the world and from himself.

It was drawing his hidden needs, his sorrows, his fears…his humiliating desperation to want to be kissed too like all those couples he had seen and an age old longing to want to be held as if the most beautiful thing in the world and it threatened to break him to tears.

_"Don't let me mess it up…please don't…" _"Sasuke…" Itachi gasped desperately, his fingers shifting restlessly beneath Sasuke's rough tresses.

"Shh…you are doing well…It's alright…" Sasuke kissed him passionately, fingers shifted to lace within the wealth of Itachi's locks.

Itachi moaned as he clung on desperately. He found fires and flames as Sasuke deepened the kiss, that sweet sweet lips brushing over his intimately, moist lustrous tongue trickling, caressing over his rosy lips as a moan rose in his throat.

Ungh…

His fingers move to weave deep within Sasuke's silken locks, tightening as Sasuke trusted his lips forward with hint of domination that thrills him; fingers clutched the silken curtains in fierce possession guiding his lips that excites him.

Itachi gasped.

At once without warning, Sasuke bit down hard on Itachi's lower lips.

Blood spilled! Pain blasted and speared! Streaks of fiery pained pleasure sizzled and tore, tightening his erection as excitement ripped!

Itachi cried out, his fingers tightened as Sasuke fed on him. Sucked him hard, biting and tearing his lips sending agonizing pleasure crashing through him like electric shockwaves!

Oh God! Itachi gasped; blood dripped down his chin as Sasuke bit and kissed him brutally.

Oh! Oh! Oh God! Yes! Ummm! His fingers tightened and tugged frantically, his breath labored and shallow.

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned.

Itachi whimpered, gasping and thrusting against burning lips in desperation, urging for Sasuke to feed harder on him.

Ungh! The sweet dark burning pain was coursing through him through his throbbing lips, it was spreading like a fiery disease, burning him, tormenting him in such unbearable pleasure that he just wanted to scream in ecstasy.

"Umm…Sasuke…!" He moaned; his fingers clumsily grab Sasuke's spiky locks to pull him even closer.

Yes! Just like that! Closer! Just like the first time in that room.

"Itachi…" In a motion, Sasuke slipped his hands beneath Itachi's burning body he hauled the older closer! Tighter!

"Haa…ah…!" Itachi gasped at the sudden lift. His fingers flew down Sasuke's back to hold him closer too, the other groping and clutching Sasuke's obsidian locks. Seizing and releasing, twisting and hauling in mounting urgency, making every strand of that rough tresses familiar against his clumsy hurried fingers as their lips perform a bloody tango of seduction with Sasuke leading him to more pleasure he could ever fantasize.

Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Waves of burning sensation rocked Itachi with every rough thrust of that burning lip, making him want to scream in utmost pleasure.

"Haaa…Sas-"

Sasuke slipped his tongue into Itachi's sultry cavern; his fingers flew to grab Itachi's tangled locks in burning passion.

Itachi groaned and moaned helplessly as he felt the talented muscle twirled his lustrous cavern exploring every inch of him.

Sasuke was licking him; he was thrusting into him, caressing him so intimately he wanted nothing more than to cry out as his length burned in agonizing need under Sasuke's cruel tease!

Oh God!

He wanted to scream in sweet fire as his fingers desperately sought the heat of that body that shifted restlessly against his. And whenever that pale blazing body above him rubs between his legs, streaks of lightning flashed through him; a pleasure so shocking, his entire body threatened to burst into blames.

His toes would curl, his fingers would tear those spiky tresses from their bloody roots as bliss speared through him threatened to burst forth in wild abandon. He would cry out hard and Sasuke would tease him some more.

Lifting that teasing body away from him as he kissed him so that Itachi would not feel the friction he so desperately wanted and forced him to beg by having him desperately pull the burning body down to fit themselves together once again.

"Umm! St-Stop it!" Itachi protested between burning kisses in mounting frustration as Sasuke continued in his heated kiss, ignoring his desperate pleas.

The kiss wasn't as raw or as feral as it had been the first time in that room; it wasn't controlling or overbearing, but rather, passionate and teasing yet so intimate Itachi wanted nothing more to cover himself in shame that someone may see how he was reacting to just mere kisses.

"Itachi" Sasuke called that name as if a talisman sending flutters of excitement burning through Itachi's entire being.

Itachi groaned. Sasuke moaned; slithering his tongue over Itachi's, sending shivers tearing through the older as Sasuke coaxed the older into his moist cavern too.

It was never a competition of power or of possession as it were the first time, but rather sweet encouragement and support that was non existence when Sauske had kissed him then.

Itachi wasn't amazing as his tongue shyly slips past Sasuke's lips but all the same Sasuke reacted for him with all the enthusiasm as if Itachi was the most incredible kisser in the world, and it touch Itachi to the very core.

He isn't an idiot, he knew he wasn't as good as how Sasuke seem to be moaning over him but it made him happy. And at that moment, he wanted so much to be whatever Sasuke wanted him to be, he wanted to give him everything and anything he needed.

He isn't amazing …but Sasuke made him feel so. Sasuke made him feel as if he is perfect in his imperfection.

Sasuke gasped, tease and suckled the heated muscle as his fingers kneaded over Itachi's chest, his thumb brushed Itachi's hardened nub.

Pleasure burst; Itachi cried out, ripping their lips apart. Strings of saliva mix blood connects.

Sasuke let out a chuckle, turning Itachi's attention back at him.

"Sas-"

"You are wonderful…"

"I'm not"

"You are…"

Sasuke let his lips drift over the line of Itachi's jaw, down his neck his throat and to his bandaged shoulder he place a soft kiss before drifting lower to the sweaty chest. Inhale and drank in the musky scent that was uniquely Itachi.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke lifted his gaze then, a gentle smile spread as he saw that Itachi was watching him with anticipation and perhaps a little hint of fear.

"You remember I bit you here once ne…should I do it again?" Sasuke teased.

Itachi blushed.

"You are so sensitive to pain you know that…I just bite your lips and you reacted so well…I think if you get a nipple ring it would make things more interesting ne" Sasuke joke.

"C-can you not bite it today?"

"Eh…?"

If it was even possible Itachi blushed intensified. "Um…"

"My lady…what's wrong?"

"I…"

"…"

"Li-ke you sa-y…I'm sensitive to pain"

"Okay…"

"It hurts…"

Sasuke raise his brows. Itachi is making less and less sense by the minute. "Doll… your body seems to take pleasure in pain you know"

Itachi lowered his gaze looking at if he wanted to weep in humiliation.

"Hey…what is it? There's nothing to be ashamed of"

"It…um…"

"Go on…"

"It hu-rts…do-wn there…I can't hold it if you touch me anymore" Itachi whispered so softly Sasuke had to strained his ears to catch it, but he caught it all the same.

He lowered his gaze to see Itachi's hard length pressing against his own abdomen. It was straining and dripping; pre-cum smeared over both their front, ready to burst forth. Trails of pearly cum oozing from the sensitive slit, down Itachi's pulsing length.

A smile gaze his lips as he shifted to loom over the older. Itachi isn't going to last long, he has to accept that. After all first times are always more memorable than pleasurable.

"Alright…" Sasuke turned his gaze back at the older beneath him.

The wealth of ebony locks sprawled all over Itachi's pillow like a sea of black dye that contrasted his porcelain complexion.

Truly, Itachi is beautiful, like a diamond, like an angel.

Is it really alright to have one as tainted as he to receive a gift so pure? Is it alright for one as tarnished as he to even touch one so clean?

He did not know…but one thing he did know…its that...if there is one thing even death could never take away from him…it was that he would always have Itachi's virginity for all eternity even in the fires of hell.

"Sasuke…"

"I know…shhh… I'll make it better"

* * *

Itachi cried out in agony as he felt pain beyond imagination. His lower region felt as though it was ripped apart, burnt, tear, shred. His nails bit down hard into Sasuke's back, his toes curling in blazing agony.

Sasuke gasped, pleasure speared through his entire being through his groin as he tried with all his might not to just thrust in over and over again into that sultry heat that was clutching his so tightly he thought he was about to burst.

Oh Christ! Itachi is so tight, so hot it was as if he was made to hold him. And with just one thrust he thought he was going to burst like a virgin.

Oh fuck!

But he couldn't move yet.

He held Itachi's hips to the point of bruising as he tried to keep Itachi and himself from moving. He really didn't want to hurt Itachi.

But...

Oh Shit! Lord! Itachi is so hot inside its driving him insane!

"Shhh…shh…calm down" Sasuke panted, resisting the overwhelming urge to just trust in as he slip a hand slip beneath Itachi's sweaty back to pull the older close to him, the other still over that tense hip.

Itachi whimpered, gasping in excruciating pain as he took in deep breath. His entire body glistering is sweat, his midnight locks in damp strands.

Oh God!

When Sasuke had finally shove the third finger in him he was ready to cry out in pain, but this is worst. Sasuke being in him was worst than having three fingers in him!

Sasuke said he is sensitive to pain. Well not this pain!

No wonder Sasuke didn't want to be bottom. He didn't blame him. It hurts!

"Sa-suke…" He forced out, winching, his every muscle tense in agony.

"Shh…Do you wa-nt to stop?"

"I…"

"It's o-kay...umm...It's fi-ne if you want to stop…"

Itachi lowered his gaze, tightening his hold against the younger. It hurts so badly…It hurts so much…but yet, he couldn't bring himself to say he wanted this to stop.

"Wo-would it hurt mo-re?" He whimpered.

"Just for a little while…"

"Okay" Itachi nodded, taking in a deep breath, he clung on tighter.

Sasuke hushed him, shifting both his hands to wrap tenderly over the man's back.

Slowly, gently Sasuke pulled out till the very tip and with a roll of his hips he rammed it into Itachi tight blistering cavern. Oh fuck! Sizzling pleasure exploded!

Sasuke howled, throwing his head back in maddening pleasure! Itachi cried out in pain, his nails dug into Sasuke's back.

"Itachi"

"Go on! I-I'm fine!" Itachi gasped.

Go on! Get this over with! Get it over with so the pain would stop!

Sasuke groaned, holding the older tighter, as he thrust deep into that tight burning cavern that's driving him to insanity. He cried out in ecstasy as Itachi gasped in pain. It took the fifth thrust before Sasuke rammed hard, dead on against Itachi's sweet spot.

At once pleasure speared through Itachi's entire being in wild abandon, sending waves of sheering bliss blazing through him overriding the pain that stabbed him. He let out a strangled cry of bliss, his vision flashed white as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

Sasuke smirk. Found it!

"Ita…chi…" Sasuke groaned, pulling out till the very tip he slammed back in ramming over Itachi's sweet spot.

"Haaa! Ah!"

Strangled cry tore even louder, fire curled mercilessly at the very pit of Itachi's abdomen ripping him from body; his erection tightened to fits of bursting, twitched and spurted trails of pearly pre-cum as Sasuke rammed his sweet spot mercilessly.

Fire was building rapidly. Mounting pleasure one after the other arched his back painfully off the mattress, his heel digging into the mattress below as Sasuke slammed into his sweet spot, hard and dead on.

He reeled! Oh Lord!

His body clenched and dampened. White hot lightning anew, arched through him again and again, sizzling streaking through his blood as Sasuke plunged over and over again over his hub of pleasure.

Shouts of throes of ecstasy echoed and tear from his sore throat.

Dear God! His voice…it was embarrassing!

Itachi bit down hard on his torn lower lip to muffle his shameful cries; his lungs heaved. His inner thigh burnt; his clenched abdomen trembled in pain, in unbelievable pleasure that threatened to rip him from spirit.

"Ngh!" His fingers flew to cup his lips when he could no longer contain it.

Sasuke gasped, his finger came at once to roughly push Itachi's fingers away.

No…Don't do that. He wanted to hear them all, he wanted to hear all the voices of Itachi; he wanted to hear Itachi moan and cry shamelessly knowing it was his member that is in him.

"Itachi! Don't! Don't keep your voice! Let me hear it!"

"Sas-nnh-ngh.."

"Yes...Oh! Oh! Haa…nnh..Umm!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi's muscles squeezed him tight.

His gasps and groans mixing with Itachi's sweet cries, as he clung and trusted desperately into him. Fuck!

"Sasuke! Ungh!"

Itachi's skull twisted and turned from side to side against the sweaty pillow as his toes curled, as his knees clamp hard over Sasuke's side, pulling him deeper and deeper. Urging him to thrust harder! Harder! This pleasure, this fire!

It was driving him to insanity! He couldn't think anymore! He couldn't think! His entire body aching and pulsing like a living flames of need!

Sasuke drove into him hard and fast, increasing the intensity of his thrust he lifted Itachi's hips at an angle to ram his hub of pleasure mercilessly, drowning him in overwhelming fire!

Itachi cried out in abandonment; his nails unwittingly racked down Sasuke's back, drawing blood as he desperately clung on.

Sasuke hissed, the pain heightening his arousal as plummet into that stifling heat, sending a thousand bolts of pleasure streaking and spearing through the older, and himself through his pulsing length, heightening the heat that poured through their veins.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried, throwing his head back. His bullet wounds tore open at the exertion, pain exploded, heightening his arousal and pleasure as he cried out even louder. His erection twitched and tightened.

"Shh…" Sasuke groaned, littering wet clumsy kisses all over Itachi's sweaty twisting neck.

"Haa…ah..!" Itachi moaned; his head fell back; a hand cradle Sasuke's skull close to his neck, the other, nails biting deep into Sasuke's burning back.

Itachi so desperately wanted to last longer but he couldn't hold it in. He was drenched in hot fire, filled with aching needs as he writhed and trembled in overwhelming bliss that came with every thrust. And with every merciless thrust, the roar of burning pleasure increase till his body was bursting into flames; urgent, demanding, painful with need!

He is close…so close! So close he wanted to cry out as his abdomen twisted and burn in agonizing pleasure!

Could he perhaps ask Sasuke to slow down so he would last longer? Could he?

Sasuke plunged deep into him. Pleasure sizzled and roared with an intensity that was almost feral.

"Haaa…! Sas-" he chocked. He couldn't hold it anymore!

Sasuke gasped; his breath in short shallow pants as he forced himself to keep his climax at bay. Itachi hasn't even come yet and he is a virgin!

"Sasuke! I-Ngh! I ca-Ah!"

"It's okay…co-me…haaa…"

"Sas-"

"Cry for me" Sasuke panted, sealing their lips in a heated kiss and with a roll of his hips he slammed as deep as he could into that roasting heat, and at the moment, his cruel finger flew to clutch Itachi's dripping length, flicking the sensitive tip.

At once, pleasure reached the zenith and nothing in Itachi's life could ever have prepared him for it, for such a firestorm of indescribably bliss and sizzling electric. White hot heat flashed and streak to Itachi, a pleasure so intense it borderline to pain, his body was on fire, his abdomen convulse and spasm.

Blood soaked through his bandage; his toes curled, his fingers tore at Sasuke's spiky locks. He scream into Sasuke's lips as they both came; Itachi spilling his seed between their burning sweaty bodies and Sasuke in him.

Pearly droplets of milky sweetness trickle down Itachi's shaking thigh, staining the sheets beneath.

Oh Lord! Oh Christ! He could die!

Sasuke took in shuddering gasped as he lowered himself over Itachi's hot trembling body.

Fuck! Wow!

* * *

"You are unbelievable!" Shikamaru's voice bellowed through the entire station as he glared at Sasuke scrambling for his clothes through the bars. Hidan had opened the door and left them there. Smart man, he didn't want to have to watch Sasuke get dress knowing what went down in this cell last night.

Shikamaru is furious. So furious he had half a mind to just leave Sasuke there and not bail him out.

What the hell is wrong with the kid?

Oh, it didn't take a genius to know what went down in this cell last night alright. With the painful scratch marks all over Sasuke's back if you exclude all the purpling bruises, it is dead obvious that he had had one hell of a night.

And what had Shikamaru done with his night? Investigating this 'Itachi' Sasuke had told him about on the phone.

Yeah…that was their exchange. He wanted the name of the man who had given Sasuke all the information if Sasuke wanted him to bail him out.

"Guess the cell is cheaper than renting a room aye Sasuke" Shikamaru mocked.

"Screw you!" Sasuke spat.

He cursed Itachi! Naturally, the man had woken up before anyone came for them and had gotten himself neatly dress while leaving him to sleep.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

How long were they lock together for? 8 hours? And Sasuke couldn't even control himself for 8 freaking hours?

What is he? An animal in heat?

Itachi lean innocently against the bar as Shikamaru turned his gaze towards him. Ah…the infamous informer aye.

"So, Itachi is it?" Shikamaru strode towards the older.

Itachi tilted his head, his midnight locks trickle over his suit as he seems to be analyzing Shikamaru.

"I'm Shi-"

"Nara Shikamaru…I know…I wonder how your dearest Temari is doing" Itachi rasped innocently, tilting his chin up.

Shikamaru gaze darkened in an instant at Itachi's words. It's a warning.

Itachi is asking him to stay out of things isn't he? Itachi is indirectly threatening him with Temari.

He knew it! Itachi had something to do with Naruto. That has to be it, or he wouldn't be so defensive. Itachi must feel threatened because he knew that he is a private investigator.

Hmp…If he let something as simple as a treat back him off, he would have been out of business.

"Temari is great…but I wonder if we could have a little chat over some drinks"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Don't you? Uchiha Itachi..." In a motion Shikamaru rounded on Itachi as the older squared his shoulders.

"…"

"Ah Itachi, forgive my rudeness…I wasn't brought up in a good home, but between you and me…are you really an Uchiha? I heard a very interesting story that Uchiha Madara is gay…had the same lover for the past fifteen years and counting…Never once interested in women…you get where I'm going pretty?" Shikamaru smirk as he watched Itachi's features twisted in alarm.

"Yo-"

"How about a drink three nights from now at the bar downtown? Akatsuki perhaps?"

Itachi glowered.

Shikamaru smirk sinisterly. Let's see who the tough guy is now.

He wanted to talk to Itachi because he didn't trust him in the slightest. Itachi knows too much about Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke! I swear even Temari dress faster than you!" Shikamaru called turning back at the grumbling teen.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah…come along now, you'll see your Itachi again soon enough, he's coming for a drink with us three nights from now"

"I thought you hate bars" Sasuke swept his gaze at the smiling older.

"Ah, don't worry, once won't kill me"

Sasuke frowned. What did Shikamaru say to get Itachi to come? And besides, why are they even drinking?

Naruto is gone! Doesn't Shikamaru care? Is he the only one who cared? It's not okay to drink with anyone at this point in time! It would be too much like a celebration! This is wrong!

"Itac-"

"You should go now, Madara would not be too please to see the man who landed his son in jail" Itachi motioned for Sasuke to leave.

Pein had contacted Madara after all.

"…"

"Oh and Sasuke…Naruto is alive, I swear to you on my life" He muttered, looking directly at Shikamaru who stood smirking behind the stunned teen as if he'd hit the jackpot.

* * *

Madara had absolutely nothing to say to Itachi! Hell he didn't even want to look at his face right this moment! He flips over some of his documents as he settled himself down at the other end of the seat of the limousine.

He was so mad when he had heard it from Pein that Itachi was in jail because he was fighting on the street.

Surely! Surely he had raised the boy better than that! Itachi may be the type to betray him! Itachi may be the type to plan his down fall but to have an all out fist fight on the street? Unbelievable!

Suddenly, fingers came to snake over his abdomen shocking him.

What the!

"What are you doing?" Madara spat as he glared furiously at Itachi by his side.

"Nothing" Itachi murmured, shifting to wrap his arms over Madara's waist, cuddling up to him.

Madara tightened his jaw in burning rage as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Oh real mature! This had always been Itachi's way of apologizing whenever he screwed up big time.

"You are filthy! Don't hug me!"

"I want to" Itachi insisted as he pressed his own crumbled muddy suit against Madara's clean ones, cuddling to him.

Madara took in a deep breath.

Great! Now he too has to go back and change his suit.

Argh! He wanted to shout! He wanted to strangle the damn brat with his bare hands! And perhaps more than anything he wanted to demand what in hell is going on with Itachi! Why is he doing all this!

Why! What's wrong!

Tell him! Tell him for fuck sake!

First Itachi comes back with a gunshot wound! And now this?

He couldn't understand anything anymore! He couldn't read Itachi anymore!

"Otousan…"

"Okay…alright" He sigh in defeat.

Throwing the document over to the seat opposite him, he placed an arm around Itachi and lids his hand over the boy's shoulder, his thumb stroking in circles to sooth his son, his other hand reach to cradle Itachi's features close to his chest.

If he could not understand…he should at least be there for him shouldn't he?

He had a very bad feeling about this. Itachi would usually come out to him when he had been completely screwed over by whatever he was doing. And if Itachi still isn't talking now, it could only mean that this isn't the end yet_. _

_"Itachi…what are you doing? Tell me…talk to me" _Madara let his lashes rest as he buried his tip of his nose amidst Itachi's obsidian tresses_._

"Otousan…" Itachi sounded so wretched; his voice so soft and frightful that it startled Madara.

Why? What's wrong?

_"Itachi…I love you, you know that don't you?" _He kissed the top of Itachi's head. "Let's get you clean up and your bruises looked at alright?"

"Um…"

* * *

Sakura laugh as she wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck, pressing their bodies close together as Sasuke lean ideally against the wall. Dozens of party beast were passing them as they entered the bar.

"Oh…so who is this mystery friend that's coming along?" She cooed.

Sasuke smiled, his arms wrap loosely off her slender waist as if they were lovers. "Baby…you'll see, but when he gets here you need to behave"

"Behave you say…um…so what would happen I am a naughty naughty girl" She purred.

"Well, naughty girls needs to be punished no? Should I spank you now?" Sasuke cooed, leaning closer.

"You wou-"

"You naughty naughty girl!"

Sakura giggled as Sasuke nuzzled his features against her sensitive neck.

"Oi! Oi! Sasuke! I'm ticklish!" She laughs, hitting Sasuke playfully over his arms.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the two love birds cuddling beside him. This is public! Get a room after their drink for fuck sake!

"Umm…you smell delicious" Sasuke purred, littering kisses all over Sakura's ticklish neck then her rosy lips.

"Sas-umm" Sakura groaned.

Shikamaru could feel his hair standing on ends. He couldn't stand it anymore!

"Come on! Break it up you two" He growled.

"Oooh…someone's jealous" Sakura teased, playfully pushing Sasuke away from her so she could speak. Sasuke laughed, releasing her.

Shikamaru frowned. "Can you two just give it a break? Our friend could be here soon"

"Why are you so worried about this _friend_? He's gay or something?" Sakura stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Maybe. And i'm warning you Sakura...You stop clinging on Sasuke alright. He wouldn't appreciate the sight and I want to have a decent conversation with him"

Sakura scrunched up her nose in revulsion. "Eww! And don't tell me I can't kiss Sasuke because this gay boy has a crush on my man"

"Give it a break sugar. You are the one who insisted on tagging along, so come on, be nice" Sasuke rasped.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Urgh…gays.

"You better not have a crush on him Sasuke or I would be very mad" She warned.

"Oh please sugar lips…I have you don't I?" Sasuke snorted. Pushing himself up against the wall he leans forward to capture Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss as if reflex action whenever Sakura tease him.

Shikamaru groaned.

Sakura moaned, wrapping her arms over Sasuke's neck once again as she open her lips for Sasuke to slip his tongue into her.

Ah…Umm...He kissed her roughly, possessively. Oh how many times had she been lost in the sweetness of those lips; drowned in pleasure by the sweet insistent of his kiss that shook her to the core.

Truly, truly Sasuke is her night fantasy.

Maybe she could keep him after her stupid marriage? You know, support him in exchange for his _company_? After all as long as she have his _coke_ Sasuke would stick around.

_"Sasu-"_

Abruptly she was thrown back, ripping their lips apart. The fuck! She stumbled only to be caught by Shikamaru.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Voices bellowed.

"Calm down!" Sasuke shrieked.

Sakura lifted her shock gaze, her heart almost stop in its pace. Itachi… People were starting to stare at them.

"Ita-"

Shikamaru grab her, halting her.

"How dare you touch her!" Itachi shrieked, grabbing Sasuke by the front of his ebony shirt, he slammed him against the wall.

"Fuck sake! Calm down man!" Sasuke shoved Itachi back. His breath came in heavy pants as he gazed into Itachi's burning, blazing translucent orbs.

If it was possible, Sasuke thought Itachi looked more furious than he did the last time they had an all out fist fight. His features were pale; his eyes burning in fires and his lips were trembling in pure fury.

It was scary.

Sasuke's heart hammered, his mind going numb as he sputtered to speak. "Itac-Itachi…I…erm…le-let me explain!"

Itachi sneered, shaking his head; his fingers curled digging into the palm of his hands as his entire body trembled; his breath labored.

What explanation! What is there to explain!

Pain stabbed his heart as the vision of the two love birds played in his mind. His chest tightened, ached to the point of bursting as his eyes started to burn in acid; torrents of wretched emotions pouring and bombarding him.

He had never felt so hurt, so wretched and mad, so betrayed before in his life!

He couldn't think! He couldn't even sort out the thunderstorm of emotions that was racking, tearing through everything that's in him, threatening to crumble him to pieces.

Sasuke… Sakura… The two of them…How! How could they!

"Itachi…I-I didn't mean for you to see that. But…but you need to understand that I…I…err…I'm not like you…I'm not gay"

What! At once, savage fury tore through Itachi's entire being in wild abandon as if a firestorm as the words spills from Sasuke's wretched tongue! And it took everything that is in him not to punch Sasuke square in the face! It took everything that is in him not to just shoot him right there and then!

"How dare you" Itachi whispered.

"No! Wait! I mean...Itac-"

"Fuck you Sasuke! Fuck you! That's my fiancé you are kissing!" Itachi roared, pointing at a very stunned Sakura.

Sasuke gapped, shocked. What? The_ Itachi_ that is Sakura's fiancé is this Itachi?

"We are done!" Itachi spat, turning at once to leave. Enough! He has had enough!

Sakura shook her head in confusion and fear.

"Itachi! Baby! Please wait! Let me explain! I'm so sorry!" She rushed after a very furious and hurt Itachi as he strode down the street as fast as he could.

Sasuke was stunned beyond words, his mind numbed. Did Itachi just break up with him? Were they even in a relationship to start with?

But more importantly… By the fires of hell! What did he just said to Itachi? What was he even thinking kissing Sakura right out in public when he knew Itachi would be coming?

He…Oh God!

He was snogging Itachi's fiancé? He had sex with both of them too! Christ! This is so messed up!

"Sasuke" Shikamaru called, trying to catch Sasuke's attention.

"I…I…" Sasuke gapped stupidly; still in distress.

Thousands of thoughts were pouring and streaking pass his frantic mind; his entire body numb and he couldn't even start to process anything that is going on around him. Shikamaru's voice seems as if a distance echo in his mind. He needs to fix this! He has to fix this! He must!

Or else…or else…Naruto…yes, Naruto will be in trouble!

"I…I need to go get him" Sasuke mumbled.

"No you don't!"

"Naruto…only he can hel-"

Shikamaru snapped. Itachi knows this! Itachi thought that! Itachi! Itachi! That's all he had been hearing for the past three days!

"Sarutobi Sasuke! Listen to me for fuck sake!" Shikamaru roared, snapping Sasuke out of his shock daze.

"I…I need to fix this! Only he knows where Nar-"

"No! If you want Naruto back you need to listen to me! Not him!" Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's upper arm roughly, forcing him to face him.

"What are you doing!"

"Why would you trust him over me? Who is on your side!"

"Stop it already!" Sasuke shouted in mounting fury; twisting his arms against Shikamaru's hard fingers.

He had heard more than enough of Shikamaru's opinion concerning Itachi! Shikamaru didn't trust Itachi in the slightest! Hell, he even accuse that Itachi was somehow involve and that he would coax it out of the man tonight!

Not that that's saying much. Shikamaru's distrust for anyone that's not his acquaintance or client is legendary. Guess when you piss off enough mafias, triads and yakuzas to the point that you need to quit your job as a cop and go into hiding, that's to be expected.

"Sasuke! Does it not seem strange to you that he knows so much about Naruto? About Orochimaru and all?"

"No! I don't see the problem!"

"Fuck sake! You are not thinking at all! Listen for just a minute!" Shikamaru bellowed.

"What!"

"The identity of that corpse had not been released even now! So how did he know that it wasn't Naruto? The autopsy on the body just finish the morning I came to get you! A little acquaintance of mine told me than that it wasn't Naruto before I got you! So what about him? You two were in jail the whole time! He could not have made whatever calls to his buddy to find out! Do you get where I'm getting at?"

"What do you want me to say!"

"Do you!"

"Yes and you are wrong! Itachi has nothing to do with Naruto!"

"What if I'm right!"

"You are not!" Sasuke wrenched his aching arms away from Shikamaru.

Enough!

He had heard enough of Shikamaru's paranoia. Mr. one-man-show can't handle the fact that someone else is better and faster than him.

Shikamaru gritted his jaws. It's so troublesome to explain things to anyone.

He had been digging around about Itachi recently because he didn't trust the man, and anyway, if truly Itachi have Naruto, he'd need something to blackmail him to return Naruto.

Equal exchange; one cannot gain without giving anything in return.

Should he tell Sasuke? He literally wanted to laugh at the thought.

What is he thinking?

Sasuke is blind to everything that is Itachi. Itachi could have put a gun to Sasuke's skull and Sasuke would still be cooing over how innocent the man is.

"Just go after him if that's what you want" he sneered.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Sasuke gritted.

"Enough Sasuke…It's obvious that Naruto is just your pathetic excuse of a reason because you fear to look deeper within yourself of see why you truly need him"

"Bullshit! Naruto is the reason!"

Shikamaru snorted. "So then, if he is nothing but a mere informer, why wouldn't you even consider my words for a moment?"

"..."

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that you would see that your boy isn't as innocent as he seems if you just think for a second?"

"I trust him" Sasuke looked away.

"Do you really? Can you honestly tell me that you have never once wondered where he received his information? Or have you stopped wondering because you fear the answer?"

"…"

"Are you terrified that you would have to stop your little meeting game then?"

"Fuck you…this is never a game" Sasuke hissed.

"Just go…"

Sasuke did.

Shikamaru let him, not caring if Sasuke was going after the man or just go drown himself in more alcohol and drugs after all this mess. He wouldn't be surprise; Sasuke had only ever known how to run from his problems. Alcohol and drugs, Sasuke's ultimate solution of all, to all.

Besides, he is more interested in Itachi.

Truth, Itachi's profile, his past intrigues him to no end, because Itachi has no past. No matter how much digging he did to date, or how much favors he asked, no one seem to be able to find the kid named Uchiha Itachi past a decade ago.

This man, Uchiha Itachi, just pops out of nowhere about a decade ago and was acknowledged by everyone to be Madara's love child if they know what's good for them.

It isn't impossible if Madara had a women lover. But as far as his information goes, Madara never did; and if there is one thing about Uchiha Madara that's worthy of praise, it's his infinite devotion to his lover Pein…

Yes, can you believe it? Pein of all people.

And there is no way in hell Pein could have bear Madara a child.

So then…who is Itachi?

Itachi's identity may have nothing to do with the missing Naruto…

But truly, how could you trust a man whose entire existence is shroud in darkness? A man whose entire existence is a lie…

More importantly, a man that knows so much about Naruto's status, it's as if he was the perpetrator himself.

* * *

Please review. Like it hate it? Love to know...So...seems like Naruto's alive...And Itachi...well, seem like Shikamaru doesn't trust him at all. XDXD.

REVIEW PLZ! Flames are accepted! (I have not written lemons in a while...hope it didn't come out as boring) ^^ -and i'm not use to writing gentle lemons because all my other fics involves vampires and they are usually much more sensitive and... aggressive...^^...


	14. Recklessness

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**I hope this chapter will be enjoyable **

**Love to know what you think**

* * *

**Recklessness**

It wasn't very long when Sasuke found a weeping Sakura at the side of the road. People were starting to stare but none approach her. Her temper was well known around here and no one wants to get on her bad side.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke!" Sakura sobbed latching onto him, sobbing into his chest.

"Hey hey… what happen?" warm arms came to wrap over Sakura's trembling body.

Sakura shook her head. She messed up, she messed up big time. What was she going to do now?

She had never seen Itachi so furious before and it was scary. Itachi had right out ignored her cries and just hailed a cab and took off without even giving her a chance to make it up to him.

Why? Why did it have to be Itachi that is her fiancé and not Sasuke?

She love Sasuke…she love his feral nature, his teasing traits, his bad boy persona and perhaps among all, that heart of gold and tenderness that lives beneath all his swagger wild ways.

Itachi have always been so cold to her. Itachi never kissed her, never hold her, never tease her or showed her warmth, and yet that was supposed to be the man she was to be married to.

All Itachi ever did was brought her expensive gifts which she never needed!

He loathed him! He hated him from the very core!

How could you blame her for wanting affection from someone beside Itachi who had the affection the size of a teaspoon? Life isn't fair!

"Shh…calm down…" Sasuke soothed. His gaze softened. He needs to find Itachi...but first...

He couldn't believe Itachi would just leave her at the side of the road, weeping her eyes out.

If there is one thing he had never done, or will ever do...its to make a women cry. He may be a playboy, he may be a punk, a junkie and a thief even, but he would never forgive himself if he ever raise his hands to a women, or shout at her to the point of weeping. Its just not done! It's disgusting!

He hated man like that! He hated it when his father use to shout at his mother in front of him while she weeps! He loathed it to the very core!

Well, he guess at least Itachi didn't hit her or he swear he would beat the living light out of that man.

"I hate everything! I hate him!"

"Don't say that…"

"It's true!" Sakura sobbed.

"Shh…I'll talk to him…where is he?"

Sakura shook her head. She doesn't know. Itachi doesn't tell her anything!

* * *

How could they! How could they do this to him! It hurts! It hurts so much to know that the two people he had trusted would betray him. He wanted to forget! He wanted to never see them again!

He wished; he wished with every fiber of his body that he had not stumbled on that loving sight. He had though then that they looked lovely together…like they fit so perfectly, their bodies crafted, molded to hold one another.

Fuck it all!

Itachi gasped; his chest ached as he forced down the entire can of cold sake.

Fuck them!

With the last drop he crushed the can in his grip and hurled it as hard as he could across the pristine white bathroom, joining the other dozens of cans.

Fuck Sasuke! Fuck Sakura!

Itachi let his head rolled against the ivory wall behind him; an elbow rested over the white toilet seat, his shaky fingers came to come over his messy tresses. His suit lay in a crumbled heap somewhere in that room beyond the bathroom, his ivory shirt unbutton and his midnight locks a tangle mess.

The banging and shouting from his room door were deafening, his head were pounding but he ignored them. He could hear Sasuke shouting for him, threatening that he would knock down the blasted door.

Well, try if he can! He couldn't give a shit right this moment!

He didn't care anymore; he couldn't bring himself to care for anything!

Fuck the world! Fuck Sasori's worries and lectures and his distressed calls! Fuck Orochimaru and his fucking demands!

Fuck Sakura and her weeping apologetic calls!

He had smashed his blasted ringing cell to bits against the wall in his fits of anger when Madara had rung him up to ask where is he and he couldn't give a damn what Madara would think of that!

Itachi let his lashes rest for a moment as he let his head drop like dead weight against his palm. His fingers tightened, twisting against his tangled bangs, as he resisted the urge to scream in anger, in fury and rage.

Why! How could they!

Oh how many times had he asked that question tonight? How foolish he sounded. How stupid he must have looked in their eyes! He is a fool! A stupid fool!

No matter how hard he tried to please Sakura, in hope that she would love him, in hope that she would give him a chance...she would never and he had knew this. And like an idiot he tried harder and harder no matter if he feels for her or not.

The feeling would develop soon if given the chance, he is sure of it. And anyway, it didn't matter. Responsibility is responsibility!

He didn't want to be an irresponsible bastard like his father! No! He is a better man! He knows he is!

And Sasuke…

Abruptly he noticed that the banging had stopped. Sasuke had left him alone…

Immediately, Itachi tightened his jaws, tears threatening to fall at the thought; his chest ached, his fingers curled twisting his bangs and the other digging into the palm of his hand.

Damn! Isn't this what he wanted? To be left alone?

Sasuke…

At once, tears sprung at that damnable name. At once, his chest tightened as sorrow, grief and misery rose in him with a force that's almost beastly, it was as if a volcano, overflowing, pouring out of his very core in abandon and he couldn't hold it back.

Hot tears rolled.

Shit!

Itachi gasped, shaky fingers hurriedly swipe away the boiling tears that tumbled, a boulder growing in his throat.

_"Don't cry…don't cry…" _He tilted his head back to stop the treacherous tears; his chest tightened to fits of bursting.

Why is he even crying?

He couldn't think. He couldn't think of anything but the treacherous scene that kept playing over and over in his mind driving him to insanity! Driving him to madness and threatened to tear him apart!

His entire being felt numb, as he opened another can of sake with his clumsy fingers. His head throbbed as he gulped down more of that bitter liquid, his guts churned and heaved but he forced them down anyway.

Let him sleep. Let him forget.

His guts heaved, acid ripped up his throat as he spewed the bitter drink from his shaking lips. Cough chocked him, his guts churned and gurgled sickening him to the core.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He threw himself over the toilet bowl and threw up. His guts heaved, acid ripping through his abdomen and spearing up his burning throat as he threw his guts out. He coughed, his shaky fingers reached to hold his messy locks back.

Suddenly, foreign fingers came over to hold his messy tangled back for him, shocking him out of his skin. His heart almost leaped out of his throat along with the slimy mess he threw up.

He swept his burning gaze around, his vision spin and his guts churned violently.

Sasuke was smiling at him.

The hell!

His gurgling guts was not allowing him the pleasure of a little chit chat and the next moment he was hunch over the disgusting bowl again throwing his guts out, coughing his lungs out.

"It's alright" Sasuke whispered.

"Fuck you! Get out! Don't touch me!" Itachi screamed; his trembling lips parted in pant as his head throbbed in sickening agony, string of mucus, stained his mouth.

His stomach still churns and convulse, pushing more disgusting fluid up his tract.

God! When was the last time he threw up because he drank too much?

"Shh…shh…Its alright" Sasuke soothed, his free finger rubbing down Itachi's aching back, the other still holding the tangled locks.

Itachi coughed, gasping.

"You are going to be alright"

"I said fuck off! Fuck off! Sakura should be crying now! Just go back to her!"

"I'm here now alright...I'm not going anywhere…"

Sasuke voice was so gentle, it was so tender as if he cared, twisting Itachi's aching heart. Itachi let his lashes rest as he took in shuddering breathes.

Stop it! Please…! Please don't speak in that tone. Please don't act as if you cared!

It hurts….It hurts so much!

When…when oh when had he started to feel for this puppet he molds to trust him with all the intention to break to bits? When had it stopped being a puppet show and him the puppet master pulling the strings?

Christ! He is so messed up!

"Feel better?" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't touch me!" He reached up clumsily to turn the silver handle, flushing off the disgusting bubbly content of his guts.

"It's okay…come here" Sasuke soothed, an arm came around to wrap around Itachi's waist, the other caressing to lid over Itachi's chest, gently tugging and urging the older back into his warm embrace, between his legs.

Itachi panted, his head throbbed and his body felt weak and shaky as he fell of his buttocks, his burning back pressed against Sasuke's chest, his skull rested over the bony shoulder as Sasuke held him.

"Shh…" Sasuke reached over to take some tissue from the roll to wipe Itachi's lips, before uncapping a bottle of water he had brought for Itachi.

Itachi took it.

He isn't about to act stubborn now when he is feeling like crap! When he is feeling like he's about to throw up again anytime soon.

"You upset Sakura you know…"

"Why are you here…?" Itachi murmured.

He knew he should he shouting and cursing, he knew he should be punching and beating the living light out of this rat that was touching his fiancé, let alone speak her name…but he didn't. He couldn't find even an ounce of that strength in his sore burning body to pull away from this loving embrace he craved beyond anything tonight, let alone scream at Sasuke.

Enough…he didn't want to think of what he had just saw, he didn't want to question how long they had been together or anything that had happen just hours ago because he would surely go mad if he heard the answer.

He didn't want to know…he didn't need to know because it hurts too much!

He felt strangely numb now, his mind almost detached from his exhausted body as he lay there with Sasuke soothing him, holding him as if he is the most precious thing in the world. Or at least, his numb delusional mind was making him feel so.

This is the reality he crafts to ease his pain…this is the illusion he wants to see and so he sees it.

"I'm so sorry Itachi…I didn't mean the things I say…I didn't mean to humiliate you"

"Drop it…I don't want to hear…"

"Um"

Sasuke let his lashes rest, pressure building in his chest as he tightened his hold. His thunderstorm of emotion was racking in him; his guilt and his regret, mounting and roaring in him threatening to undo him. Itachi sounded so wretched and sad, and for the first time in so long…he regretted his actions.

Oh dear God! Please help him fix this!

And by the flames of hell what the fuck is going on with him! Why is he so emotional? Why? Why is there sadness instead of fear that Itachi would not help him look for Naruto anymore? Isn't that why he is here to fix the situation?

"Did you really break down the door…?" Itachi asked softly.

Sasuke smile bitterly, a hand trickle down Itachi's arms to lid over Itachi's bony wrist, thumb rubbing circles over the soft palm of that hand. He didn't know why, but all this felt so natural...

Itachi… It would have been much better if Itachi was cursing and screaming at him! Beating and kicking him! This quietness, Itachi's tender wretched voice was tearing him up worst than any tangible beating.

"I got the receptionist to open it up after all"

"What did you do…?"

"I told her you were seriously ill and if anything happen she would be in trouble"

Itachi snorted, shaking his aching head. "You liar"

"Itachi…"

"Ah…it's so quiet here…I like it this way…"

"…"

"I'm tired…" He whispered, turning his gaze slightly, he nuzzle against the crook of Sasuke's neck trying to find some less bony spot.

Sasuke heave a sigh, cradling the sweaty skull close to him as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"It's a pity you never brought me to the beach ne" Itachi muttered.

"Why particularly a beach?"

"Heh…not particularly…I just like quiet places…"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to lie gently over the top of Itachi's head.

"Sasuke…I don't want to deal with you tomorrow when I wake up…I don't want to see you anytime soon either"

"..."

"I want you to leave after you put me in bed"

"Shh…just sleep…I know what to do"

"Um…" Itachi murmured but he did not close his eyes.

He didn't want to sleep…because he didn't want to wake from this illusion he wished to never end.

A little longer…just a little longer…

* * *

Deidara frowned in displeasure as the ivory door open to reveal that little rat.

"Ah you are here at last, I'm Sasuke" Sasuke muttered.

"Whatever whore" He hissed, pushing pass the boy into the dark room.

He couldn't care for formality or greetings. This escort actually had the guts to get the receptionist to ring him up at three in the blasted morning! All just because Itachi had a little too much to drink when he was out with this useless kid.

A little hangover and some vomiting spell aren't going to kill the idiot is it?

And since when is he some errand boy? And Sasori being smart for once had switched off his cell.

Deidara huffed striding over to the restless bundle in the middle of the bed. He frowned at the sleeping man.

Itachi seem fine if you ask him? Maybe a little smash but Itachi doesn't seem like he was about to die anytime soon or anywhere near as critical as the way Sasuke had been going on about it through the phone.

"What boy? He seems fine to me" Deidara growled turning towards Sasuke.

"He is now…but won't you get him home? I think he would rather wake up at home"

"Excuse me?" Deidara growled.

Sasuke shrugged. "I heard that Madara would be piss if his precious baby doesn't go ho-"

"It's 3.30 in the morning bitch! I really think Madara would have figured it out by now that Itachi isn't going home tonight!"

Sasuke frowned. He is glad that Deidara forgotten the fact that they had met before and bought his story that he is an escort, but he loathed being insulted like a whore.

"Well…I could always get the receptionist to call Madara and tell him that you refuse to tak-"

"Enough. I get it" Deidara gritted, his eyes narrowed.

He knows a threat when he hears one. Truly the nerve of this boy to threatened him. But he must admit; this kid plays his cards well. Anyway, he would rather Itachi gets in trouble than him.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes for Deidara to carry Itachi to the back seat of his BMW. It would have taken ten if he hadn't needed to go all the way down to the parking lot to move his BMW to the back door of the hotel.

Itachi looking like crap will not be a good sight at the hotel lobby. Besides, Itachi is the son of the man who owned this place. What would the workers think of Itachi if they saw him looking like shit?

"All done" Deidara huffed shutting the door when an all chilling audible click of metal he knew so well resonated through the entire silent alley.

He froze; his muscle tense in knots.

"Turn around" Sasuke whispered dangerously, the tone chilling him to the very bone marrow.

Sasuke's voice was no longer quiet and soft as it had been the entire time Deidara had carried Itachi to the car. No…now it was dripping and lace with a sort of dangerous feral intend.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his fingers inching towards his gun in his suit

"Turn around! And put your hands up where I can see them! Now!" Sasuke roared, shocking Deidara to a halt.

Shit!

Deidara took in a deep breath, slowly lifting his hands as he turned; his heart hammering as he saw a gun pointing right at his chest. Sasuke's entire feature was contorted in an almost feral hostility while Itachi's crumbled suit hung loosely of his other arm.

Damn it! Deidara wanted to curse.

He should have never let the kid hold Itachi's suit. The man kept his hand gun there!

Then again, who in hell would think that this runt was going to rob him?

"Take what you want…I'll give you money…all of it…just let me get it in the car" Deidara rasped.

"I'm not interested"

"…"

"Now…I want you to move away from the car"

At once, cold chilling fear stabbed Deidara at that very command. Like a burst of a flood gate, fear and horror poured.

Oh please! Please no! Anything but that! Did the kid intend to kidnap Itachi? Is this the boy's intention from the beginning?

"Boy…what are you doi-"

"Move! Now!"

"Don't do thi-"

"Don't test me!" Sasuke roared; his thumb reached to remove the safety of the gun with a loud metallic click as he lifted his gun higher. Now aiming at Deidara's skull.

Deidara tense, his jaws tightened; his mind racing. This is getting from bad to worst.

He has no doubt the kid would literally shoot him if he even gave the boy a reason to. When was the last time he had been held at gun point?

"Okay…calm down" Deidara took a step forward while Sasuke took a step back.

"Don't even think about it!" Sasuke spat, halting Deidara in his advance.

Oh, he knew these people are pretty good when it comes to physical combat, as Itachi had proven the first night he had robbed him. He'd make a mental note to stay out of Deidara's arms reach.

"Now bo-"

"One more step forward and I swear I will blow your head off"

"…"

"Go on give it a try you don't believe me" Sasuke hissed.

"Alright…" Deidara muttered stepping away from the car as Sasuke took a step closer with every step Deidara take, until Sasuke was at the car.

"Give me your cell" Sasuke growled.

"It's in the car"

"Good"

With that Sasuke slip into the driver's seat and the next moment he jams against the accelerator, taking off as fast as he could. He could see Deidara dashing up the stairs connected to the hotel's lobby from his mirror.

Damn!

He needs to get out of here fast! His mind was racing a thousand mile as he speed out of the dark alley. Adrenaline had been roaring in his veins for the pass 30 minutes if he may say so, his entire body shaking and trembling.

Oh shit! Sasuke gasped, his shaking fingers tightened over the leather steering.

He felt sick, he felt so sick he thought he was going to hurl as dozens of street lamps flew pass his windshield at a frightening speed. By the flames of hell what is he even doing!

_"Sasuke…I don't want to deal with you tomorrow when I wake up…I don't want to see you tomorrow…or anytime soon…"_

_ "..."_

_"Would you leave after you put me in bed?"_

_ "Shh…just sleep…I know what to do"_

Sasuke could hear Itachi's wretched voice at the back of his mind that shatters his heart to bits and he could hear his own tender voice whispering back as if a lover's vow. God...

What is wrong with him! Itachi said he didn't want to see him…and yet he…Christ!

He couldn't think straight! He couldn't even understand what in hell prompt him to do such a reckless thing as this!

It had seemed like a good idea back then when he had carried Itachi to the bed. Itachi had looked so wretched, looked so shagged and dejected that it rips him up. He had wanted so badly right then to make Itachi happy, he had wanted so badly to see Itachi's genuine smile again like that night when Itachi had slept beside him in that station and he had wanted so desperately to fix everything_… _

This is Itachi's fault anyway. He kept asking about the stupid beach!

_"Enough Sasuke…It's obvious that Naruto is just your pathetic excuse of a reason because you fear to look deeper within yourself of see why you truly need him" _

Shikamaru's mocking voice was deafening.

Just shut up!

Sasuke jams harder on the accelerator, tearing even faster.

Shikamaru is wrong. Shikamaru has to be wrong!

Look at him. He is doing this to keep Itachi happy so that Itachi would help him get Naruto back isn't he? That was the reason then when he had taken up Itachi's deal; that is the reason now why he kept clinging onto the man isn't it?

Naruto is still the reason.

So please stop confusing him! Stop questioning him! Stop putting doubts in his messed up mind because he cannot deal with it!

It scares him…it terrifies him too much…

Sasuke gritted his jaw, reaching blindly over to the passenger's seat for Deidara's cell and turns it off. He isn't about to be found anytime soon.

Oh dear God…help him...

* * *

Shikamaru shut the door hurriedly behind him as Temari came up towards him in her oversized shirt that went all the way to her mid thighs.

"Shika" She yawned sleepily.

"Come on baby we need to pack up now"

"What's going on?"

"We need to go" He muttered hurriedly, almost dashing towards his messy worktable to grab all the piles of papers sprawled all over the place.

"Shika? What's going on? What did Sasuke want?"

"To have GPS tracking and whatever satellite tracking taken off the damn car he stole" Shikamaru growled, opening his suitcase urgently he sweep all the mess of papers into it.

He'll sort them out later! There isn't time now.

"Temari baby…Sasuke have done some stupid things but this is probably the dumbest of all"

"Does it have something to do with Itachi?"

"Yes" he mumbled, hurriedly grabbing more documents and shoving them into his cramped bag as fast as he could.

"Why not just tell Sasuke that Itachi is dangerous? He'll lea-"

"Temari!" Shikamaru snapped, lifting his irritated gaze towards her, standing worriedly at the threshold of his workplace.

He heaved a sigh. It's so troublesome to explain things. But he guessed he did owe her one. He knew Temari loathed living in hiding, loathed it when he had to quit his last job and shift.

"Look…I tried to tell him. I told him Itachi cannot be trusted! I told him Itachi is dangerous! Sasuke just doesn't listen to anyone"

"But if you expl-"

"Yeah but it's a little too late for that now"

"…"

"Argh! That fool kidnapped Itachi! The son of a yakuza of all people you get it!"

"He what?"

"And I thought he couldn't be more screwed up than he already is! He amazes me sometimes!"

"…"

"Anyway…it would be good that Itachi is out of the picture for a little while"

"…"

"If he really has Naruto, his man should be pretty damn lost now that their leader just vanished, this could be our chance to find Naruto"

"You are so sure it's him?"

Shikamaru shrugged impatiently. "Look, Naruto is kidnap as a means to punish Sasuke because Sasuke did some really really stupid things…so don't you find it strange that Sasuke had not receive even a single letter for ransom or anything till now?"

"…"

"And what did you know…the only person that comes along demanding Sasuke do anything is Itachi…and he so happens to know everything there is to know about Naruto"

"You are just twisting everything to fit what you want"

"Maybe…but it still fits doesn't it?"

"You may also be seeing things that aren't actually there"

Shikamaru heaves a sigh. He is not having this conversation now. Time is ticking!

"Whatever… Come on… we need to go…when daddy dearest finds out, we are the first they would come after"

"How can you be sure?"

"We are the closest to a family or friend Sasuke has since Naruto is gone"

Temari lowered her gaze, her jaw tightened as she fought the tears that were welling. She doesn't want to run again…Did Shikamaru not know how scared she was the last time they had to go in hiding? Change their name every other week?

She felt like she was losing herself in those months! And when someone asked her name, she couldn't even answer them confidently, needing to remember who she was supposed to be in which neighborhood.

"Hey…"Shikamaru whispered gently, putting down his suitcase he moved closer to her.

"…"

"Temari…" His rough finger came to take her hand gently.

"I can't keep doing this…" she murmured.

"It's only for a little while this time I promise"

"How would Sasuke contact us if he ne-"

"I'm still contacting him, I have my ways…"

"…"

"Look…You don't have to worry about him…he is like a cockroach… in every sense of the word, he'll be fine"

* * *

He could feel his entire body trembling as he hugs his knees close to his chest. It's so cold…No…No…wake up! Wake up!

He knew this is a dream, he'd seen it before, and he'd had it before over and over again.

Wake up! Wake up!

Itachi let out a soft whimpered his fingers came to roughly wipe his tear stained features. It's always the same…It's always the same long dark corridor where he could see nothing, but he knew where he is.

It's his old house…

He is back there again, as a weak weeping child who his father despise because the sight of his slight European features were the reminder to him of his mother's mistake and treachery. And soon like every other time he could hear hard uneven footstep thudding closer and closer to him.

No..No…Not again…

His heart hammered, intense fear coming at him in torrent with every loud thud down the corridor.

He wanted to get out of here! He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move!

His blood ran cold as he could see bulky silhouette of a man he knew was his father, a bottle in his hand.

"No…" He whimpered, shaking his head furiously.

No! No! Wake up! Wake up!

Be it a dream, be it a reality he could not run, be it a memory he could never forget, he never want to be back here again!

"You! Come here!" That familiar voice roared.

"Please! No! No!"

"You ungrateful child! Don't you dare defy me you hear!"

Itachi wept harder; tears were trickling down his dirty features, his thin frail body shaking terribly.

No! Please!

His father was going to beat him again.

Please! No! Wake up!

"Come here now!" The voice was deafening but Itachi couldn't move his bony trembling body.

"You little brat!" His father roared angrily, stomping towards him.

"No! Please!"

"Get up!" At once rough finger came to grab his little arm so forcefully it almost dislocated his bones.

Excruciating pain speared, fear beyond fear speared through his entire being. And the next moment, he opened his mouth and scream as loud as he could.

Stop it! No!

"Please! I'm sorry!" He shrieked, his heels digging against the wooden floor and he twisted his painful arm as hard as he could to get away.

The grip was of steel and it hurt so much as he was drag down the corridor.

"You ungrateful child! I cloth you! I feed you when I could have just thrown you out! Don't you dare disobey me!"

"I'm sorry! Please!"

"Itachi!"

"I beg you please! No! No! Don't hit me!"

"Itachi!"

"Please don't do this!"

Someone wake him please! Wake up! Wake up now! Please!

Abruptly something smacked him hard, jolting him awake at last from his stupor.

He was panting hard, his mind swirling in a jumble of mess and he was disoriented. He couldn't tell where he was, or what he was doing, he couldn't tell if he was still dreaming or if this is reality. His lids were so heavy they were drifting shut again, and loud buzzing was blaring in his head.

"Itachi? You alright?"

Someone was calling him. A voice he recognize but not fully.

"Hey! Hey look at me" soft hands came to tap his sweaty cheek urging him back into reality, urging him to wake up.

A faint glow of light was above him, and he realized that it was crowded and he was apparently lying behind some seats. What happen?

"Itachi, are you awake yet?" That voice whispered.

Itachi groaned, turning his heavy head slightly to see a familiar face staring down at him.

"Sasuke…?" He murmured.

"Yeah…you are alright…"

"Umm…I thought I say I don't want to see you…"

"Well….um…change your plan"

"Go home…"

"Um…" Sasuke shifted uneasily.

Itachi frowned, his mind starting to move a little. "What's going on?"

"Well, I…"

"…"

"Heh…see…err…"

"Sasuke…?" Itachi groaned; forcing his heavy arms to push himself up as Sasuke shifted back from the strangely narrow place.

He blinked as he saw Sasuke step out of a door? He blinked some more when he noticed there was nothing but blackness behind Sasuke's restless form.

What happen! Where is he?

At once, he swept his confused gaze hurriedly all about him, taking in the familiar sight of leather seats. His heart starting to race a little, adrenaline threatening to swell in his very veins as his blood started to chill when he realize he is in a car he knew was Deidara's.

Oh God! What happen when he was asleep? And why is he even in a car? Okay...calm down...

He noticed that Sasuke was getting a little twitchy, his fingers tugging his leather wrist band and he was looking everywhere but at him.

"Are...Are you going through withdrawals?" Itachi asked.

"No…I just took some and I took enough with us to last a while"

"With us?" Itachi frowned, confuse.

What does that suppose to mean?

"Sasuke…What is going on?"

"I think you should go back to sle-"

"Sasuke!"

"Alright! I…I'm giving you what you want"

"Which is?"

"I'm taking you somewhere quiet"

In an instant there was stunned silence between them where Sasuke was shifting restlessly, his fingers toying with the chains of his faded jeans and Itachi just sat there staring at him in utter disbelief.

"You should go back to sle-"

"What did you do?" Itachi muttered urgently, getting out of the car.

"Come on! Calm down!"

Itachi shoved pass Sasuke and swept his gaze about him. They were at the side of a road, thick bushes behind him. Oh Lord!

"Itachi…" Sasuke reached out to take Itachi's arms only to be knocked away.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi panted, combing his shaky fingers over his messy locks in rising panic.

Oh God! Where are they? He had smashed his phones to bits! And he has no clue where the hell he is!

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted at him.

Itachi wasn't listening as he swept his frightened gaze around him in mounting alarm, trying to see any possible landmark. His heart was hammering, adrenaline pouring through his veins like wild fire. His blood ran cold and his chest was constricting.

Shit! He had never been away from Madara's territory before! Where the hell is this?

"Itachi! Calm down!"

Itachi dashed towards to the road.

"Itachi! This is a fucking highway!" Sasuke bellowed in irritation.

Damn it! Sasuke didn't expect Itachi to react this badly!

Itach's eyes were wild, his breathing hard and shallow as he swept his gaze frantically. There was nothing but rows of glowing street lamps in all directions.

Oh God! Oh God!

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke ran up to him.

"Where are we?" Itachi panted hard and fast. He couldn't breathe; he could feel his tract constricting making every breath harder and harder. His lungs were starting to ache.

"Seriously! You need to calm down!"

"Where is this?"

"Cal-"

"Where are we Sasuke! Answer me dammit!" He screamed.

"We are standing in the middle of a bloody highway that's where alright!" Sasuke shouted back; annoyance swelling as his fingers reached forward again.

Why is Itachi acting like such a baby? What's his problem? It's not like they are strangers is it? They've known each other for over 2 months!

"St-Stay away!" Itachi gasped, coughed; stumbling back as his fingers clumsily reach to support himself against the streetlamp.

Shit!

His free fingers hurriedly attempt to reach for his inhaler in his inner suit pocket and it was then that he realize with a gut chilling horror that he hadn't had his coat with him.

Oh God! Please!

Itachi coughed, desperately drawing in air; his tract constricting more and more with his rising terror; his heart crashing so hard he could literally feel it in his throat.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" There was fearful urgency in that voice.

Itachi shook his head, gasping desperately for air, his chest ached, burns. Adrenaline roaring, his heart thundering.

"My coat! Wh-Where is it!"

"In the car!"

"Get it for me now!" Itachi shrieked.

Sasuke bolted.

Itachi coughed, his shaky fingers tighten over the metal pole, his knees felt weak and the next moment Sasuke was back with his suit. At once Itachi snatch the damnable fabric from Sasuke and took his inhaler.

It took two puffs and he could feel his tract relaxing again. Air poured into his hungry lungs chocking him. Fits of cough overtook him as he doubled over.

"Itachi you alright" Sasuke rasped urgently.

Itachi coughed, his knees buckled only to be caught by Sasuke.

"Le-Let go!"

"Itachi…Come on, you can't stay in the middle of the highway…" Sasuke urged; half supporting, half pulling Itachi to the side of the road before lowering Itachi to the ground, letting his back lay against the side of the car.

Itachi refused to look at him, he refused to say a word to him even as Sasuke carefully place Itachi's suit over that shaking shoulder for him and came down to sit beside him after he had turned off the engine.

"Itachi…" He called softly as Itachi turn his gaze to the side, not wanting to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke lowered his gaze and claps his own hands together to keep them from trembling. Itachi scare the hell out of him a moment ago.

What if Itachi didn't have his inhaler? He would have died! He almost killed Itachi with his recklessness!

He could see Itachi's trembling form from the corner of his eyes, he could see his heaving panting form that terrifies him. Sasuke didn't know how long they must have sat there on the side of the highway but he knew it must have been a couple of hours because the sky was starting to pale and the street lamp had switched themselves off.

It was Itachi who move first. Unexpectedly, Itachi's fingers came over to curl over Sasuke's leather wristband shocking Sasuke.

"Itachi…?"

"Why…? Why would you do this?"

Sasuke smile bitterly. Ah, if only he knew. "I guess I don't think too much…"

"…"

"Perhaps not the smartest way to live"

"I would say not"

"…"

"Isn't this Deidara's car?"

Sasuke turned his gaze towards Itachi by his side. Hazel bore into translucent hazel. He smile sheepishly.

"Yeah…"

"How?"

"I sort of rob him at gun point"

Itachi raise his brows, impressed.

"Impressive aye?" He teased.

"For you to rob a member of the yakuza…I would say very" Itachi smile softly.

Sasuke tensed at Itachi's words, his muscles twisted in knots. Who did he just rob?

"Wh-what?"

"Hn?"

"Yakuza?"

"Um…you didn't know?"

"Then you?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You! Why does he answer to you? And why is he so afraid of your otousan?"

"Because Madara is the head of the clan"

Sasuke blinked, his heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke…?"

"A-And you are his son?" Sasuke was fighting not to shout now.

"The one and only"

Sasuke could feel a flood of fear drench his entire being as he let his lashes rest for a moment in utter disbelief at his rotten luck.

Oh God! God! What had he really done?

The phrase Itachi's daddy would kill him for taking his precious baby doesn't even sound like a figurative form of speech anymore.

Christ!

Now, for sure…he definitely cannot be caught or he is dead. Literally! Damn!

He heaves a sigh. Shit…No…He cannot do this now. He cannot think of this now. Forget it…He'll just think of it later…One step at the time. He just needs to get the hell away for now.

But what about Itachi?

_"Enough Sasuke…It's obvious that Naruto is just your pathetic excuse of a reason because you fear to look deeper within yourself of see why you truly need him"_

Shut up! There's nothing wrong to be a little concern for someone that is not himself! After all, he is on the run for this said someone.

"Sasuke…?"

"Le-Lets go back into the car. I'll drive us under some shade…We can rest there and continue the journey at night"

"…"

"You can eat too if you want…I bought us some food and drinks to last us a while"

"I need to go back. I have lots to do"

"…"

"About three weeks from now we are having an opening ceremony for this new business we bought ove-"

"Doll…that's three weeks away"

"…"

"We don't even know what is going to happen tomorrow"

"…"

"Why not just let things happen for once? Don't think, don't plan…just see where thing takes you"

"You are scared to go back aren't you?"

"A little" Sasuke admitted.

"What are you going to do when you are caught?"

Sasuke shrugged looking away. "Like I say, don't think, don't plan, just live in the present"

"I don't live like that"

"I know" Sasuke smile, turning back at Itachi.

"…"

"What say you live a reckless life for a little while um? Just do as you please…go anywhere you please and try not to get caught"

"Money?"

"Ever seen the movie **'**_**Catch Me If You Can'**_?"

"…"

"I can't forge…but I can do enough…you don't have to do anything"

"Madara?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not like if I return you now; everything is going to be as it never happened is it?"

"..."

He snorted, "Thought so…"

"Sas-"

"If nothing is going to change, why not just do as I please? It can't get worst than it already is ne?" Sasuke smile.

Itachi turns away. It marvels him how Sasuke could stay so calm in his position.

Truth, he could never understand Sasuke recklessness. And ironically, it is this recklessness that had caught his eyes.

Just as he had seen it in him the first time, that wild spirit that could never be ensnare or caged, it is alive and roaring now. Unpredictable, untamed…. Now, when pushed to the edge with nothing to lose by life itself, this time, he knows, he would truly see the metamorphism of Sasuke feral beauty.

This is the Sasuke that had captivated him that night in his room; this is the Sasuke that had thrilled him with his wild abandon ways and held him with a gentleness he had never experience as he cried out in indescribable pleasure.

Sasuke, the man that made him feel perfect in his imperfection. The brat that had always held him on invisible leash of excitement and burning tenderness from the first time he met him, though he had never truly realized it until now.

"What do you say?" Sasuke asked.

"What about Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He never really needed me…Shikamaru is more than capable of getting him back"

"…"

"So? Would you come with me my lady?"

"I'm scared…"

Sasuke smile, his fingers reached up to gently cup Itachi's features, turning them to face him.

"So am I..."

* * *

Please review...Oh man is daddy dearest going to be very piss. ^^. Hope this chapter have been enjoyable.

(Itachi doesn't do very well when he is not in control of situatons...:P...while Sasuke just make things up as he goes along)


	15. So Loved

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Things are starting to get unraveled...**

**Hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**So Loved **

Sasori has had enough; he was close to the breaking point as he clutched his pen harder then was necessary, glaring at the documents in front of him but not even attempting to read. He took in deep breaths, one after another to contain his anger that's about to blow.

There is a limit to how much a person can take! It's eight in the morning and he still hadn't slept and his head is killing him!

"Will you stop making a mess? It's not as if your cooking is any better anyway even if you add so many spices!" Sasori bellowed over the kitchen counter at the damnable blond.

The kid turned around from the boiling pot, giving him a frown.

Why? Why must Naruto and Hinata stay in his house? If Itachi wants to play the game of the superhero who found the boy he should had just lock the kid in some basement!

Why his house? Why!

"If you don't like the things I cook then don't ask me to do it"

"Don't you dare talk back at me you little shit! You are my hostage and I can ask you to do anything I want!" Sasori slammed his fist against the marble counter.

"Then don't complain if you don't like it. I'm not giving you _crappy _food on purpose just to piss you off. This is just how I cook!"

"Shut up!"

"Screw you…" Naruto growled.

No doubt these people are dangerous, but he knows that Sasori would not kill him without his boss's permission. That he is sure of, or that fit he just threw a moment ago would have been clearly suicidal.

Anyway, this isn't so bad…

In fact, he must say that this is probably the best problem situation Sasuke had gotten him into. He had free lodging in this massive apartment he could never afford, a huge room to sleep, silken pajama and clean clothes at the ready in the laundry basket every morning. But he pities Sasori just a tad.

Sasori looked ready to crack right this moment. Silky red locks all over the place, he looked unshaven as stubbles littered that baby face, dark shadows were forming beneath those red blood shot eyes and he looked ready to collapse.

"You should rest…trust me…I'm not going to ru-"

"Oh fuck it!" Sasori cried, sweeping the documents and his empty mug off the counter in fits of rage.

The mug smashed; papers fluttered and sprawled all over the marble kitchen floor, shocking the both of them and snapping Sasori back into reality.

The hostility in the atmosphere was so strained you could almost slice it with a knife.

"Hey…Hinata, come over here and help me" Naruto called softly, turning back to his curry as Hinata came up to him fearfully from the corner of the room.

He wanted Hinata close when Sasori is at the verge of a breakdown; just in case things get out of hand. His heart thundering as he tried with all his might to focus on the meal in front of him instead of the shagged man.

Sasori had changed much since the first time he was brought here; no longer the calm sarcastic arrogant man he once was but rather fiery, and explosive, short-tempered and irritable. Naruto didn't know how far that loyalty to his _boss_ could be pushed and he did not want to find out.

"Ju-just make it edible" Sasori murmured finally, letting his exhausted lashes rest, his shaky fingers combing over his tangled locks in mounting frustration.

Oh Christ! He is so fucked! So fucked!

Madara may not kill Itachi for all the things he had done but he didn't doubt Madara would kill him. How many nights had he woken up with a nightmare that Madara's assassins would get him for all the coke he had given Orochimaru?

Oh sure, he was selling them at first but after the _Sasuke incident_, Orochimaru was given a 100% discount on Itachi's orders. Not only that, they had stolen so much cash and deals from Madara for Orochimaru because Orochimaru had wanted them to spite Madara. Not to mention, they even help that snake, open a route for his human smuggling business.

He knew Madara loathed human trafficking though he is fine with killing. Sasori didn't want to die!

What is so interesting about Sasuke anyway? Is Sasuke's life even worth half as much as all these things they had done to keep him alive?

Lord! This game has to end! It just has to! Because he couldn't take it anymore!

At that moment, the door bell rung.

"Oh who is it now?" Sasori gritted, getting to his feet, striding towards the door, adjusting his ivory bathrobe in annoyance.

Apparently turning off his cell and unplugging all the phones in his house isn't hint enough that he wished to be left alone.

He yanks the door open roughly and before he could utter a single word, cruel fingers flew to seize the front of his robe, throwing him back.

"Madara?"

"Start talking you bastard!" Madara bellowed, dragging him brutally to the kitchen counter and with a motion crash Sasori's skull and upper body against the counter, knocking the air out of Sasori's lungs.

Papers and documents scattered.

Sasori gasped, Naruto tense, pulling Hinata closer to him. Madara couldn't care less about the unexpected witness.

Nothing matters but Sasori!

"Talk now!" At once the cold nuzzle of handgun was shoved hard against Sasori's skull.

Sasori tensed, his muscle tightened in knots, his mind blanked in confusion and panic.

"You can start by telling me about this escort Itachi have been seeing!"

_"What escort_?" "I don't underst-"

"Don't fuck with me! Sasuke! The bloody boy named Sasuke! And don't you dare tell me you have no idea! You and Itachi have been up to something recently!" Madara roared, releasing the safety of his handgun in a motion with a cold metallic click.

Sasori tensed, his heart hammered, his lips gapping trying to form words as his mind numbed in sheer panic. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak.

"Sas-Sas-"

"Talk!"

"Madara sama! Please calm yourself" Deidara's urgent voice waffled as he tugged the older off Sasori's back.

Madara sneered, brutally releasing the red head as he shifted back slightly, resisting the urge to crack Sasori's skull open against the marble counter as his dark hazel orbs glared maliciously at the younger.

Sasori panted, his shaky fingers shifted slightly to push his shaking form off the counter.

Naruto was shifting uncomfortably, holding Hinata protectively close to him.

What did Sasuke do now? All logic and common sense dictates that right now, he shouldn't admit that he even knows Sasuke or he would be at the mercy of this furious man…

Madara was it? He didn't need to be psychic to sense that Madara is dangerous; far more sinister and brutal than Sasori ever was.

"Start talking or I swear I will kill you" Madara gritted.

Sasori whimpered, nodding his head fervently. He'll talk…he'll talk! He'll tell everything! Please! Don't kill him!

"Sas-Sasuke….Sasuke isn't an escort"

Deidara tense in an instant. And if it was even possible, Madara's features darkened even more, his jaws tightened as he glared murderously at the red head.

"Then who is he?" a dangerous whisper.

Sasori took in a deep breath. He knows that his next word could mean life or death. He needs to choose his words wisely or he could be shot on the spot. Madara hadn't even put the safety back on.

What should he say? That Sasuke is a junky? A thief? An alcoholic? A-…Oh God…Sasuke is every parent's worst nightmare of a lover.

* * *

There is nothing romantic about Sasuke's little get away with Itachi. It wasn't anything like in the movies where the two lovers drove into the setting sun, with romantic music playing in the backdrop and all.

Itachi wasn't feeling well. In fact, Itachi had been sleeping all day in the passenger seat as Sasuke drove. Pulled over a couple of times because Itachi felt sick and to top it all, after that little sake feast, Itachi couldn't keep any food down though he is starving halfway to the grave.

Thank goodness Sasuke is good with maps. At least there wouldn't be any rows about getting lost and stranded. That's one good thing.

It was almost midnight when Sasuke parked the car in an open parking lot and woke Itachi up.

"Hey doll…you alright?" Sasuke rasped, a hand on the steering, the other shaking Itachi's shoulder by his side.

Itachi groaned, shifting a little as he gradually pries his heavy lids apart. He felt really sick, burning and sore. His tongue felt like sandpaper, his every muscle protesting and his locks in a tangled mess.

"Where are we…?" He croaked, letting his tired gaze sweep the darkness beyond clear window.

He could see tiny white balls of lamps align in rows by his side, silhouette of what seem like a large plain field with perfectly kept grass beyond a little wired fence. Sasuke switched off the engine and turn to regard the older.

"Come on…a shower will do you good"

"Where are we…?" Itachi asked again.

"In a golf club"

"…"

"There should be a swimming pool around here, we can use their shower… there isn't anyone at this time of the night"

"You go…" Itachi moaned, turning his head to the other side.

Truth, he just wanted to sleep. He didn't feel like a shower, he didn't feel like getting out of the car or even standing up. He truly felt as if his legs would buckle beneath his weight if he even tries to stand.

"Come on now, you'll feel better" Sasuke reached forward, to push the stray strands of bangs from Itachi's sickly pale features to hook them behind Itachi's ears.

"I'm tired…"

"I know…you can sleep after a shower alright?"

"…"

"Come on love"

"Umm..." Itachi remained unmoving, uncaring, his eye lids drifting shut going back to sleep.

Sasuke heave a sigh. Itachi is truly a child. Probably wants to get babied a little before he does anything. A small smile tugged mischievously at his lips at the idea. Well alright then…Itachi is sick, he'll give him that. He'll baby him tonight. He hadn't done such a thing in along time. Not since his brother di-

He shook his head. Now is no time to be sentimental. Now is not the time to be going all mushy and nostalgia. Memories, sweet loving memories, are nothing but burdens if he couldn't control his emotions whenever he thought about them.

In an instant Sasuke got out of the car and shifted over to the other side to open the door of the passenger's seat.

Enough! He wouldn't dwell on the gentleness he had held his brother whenever he weeps. His brother will never come back. That's the brutal truth.

"Wake up love" Sasuke cooed, flicking Itachi's nose.

Itachi frowned; grudgingly open his heavy lids, he glare at Sasuke. "Just leave me alo-"

"Come on baby...you are so mean" Sasuke whined, pouted, unbuckling the seat belt for Itachi and reaching to tug Itachi's wrist.

"Sasuke?"

"Baby, is so cold to me…does baby hate me?"

"What?" Itachi growled, a light smile teasing at his lips.

"Aww...I really want baby to take a shower with me but baby is being naughty…"

"Why are you talking like that?" Itachi couldn't resist the urge to smile.

Sasuke smile, reaching up, he flicked Itachi's nose again.

"Oi!"

"There…you are smiling… feel well enough now to take a shower?" Sasuke teased.

Itachi resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "You should consider a career as a nursery school teacher"

"Nah…this is the only baby I'll care for" Sasuke smirk; reaching to flick Itachi's nose again but this time Itachi brutally seize his fingers before it could come within a feet of his nose.

"Honestly. How many times in less than five minutes are you going to do that?"

"You tell me baby" Sasuke smirked.

* * *

The stars glittered like diamonds against the pitch black firmament. Soft wind blow, caressing over Itachi's exhausted features, his suit lay in a crumpled pile by his side and the first few buttons of his shirt were opened. He is so tired; he is so exhausted he would like nothing better than to close his eyes and sleep. His damp locks, sprawled beneath his numb skull, his sore body lay as if a dead weight against the little prickle of grass beneath him.

No doubt if golfers see them on the green like this, they would go ballistic. He knew that the 'putting-green' like the one they are laying on now were kept at its utmost care.

Madara had told him that once, when he tagged along for Madara's little game. Not that Madara enjoyed the sport. Madara was trying to butter up some politician then and the old geezer had thrown a fit when he saw Itachi dragging his tired feet on one of the greens. Madara had explained to him later that its bad to damage the grass, especially on the green because….well, frankly he wasn't listening. All he knew is that he isn't going to ever like golf or play the sport. Point blank.

"Baby…feel better now after the shower?" Sasuke's voice whispered.

"Yeah...and it's so quiet here..." Itachi mumbled; turning his worn aching body to lay on his side as he regarded Sasuke with a small smile.

Sasuke was lying on grass with him, also lying on his side to face him.

"Told you doll"

"Yeah...thanks..." He whispered.

His muscles were so sore, his throat hurts slightly after throwing his guts out all day that his protesting body just wants to slump back into the serenity that is his silent mind but he didn't want to close his eyes.

This exhaustion is good…because then, he wouldn't have the energy to think.

He didn't want to think what would happen next, he didn't want to think what was going on with Madara now. He didn't want to think of the consequence of his actions or ask Sasuke where they are going or where they are. He didn't want to think of tomorrow, he didn't want to think of anything because right now if he did…he knew he would surely go insane.

"Close your eyes…" Sasuke muttered.

His slender fingers slide along the short prickly grass to weave them together with Itachi's fingers, his thumb stroking over the palm of Itachi's hand in soft tantalizing motion.

Itachi let out a soft smile, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't want to sleep"

"You look exhausted"

"Um, I am…"

"…"

"But, it's so quiet here…so peaceful…wouldn't it be a waste to just sleep?"

Sasuke smile, taking Itachi's hand that tangled with his fingers, he placed a gentle kiss over the back of Itachi's hand.

"Sleep my lady…we can do this aga-"

"I'm not tired"

"You just said you were"

"Oh…umm… just pretend to believe it"

"Sure…right…" Sasuke snorted humorously.

Itachi is adorable when he is sleepy. Who tells another being to pretend to believe in their lies when told that they had been caught lying?

"…"

"So love…what do you want to do?"

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know…what do you want to do?"

Sasuke shook his head lightly at the seemingly silly question. By now, shouldn't Itachi have learned that he is horrific when it comes to entertaining another living being? How many times had his suggestions almost ended with Itachi walking away from him?

"Baby..." his fingers came over push Itachi's stray bangs back to hook them over that sculptured ear.

"…"

"You never like a single thing I suggest"

"That's not true"

"Oh?" Sasuke raise his brows in amusement.

Really? Or is this another lie he is suppose to believe?

"Yeah…I like some of them"

"Which one?"

"I…um…doesn't matter" Itachi lowered his gaze, unconsciously chewing his lower lips in embarrassment. He is never good at this sort of thing.

Sasuke smile. He liked it how Itachi seem bashful when voicing his likes and dislikes. He liked it when Itachi seem arrogant and cold; proud and strong as if he had the world beneath his feet…and he liked it too when Itachi showed his embarrassment in front of him.

He wanted to believe that he is the only one that Itachi had ever shown this side of him to. He wanted to believe that he is the only one that Itachi had ever shamelessly lay out his fear, his shame and his vulnerability to be seen. He didn't know why, but, these thoughts…it made him happy.

"Come on…you can tell me…"

Itachi shook his head. "It's stupid"

"It's not"

"It's embarrassing then"

If possible, Sasuke's smile widened. He found that loves it when he has to sooth the man with gentle encouraging words, telling him that it's alright, that there is nothing to be ashamed of. And he found that adores it, when he have to coax words Itachi found embarrassing or humiliating out of him, and it made him happy when Itachi says them…or rather, because Itachi trusted him enough to say them, even in his discomfort.

"Well it's one of my suggestions isn't it? So shouldn't I be the embarrass one?"

"You lack the decency to feel embarrass" Itachi stated.

"Doll! You don't say that to people's face" He cried in amusement, looking scandalous.

Itachi smile playfully. "Oh so you know proper manner now? How shocking. What happen to you when I was asleep?"

"Whatever. Come on…tell me or I'll tickle you to death" Sasuke threatened.

"Asshole"

"My my…That isn't a proper language for a lady is it"

"I'm a man!" Itachi hits Sasuke playfully on the shoulder.

"Oi! Want me to charge for assault?"

"Want me to get your ass back in jail for kidnap?"

"Not if I kill you first to shut you up!" In a motion before Itachi could even move, Sasuke threw himself to latch onto Itachi, his fingers quickly slip beneath Itachi's un-tucked shirt to tickle his tummy all over again as he had done the first time.

Itachi yelped, screaming and laughing, he twisted and bucked for all it was worth, his heels dug into the soft grass beneath, digging dirt, damaging the well trimmed grass.

"I'm going to tickle you to death!" Sasuke teased.

"St-Stop! Stop it!" Itachi laughed, shoving hard; he rolled to his tummy against Sasuke's steel grip.

That did nothing! Sasuke's fingers went for his side. He screamed, his toes curled as shivers littered and attack his every sense mercilessly, torturing him, making him reel in hysterical laughter. His midnight curtains swept all over the place.

"Sas-Sasuke!"

"Told you I'll shut you up!" Sasuke chuckled; holding on tighter as Itachi bucked, his finger tickling and running all over Itachi's side making the other scream and convulse in fits of laughter and goose bumps.

"Ngh! Not fair!" Itachi whined, rolling to his back.

"No more jail?" Sasuke demanded playfully, his torturous fingers stop as he pinned Itachi to the ground beneath him.

"Hmp. You are boring, think of something else besides tickling and flicking my nose" Itachi huffed.

His midnight locks in stubborn tangles, sprawled all over beneath them. His pale features a little flush dark shadows forming beneath his tired eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm boring so what about you? You don't even give me nicknames"

Itachi stuck out his tongue and made a face as if a kid, making them both laugh.

"There, I make you laugh in a second, I'm not boring"

"Ah yes, of course, you make me laugh to tears" Sasuke mocked. And before he knew it, his fingers reach up to push away the stray messy stands of tresses that were stuck to Itachi's slightly parted moist rosy lips.

Itachi looked so innocent. He looked so contented lying there beneath him that Sasuke wondered if Itachi knows the consequence of their actions.

Of course he had wanted Itachi to come with him, though he had stopped questioning why he wanted it. Anyway, he didn't think it would be that easy to persuade him.

Itachi has a man he calls otousan that cared so deeply about him with an intensity Sasuke never thought he could understand nor would he even try to understand. Itachi had a life filled with luxuries Sasuke could only ever dream of. Power and wealth that seem so surreal, Sasuke only thought existed in movies.

Does Itachi fully understand that being with him could possibly mean losing all of that? Or is he too innocent and naive to know what it meant to lose them all?

He wouldn't lie…He did not have the money to support Itachi. He did not have the money to give Itachi things he would desire or the money to even put three meals in their mouth.

People say money isn't everything. But he asked them this…without money, can there be love? Couples, lovers, husbands and wives…do their relationship not breakdown when there is a financial crisis? Can you honestly say then, that money is nothing?

Those who claim that love conquers all are blind fools who had never had a taste of poverty in their lives. He knew these are materialistic thoughts. Selfish and harsh. But he wouldn't blind himself to the brutal truth of reality that love conquers all. His parents are the living reality of it…or rather, the cold dead harsh reality of truth.

Suddenly, fingers came to cup Sasuke features, snapping him back to the man beneath him.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about"

"…"

"Um…you ready to sleep?" Sasuke tried to change the topic. He didn't like thinking of the dead.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I like it when you took me to that motel and that we just talk in bed"

Sasuke smile. "So is that the suggestion that you like?"

"Un…but…"

"…"

"Never mind" Itachi shook his head, flushing a little.

Sasuke resisted the urge to chuckle at Itachi's innocent manners that amuses him to no end. "Doll…there's no one here, it's just me"

"…"

"Tell me…It's alright"

Itachi looked worried for a moment but before Sasuke could register it, suddenly Itachi's arms came to wrap over his neck, pulling him forth, surprising him. Itachi's features were now deep pink in embarrassment as he gazed worriedly into Sasuke's dark hazel orbs that were staring back at him.

Sasuke was so close; he could feel the warmness of breath brushed against his slightly parted lips. His heart was beating and hammering so hard, he didn't doubt Sasuke could feel it, being pressed so intimately against his chest.

He didn't want to pull Sasuke all the way to his lips because he wanted to give Sasuke a choice. To pull back or to kiss him. He wanted Sasuke to desire it too, not just him, stealing a kiss Sasuke wasn't willing to give.

Seconds ticks and Itachi could feel anxiety and fear starting to bubble in him when Sasuke just froze solid staring back at him.

He had never been good at all this but…did he do something wrong? Did Sasuke perhaps not want to kiss him? He isn't amazing, but is he that bad? Did Sasuke find him horrific?

At once, his chest tightened, embarrassment and shame taunted him at the thought; and it took all of him, all of his will not to just shove Sasuke away and bolt to Deidara's car and drive and drive till he lost his way.

Was it just him that had enjoyed kissing? He had liked the talk at the motel when it's just ideal talks but... he thought it would be interesting too if it's just kissing. He though Sasuke would like it too... he is wrong isn't he?

He couldn't take Sasuke stares anymore; he turned away only to have Sasuke's cold fingers reaching to cup his features, turning them back once again.

Did Sasuke want to see his humiliated face?

"I'm sorry" Sasuke rasped finally.

Itachi's breath chocked in his throat, his lungs tightened at once to fits of bursting and it was bursting into flames, his inside churning and tearing to pieces as waited for Sasuke's next word.

Is Sasuke going to yell at him like Sakura? Tell him how pathetic he is?

"I'm sorry for making you turn away when you were so brave"

"_What?"_

A beam broke over Sasuke lips. "I…I was just a little shock that you were so straightforward"

"I don-"

"Come here baby" Sasuke whispered and lean forth to kiss Itachi gently. He kissed him slowly, he kissed him tenderly.

Itachi let his lashed drift shut as he let out soft moans, feeling Sasuke's warm lips shifted and pressed lovingly against his. Feeling that rosy lips caress over his in a gentleness he had never felt before, sending his every nerve ending shivering in bliss.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered Itachi's name softly as if a lover vow. And perhaps it is, neither of them knew, neither of them cared.

Sasuke kissed Itachi gently that night. He kissed him with all the overflowing passion that is in him making Itachi gasped and whimpered. Sasuke kissed his lips, he kissed his cheek, the side of his neck, his collar bone. Sasuke kissed him all over making him moan and writhes in absolute pleasure. Sasuke never stopped kissing him even as he felt Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt all the way down to the last button.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered that name over and over again as if a prayer as Sasuke's lips sets him on fire.

"That's right…call my name…" Sasuke whispered, kissing the tight peak of Itachi's nipple. Itachi let out a soft moan, his fingers twisted and weave over Sasuke's rough locks as he close his eyes, feeling the trails of fire Sasuke evoke with the talent of his lips that brush over his chest, drag down to his abdomen to linger over the edge of his pants.

Sasuke made no attempt to take off his pants to touch his aching erection as if he knew Itachi just wanted to be kissed tonight and nothing more, despite the painful problem. And the next moment Sasuke shifted up in a fluid motion, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss again, that erupted a thousand flames in its wakes.

* * *

There was a loud creak and the wooden door crash open. Men in suits hurried into the messy apartment; their gaze swiping from side to side, taking in the muddled state of the entire place. Some were rushing up the stairs; gun in hand at the ready to shoot should there be the need.

"All clear!" Someone shouted as Deidara strode into the messy flat.

He swept his gaze across the entire place as he strode through the chaotic state of the space. A tiny room that seemed like a workplace was in disarray. Papers all over, on the floor, on the table, coach and everywhere, as if a hurricane had just danced over the place.

Deidara tightened his jaws.

Damn it!

Seems like they were a little too late. No doubt the damn residence had long fled, leaving them to meet nothing but trash.

He heaved a sigh.

Sasori had told them about the amazing Nara Shikamaru that is Sasuke's friend. And more importantly, a man capable of aiding in Sasuke's disappearance. Well, now that he had seen how good an intuition this Nara has to disappear in just a little over 24 hours since Itachi's kidnap; he has no doubt on the man's knowledge at least. Nara knows what he is doing.

"Gather everything here…they might have miss something" Deidara ordered finally.

At once he could hear groans murmured all over.

Deidara took in a deep breath; anger and annoyance rising with every groan he hears.

What are they complaining about?

Okay, so they are probably going to get no information with the trash they are about to gather. But its better than returning empty handed. And fine! So it's five in the morning and they've been running around all day.

Again, what the hell is the big deal!

He hadn't slept either alright! And guess who's going to be reporting aye?

Him!

And Madara sure as hell isn't going to be happy with what they found. And when Madara isn't happy, lives are at stake. Possibly his, since he screwed up and thought that Sasuke was some mere gigolo!

And does anyone want to volunteer to report for him? No one! Not one! Wow, big surprise there!

Fuck it! In a motion he grabs the side of the damnable wooden desk, overturning it in fits of rage.

The deafening crash shocked all his subordinates to silence as they stared at him quietly.

"Hurry it up! We are going to raid the clubs next!" Deidara spat, stomping out of the tiny place.

He'll skin that little brat if he ever sees him again! And return his bloody car! If there is so much as a scratch, he'll murder that little shit! He just bought that BMW last month!

* * *

Sasuke moaned softly, shifting slightly he felt prickles against his face. Umm…He groan, his fingers sliding against the short prickly grass tiredly as he stirred. His exhausted mind reminding over and over again that it would be bad if he didn't get off the grass before anyone came for a game of golf. He didn't think getting woken up by little flying white balls would be very good for his head to say the least.

He groaned, cracking his eye lids apart, he noticed Itachi's suit was covering him. And though sky was paling, it was still considerably dark.

He heaves a sigh, pushing himself up with his aching arm. His blurry gaze swept about him and he noticed that Itachi was standing close to the large pond at the edge of the green where they had slept, with his back to him, head lowered as if gazing into the dark water.

At once something tugged at Sasuke's heart at the wretched sight.

Itachi's posture looked so sad; he looked so sorrowful and lonely, standing so still by the pond. He wasn't standing tall with his shoulders back; he wasn't standing with his head held high, but rather, a little hunch. His arms wrapped around his lean waist and he looked as if he was clumsily trying to hold himself from crumbling to pieces.

Itachi looked as if he was crying from this distance and for a heart wrenching moment, Sasuke fear that he was. Without thinking, without hesitating as if his body was on autopilot Sasuke stood to his feet; taking the suit with him, he shifted towards the older.

"Itachi…" he called out softly, as he gently put the suit over Itachi's hunched shoulders.

Itachi remained unresponsive even as Sasuke shifted to a halt by his side.

Long stands of bangs framed Itachi's wretched features, his eyes empty, staring blankly into the cold still water in front of them.

"Doll…?"

"…"

"We should leave now"

Itachi nodded slightly letting his arms fall to his side, but still he remained unmoving from the spot.

Sasuke lowered his gaze, his hand slowly, gently reached forward to slide along Itachi's lean waist, pulling the older into his warm embrace. Itachi let him, pressing his back against Sasuke's chest.

"I can't sleep" Itachi murmured.

Gently Sasuke release a hand from Itachi's waist, lifting to cup Itachi's cold features, turning them to face him.

"Sasuke…I can't sleep…I'm tired but I ca-"

"Shh... It's okay baby…Everything will be okay…" Sasuke whispered, his thumb stroking over Itachi's baby soft cheek.

Neither of them was truly saying what they wanted, but there is no need for it. This is good enough. It's enough for now.

"It's okay…?"

"Yeah…come on…let's get back to the car um…?"

Itachi nodded. Sasuke smile, his fingers went to entangle together with Itachi's, guiding him off the course and into the parking lot.

A newspaper truck was parked beside them and a man taking a heavy stack of newspaper gave them a warm smile.

"Good morning boys!" He greeted then winked playfully when he saw their fingers entwined.

"Good morning" Itachi muttered automatically; immediately rearranging his appearance to seem more enthusiastic as if by second nature.

And perhaps it is. He had to deal with customers even on crappy days didn't he? Sasuke remained silent.

"Want a piece?" The man asked, putting the heavy stack by his feet, wiping beads of sweat with the back of his hand.

"Umm…I don't have coins"

"Oh we-"

"It's okay, I'll pay for it" Sasuke interrupted.

The man smiled.

"Hundred yen kid" He removes the top piece as Sasuke search his pocket for coins.

Itachi took the paper flipping open to the front page. His blood ran cold wiping the smile of his face in an instant at the sight. His heart hammered, pounding so hard he could literally feel them beating at his chest and his guts churned sickeningly.

He vaguely heard the man thanked Sasuke, he didn't even notice as the man walked off. He barely noticed anything till Sasuke touch his arm shocking him.

"Sasuke" He muttered urgently.

"You looked like you saw a ghost"

"Look!" Itachi almost shove the paper right in Sasuke's face.

"Calm down" Sasuke took it; his eyes widen at the picture right in the front page.

Written in big black bold writing was the word "**Uchiha Madara's Son Abducted**". And beneath the bold words was a full page picture of Itachi in his jet black Armani suit and silver tie, smiling happily with the man he assumed to be Madara on his right, because Pein was standing on his left, looking more elegant than Sasuke had ever seen him, with his arms wrap lovingly around Itachi's left arm.

Clad in suit that snuggled gracefully over his poised form, Pein looked as if a charismatic leader rather than a slut Sasuke had always mocked him.

He knew Itachi was talking about the seriousness of the situation when he had asked him to _look_. But he couldn't take his eyes off Pein!

Why is Pein in the picture? And why by the fires of hell do they look so damn close?

"Sasuke" Itachi muttered.

"Ye-yeah…come on, get in the car…we can't stay here" Sasuke rasped; ripping his eyes away from the picture, he folded the paper.

He'll ask about Pein later, because right now, they need to get the hell out of here and ditch this car as soon as possible. If this whole mess is in the papers already, no doubt police must be searching for them now.

Damn!

* * *

Please review... Review makes me happy. XD. Flames are accepted. I hope you like this chapter. XD. I guess its about time Sasuke showed his softer side; though he needs to get his priorities straight. LOL!


	16. Unspoken Words

**Please review,**

**Flames are accepted,**

**Sorry for the late update...my lecturers are killing me with assignments and test.**

**Anyway, i hope you will enjoy this chapter**

**As usual, love to know what you think**

**(i can't improve if i don't know what's interesting or boring to you guys. XD) And there isn't a point in writing if you guys find it boring.**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

It was almost five in the morning when Pein finally got home from his last client. He wouldn't be working for awhile now. He couldn't…not when Madara is so devastated and broken. It is bad enough that Madara had to deal with Itachi's '_kidnap_', he really didn't think Madara could handle him coming home smelling like other men or women too.

It wasn't that he love his host job that had stopped him from quitting, it wasn't that he thought Madara would leave him or that Madara is simply playing with him before dumping him. Madara loves him, he knows that. It's just that, he didn't want to feel dependent.

He had asked for a vacation from his boss until things settles down.

He heaves a sigh as he punch in the security code to unlock the door. There was an audible click and he pushed open the door to find the living room brightly lid. The television was on the news channel, he could hear Madara's name being spoken by the commentator, picture of Itachi smiling between Madara and him shown over and over again as the channel flick from one station to the next.

Madara was sitting on the couch. His hair loose, his feet bear and a couple to cops were already sleeping on the other couch beside the phone.

Clearly they had been waiting for Sasuke to call.

Foolish…Sasuke isn't going to call. Rash, wild and unreasonable as Sasuke might be, he isn't a gold digger. This much he is certain.

"My love…" Pein whispered as he slowly shifted closer towards Madara.

Madara remained unresponsive as he clumsily place the remote back on the glassy table, now shifting back to his cell, fingers frantically punching the numbers.

"Madara" Pein tried again, coming to a halt directly in front of Madara, blocking the news from sight.

Madara place his cell to his ears, his eyes red and swollen, dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Madara…you need to go to sleep"

"No…" he corrected.

"Mada-"

"No…he isn't home yet…I need to call him"

"Madara…" Pein whispered; dropping to his knees, his fingers reached up to gently curl over that slender wrist that held the little cell.

"He may pick up this time" Madara murmured.

Pein gave a sad smile; his heart ached as he watched Madara's wretched features. He knows Madara had been calling non-stop ever since Deidara told him about the 'kidnap'. And despite knowing that Itachi hadn't had his cell with him and that he couldn't get through Deidara's phone that was in the car no matter how many times he tried, he never stopped trying.

Madara looked pale, he looked sickly and there was toothpaste stain on his silken ebony pajamas.

"Madara….let's go to sleep"

"No…"

"…"

"He may pick up...and if not that other boy may pick up"

"…"

"That boy doesn't know Itachi gets nightmares"

"Mada-"

"I want to tell him that Itachi doesn't sleep very well and…and some hot chocolate would help an-"

"He knows…"

"Itachi gets sick easily when it's too cold…it's bad for his asth-"

"Madara, Itachi is asleep, they are asleep" Pein said gently, his other hand reach to cup Madara's cold features.

Madara lifted his grief-stricken gaze to Pein. "You think so…?"

"Yeah…Yeah I do…" Pein forced out, a boulder was growing in his throat as pressure tore at his chest at the sight of the broken man before him.

It hurts him; it hurts him so much to see Madara so sorrowful and lost.

_"Itachi…what are you doing? Where are you?"_

* * *

More and more buildings were appearing on either side of the road as they got off the highway and drove into another town. Little cafes and restaurants packed with people were all over the place. Street lamps shone illuminating the side walk. Sasuke had been driving for hours, not even stopping for lunch or breakfast; just for petrol and Sasuke's little fix.

Frankly, Itachi is starving, but he didn't say a word. He leaned back into his seat as he flicked his gaze over towards Sasuke for a moment before looking back in front of him.

Sasuke hadn't spoken a single word since they took off from the club more than 12 hours ago. Sasuke's mood has gotten worst and worst by the hour. And right now Sasuke's mood was so foul Itachi thought it was as if a volcano ready to explode. The strain in the atmosphere so tense it was as if it would snap any moment.

"You hungry?" Sasuke muttered suddenly.

"I don't mind eating"

"Hn"

"If you want that is" Itachi turned to regard the younger, letting his gaze trace over the profile of Sasuke's features.

There was nothing much to read from those pale features but irritation and annoyance. Sasuke may not be shouting, he may not be cursing or complaining but Itachi knows that that could all change if he was to say the wrong thing. He didn't fear Sasuke, but he didn't like arguing either, not if he could help it.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything"

"There isn't an _'anything'_ on sale" Sasuke growled irritably, as he pulled over into a little parking space in front of a convenient store.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored him, unbuckling he got out of the car. Itachi frowned, grabbing his suit he got out too, to see Sasuke opening the back door and slung his bag-pack over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Sasuke snapped.

"…"

"We are ditching the car, I'm amaze the cops haven't found us yet" He slams the door shut.

"Alright, but let me get some of Deidara's docum-"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sasuke spat.

"What?"

"Leave it! When the cops find the car they would return it"

"Someone might steal the car bef-"

"You know what Itachi, just do as you like!" Sasuke growled, walking away.

Itachi tightened his jaws, irritation and annoyance bubbling in him. What did he do now?

Sasuke had been in a foul mood ever since he saw the paper which only escalates as the hour passed. Sasuke is regretting taking him along isn't he?

He snorted. If Sasuke doesn't want him around, just bloody say it to his face! No need to act cold and tough. It's not as if he was the one stupidly clinging on wanting to tag along. Sasuke took him without even asking!

And he is pretty damn sure Sasuke isn't a man of his words. So breaking a few words shouldn't be anything new. Or is it too hurtful for that pride to say that it was a mistake and he didn't want Itachi to come along?

"Hurry it up will you!" Sasuke spat, stopping a good distance away, beneath a glowing streetlamp.

At once, there was an overwhelming urge for Itachi to defy. There was an overwhelming urge for him to be stubborn.

"In a minute" He mumbled; going back into the car to rummage if there was anything that might be important to Deidara, taking his sweet time, purposefully being as slow as he could.

At this point, he couldn't give a damn if he pisses Sasuke off. Sasuke has had the entire day to indulge in his foul mood. It's sickening and irritating.

Suddenly, hard fingers grabbed his upper arm, hauling his back and out the car.

"Fuck you" Sasuke hissed, going into the car.

And within ten seconds grabbed whatever he could see and stuff it into his bag-pack.

"There! Can we move now?"

Sasuke's eyes were spitting fire, as he glared at Itachi, daring him to say otherwise.

"Yeah"

Sasuke slams the door shut. "Come on then"

Itachi followed after the younger, walking beside him in cold silence. He isn't about to ask where they are going or if they are going to get something to eat. He felt that if he asked these, it was as if he'd lose this cold war. Foolish and childish as it might sound, he isn't about to be the first one to break.

If Sasuke wants to be difficult, well, two can play the game. He is tired! And he is sick of Sasuke's attitude!

They walk pass Armani store that sold suits Itachi usually wore, they walked pass Esprit store that sold clothes Sasuke never had the chance to wear; they walked pass stores that sold shoes, perfumes, cosmetics and jewelries. It was a pretty fancy neighborhood. The perfect place to ditch a BMW.

It would take some time before anyone figure out it was stolen and contact the cops.

"What are you looking at" Sasuke hissed at a man in suit that was staring at his punk get-ups.

Itachi noticed that the man wasn't the only one. People were staring at Sasuke more than him anyway, since Sasuke's clothes weren't exactly the sort that they are used to, which only escalates Sasuke's foul mood to murderous. This isn't good. Sasuke is attracting too much attention. Worst still, Itachi could sense that all these staring and pointing are making Sasuke highly uncomfortable and before Itachi knew what he was doing, he placed his suit over Sasuke's shoulder.

Wrong move.

Sasuke snapped.

"Fuck you! I don't need it! I don't need you and your fancy life" Sasuke bellowed, ripping the suit off his shoulder he threw it back at Itachi as hard as he could in his rage.

"I didn't mean anyt-"

"Of course not! You didn't mean a fucking thing do you! Everything is just a game! A fucking game with no meaning!" Sasuke roared.

People were starring even more now, some scurrying their little children away.

Sasuke really has a knack of attracting attention.

Itachi took in a deep breath, his anger swelling in his chest, threatening to blow too.

"Let's talk somewhere else" he hissed.

Sasuke snorted. "Of course! Ashamed to be seen with me aren't you"

"What? No!" Itachi shouted bewildered.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Then what the fuck was that suit for!"

"What are you on ab-"

"You put that suit over me because you are ashamed of what I wear! You are ashamed of me aren't you!"

"Enough! You are being ridiculous!" Itachi cried.

That's it! That's all the shit he could take in one day! He is tired! He is exhausted! He knew without a doubt that this shouting match had absolutely nothing to do with what he just did.

Enough is enough! If Sasuke have something to say then say it to his face! And if it meant, him breaking the cold treatment and asking what the hell is the problem. So be it! He is sick of this!

"Whatever you say" Sasuke sneered.

At once molten fury tore through Itachi's entire being at Sasuke's words, and it took all of him not to just sock the bastard. He felt as if he could vomit blood right there and then.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you today?" He gritted.

"Noth-"

"You have been mad over something since morning, what is it? Tell me!"

Sasuke clenched his jaws, his fingers curled, digging into the palm of his hand. He wanted to laugh. As if he could tell Itachi without erupting another fight on top of the one they are having.

"Do you want me to go? Is that it?" Itachi asked.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"The paper…you saw it. You are afraid that the cops will find you and put you in jail aren't you? You want me gone, am I right?"

In an instant, Sasuke let out a soft cold chuckle. Itachi's reasoning skills truly is priceless. Hadn't he made it obvious that he couldn't care less about jail time? Hadn't he told Itachi once that being in jail wouldn't upset him? Clearly, the man wasn't listening that night.

"Yeah, must be the cops….they scare the shit out of me" Sasuke scoff, turning to walk away not caring if Itachi followed.

"…"

"Go home if you want"

"Is that what you really want? Why don't you just say it to my face?"

"…"

"Say it to me! Look at me and say it to me!" Itachi bellowed after Sasuke.

In a motion Sasuke stopped in his step and turned to regard the older that was glaring at him in shaking rage.

He hated Itachi! He hated him right this moment! He loathed him with every fiber of his being because Itachi is forcing him to say the very thing he fears. The very thing he fears is true!

But hadn't he told himself countless times that Itachi doesn't belong to him? That Itachi doesn't belong in his world? And if that damnable man could make Itachi happy…who is he to forcefully rip it away?

"Itachi…Go home" The words were being forced out of his throat as if through a tight tube.

"Is that what you want?" Itachi demanded. His chest tightened, pressure building, mounting to fits of ripping and he couldn't bring himself to speak anymore.

"There should be a police station somewhere… just go there and they'll take you back"

"…"

"Go back…to your Pein"

Itachi shook his head in confusion. What does Pein have to do with anything now?

"Just go…I'm sick of you…I'm sick of everything, just leave me alone" Sasuke turned to walk away.

* * *

Crowds of reporters were waiting by the front gate, ready to swamp Madara or anyone that step foot in their path. The living room was crowded too, cops speaking discussing among themselves, some waiting at the phone while others helped themselves to some coffee. Kakashi and a sobbing Sakura are here too, speaking to Madara.

They all had been around all day; the cops at the lost since Sasuke hadn't even called.

Sasori lowered his gaze, his hands stuck in his pocket as he leaned near the titan window framed with thick ebony curtain. He could feel the thick bandage wrapped over the stump of his little finger where Madara had taken his finger off in his rage. A punishment…

_"The next time you steal from me, will be the last time you have hands! Do you hear me!"_

Madara's words were blaring, harsh and it spoke no lies. It isn't an empty threat, it's a fact. Madara will truly do it personally.

Anyway, all these cops are wasting their time, Sasuke isn't going to call. This isn't exactly a _kidnap_. But he didn't dare say it out loud. He is already in enough trouble as it is; he didn't think it fashionable to have a couple more fingers gone.

But as it is now, count it lucky. Madara could have, would have shot him that day if Deidara hadn't been there to calm the man. This is such a mess.

"Hey…" A soft voice called, fingers came to touch the sleeves of his suit.

"Hey Pein…" He murmured.

"You alright?"

"Um…Guess so"

"Do you suppose Sasuke will call?" Pein asked.

Sasori lifted his gaze towards the man, and before he could utter his sweet sugary lies Pein shook his head.

"Look how stupidly they waste their time" Pein said.

"I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Madara that"

"Do you honestly think Madara trust these cops? Trust them to do a damn thing?" Pein scoffed, shifting pass Sasori to lean against the window by Sasori's side.

Sasori smiled. Only an idiot would think Madara trust the cops. They are just pawns for his little scheme aren't they?

Madara is merely using them to run Sasuke into a dead end. Perhaps scare Sasuke a little, hoping the boy would blunder and give out their location. Madara has no intention of handing Sasuke to the cops did he?

A little jail time can hardly sooth Madara's anger. Knowing the man as he did, Madara would want Sasuke to never touch his precious baby again.

"Sasori…"

"…"

"Why did you hide the truth about Sasuke from Itachi?"

"Madara knows the truth now"

"That wasn't what I was asking"

"…"

"You don't think Itachi deserves to know?"

"Madara wouldn't be pleased"

Pein shrugged. "So it's all because of Madara is it?"

"What do you want me to say…?" Sasori lowered his gaze.

"…"

"…"

"Was Itachi happy?" Pein asked suddenly, surprising Sasori with the question.

"Pardon?"

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone? Sasuke made Itachi much happier than Itachi's fiancé ever did didn't he?" Pein turned to regard the red head by his side.

Sasori gapped as if not believing Pein would utter such bold words when Madara, Kakashi and Sakura could so easily overhear him. What's more, Itachi's happiness, Itachi's desires or wants holds absolutely no importance to Madara right now.

Nothing matters!

Nothing but Itachi being back where he is supposed to be.

"Pe-"

"You don't need to answer that" Pein stated as he pushed himself off the window.

"…"

"Hey…Tell me…What would Madara do to Sasuke when they are found?" Pein asked.

"You tell me…you know Madara better than anyone"

"I only glimpse the surface of the sort of man he is…I'm not arrogant enough to even think I know what he can and would do without an ounce of remorse"

"Does it scare you?"

"…"

"I see" Sasori nodded. Pein isn't stupid at all.

"…"

"Pein, the boy…he must give in first, he must submit willingly…or there will be no mercy for him"

Pein nodded, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Madara needs me" Pein tilted his head, motioning towards the weeping Sakura that was weeping her eyes out in front of Madara that was looking more and more irritated by the second.

Kakashi was trying to sooth his lovely daughter; calming her over and over again, telling her that it wasn't her fault.

Pein shifted towards Madara to touch his arm, catching his attention even as Sakura sobbed her story out.

"It's my fau-lt! We…we we-re arg-uing and…and Ita-chi le-ft!" Sakura wept over and over again.

"No baby…it's not your fault. Do you understand?" Kakashi shook his head.

"My lovely lady… fight happens…what happened now is not your fault" Madara rasped impatiently.

"It is! Sas-Sasuke saw me crying!" She wept shocking everyone.

"Pardon me?" Madara whispered urgently.

Pein blinked. This little lady knows Sasuke? Why the hell would she be hanging around Sasuke?

"What are you talking about baby? You mean you know this Sasuke?" Kakashi asked bewildered.

She nodded.

Pein tensed, reaching to hold the sleeve of Madara's suit. If Madara snaps, he'd need to hold the man back before he did anything regrettable to the little lady. _Sasuke_ is a very sensitive name at this point in time.

"Sas-Sasuke is my fri-end and he sa-id he would help me ta-lk to Ita-chi… abo-ut…about our fig-ht" She confessed.

* * *

The leaf rustled as a gust of wind funneled through the night. Soft creak of metal resonated through the silent playground, a glowing lamp at the edge of it all, illuminating the swings, slides, monkey-bars and a little toy train where children played a few hours ago. Sasuke sat silently on the swing carrying his bag-pack on his back. He lowered his gaze, pushing the ground slightly with his toes.

He hated Itachi! He loathed him! He loathed the damnable bastard for making him do what he did! For making him say what he did! And he hated himself! He loathed his own stupidity to think that Itachi could possibly want to leave with him.

How stupid! Why would anyone throw away a life of luxury for him?

A thief, a common junkie!

All day...all day in that car, he couldn't stop thinking about the blasted photo on the newspaper. He had thought that Itachi looked so happy with Pein. And he couldn't deny it…they looked lovely together, as if they fit...as if they were from the same world.

And all day, Itachi never even asked him if he was alright. Not a single word even when he hadn't spoken at all for hours! Itachi didn't care! Probably too worried about how to tell him that he had changed his mind and wanted to go back to his lovely Pein!

At once he clenched his jaws; anger, fury swelling in his lungs as he tightened his grip against the metallic chains of the swing. His lungs squeezed at the thought of Pein, his guts wrenched and twist at the damnable thought.

Fuck it! Fuck it!

Sasuke's fingers came to grip the side of his obsidian bangs in mounting frustration at his own ridiculous thoughts.

What is Itachi to him? Why? Why did Itachi affect him so much? Why!

And besides…if he is honest, he would admit that he brought this onto himself. He never asked Itachi if he wanted to come with him. He gave him no choice! Isn't it only natural that Itachi wanted to be back where he felt the safest?

Who is he kidding? Being with him is bad news; everyone knows that. His life isn't a bed of roses. More like a bed of sea urchins and poisonous snakes.

There was suddenly a crunched of dried leafs that snapped Sasuke back into reality.

"Sasuke" A voice called.

Sasuke let his lashes rest, his head drop; his bangs framed his pastel features. Itachi…Itachi's voice again…. Itachi never listens to a fucking word he says. Not one!

"Why are you still here?" He muttered, his hand wipe down his features.

"I've been searching for you" Itachi shifted to a halt right in front of the younger

"You need me to take you to the police station or something?" Sasuke lifted his gaze to regard the other.

Itachi gave him a gentle smile as he reached into his suit pocket to remove his wallet.

"I have something to show you" He said softly, removing a small badly folded photo from his wallet and shove it into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke frowned, his gaze followed Itachi who ideally shifted to sit on the empty swing next to him.

What now? He heaves a sigh, looking down he unfolds the picture.

He blinked, his heart skipped a beat and it took his brain a whole second before he could even understand what he was looking at.

It was a photo of Itachi's childhood days. Itachi may look a little different, skinnier, but it was undeniably him. He has the same long silken obsidian locks that frame his little face, the same pale translucent gaze that stare back at him, the same lovely pretty boy features. But perhaps more shocking, and perhaps the reason Itachi was even showing him this was that, it was undeniably a much younger Pein beaming in the picture as he carried Itachi on his back.

Their thin shirts soaking wet and Pein was standing in a little plastic kiddy pool

"Wh-" Sasuke could hardly speak.

What…? How? Pein knew Itachi from way back? What is Pein to Itachi? Were they lovers since Itachi's childhood days? Is Pein a fucking pedophile?

Itachi looked no more than eleven, twelve at most in the picture.

"It was a very hot summer that day...I reckon we weren't thinking straight about our age when we decided to take out the plastic pool" Itachi laughed to himself.

"Wh-what is this? Are you saying Pein is your lover since ba-"

"Are you sick in the head?" Itachi muttered calmly, turning his gaze back at Sasuke.

"Well I don't know! You carry the God damn thing with you in your freaking wallet! Why are you showing pictures of you being lovey-dovey wi-"

"Why would I you romantic pictures of Pein and me?" Itachi reached impatiently to take the picture back from Sasuke.

"Hey!"

"Listen to me" Itachi rasped, putting the picture back into his wallet.

Sasuke watched intently, his jaws clenched, his fingers went to grip the metallic chain of his swing.

"Sas-"

"Do you…do you love him?" He whispered softly, as if it was something taboo to speak.

Itachi smile at the simplicity of that question. If only they could speak with such simplicity and honesty every time…wouldn't things be better?

"Yes Sasuke…I do, I love him a lot"

"O-Okay…I se-see" He forced out; the words squeezing from his constricted throat. Pain stabbed his heart as if by a blade, twisted and ripped through his soul.

Fuck this!

"No Sasuke, it's not okay"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" He turns away.

"I do"

"You don't"

"I need you to understand that I love Pein and that there is nothing you can do to change that…but Sasuke…I love him not in the way you think"

"I told you, you don't have to explain yourself!"

"…"

"As if it's any of my business who you love and how you love, I couldn't care less" A blatant lie.

"Hey…look at me" Itachi reached to capture Sasuke's chin between his slender fingers, turning them to face him.

Sasuke stubbornly directed his gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at Itachi.

"Pein is Madara's lover, not mine okay? And he certainly isn't cheating Madara or me….they've been together about fifteen years…so please…stop worrying when it comes to Pein"

Sasuke clenched his jaws and he remained silent, as if trying to decipher if it was the truth or just some damn cover-up story. And the next instant before Itachi knew it, Sasuke roughly smack his fingers away and stood to his feet.

"Whatever. As if I ever worry about you, you can get yourself suck dry of wealth by that slut for all I care" He huffed arrogantly.

"Don't call him that"

"..."

"For my sake please" Itachi pleaded; his fingers reached forward to curl over Sasuke's leather wristband, pulling him closer.

"…"

"Sasuke…"

Itachi rested his temple against Sasuke's abdomen as Sasuke's free fingers came to cradle his skull tenderly, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. He softened his gaze at the loving touch, his own fingers unceasingly stroke over Sasuke's underarm in a tantalizing motion.

"I'm sorry baby...I'm sorry…for everything…" Sasuke whispered so softly Itachi almost missed it. But it's enough, it's more than enough.

The honesty of that word touched Itachi to the very core. It tugged at his heart, his lungs constricts, tears boiled at the back of his socket as he fought to hold his burning tears back.

A sad smile broke over his rosy lips.

If only he had been half as truthful as Sasuke. If only this moment would never end, if only this dream of gentleness and tenderness would be eternal.

If only…If only he had known Sasuke in other ways, rather then through lies he crafts with his own foolish mind that's doom to ruin.

Sasuke…only Sasuke had ever made him feel perfect in all of his imperfection and made him feel, as if there is nothing in this world that could ever be lovelier than him. Be it an illusion, be it a mirage he creates in his own pathetic mind, he is happy.

_"Sasuke... I'm so sorry…You are a good boy Sasuke…A good boy….But I cannot stay"_

"Itachi…What do you really want...?" Sasuke asked suddenly as he slowly knelt to his knees so he could see the man before him.

"…"

"Tell me" Gently he pulled his wrist away from Itachi's fingers to caress Itachi's icy features with the back of his slender fingers.

Itachi looked as if he was about to break into tears even with his unfading unchanging smile. Itachi looked so sad, he looked so sorrowful, pained, regretful even that it clutched as Sasuke's heart, it twisted and wrenched at his guts, threatening to undo him.

He couldn't understand it; he couldn't understand these sad emotions that kept burning in the depths of Itachi's translucent orbs whenever he looked at him nowadays_. _

_"Why? Why do you keep looking at me like that? What's wrong? I'm here…I'm right here now…I'm here right in front of you…Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" _"Doll…"

"I'll buy you things you like…I'll treat you things you like, let's stay in a hotel tonight…we'll charge it on my card" Itachi said.

Sasuke softened his gaze, nodding slightly in understanding. His heart ached, pang of sorrow tore at him so badly that he wanted suddenly to pull Itachi into his embrace and wanted so badly for Itachi to hold him too, so that Itachi wouldn't let him go, but he remained indifferent.

The unspoken words are obvious; the unspoken words neither of them dare to speak, but knew that would come one way or another.

God…

Look at him. Look at what had become of him. Look at how far he'd fallen from grace, that he could so easily be hurt by another man.

Since when? Since when do words start to scare him? Since when do words start to hurt him more than any tangible beating? And since when….had their game turned into something more?

"I'm never good at gifts…I'm never good at this….Sakura never seem to like the things I get her no matter how hard I try…Sasuke…I don-"

"I would love anything you give to me" Sasuke forced out; shifting forward he capture Itachi's lips in a bitter sweet kiss and the next moment he pulled back.

Hazel meets translucent hazel.

"Sasuke…not yet"

Itachi shook his head; his fingers reached up to cup Sasuke's elegant features, his thumb stroke over high cheek bone in such heart wrenching gentleness that it tore Sasuke's heart in all directions, threatening to shatter him to pieces.

"I know baby" _"Don't look at me like that… Itachi…don't look at me as if I'm fading away…I'm right here…I'll always be right here waiting for you"_

"I'm sorry"

"Doll…it's okay…If it's what you want…it's alright…"

Right this moment, right this instant, if it meant he could take Itachi's grief away; if it meant he could put a genuine smile on those rosy lips again…he would to give Itachi everything that Itachi could ever want. He would give him everything that Itachi would ever need, would ever wish even if it meant his own desires.

"Forgive me Sasuke"

"There's nothing to forgive…"

* * *

Madara immediately picked up his cell the moment he recognized the caller ID, his heart hammered. It's Deidara.

"Tell me something I want to hear" Madara muttered urgently, moving away from Hidan whom cell had gone off too.

"Madara, Itachi's card was just used"

"Where?"

"In an Armani store in Amegakure, I'll send you the address"

"Do that" Madara muttered hurriedly.

Not a second later, Hidan cried out so loud to the entire room to hear that it shocked Madara.

"Oi fuckers! That fool just charged a purchase, come on move it people! Get in your cars! Kakuzu, I'm pretty damn sure you just got the call too aye" Hidan roared, snapping his cell shut.

"You don't order me around kid"

"Take the lead, I've haven't a fucking clue where this place is!"

"Useless bastard all of you, Come on" Kakuzu cursed, shifting for the door.

Madara took in a deep breath, containing his boiling anger, as the text from Deidara got through.

It was chaos when the cops rushed to follow their boss. When Kakuzu says go, you go or you are fired. To top it all, this is a very expensive kid they are _rescuing._

Well, seems like the police were efficient for once. When Madara didn't want them to be!

Damn it! He needs to get to that brat first! Like hell is he going to let the cops deal with that bastard!

"Madara, are you coming along to see your precious baby?" Hidan called.

Madara turned in an instant to regard the damnable man as Pein came to his side.

"You expect me to take a twelve hours car ride? Are you kidding me?"

"Well what do you fucking sugg-"

"Pein let's go" Madara called, ignoring Hidan as he snatched one of his car keys off one of the many little hooks of a little cabinet on the wall.

"Oi!"

"You take the car, I'm flying" Madara sneered, grabbing Pein's wrist he literally hauled the ginger head to the door.

"I'm coming with you fuckers! Can't have you bloody put holes through that kid!" Hidan roared.

"Do as you please. And Sasori! Move it! Get the car or are you ready to retire!"

"Yes Madara!" Sasori cried urgently, rushing to take Madara's keys from his fingers and sped off to get the car in the garage

"Where are we going to get a fucking plane at this hour? You got a private jet or something? Those politicians must pay you fucking well under the table aye"

"I didn't pay you to ask me questions" Madara growled dangerously.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	17. The Last Dance

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**So sorry for the late update. **

**Exams are killing my brain cells. T T**

**I really hope you guys would enjoy this chapter.**

**THANK YOU! And please review...XD**

* * *

**The Last Dance**

The wind blew caressing over Itachi's icy features, as his translucent gaze stare off into the distant night. A silvery railing just by him, and it framed the entire balcony. It is quiet, it is peaceful. He always liked high places, he always like the silence that brought him peace.

The city beneath, the city Amegakure, a city that never sleeps much like the Konoha he is used to. There was a soft snap of door from the dark hotel room and Itachi turned his head to regard the other.

"I'm back" Sasuke muttered stepping towards the balcony where Itachi waits, a little gift tuck in his hand.

Itachi smile as he let his gaze trace over the younger.

"Took your time"

"Worry that I wouldn't return?"

"Of course"

"How about a little trust here?" Sasuke scoff.

"Come here Sasuke…I want to look at you" Itachi whispered, his fingers reached forward to take Sasuke's free hand gently, guiding him forth.

Sasuke let him, stepping elegantly over; his shoulders back and his head held high as if he had the world beneath his feet.

"What can I get you senorita?" Sasuke whispered suddenly in a deep dark voice and spoke it in a Spanish accent that made Itachi raise his brows in amusement.

"Oh I don't know"

"How about chef special tonight?"

"And what would that be?"

"Ahh it depends how…umm…_adventurous_ senorita would like to get"

"Um…And you are sure you can provide all my secret indulgence?" Itachi smile suggestively.

"Si…si…experience in my middle name senorita" Sasuke rasped, giving an exaggerated tug of his suit as if to say _'I'm wearing a suit, it means I'm a professional'_.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Sasuke is mocking him for his insistent that Sasuke chooses a suit and tie even if Sasuke didn't need one. He had always liked Sasuke in suit since the last time he got him one.

Itachi let his gaze licked over the fine posture shamelessly.

The suit was of the finest quality, jet black and fine, the tie a sort of slivery glossy grey against ivory shirt. He liked how the suit snuggled over Sasuke's entire form as if it was made for him. He liked how the dark color matched Sasuke's locks of night, and those wild haunting eyes that would forever captivate him.

"You look lovely tonight" Itachi said softly.

"Don't I always?" Sasuke huffed, dropping the fake accent and formality.

Itachi let out a soft laugh.

"Do you disagree darling? Isn't my charming look the one that caught your attention? Because I'm sure as hell it isn't my spunky attitude, or is it?"

"Yes yes, you have always been lovely" Itachi shook his head.

No matter what clothes he puts Sasuke in, no matter how he dressed him up, that arrogant tongue is here to stay, and he liked it that way.

"Seat down then, the food is getting cold, it's been awhile since I got it brought up here" Itachi let his gaze sweep ideally over the lavishing food that sprawled over their table.

There was that whagyu beef that Sasuke so adore and stole right off his plate the last time, there was the caviar that Sasuke had loved, some clams, the basic sashimi and unagi, tiger prawns and a whole variety of seafood that Sasuke adored. And of course, the most important of all, an opened chardonnay bottle seating in ice right next to Sasuke's empty seat.

"You ordered too much again" Sasuke sigh.

"Don't worry about it"

"Don't be wasteful"

"Well you better get started on it then" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke heaves a sigh. Itachi just shrugged off too much food as no big deal. Call him cheap but did Itachi know how many had never even had the chance to taste the things they could not finish the last time?

Itachi Itachi…Guess thoughts like these just never concern you when you are born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Whatever...

"Doll…I got something for you" he lifted up the ebony gift box, adorn with silver ribbons for Itachi.

Itachi raise his brows in surprise, taking it.

"It's beautiful" his thumb, stroke over the silvery ribbon.

"Well, it's no use if it's only the box that's pretty, open it"

Itachi did; he gently lifted the ebony cover and blinked in astonishment at the sight. A thin silver chain studded with five pearly white moonstones lay neatly curled against the soft silky ivory material of the box accompanied with two little flat square ivory stud with a sort of bluish gloss.

The stones so clear with tinge of blue and green if light was to touch them.

A smile broke over his lips and he couldn't stop smiling or beaming, as he ran his fingers over the thin silvery chain that felt as if spider thread.

It's lovely…

"They are not real moonstones… but a very good replica ne? Moonstones are your birthstone" Sasuke said.

"How did you know?"

"Have you forgotten? Last June…The first time I met you was on your birthday isn't it?"

Itachi let out a soft chuckle. Ah yes…Sasuke was robbing him then. "And you are one of the most intriguing gift I had ever received"

Sasuke smile resisting the urge to laugh.

Trust Itachi to say something mushy with his aristocratic speech. A gift…Ah…Itachi called him a gift. This is the first time anyone had called him a gift rather than a curse.

"Moonstones…it symbolizes tender passion, though I should have gotten you pearl replica instead, pearls suites you more" Sasuke rasped.

"Pearl?"

"Um, pearl for purity, beauty and modesty, it's also one of your birthstone you know…but I think it too girly"

Itachi let out a soft laugh. Who would have thought Sasuke knew all these things.

"But Sasuke…I don't wear earrings"

"You can pierce them on me then"

Itachi beamed, his fingers caressing over the two little pearly stud.

"Do you like it…?" Sasuke asked softly.

Itachi nodded. "Yes…but where…how did you get it?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you are asking"

At once, Itachi snapped his gaze up in shock at Sasuke's reply and in shock at the words that left his clumsy tongue.

"That's not what I mea-"

"It's alright" Sasuke shrugged, lowering his gaze.

He knows that he isn't the most honest person in the world. And if anyone was to judge his character, it wouldn't be surprising if he stole the gift. But he didn't…he could have…but he didn't because he didn't think Itachi deserve stolen goods. Itachi deserve better.

Sasuke had sold half of his coke to some rich kid in the back alleyway so that he could get the money to get this for Itachi. He had never given anyone gifts, but this time it just felt right. It just felt as if it was something he must do before goodbye, before the music stop for the last tango.

"Sasuke I'm sorry" Itachi whispered hurriedly, his fingers reaching forward to touch the sleeve of Sasuke's suit.

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't worry about it"

"…"

"Would…would you like me to put the necklace on you?"

Itachi raise his brows. "Are you rehearsing a movie script?"

Sasuke frowned. "You are a mood killer you know that"

"And you just don't come up with any original lines or tease"

"It was on purpose. I always see it in movies…I just wanted to try saying it out loud, don't think I'll ever have the chance again"

"Sure…"

"Fine, how's this…if you would be my beauty, I would eternally be your beast"

"You might as well have said I'm the wind beneath your wings…come on, give me something original"

"Hmp…Since we have so much seafood here, it's making me think of something along the line of the beach"

"Is it original?" Itachi challenged.

"You bet, but it isn't a pick up line, it's a romantic idea"

"Let's hear it"

"Okay, my ideal setting for proposal would be at the beach, you know why?"

"Do tell"

"See, I'll hide a diamond ring in one of the seashells on the beach, and then, my lover and me would be walking along"

"Uh huh?"

"I would make it so that my lover would accidently find the ring"

"Wouldn't the ring be washed away by the waves by then?"

"No it won't!"

"Right…"

"Now, when my lover finds it, my lover would turn around in excitement to tell me of this fortune"

"…"

"But! When my lover does turn around, I would already be on my knees ready to purpose"

"…"

"Oh and it would be pouring, and we would be kissing in the rain…after my lover says yes of course…isn't it romantic?"

"…"

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked with a straight face.

"How do you get girls to line up for you again?"

"My looks baby…haven't you noticed?"

They laugh so hard tears were rolling down the side of their eyes.

"It's true isn't it?" Sasuke laughed, as he went to remove the chain from the ebony box and shifted behind Itachi to put the chain over Itachi's slender neck.

"You know what would be funny? Imagine if you forgot which shell you hid that ring"

"I'm not that dumb! And I'm serious! And if you were that lover, I bet you'd be in tears!"

"Like now?"

"Oi!"

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing as his clumsy fingers fought to clasp the necklace in his state, which was proving to be quite a problem. Itachi was laughing too, his pale features flushing at the exertion and he could hardly draw a steady breath.

Oh God…what a night.

* * *

It was dead silence at the four sat in Madara's private plane. Madara shifted restlessly gazing out into the bleak darkness outside the little oval window. He would get Itachi back tonight if that's the last thing he do!

But really, now that he'd calm down a little, he needs to think of how to deal with that Sarutobi brat! He resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of that name.

Oh, who knew it'd come back to bite him one day?

Thank God Sasori had been smart enough to conceal Sasuke's family name from Itachi, or else there would surely be no mercy for that red head.

Sarutobi….of all the hundreds of debtors in his past, the ones he had killed when they couldn't pay their debt, the ones he had rip their family apart when they couldn't deliver what had been promised….the name Sarutobi is the one he will always remember among them all.

Oh…how could he ever forget that bloody night? The night that chilled him to the very bone marrow, making his hair stand to no end, and even as he thinks about it now, it still made him shiver in a disturbing way. And even if he was to go senile and forget that night, he would still remember the name Sarutobi.

Sarutobi Itachi is Itachi's real name.

A name Itachi had long discarded, but nevertheless that is a fact no one could ever change even to the end of times.

He may have paid a hell load of money to the police and doctors to release Sarutobi Itachi's dead certificate to whichever media that was covering the brutal slaughter of Itachi's family down at the warehouse while he created a new identity for the child Uchiha Itachi, but facts are facts. No matter how real the lie, it will always be a lie.

He never had a child; he created one, took in one amidst that night of blood and loved him more than his biological parents ever did.

Pein says he has issues letting go. He had no idea where Pein got this crazy idea from. He has no problem letting go of a grown child, it's only natural that children grow up and leave their little safety net to explore the world; but Itachi is still a baby who needs him!

Look what happen now when Itachi decide to do his little exploring when he isn't ready. He got kidnapped!

Anyway, first thing first….

He is going to skin that little brat for taking Itachi! And he is going to damn well make sure the boy never come within thirty feet of Itachi again! He almost had a heart attack when he heard from Sasori that Itachi had been spending nights in run down motels with the brat.

Worst still, Sasori had told him that Itachi had been bringing the brat to _his_ hotel! And into Itachi's _private_ room too!

How dare Sasuke touch Itachi in such lewd sinful way? Itachi is engage!

And he didn't care if that engagement thought was an excuse, because it sure made him sound a hell lot better than him getting mad just because Itachi slept with someone.

Count it lucky if he is just going to bloody cut off Sasuke's wicked hands! And maybe his prick too and feed it to him! Because he could have damn well kill the runt! And probably would too, if he ever had the confirmation with his own eyes that Sasuke is doing Itachi!

* * *

Water trickle, caressing, rolling down alabaster skin and obsidian locks. Foggy steam rose, clouding glossy mirrors and glassy frame. Slender fingers caress Itachi's midnight falls, pearly beads of water clung to the very tip of Itachi's long lashes and his bangs stuck stubbornly to his cheek.

"I think it suits you, I've done a good job ne?" Itachi's fingers gingerly touched Sasuke's ear lobe.

Flat pearly white studs with a slight blue gloss glittered beneath the blaring white light.

Sasuke smirk.

"Everything suits me…and it would be odd if you couldn't pierce well, considering you live with Pein"

Itachi smile at the arrogant reply.

"Honestly doll, I always wondered where else is he pierced aside from places that could be seen"

"Madara and you could have a talk over that, that should be the first topic of discussion if you see him"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Very funny.

"Anyway, isn't it a bother to wash such long hair?" He asked, his fingers getting tangle within the wealth of Itachi's tresses as he tried to comb them through.

"Isn't it troublesome all the same to style your hair every day? How long does it take you to spike them?" Itachi's fingers push Sasuke's dripping bangs away from his pastel features, hooking them behind that sculptured ear.

"I bet it takes less time than you washing this tangle mess" Sasuke huffed, wriggling his fingers free.

Itachi hits Sasuke playfully over the shoulder.

"Shut up"

"Don't hit me, its abuse" Sasuke whined.

"It wasn't a hit, it's a tap" Itachi corrected.

Sasuke snorted. Itachi is getting cheeky.

"Ah, seems like the little baby had grown up…You talk more openly now than the first time I met you, I like that" He wrap his arm over Itachi's lean waist as Itachi's arms came to wrap over his slender neck, pulling each other closer. Naked flesh pressed against flesh and Sasuke gently guided Itachi back till Itachi's back was pressed against the ivory marble wall.

Itachi smiled "And you swear less nowadays, I like that"

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the reply. He hadn't noticed it until Itachi pointed it out. So it would seem that hanging around this man seem to have seeped some sophistication into his speech. Not bad…not bad at all.

"Ah…so I have you to thank for my sophistication um?" Sasuke teased.

"Definitely"

"So arrogant, so proud…gets me excited" He purred, leaning forward.

Itachi softened his gaze as Sasuke lean closer. Sasuke was so close; he could feel the warm gentleness of his breath brushing against his rosy lips. Pearly water caress down their milky smooth features, rolling between their naked body and locks of night.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered; parting his lips slightly as Sasuke came to capture them in sweet burning passion.

In an instant Itachi let his lashes drift shut at the sheer burning sensation of Sasuke's lips on his. He gasped, and he didn't know what came onto him, he didn't know where this misplace, strange surge of possesiveness was coming from but right this moment he wanted be anything Sasuke wanted him to be, he wanted to possessed, he wanted hold Sasuke never knowing how to let go.

He wanted everything. He wanted everything that is Sasuke with an intensity that was almost monstrous. He kissed him back; he kissed him with everything that was in him.

"Sasuke…" He moaned his fingers shifted restlessly to weave within Sasuke's wet short rough locks, almost clutching them, pulling them from roots, maneuvering them in burning passion; his other hand groped, nails racked Sasuke's back.

It was as if nothing is enough. It was as if he will never have enough. He was drenched in hot fire, filled with aching need as his body burnt.

"I'm here" Sasuke soothed. His hand dragged up Itachi's side to knead over that fair chest in exploration, his thumb brushed over Itachi's hard nub earning a startled gasp.

He could feel Itachi's hard arousal pressing against his inner thigh and he wouldn't deny that he himself is hard too. He knew that Itachi is being so cooperative because this may well be the last time they would ever embrace the other. This could well be the last time they would ever hold the other in their arms.

The thought, at once at the thought, it was as if something in him crumbled, it was as if something in him just shattered and he couldn't hold the overwhelming emotions that came in torrent.

All his energy, all the energy he had forced himself to keep compose, telling himself over and over again that it would be alright when it was time to let go, vanished. The wall he had build, the fortress he had trapped his wretched emotions, the strength that had kept him compose since the moment Itachi indirectly told him that tonight would be the last…all of it, all of it shattered.

Sasuke let his lashes drift shut, as he kissed Itachi with all the overwhelming passion that he never knew he held. He could feel his heart break; he could feel his lungs tightened, as he ran his hands over Itachi's back, pulling the older closer.

His free fingers went to cup Itachi's wet features, his thumb stroking over flush cheeks in urgency.

"Itachi…" He whispered that name like a talisman as he deepened the kiss, tongue caressing over Itachi's rosy lips.

Itachi moaned; shifting and pushing gently too against Sasuke's hot seeking lips and Sasuke could feel those slender fingers tightened over his locks as if in encouragement, he could feel nails digging his back as if an urge for more.

"Ummm" Sasuke moaned, as he molded their wet clumsy lips together with mounting want and need.

Ohhh….

Their tongues entangle in a tango of seduction and lips caress against lips, feeding and suckling on the other as if it was life itself. There was so much sensation, so much tingling burning sensation that Sasuke could only cling on, his mouth taking a life of its own.

Sasuke would have loved more than to kiss this man before him, devour his sexy lips into oblivion but he wanted to do more. He wanted…he wanted to light a fire deep within this man; he wanted to reach down between them and hold their hard flesh together, take command of their boiling flesh and stroke them till they are both begging for release. Guide Itachi atop him and let Itachi ride him till their voice became hoarse from screaming.

He wanted to do so much more than just mere kisses with an intensity he had never felt before.

No girls had ever reeled him so high up, no girls had ever clutch his heart the way this man did or made him want to protect, made him want to posses them for all times…then again, he had never gone to bed with anyone without being high on something or the other.

Giving one loving thrust of his lips, he pulled back slightly.

"Sasuke…? What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…" His burning lips brushed over Itachi's flushed cheek before dragging them down the side of Itachi's neck, lighting fires in its wakes.

Itachi let out a sigh, tilting his head back, his fingers tightened over Sasuke's locks that went lower and lower. His body pulsed with need and anticipation as he arched closer.

Oh God….

He could feel Sasuke's tongue trickle over the beat of his pulse and without warning Sasuke bit down hard.

Itachi cried out. Pained pleasure exploded, sizzled through his blood, his breath caught in his throat. And before he could get a hold of himself, Sasuke cupped Itachi's hard cock with a knee buckling touch.

Christ!

At once, white hot blinding pleasured speared through Itachi, streaked through his blood, almost buckling his knees. He let out a muffled shout; his fingers flew to press against the wall for support.

Sasuke chuckled; lifting his gaze he bore them into Itachi's hazy orbs.

"Can you still stand?" he teased, rolled his brutal fingers insistently over Itachi's tense sensitive sac as he spoke, sending waves of burning pleasure rolling, crashing and sheering through the older.

"Ye-haa…umg…Ye-Yes…" Itachi panted hard; gasping and moaning his fingers flew latched onto Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him close as his head fell back and shifted restlessly against the marble wall.

Flames sheering and rolling through Itachi's bloodstream; waves of blistering sensation rocked him over and over again with every insistent roll, threatening to send him to his knees.

Oh God! This is madness!

"You sure?" Sasuke laugh.

Itachi shook his head, shuddered and moaning as he fought to keep his shaking legs apart, his vision flickered in burning mounting pleasure that slowly cruelly twisted his guts.

Sasuke let out a sad smile as he let his gaze graze over the shivering panting man before him.

Would this truly be the last time he would ever tease this man? He will have to leave before Madara gets here.

How many more hours do they have left?

A boulder was building in his throat, his chest tightening at the thought but it willed his voice not to break when he spoke.

"You are adorable" His fingers release the tense sac; reaching up, he pushed Itachi's wet bangs away from his flush cheek and turned that pinkish features to face him so that he could see the metamorphism of its ethereal beauty.

"It…it hurts…" Itachi whimpered, almost begged; his features flushed red; his arousal still hard and painful.

"I know baby, me too…" Sasuke gave a teasing thrust of his hips so that Itachi could feel his hard erection pressing against his thigh too.

Itachi flushed, his muscle tensed. Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to laugh at such a response. Knowing Itachi, he was probably too embarrass to even look down to realize their state.

"Come on…feel it" Sasuke urged. Taking Itachi's hand he pulled it down between his thighs and made Itachi cup him; almost making himself moan at the sweetness of that burning touch.

If possible, Itachi's flush intensified and unexpectedly he gingerly gave Sasuke's sac an uncertain squeeze sending pleasure sizzling through the younger.

Sasuke gasped in surprise, making Itachi smile.

"You like that?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smirk, his tongue licked over his lips in a sensual motion that sends thrill racking through the older.

"Oh. Very much…" He purred; leaning forward a dark sensual flame rose beneath the depths of Sasuke's piercing orbs, sending excitement curling over the pit of Itachi's abdomen.

"Sasuke…"

"Now, if we move to the bed, I can show you what we'll like even more" Sasuke lick over the side of Itachi's cheek making him shiver; before he parted his lips and forged a brazen path down Itachi's neck, Itachi's chest to the puckered nipple.

"Sasuke…" Itachi moaned; his arms came to cradle Sasuke's skull close as his lashes rest over his cheek as Sasuke's lips closed over his sensitive peak.

* * *

Itachi's hands clutched the sheets beneath him, his lips parted in silent pants and gasping moans as his head shifted restlessly against the pillow. Sweet burning pleasure rose and twisted his guts heightening the fires that poured in his veins as Sasuke licked and nibbled him, touching him, exploring him all over but where he ached most.

"Sasuke…" He gasped, lifting his head off the pillow; he looked pleadingly at the beautiful sight between his thighs.

Sasuke was smirking at him; his eyes seemed to shimmer with sadism. Sasuke tilted his head mockingly, his obsidian bangs trickle over his hard dripping cock almost making Itachi come. Itachi gasped, his fingers tightened over the sheets. As if that wasn't enough, slowly, mischievously Sasuke's wet burning tongue peek out and he gave a teasing lick over the tip of Itachi's dripping length.

A muffled shout wrenched, pleasure sizzled sending shudders racking through Itachi's entire being, a fingers flew to grab Sasuke's rough locks between his thighs, the other twisting the sheets beneath him.

Sasuke chuckled, his moist lips parted and closed around the sensitive wet head, pressing the flat of his tongue against the sensitive slit.

At once, pleasure like a thousand bolts of electric tore through him through his aching length and flames littered, twisting a tight coil in the depths of his abdomen mercilessly.

Itachi cried out, his head fell back; his fingers twisted Sasuke's locks almost yanking them from their bloody roots. His entire body was on fire.

Sasuke sucked him, he licked him from root to tip, drag his teeth over the straining veins of his tormented length.

"Haa…ahh…ah!" Itachi's body clenched and dampened. He panted hard, his fingers twisting harder and harder, clenching and unclenching, pulling Sasuke's locks from roots.

Pre-cum oozing a pearly trail down his length.

"Sasuke! Haaa! Ah…!" God!

Sasuke deep throated him and sucked him hard as if he meant to suck him dry, shifting his head up and down.

"Ungh!" Waves of white hot heat streak and tore through Itachi over and over again drowning him in sweet burning pleasure so intense he could hardly breathe.

Oh Christ! He couldn't take it anymore! It's driving him insane!

"Sasuke please!" Itachi cried; his fingers yank hard against Sasuke's damp locks, struggling to pull him up over his burning body.

Sasuke let out a soft laugh; shifting up to loom over the length of Itachi's sweaty body, he wipe beads of pearly cum from the side of his lips with his finger before curling his tongue erotically over them, licking them.

"Umm…delicious, you taste like spring rain" Sasuke moaned.

"You are disturbing" Itachi flush.

"Hmm…Anyway, don't you like this? As I recall you liked it better than my hand ne? You came with just mere seconds" He teased.

Unexpectedly, a mischievous smile spread over Itachi's lips, a smug hint of mocking amusement shimmered in the depths of his translucent orbs.

"What's the matter Sasuke? All this talk…Are you idling because you don't have the stamina to continue?" Itachi mocked.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle of amusement, his finger shifted to cup Itachi's warn features, thumb stroking lovingly over Itachi's cheek.

What a comeback. Ah…at last Itachi is teasing him. Seems liked Itachi had grown up a little.

He let his eyes drift over the man spread beneath him. Itachi's translucent eyes were hazy with passion, his cheeks flushed, his rosy lips parted in anticipation and his silken tresses sprawled all over the pillow as if a sea of black dye. Itachi is truly a stunningly beautiful man. And right this moment, he is his. All his.

"Stamina?" Sasuke leaned down, brushing his lips along Itachi's jaw line and down the side of his slender neck.

Itachi let out a sigh, shivers trickling over his body. Suddenly with a motion too swift for Itachi to anticipate, Sasuke clutch Itachi's upper arm and rolled Itachi over, so that Itachi was straddling him.

"Sasuke" He gasped.

"Let's see how much stamina you have before you talk baby"

"Wh- " In a motion, Sasuke took Itachi's hand and made Itachi touch his hard length.

Pleasure sizzled. Sasuke gasped, his lips parted in a pant as he resisted the urge to moan at the sweet contact as shudders clawed through his body; his erection tightened threatening to shame him.

Itachi gave a teasing squeeze. Pleasure tore. Sasuke groaned; his body clenched.

Christ! Fuck!

"So what am I suppose to do?" Itachi smirk at Sasuke flush expression.

"I'll teach you how to ride me…" Sasuke said in a husky voice, licking his lips erotically making Itachi shiver in excitement.

* * *

It had been almost thirty minutes since they landed. Thousands of thought were racing through Madara's mind as he sat silently behind their rented car. Sasori had keyed in the name of the hotel where the last time Itachi's card was used into the GPS system, so it's only a matter of time before they get to them.

He wanted to see Itachi. He wanted him back. He wanted his son back! Itachi doesn't belong with that boy. He doesn't!

Itachi belong with him! Itachi isn't old enough to know what he wants! He is just a child!

Madara couldn't think of anything, he couldn't make one rational thought as he stared aimlessly out into the darkness beyond the glassy window. He felt wretched, angry and he is scared. He could feel his fingers trembling and so he moved his other hand on top of the other to hold them together, to hold them to keep them from shaking.

"Madara…" Pein whispered.

Madara remained unresponsive which wasn't anything new at the moment so Pein continued. "No one dares to say this to you but I think I should"

"…"

"Madara…" Pein hesitated as Madara turned to regard him for the first time tonight.

Madara looked shagged, he looked lost. Looked as if he was going to breakdown and cry and it scares Pein beyond anything. Madara may look wounded but that is when he is the most dangerous. When Madara have nothing to lose and all to gain, the man is a without mercy.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke….Sasuke did make Itachi happy"

At once, without thinking Madara slap Pein hard across the face.

The atmosphere tense; but no one said a word. Not Sasori, not even Hidan. Pein didn't flinch at the slap, nor did he look shock even as Madara snatched his trembling fingers back in horror at himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Madara whispered; his voice not even sounding like his own.

Pein looked away; shrinking back into his seat, his fingers gingerly touch his raw cheek where Madara had struck him.

"Pein"

Pein ignored him.

Madara let his lashes rest as he too lay back in his seat. His fingers clutch his bangs in frustration and anger at himself, at everything!

And this is the first time he had hit Pein.

He felt sick! He felt disgusted! He is so messed up!

* * *

Itachi writhed, gasping his nails bit deep into Sasuke's upper arm, saliva trickling down his side. His long midnight locks stuck stubbornly to his sweat flesh, to his flush features and neck.

"Ngh…ung…" He moaned, his knees shook; beads of sweat glimmered over his clenched abdomen, trickled down his inner thigh.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gasped; gripping Itachi's hips he lifted him again, pulling him up till the very tip before impaling him down against his burning shaft.

Pleasure sheered and roared; Itachi's muscles tightened around him. A cry wrench from Sasuke throat, his toes curled. Itachi doubled over, his hand shifted to dig into Sasuke's shoulder; his body shook as flames of intense pleasure spread through him, a tight spring twisting mercilessly at the very pit of his abdomen.

Oh Christ!

Pre cum pooled over Sasuke's toned abdomen, tears of unfulfilled pleasure scorching down his flushed cheek.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore, his fingers gripping Itachi's hips so hard it was enough to bruise.

Itachi is so tight; he is so hot it's literally driving him to insanity! God!

"Umgh…Sa-Sasuke…" Itachi panted hard.

"I kn-ow…" Without waiting for Itachi to recover Sasuke continued lifting him, and impaling him down hard against the burning shaft, ramming against his sweet spot mercilessly.

"Ngh…ugh! Haa!" Itachi cried out, his nails racking down Sasuke's arm, drawing lines in its wakes.

Sasuke gasped; fire sheered through him, the pain heightening his arousal.

"Ugh….ngh….!"

"Itac-chi!" he bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming too loud.

Holy shit!

Who'd thought Itachi who had only ever gotten laid once before this would threaten to humiliate him?

Christ!

Sasu-ke!" Itachi called out, his breath coming in shallow moans as Sasuke continued lifting him and impaling him down on the hardened length in mounting burning need.

Oh! Oh! Oh!

"Haaa! Sa-sa…ahh!" He cried and gasped.

Intense pleasure erupted and streak down his spine over and over again; tearing through every inch of him so intensely that he could hardly breathe.

Sasuke groaned, mews of moans escape his panting lips, sweat glistered his clenched burning body.

God above! He would have sworn he knew everything there is about sex, but Itachi….Itachi is beyond incredible!

He could not remember the one time he had felt so much. He could not remember a single being that had threatened to unman him as Itachi did now!

Itachi looked so stunning before him. The sight so erotic he could come.

Itachi, all sweaty and flush, lips parted in desperate pleas and moans of pleasure; those fierce translucent eyes clouded in passion, silken locks stuck against sweat glistered flesh and trembling knees splayed wide before him showing him all there is to offer.

"My Itachi…" Sasuke called out before he could stop himself as he plunged his cherub down.

"Haaaa….ugh…haaa…" Itachi writhed, his toes curling, pinching his eyes as intense pleasure slammed into him like sheering waves.

God!

His entire body tightened, his head bowed, beads of sweat forming caressing down his inner thigh, his clenched muscles ached and fire burn to almost unbearable at the pit of his abdomen. He knew he is close by the ripples that tugged at his cock, but he didn't want it to end.

Not this way…No…

"St-op!" Itachi cried suddenly; his fingers flew to latch onto Sasuke's wrist that's on his hips. Sasuke did, his heart skipped a beat.

"Ita-chi…?" Sasuke panted, his hand skimming up Itachi's waist to lid over the heaving chest.

"I don't want it this way…"

"What's the matter baby…?" Sasuke's fingers cup Itachi's flush sweaty features, urging him to speak.

What's wrong? Aren't they enjoying it? Did he hurt Itachi in his throes of pleasure and not realize it?

"I…"

"…"

"I don't know how to say…"

"Try…"

"It's…lonely…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke softened his gaze at those words. So it would seem…

"Alright…" In a motion, Sasuke grasped Itachi's upper arm and rolled him under.

Itachi groaned; his midnight locks splayed all over the silken pillow.

"Sasuke…" His arms lifted to wrap over Sasuke's sweaty torso as Sasuke's hand slip behind his sweaty back, pulling him close. "Sasuke…"

"I'm right here…" He lean down to capture Itachi's lips in a kiss. With a motion Sasuke lifted his hips and with one smooth thrust slammed deep into Itachi ramming his sweet spot.

Itachi cried out, ripping their lips apart, his fingers dug into Sasuke's shoulder blades, his toes curled; his muscles clenched all over Sasuke sending white hot blinding pleasure spearing through the younger.

"Ahhh…!" Sasuke gasped, a hand gripping the sheets beneath the other digging into Itachi's back.

God! God!

The pleasure was overwhelming, his sense honed to a nearly painful edge; white hot lightning arched through him, sizzling, streaking through his blood and he was on fire.

Fuck!

He pulled out till the very tip and plunged right back into the sultry heat, his grip tightened.

"Umgh!"

"Ung…Sasu…Sasuke…!" Itachi writhed, his head shifted restlessly against the damp pillow; saliva trickled down his side, his breath in sharp ragged hitched; pre cum leaking capaciously, smearing lavishly over their sweaty clenched abdomen.

Sasuke groaned; burying his features in the crook of Itachi's neck as he trusted into Itachi tight clenching heat.

Fuck! God!

Pleasure streaked though him through his aching pulsate groin. This pleasure…this maddening, burning pleasure was mounting beyond the point of return as he shifted his hands beneath the writhing hip, lifting Itachi to meet his quickening thrust.

"Ngh!...Ohh…!" Itachi shuddered, pleasure arching his spine as he bucked his hips up to meet Sasuke's urgent thrust.

Ummm!

Sasuke gasped, and bit down hard on Itachi's ear lobe.

Blistering pained pleasure roared; Itachi's muscles tightened brutally over Sasuke almost sending him over the edge.

"Sas-uke!"

Streaks of lightning sizzled and tore through Sasuke's blood.

Christ!

"G-God fuck!" A shout wrenched from Sasuke's throat. At the moment he couldn't give a damn even if that he had only lasted two minutes or so since they change position!

"Sasuke! I-"

"Me too…" Sasuke whimpered, releasing Itachi's hip his fingers dove urgently between them to take Itachi's wet boiling length and jab his thumb over the sensitive wet slit.

Itachi chocked, shuddered. And with one last thrust Sasuke buried himself to the hilt.

Electric sizzle of pleasure tore through them as Sasuke bit down on his bottom lips so hard it bled.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried, hauling Sasuke close, his nails bit into skin as he threw his head back in ecstasy as they came with such shattering pleasure their vision flickered.

* * *

They cuddled together on the bed beneath thick blanket with Itachi taking Sasuke in his embrace; Sasuke's back to his chest as his arms wrap loosely over Sasuke's waist.

"What a night um?" Sasuke whispered into the dark, his hand lying gently over the back of Itachi's, his thumb stroking mindlessly over Itachi's knuckles.

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Sleep…you need to leave early tomorrow…"

"I know…" Sasuke muttered.

Yeah….he needs to leave before Itachi's father got to them. It's for the best. And if he thought about it…Itachi doesn't suite the life of sleeping in cars or showering in filthy public toilet; he doesn't suite the life of eating instant noodles and microwave meals. It'd only be a matter of time before Itachi crack.

Sasuke wouldn't lie to himself…there is no way he could support Itachi anyway even if Itachi hadn't wanted to go home.

"Sasuke…" Itachi tightened his hold, pulling Sasuke closer and buried his features over the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Shhh…I'm still here" He shifted around to regard the other.

Itachi looked so broken, he looked bitter and sad. Sasuke gave him a gentle smile. He isn't about to sprout useless words of comfort. He isn't about to tell him it's alright…because they are lies. He is leaving tomorrow and that's the brutal truth. Point blank.

"…"

"You should sleep too" he stroked Itachi's features with the back of his fingers.

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke let his hand drop.

Look at him, oh how disgustingly sentimental he had become; laying someone's embrace after sex whispering sweet nothing. If anyone had told him two months ago that he would be sprouting these sickly sweet words, and to a male too, he would have labeled them as the mentally insane or had been smoking some serious shit.

"Hey…come here…" Sasuke shifted forward to claim Itachi's lips in a soft gentle kiss before pulling back.

"…"

"Good night Itachi…"

"Good ni-" Without warning their hotel door burst open shocking the two out of their skin.

At once, Itachi shoved Sasuke away as they both snapped their horrified gaze to the door. Sasuke could feel his heart stop; his blood ran cold as he saw the man that was undeniably Madara….

And Pein and Hidan and that red head he couldn't remember his name glaring at them from the threshold of their door.

What the fuck happen to having till morning? How the hell did they get here so fast?

"Otousan…please…" Itachi pleaded, his fingers tightened intensively over Sasuke's beneath their thick blanket.

* * *

Please review. Flames are accepted

I'm sorry that there isn't much foreplay! I'm also sorry that the lemon is short! (probably the shortest i have ever written) So sorry! But at least there's quite some SasuIta moments right? T T. (Exam is killing me).

Umm...i'm not use to fluff, so sorry if the whole chap is very dull. But i just want them to have some moments because after this...things are going to get rough.

Please review! T T. Thanks.


	18. Beyond Redemption

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Love to know how you find this chapter. **

**XDXD**

**ENJOY! XDXD**

* * *

**Beyond Redemption**

The light flicked on and all hell broke loose. Without hesitation Madara strode right over to the bed, his eyes glaring maliciously at Sasuke with intend to kill.

Sasuke could feel fear crept at those gaze, he could feel his heart crash and adrenaline boiled in the pits of his guts. He couldn't move.

All his mind could scream at him was that Mr Uchiha looked so furious; his eyes in spitting fire, his lips was curled into a snarl ready to tear him apart and his long locks wild as if a mad man. Perhaps some of it was an exaggerated of his imagination, but all the same it was scary!

"No! Otousan! Please!" Itachi was shouting an arm moving over the front of Sasuke as if to shield him.

Madara didn't seem to hear Itachi or see him at all. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath as Madara came to him.

"Mr Uchiha! I think you need to calm down!"

"You little shit!" Madara snarled; his hand flew to grab Sasuke's upper arm in a pincher like grip.

"Hands off me!" Sasuke spat, yanking.

"Otousan!"

At once, Itachi grab Sasuke's shoulder trying to shove him away, the other hand shoving Madara off to no avail. And the next split of a second, it was total chaos and Sasuke couldn't even quite make out what was going.

Itachi was shouting and pleading and struggling to pries Sasuke from Madara while Madara was cursing and pushing Itachi off and hauling Sasuke's arm. As if it wasn't confusing enough, the red head was clambering on the bed trying to pull Itachi off Sasuke.

"Itachi let go! Let go damn it!" Someone was shouting.

"Mr Uchiha you need to seriously calm down now!" Sasuke screamed even louder amidst the racket, jerking his bruised arm as hard as he could against the steel grip that's crushing his bones.

His fingers flew to grab the sheet his legs kicking out and scrambling away.

"Let go of me!" Itachi spat, throwing himself over Sasuke to latch onto him.

"Itachi fuck sake! Let go!" Sasori cried. With a powerful heave he managed to pries Itachi away from Sasuke.

With the lost of support Sasuke was hauled off the bed. He crash on his side with a thud, pain shot up his entire right body. A gasped wrenched as he quickly snapped his pained gaze up towards the towering man.

In a slick motion, Madara slipped his hand into his suit to retrieve his gun.

"Otousan! No! No! Please!"

Itachi was shouting and crying now. He was kicking and struggling as Sasori pinned him on the bed with his entire body weight on Itachi's back.

Sasuke felt no fear even as he looked into the furious face of the man before him with a gun nuzzle aiming right at his skull.

So this is the end? He had never fear death, fear the end because there is nothing to fear. Everyone dies sooner or later.

"Any last words boy?" Madara whispered coldly.

"No…" Sasuke let his lashes rest.

Shoot him, end this quick. He could hear Itachi screaming, he could hear his sobbing pleas that clutched his heart; that ripped his beating heart out of his chest. His eyes burned at the back of his socket as his chest tightened, his fingers curled into a fist as his soul rip with every pearly tear that rolled and at every plea Itachi begged for his sake. He had never known he would be capable of feeling this way for anyone.

He had never known he could weep again since that night soak in blood.

The sharp click of metal, Sasuke knew the safety is off the gun.

"Otousan! No! Please! Please I beg you! I beg you!" Itachi sobbed.

"_Don't cry for me Itachi…I do not deserve your tears…I never did…" _Sasuke could feel his heart break, shatter to a million pieces as he lifted his lashes one last time.

He let them drift from Madara to Itachi that was struggling on the bed. Itachi's features were streak with tears as Sasori held him down, soothing him to no avail as Itachi's breathing got erratic.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled.

All his life, he had never denied his true self. He had never denied how he wished to live and the things he do. He regretted nothing. And he will not die denying himself now.

Shikamaru was right.

He realized that now.

He had indeed unconsciously fallen for this man. A man that had grown up wrapped in cotton wool and a silver spoon in the mouth.

"I never regretted meeting you….live baby…" Sasuke whispered to Itachi.

He would not say the famous 'I love you' he'd always seen in movies before partings or death because he would no longer be around for him. Itachi didn't need those words from a cold rotting corpse; he needs them from the living.

Sasuke could see a blur at the corner of his eyes.

_Sayonara koi_…

At once, excruciating pain ripped through his entire skull from the right side. His skull smashed against the ground and it was ringing so stridently Sasuke couldn't understand what was going on; his vision spiraled.

Madara had crash the hard metallic handle of his gun to Sasuke's skull.

"Don't you dare touch Itachi again!" Madara spat.

Before Sasuke could even move, Madara's shoe came flying, crashing hard against his jaws.

Pain! Fiery hot blinding pain exploded and spread. Sasuke's bleeding skull was thrown back; his teeth knock hard against each other.

His head rang!

And the next moment, a foot stomped on his abdomen. Sasuke coughed, doubled over and rolled to his side in pain. Without letting Sasuke catch his breath, Madara kicked his abdomen and his side with bone breaking forced over and over again so hard Sasuke could do nothing to keep himself from crying out as his arms went to wrapped around himself in an attempt to reduce the excruciating pain that came in waves.

His head was ringing, his body was screaming in agony and torment as he lay there curled into a ball.

He could fight back but he didn't. He knew that if he fought back Madara would kill him without a second thought!

"Do you hear me!" Madara cried.

Cruel fingers flew to seize Sasuke's messy locks, hauling his pounding bleeding skull off the ground so hard, chunks of tresses came loose by their bloody roots.

Sasuke gritted his swollen aching jaw in agony, his aching hand flew to grab Madara's cruel wrist as he was yanked to a kneeling position.

"You hear me boy! Stay away from Itachi!"

"…"

"I ask you! Do you hear me?"

"N-no" Sasuke gasped.

"What did you say?" Madara whispered coldly; shoving the nuzzle of his gun hard against the side of Sasuke's bleeding skull.

Sasuke winched in pain.

"Otousan! St-op it!" Itachi shouted.

Sasuke swallowed.

"What did you say!" Madara demanded furiously

"I said!" Sasuke rasped loudly, turning his aching skull against the steel grip that clutch his locks to the side, to bore his burning gaze into Madara's vicious ones.

"…"

"I said! That I will not leave your son that is begging and crying to you now alone!"

At once Madara's features darkened even more; gritting his jaws in rage he was so furious he could barely speak.

"Then you will die holding on to that fooli-"

"Otousan! Stop it! Stop!" Itachi threw himself onto Sasuke; sobbing and holding onto him.

"I'm so sorry Madara sama!" Sasori whispered urgently, rushing over only to be stopped by Madara as Madara release his brutal hold on the boy.

Sasuke's body slumped against Itachi's at the little relief. Itachi sobbed, holding Sasuke tight in his embrace as he buried his features over the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Baby…"

Sasuke tilted his throbbing skull to the side to lie against Itachi's messy locks as his aching arm came to wrap over Itachi's cold sweaty body. Sasuke didn't know how long Itachi held him, it could only be seconds, or minutes he didn't know.

"Itachi…" Madara whispered suddenly.

"Otousan…" Itachi whimpered, lifting his teary gaze up towards the man.

"Get dress…and I want that boy out of my sight"

Itachi nodded, gently pushing Sasuke away.

"Please leave…" He murmured, looking away as he shifted to get his own clothes.

* * *

It took about four days before Sasuke actually got back to Konoha. He was dead on his feet, his entire body aching and burning in flames and he could barely keep his eyes open. Little stubbles littered his usually clean shaven features and his locks sweaty and messy.

He is dead tired.

No, he did not walk back. That is a physical impossibility. He did spend some time wondering and sleeping about on the streets before he hitchhike back on the back of a truck though.

Sasuke groaned as his aching body dragged him to the front of the little house Naruto had let him stay since his apartment burn down.

Truth, he was so messed up he hardly thought of Naruto at all for these pass days, and right now, the only thing in his head was to get some damn sleep. Sasuke shifted his bag on his aching shoulder as he slowly moves to the back.

Naruto never gave him the key. So the only way in or out was through that window he broke to get out the first time. He almost groaned at the thought.

Oh great, he still have some rock climbing to do.

His fingers swipe down his sweaty features in exhaustion when he reached the damn window. The floral curtains were drawn shut. Did he shut the curtains before when he went out?

Whatever.

He didn't have the brain power to even think what day of the week this is, or what time, let alone remember if he did or did not draw the curtains shut. All he knew is that the God damn sun is giving him sunburn at the moment and he needs to sleep.

Sasuke heave a sigh, slinging his bag pack off his aching, burning shoulder he threw it through the broken window along with the black Armani plastic bag that held his new suit.

Shifting forward he placed the palms of his hand over the flat edge where he had knocked off the jagged pieces of glass ages ago.

Just as he was about to push himself up, the curtains were ripped apart. Sasuke blinked. He would have been in shock if he his senses weren't so dead in exhaustion.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru muttered in alarm, looking at the state of the boy before him.

"Hey…" Sasuke groan.

"Come on, get in through the front door" Shikamaru said hurriedly.

Sasuke nodded.

The moment Shikamaru open the front door, Sasuke walk right pass the man, not even questioning why he is here or caring. All he wanted to do was sleep!

"Ah Sasuke" He could hear Temari's voice calling him from somewhere but he didn't bother to look.

His head is pounding, his body burning in flames and he could barely keep his eyes apart. He probably should take a shower and maybe take off his shoes, but he didn't have the energy.

"Sasuke? I think your bruises need to be looked over" Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke shook his head. That can bloody wait!

"I ran out of my fix…umm…go fix that problem for me" He murmured instead.

He let his knees buckle the moment he reach the washed futon and rest his bruise jaw snugly on the cold softness beneath him.

"Sasuke" Shikamaru called.

"…"

"Hey, what happen to you?"

Sasuke had already fallen asleep.

Shikamaru heave a sigh as he let his gaze graze over the battered body. Sasuke's lips were split and coated in dried blood. His jaws swollen and purplish bruises littered all over his arm and face.

Did he get into a fight? And what happen to Itachi?

"Is he alright?" Temari asked softly as he came over to her husband, standing at the threshold of the bedroom.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He'll live…take more than a few beatings to kill him"

"..."

"I think I'll be back in a while…I need to get him some shit"

"…"

"He ain't good company when he is going through withdrawals; would probably kill us in his moment of madness"

"…"

"Do you think you can clean him up?"

"Yeah" Temari nodded.

"You don't have to wake him, just strip and clean him up...doubt he would even wake for another day or so" Shikamaru rasped, putting a cigarette to his mouth.

* * *

Madara braise himself not to turn the entire place into a graveyard as the others subordinate showed him into a little private bar at the top most floor of one of the most extravagant casino uptown.

"Uchiha-sama, may I have your gun? No weapons allowed" One of the man spoke nervously under Madara's murderous glares

"Let him, its fine" Another voice spoke.

Madara turned to regard the damnable man he had the overwhelming urge to just shoot right where he stood.

Orochimaru…

Orochimaru smiled at him from the bar counter, motioning for him to take the empty seat right next to him. Madara nodded, shifting elegantly over to the damnable man, leaving the nervous subordinate to scram out of his side.

The entire place had a dim lighting to it. Dozens of crystal wine glass hung on ends just over the counter. Countless, expensive wine classics behind the counter where a little bar boy would pour whatever that was asked of him. Orochimaru had always liked young boys Madara knew that. But all the same, it still disgusted to him.

"Good evening" Madara rasped, taking his seat.

Orochimaru turned to regard him. His translucent hazel seems piercing, his long silken strands hung elegantly over his shoulders and some down his back. His black suit was half parted, revealing a little of his ivory chest as his long slender fingers went to hook some of his long dark tresses over the back of his ear.

"What would you like Madara san?" He asked.

"I'm fine"

"Now, that isn't very polite is it?"

"How strange, that you should talk of manners" Madara rasped, leaning elegantly back in his seat.

A devilish smile curled over Orochimaru's thin lips as he placed down his whisky glass. Games over. So Itachi finally crack and told his daddy. What a daddy's boy. But it sure was fun while it lasted.

"So to what do I owe this pleasurable meeting?"

"I'm here to ask you to leave Itachi alone…do whatever you want to that brat and Itachi wouldn't care less"

At that Orochimaru laugh. Did Madara think he just got into this business yesterday?

"What's so funny?" Madara snapped.

"And whose words are those?" Orochimaru teased.

"He listens to me"

"Oh really! I find that very fascinating" Orochimaru mocked, taking a sip of his whisky.

"You have something to say about Itachi?"

"Do you perhaps not know that your boy have been spending some time downtown? He wasn't very discreet of his…ahh…_interest_ you know"

"Hearsay"

"From a reliable source" Orochimaru smirked.

"…"

"Sai! Get over here a moment" Orochimaru called to his bar boy.

The boy clad in black and white typical of a bartender came over the counter.

"Let me introduce you to Sai" Orochimaru smirk, placing his hands over the boy's waist he pulled the boy close to his side.

And in another motion, long pale fingers reached up to capture Sai's chin; bringing them down, Orochimaru gave a quick kiss over the boy's rosy lips. This Sai, didn't seem to protest or was he even shock at the treatment.

Madara shifted in his seat, he could feel his hair standing on ends. Young boys aren't his style one bit.

"Madara-san…Sai here has quite an intriguing story to tell you about Itachi and the brat" Orochimaru said.

It was a lie of course. Sai only saw them once in the gay bar where he used to work. But hell, that could spark some serious image in Madara's imagination no doubt.

"Do you want to hear it?" Orochimaru asked.

"And just who is this boy?"

"He used to work in a gay bar downtown"

"…"

"He saw them together you know"

"Itachi doesn't like bars"

"Really? And Itachi's honesty and loyalty to you is unquestionable ne?" Orochimaru mocked.

Madara gritted his jaws. Enough! He didn't come here to be mocked!

"Orochimaru, I do not care what this boy may or may not have seen. It doesn't matter to me because it's over"

"Says who?"

"Says me and I'll let Itachi prove it to you"

"Oh?" Orochimaru raise his brows in curiosity. This is interesting.

"Come along this weekend, I'll tell you where and I assure you an excellent show of _cold blooded love_"

"…"

"Just a little hint, there is no one in this world that Itachi could ever love more than himself"

"…"

"All I need ever do is threaten to take away his position, take away everything that he has right now and he will yield to my wishes obediently, like a little doll"

"…"

"You speak of honesty and loyalty, I don't need them as long as I can control him" Madara rasped, standing to his feet.

Orochimaru let out a soft chuckle. "You treat your beloved son as if an object?"

"I would kill him if I have to"

"That's a given. A man that couldn't even kill his own son isn't fit to be called a yakuza" Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

Sasuke could feel tears streaming down his face, he could feel his heart thumping and his guts wrenched as he lifted his bloody hands, as he touched his little face drenched in blood.

"No…! No!" Sasuke screamed, his fingers latched onto the dead body of his father right in front of him. He shook him with his tiny fingers; he shook and shouted for him as loud as he could.

The men are leaving him behind now. They weren't the least interested in him anymore.

"Otousan! Otousan! Wa-ke up! Wake up! Wake up!" He wept, kneeling in a pool of blood and tears streaked down his features.

He swept his teary gaze from side to side.

Blood….blood… Blood everywhere. He could see his mother's empty gaze staring at him, cold and lifeless. He looked away.

He couldn't take it! He couldn't take it!

Why! Why did they live him alive? Kill him! Kill him! He wanted to die with them!

He turned his tears clouded gaze to the metallic door of the large warehouse to see them leave.

"Kill me! Kill me too!" He shrieked.

But none of them even looked back at him.

"Kill me!"

He sobbed and coughed, his bloody hands swiping his hot rolling tears away, smearing more blood on his pastel features as he watched the last one leave.

"Okaasan! Otousan!" He wept as he pushed his shaky body to lie atop his father.

"Wa-ke up! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" He screamed and he screamed, his tiny fingers clutching his father's bloody clothes, never wanting to let go. He screamed louder than he had ever in his life as if by screaming loud enough, his father would come back.

He screamed his soul out, he scream so loudly he could hear his voice split as it echoed in the empty warehouse.

"Sasuke!" Someone shouted his name, smacking him hard right across his features jolting him awake into a dimly lit room.

He panted, his features wet in tears, his naked body glistered in cold sweat, blankets coiled and twisted all around him so tangled up he didn't know where it started or where it end. His mind disoriented and jumbled and for a moment he couldn't tell what was going on, where he was or if this was reality or a dream.

"Sasuke" the voice called again.

Sasuke let out a soft whimper as he forced his wide eyes to the side to see Shikamaru staring at him with a worried expression.

"Shikamaru…" He whispered, his entire body ached, and his jaws felt like it was going to fall off anytime soon.

"Glad you are back to the world of the living" Shikamaru rasped. Shifting he squeeze some water out of a small tower into a little blue basin by Sasuke's side.

"…"

"You have a fever, and quite a number of bruises, but nothing broken" He said, placing the towel over Sasuke's burning forehead.

"Strange that you even care"

"I don't" He admitted.

"…"

"But Temari does" Shikamaru shrugged.

Sasuke smile, adjusting and untangling the mess that twisted uncomfortably over his body, his muscles ached and twinge with every move. Fuck…

Shikamaru heave a sigh as the cloth slide of Sasuke burning forehead with all the shifting.

"How long have I been out?" Sasuke kicked the blanket into place with painful effort, and snuggled beneath.

"About thirty two hours"

"…"

"I was beginning to think you might have slipped into a coma or something until you start stirring and screaming" Shikamaru mocked, placing the cool tower back on the burning skull.

"Asshole"

"I gave you your fix when you started shivering and twitching and all"

"Hn"

"For a junky you really are very particular where you shot yourself"

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped, though his fingers went to touch both his wrist unconsciously, feeling the many little bumps of needle scars.

There are so many needle marks all over both his wrist, all packed so close to each other that he even disgust himself whenever he look at them, and so he always made sure it was low enough so he could cover them with his wristband.

He didn't want to scare the ladies away. He may be a junkie but he is still a healthy hormone pump adolescence who needs to get laid!

"Hey, get me my wristband"

"I've seen them already"

"I don't like to see it"

Shikamaru raise his brows but all the same, he reach behind him to grab the two leather wristbands Temari had remove while cleaning the boy. Shikamaru watched Sasuke intently as Sasuke slips them on.

"You've changed" He observed.

"What?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

Sasuke frowned.

"Hey…what happen to Naruto?" He asked.

At once Shikamaru tense, but Sasuke was so sleepy he didn't notice.

"Just rest….we'll talk tomorrow"

Sasuke nodded, lulling back to sleep.

Shikamaru heave a sigh. He needs to break the news sooner or later and he truly prefer later.

He had just received a note demanding that Sasuke meet up at this certain warehouse to settle things. Apparently these people would be bringing Naruto. And being stuck here, he couldn't do much digging. This is so messed up.

He let his gaze grace over Sasuke's sleeping feature. Sasuke truly have changed.

For one, he actually does something he is told to do! Which is a major improvement in itself. The Sasuke he knew before would have stubbornly fought to stay awake and demand his questions answered with strings of profanity attached to it. And for another, if he wasn't mistaken, Sasuke doesn't sleep around that much anymore either, aside from with his favorite girl, Sakura.

He still didn't trust Itachi. But he prayed from the deepest part of his heart that Itachi isn't somehow involve in this mess, because God…as hard as it is for him to admit it…Itachi is good for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke could feel his heart crashing hard against his rib cage; his guts twisted and churned in fear as he held the picture of the warehouse where he was suppose to meet up with Naruto's kidnapper. It had come along with the note.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru called.

Sasuke didn't hear him. His mind wild and racing, adrenaline ripping, pulsing through his veins.

This place…he had seen it before in his worst nightmare, in his most horrifying nightmare. He would never forget this place…this is the warehouse where his entire family was slaughtered and where the police found him days later, when he had wept his tears dry and his parents' corpse rotting right before his eyes.

The raw dead smell…the blood…everything about that place…he could never forget no matter how hard he tried.

"Sasuke?"

"Why?" Sasuke murmured to no one in particular.

His mind spiraling out of control, his body trembled as fear, crept and clawed him making him sick.

Why the fuck is this place even still standing? Why this place of all places in the fucking world! This is so fucked up!

His knees would have buckled at the shock when he saw the picture had he not been sitting on the futon.

"Hey, you know this place?" Shikamaru rasped worriedly. Sasuke looked so pale it was as if a living corpse, his eyes wild in fear and his fingers trembled as he held the photos harder than was necessary, crisping them.

"Leave me…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sas-"

"Fucking leave me alone!" Sasuke shrieked; ripping the photo in fury he threw the pieces as hard as he could away from him.

And before he knew what he was doing he shoves Shikamaru that was sitting by his side hard.

"Get lost! I don't want to see you!" Sasuke screamed; his shaky fingers came to clutch his obsidian bangs.

He was panting hard, hot tears rolling down his features. Shikamaru was taken aback but he didn't comment about it.

"Lea-ve me! Leave me plea-se…" Sasuke forced out; letting his lashes drift shut, tears rolled, tracing over his jaw line to his chin. His head lowered, his obsidian bangs shielding the tears from sight.

"Sasuke…"

"Lea-ve…" He begged; his arms came to wrap over himself

"Alright" Shikamaru pushed himself to his feet.

He had no idea what the hell just happen there but whatever it is, this place…this warehouse where they would be meeting up in another two days, meant something to Sasuke.

And by what just happened, it didn't seem like it meant good news to the boy.

* * *

There was absolute silence in the BMW. Neither Itachi nor Madara had spoken a word to each other. The atmosphere so strain and tense, you could slice it with a knife. There is nothing to say…or perhaps there is too much to say that neither knew how to start.

Itachi sat with his arms cross across him, his vicious orbs gazing coldly into the darkness beyond the tinted window.

"I'll be by your side" Madara whispered suddenly.

Itachi ignored him.

Madara shifted a little in his seat as he too let his gaze drift to the outer scenery of darkness. Tens of dozens of street lamps were flying pass the window at a dangerous speed, the engine was so silent, it gave a temporal sense of peace.

Madara let his lashes for a moment.

He had chosen for Itachi to carry out his act in the very same warehouse where Itachi had murdered his parents and failed to kill his otouto a decade ago because Itachi ran out of bullet. He had chosen this place again because he found it fitting. This mess started with him sparing the boy Sasuke in that warehouse, and so…it shall end there as well.

With Sasuke's death or with his hatred it doesn't matter.

Itachi did not remember that his otouto lives that night. He was too traumatized over what he did to his parents after his anger and shock was gone to remember who lives and who died. As far as Itachi is concern, he killed them all.

Itachi may not remember but he hoped Sasuke will. Then for sure this whole mess will be over.

Vengeance against him is fine; hatred against him is fine...

Be it from Itachi or Sasuke, as long as Itachi will not be made a pawn in someone's game, as long as Itachi will not be blackmail with Sasuke's life…he will bear it all.

He will shoulder all curse, all loathing and vengeance from the boy if that is what it takes to protect Itachi because that's what fathers do. Itachi is his son no matter what happens or what anyone says.

He had just lost Pein because of his temper. No matter how he apologized, Pein packed up and left the moment they got home.

Oh God…please don't let him lose Itachi too.

* * *

The warehouse is cold and dark. Empty, as was to be expected. Rusting chains hung from walls, titan half collapse moldy shelves arranged in rows behind them. No doubt this place once held thousands of huge ship cargo containers.

Shikamaru could tell that Sasuke is scared. Not because they were finally going to meet Naruto's kidnappers, but because of the place itself. Sasuke had been going to throw up in the freaking bush behind the warehouse for like three times since they got here was it?

Sasuke was shaking and shifting restlessly as if he was going through withdrawal. His fingers combing over his spiky locks agitatedly and he was biting his lips. Hell, all in all Sasuke was extremely high strung the entire day.

"Calm down" Shikamaru hissed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, swiping his fingers over his cold features.

This is fucking where his parents died damn it! Fuck it!

This entire God damn place should have been burned down! He should had bloody come back and burn this God forsaken place down! Fuck!

Suddenly they could hear the crunch of tires snapping their mind on full alert. Five jet-black BMW pulls to a halt right outside the warehouse wide open crumbling metallic door.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, Shikamaru tense as the door open.

About four men in black suits climb out of each of them and when the occupant of the first car finally step out, Shikamaru could feel his blood ran cold and his guts twist.

"No…" Sasuke whispered as his fearful eyes trace over the familiar face of the man.

Itachi….Madara…Deidara…

"Good evening…Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, as his elegant black shoes tapped into the warehouse along with his men behind him.

His long silken tresses tie in a low ponytail, caressing down his suited back; his translucent orbs are icy cold, his feature stoic and calm, yet he gave a sense of danger Sasuke had never felt. It was as if his entire presence was sucking the heat of the night and turning it chilling cold.

"You?" Sasuke muttered in disbelief.

A cold sadistic smirk touch Itachi's lips, chilling Sasuke to the very bone marrow as he step to a halt a little way in front of Sasuke.

"It was fun wasn't it while it lasted" Itachi purred.

Sasuke shook his head in utter disbelief, lost of words. This is a nightmare! This must be a nightmare!

"Why? Why would you do this!" Sasuke screamed.

At once Shikamaru latched his fingers tight on Sasuke's arm, preparing to hold him back should Sasuke bolt forward. Sasuke could get killed! This Itachi isn't playing Mr Nice-Guy no more.

"Itachi…" Madara called, standing a little behind his son, looking at him intently.

"As promise in our little deal, I will _find_ your friend" Itachi whispered.

"Y-"

"Bring him out!" Itachi commanded, turning his gaze towards the car.

The blond Sasuke recognize as Deidara went to the second car and with a motion yanked a beaten Naruto out of the car. Hinata was weeping as she followed them.

At once Sasuke could feel his blood boiled in fire and it took every ounce of will power in every fiber of his body not to just bolt forward to reach the blonde. His fist tightened, his blood burned in venom as he turned his blazing gaze towards Itachi.

"What is this?" Sasuke hissed, his voice dripping in venom. His entire body shook in intense abhorrence at this man right before his eyes.

These bastards had even dressed Naruto up in a black shirt that button all the way up. What is their game?

"Your friend of course, I've _found_ him for you" Itachi said striding elegantly over towards the blonde.

Naruto looked as if he was about to pass out, his lips was split and bleeding and Hinata was weeping by his side, holding him.

"Deidara…get this bitch out of the way and tie her up" Itachi muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

In a motion Deidara threw the barely conscious Naruto to the ground and shifted to yank Hinata away from Naruto's side. Hinata scream.

Fuck it! Savage fury ripped through every inch of Sasuke and nothing could stop him as he bolted forward.

Fuck you!" Sasuke shrieked, bolting forward out of Shikamaru's grip he was caught by Itachi's man. He screamed, and he kicked, wrestling free from two men only to have his arms locked once again by another four.

In a motion as he was kicked to the ground and made to kneel painfully by his knees, his arms folded painfully to his back. Cold metallic nuzzles of guns shoved hard against his skull.

"Fuck you! Don't you touch her!" Sasuke spat.

Itachi let out a cold cruel chuckle.

"I stand by what I said before…you need anger management therapy…look at how calm your friend is over there" Itachi motioned towards Shikamaru who stood glaring at him with both his hands in the air.

"You bastard! I trusted you! I fucking trusted you!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Easy boy…safe your screaming for our special guest" Itachi smirk.

Not a moment too soon, a Mercedes-Benz pulled over behind the five parked BMW.

"And speak the devil…meet Orochimaru san…" Itachi turned his gaze towards the wide open door of the warehouse to see Orochimaru sliding out of the back seat of his Mercedes.

"Sorry for the late arrival" He smiles, tapping a few steps into the warehouse as if he owns the place before coming to a halt. He didn't fancy being near Madara's man.

"Not at all" In a motion Itachi pulled out his gun from his inner suit pocket pointing right at Naruto by his feet.

Sasuke's eyes widen, his heart hammered.

"What are you doing?" He whispered urgently.

Itachi flicked his gaze for a moment towards Sasuke's horrified features.

"Why do you think he is all dressed up?"

"…"

"I'll tell you why…At least he will look presentable when the police find the body…or if the police find the body" He released the safety of his gun.

"No!" Sasuke screamed, struggling hard against the titan hold. His legs kicking, his entire body twisting and struggling as the men tried to pin him to the ground.

This cannot be happening! Someone wake him from this nightmare! Please! He will not see the death of another living being he love again!

Shikamaru had lost his cool by now. He was shouting and cursing, three man trying to restrain him as he bucked and kicked.

"No! Stop it! Itachi! No!" Sasuke shrieked.

Orochimaru was laughing in amusement.

There was not even a second where mercy was reflected in the depths of Itachi's cold stoic features even as Sasuke scream his heart out.

No! This isn't the Itachi he knows. This cannot be happening!

"Stop! Please! No!" In a motion Sasuke kicked and broke a man's ankle.

The man howled, taking this opportunity of the shock of those subordinates Sasuke wrestled free from their titan hold and charged at Itachi.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke's fist flew punching a shocked Itachi across his features.

Itachi pulled the trigger. A shot fired. Blood spilled.

Naruto howled as excruciating pain ripped his entire left side.

Before Sasuke could deliver another blow to Itachi, brutal fingers seized Sasuke's wrist and in fluid motion, twisted it back to his back at an excruciating angle. Sasuke gasped in agony as the cold nuzzle of the gun was shoved to the back of his head.

"Don't you dare move..." Madara's cold venomous voice whispered, sending chills running down Sasuke's spine.

Itachi panted; wiping the blood on his split lips with the back of his hand he lifted his murderous gaze at Sasuke. His silken bangs framing his furious features.

Naruto was gasping and panting on the ground. Blood pouring from his left arm where the bullet had hit him.

"You dare strike me" Itachi hissed, shifting closer towards Sasuke.

"You bastard" Sasuke gritted.

"…"

"I trusted you"

"I was banking on that"

"Is everything that we went through a lie to you Itachi?" Sasuke growled, feeling Madara's fingers tightened excruciatingly.

"Yes"

"So even those tears you weep are lies is that what you are saying!"

"I should win a Grammy Award for acting ne?"

"Bastard"

"I planned it all from the beginning" Itachi continued without the slightest hesitation.

"This is not you Itachi!"

"This is me…the real me"

"Why?"

"You insulted me…and so I thought it would be lovely to see one as proud as you fall"

Sasuke gritted his jaw, anger; fury and betrayal pouring through him like never before. Never had he ever wanted a man dead as he did now. Never had he wanted to strike a man as bad as he did now!

And never had he felt so hurt from words that were thrown at him...

He had trusted him…and came to care for him, came to care for another again…and yet…everything was nothing more than a lie…

"Oh and one more thing Sasuke"

Without warning Itachi swung the metallic handle of his gun and smash them hard against the side of Sasuke's skull.

Excruciating pain exploded, Sasuke's vision flicked white as his entire body was thrown harshly to the ground. Before he could move, hands were grabbing him, seizing his sweaty tresses and yanking him to a kneeling position.

He gasped in agony.

Fuck these people kept making him kneel!

"That's for hitting me" Itachi muttered, moving ideally over to the bleeding Naruto he kicked the boy to his back.

"Make sure he stays this time" Madara's commanding voice echoed.

Sasuke panted; he forced his eyes into focus even as his skull was bleeding bad and pounding in pain so intense it was sickening him to vomiting. He wouldn't be surprised if Itachi had fractured his skull.

Sasuke could hear Hinata weeping in the backdrop; he could hear Shikamaru cursing too…such nostalgia.

Hadn't there always been a women crying and a man cursing in his most vivid nightmares?

Will he be the only one to survive again?

Merciful God…if that is to happen, he would kill himself this time. He cannot bear it! He cannot bear to lose again!

He lifted his gaze; his heart break and his soul wrenched at the sight of Itachi ruthlessly standing by Naruto's bleeding form.

A pool of blood was starting to from beneath the sweaty panting blonde.

The Itachi he knew…the one he loved was a lie… There is no innocence beneath the face of this angel; but yet, he knew a part of him desperately wanted at least a minute part of his own sweet delusion to be true.

"Baby…no…" Sasuke whispered as Itachi aimed his gun at the whimpering Naruto.

Miraculously this time, Itachi lifted his gaze to regard Sasuke.

"Kill me instead" Sasuke begged.

He'd rather die than watch the illusion of his angel crumble. He'd rather die than live with the guilt that he was the one who killed Naruto!

"Kill me! But I beg you…let him li-ve…!" Sasuke pleaded; tears rolled.

Itachi's gaze seems to softened, but then again, it could have been merely the creation of Sasuke's most desperate desire to see the gentle side of Itachi that had never existed.

"Sasuke…your tears, meant nothing to me"

"Ple-se…Please!"

"Now you will watch what your foolishness has done" Itachi turns towards Naruto and pulls the trigger.

Shots fired.

* * *

_**Please review...Flames are accepted...**_

_**So what do you think of Itachi? Daddy's boy? A selfish bastard? Or just being human? Since if he is nice everyone would step on his head and take advantage of him as Madara says or thinks...haha...**_

_**And how do you find Sasuke so far? **_

_**^^ I hope you like the chapter.**_


	19. Cold Blooded Love

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Hope you will like this chapter...XDXD**

**The story is coming to an end. (This isn't the last chapter)**

**It should end in either one or two chapter max...And i hope you have enjoyed it so far. **

* * *

**Cold Blooded Love**

Shots fired over and over again. Bullet bombarding Naruto's unmoving body over and over again as thick scarlet oozed, spreading all over Naruto's ebony shirt.

Sasuke screamed even as memories of that horrific night flashed through his mind. The multiple shots that fire were so identical, the screaming, the weeping were so similar it was as if he was reliving it again, and again he could do nothing but watch helplessly as the ones he cares die in front of him.

"Stop it! Stop! No!" Sasuke shrieked, unable to take his eyes off Naruto even as he kicked and struggled to his feet for all he was worth against steel grip that trap both his hand on his back and him on his knees.

His mind running a thousand miles, horrifying memories came pouring, clouding reality from memories.

"Naruto! Get up! Get up!" Sasuke shouted in desperation; he kicked his legs loose only to be capture again by hard hurting fingers, shoving his arms only to be trapped once again.

He screamed and screamed the blonde's name at the top of his lungs as if nothing he had ever feared could be so unspeakable, so unendurable as the sight of a motionless bloody body.

"Naruto!" He cried with all the anguish and worst terror that was in him when shots finally stopped.

Crimson was starting to pool beneath Naruto, his ebony shirt soaked thickly in blood.

"Naruto! Get up! Fucking get up!" Sasuke howled; straining against those who held him while they only laugh, fueling his maddening desperate rage.

"Move the cars!" Someone shouted amidst Sasuke's deafening shrieks of curses.

Sasuke couldn't see Naruto face because it was turned the other way, and perhaps that was a blessing in itself because the sight would surely have drove Sasuke mad.

"Get him outside! We are blowing this place up!" Itachi's voice echoed.

In an instant arm came to wrapped brutally about Sasuke's abdomen hauling him up. And at that moment, all anger, all rage of betrayal came pouring in torrent, and as if a flood gate had finally burst. Sasuke shrieked and struggled as if he had gone mad and perhaps he has.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! You! And all your family! I'll find them and I'll kill them all!" He cursed in fury; kicking and punching as hard as he could as he was dragged out of the warehouse for a good hundred meters.

He screamed and fought in hysteria, struggling to get back into the warehouse.

He needs to get to Naruto! He needs to get to him! He had found him at last! This cannot be the end! It cannot!

He couldn't understand the words that were shouted at him but he shouted even louder not wanting to hear their pathetic lies!

"Naruto! Get up! Get up you bastard!" He bellowed as Itachi's men push the rusty metallic door of the warehouse shut. Hinata was weeping by Naruto's side.

Itachi gave the hysterical Sasuke a glance, his features betraying nothing.

"Fucking get her out too!" Shikamaru's voice was deafening as he struggled against three men.

Itachi ignored them, letting his gaze trace over the amuse Orochimaru before he looking back at the warehouse.

"Deidara…Blow it up" Itachi muttered.

"No! Get her out! You fucking bastard! Get her out!" Sasuke roared; kicking and struggling as his arms were locked by two men.

No! Why her too? Why! No!

"Fuck you all! Let me go!" Sasuke jumped and kick twisted his arms painfully in mounting burning frustration, anger and fear. He wrestled free only to be caught again by another four men holding him back. "Let me go!"

"It won't hurt her" Itachi whispered.

In an instant there was a deafening bang and blinding flash of light; the entire warehouse blew apart. The ground shook, and Sasuke could feel the fiery force of the explosion that made his ears rang. Fiery burning metallic pieces flew and scattered in disarray, littering the entire place. The spot where the warehouse used to stand were charred to blackness; fire, still licking over remaining pieces of charred wood.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, his lips shook and his knees buckle the moment cruel fingers release his sore arms.

It's his fault…it's all his fault! It should have been him in that warehouse!

It should have been him dead! Not Naruto! Not Hinata! No one but him!

He should have been dead a decade ago in that warehouse! He should have been the one shot then and now!

"Bye Sasuke…" Itachi whispered but Sasuke could no longer bring himself to speak or utter that cursed name.

He barely noticed anything even as everyone leaves or noticed Shikamaru shouting, cursing and charging at them only to be punched to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru was suddenly shaking him.

"…"

"Sasuke! Talk to me!" Shikamaru came before him, grabbing both his upper arm.

Sasuke shook his head, tears rolled.

"I'll make him pay…this is not over…" Sasuke whispered as his conscious fades to black.

* * *

It was so loud it was deafening as shots fired. Sasuke scream as blood poured down his father's features.

"Otousan!" his sharp voice echoed as he was scared to paralysis in the arms of the man who held him, forcing him to watch.

His father crumbled to the ground with a thud, his mother's screams were shrill as she latches onto the little arm of the shooter behind his father. At once, fear unlike any other rose in him, twisted his guts and made his blood ran cold at the sight of his weeping mother.

He didn't know how he knew…but he knew that this shooter was without mercy.

Sasuke couldn't quite see his face in the darkness, but he could make out its lithe form. Before Sasuke could cry out to her, the shooter killed her too with a single shot to the head. Tears streaked down his sweaty little features.

He couldn't think anymore…his entire body numbed.

He felt sick! He felt so sick he wanted to vomit!

Blood…blood…The raw scent of blood was sickening!

His entire body was drenched in cold sweat as sobs wrenched from his quaking lips. He was trembling; he was shaking terribly as he watched in horror, the little shooter walked slowly to loom over his father.

"Otousan…do you see now…see who is the stronger one…Hear…do you hear? Your dearest boy is weeping…" The shooters cold voice whispered, sending blood curdling chills racking down Sasuke's spine.

The shooter lifted his face. A face Sasuke knew…

A face of a child he knew! His hair was shoulder length, his translucent gaze were vicious and fierce. Fear, terror rose in him like never before.

At once Sasuke jolted awake into a dark room, his entire body drenched in cold sweat and he was panting hard.

"Sasuke?"

Shikamaru's voice whispered, followed by rustles of clothes.

"Hey!" Shikamaru touch Sasuke's cold sweaty shoulder.

Sasuke remained indifferent. His heart crashing against his chest as his mind raced. His eyes were wide and wild as memories of that night came to him clearer than it had for years.

That face….he remembered the face of the shooter. He remembered his words now…

Otousan…he had called his father otousan…He remembers now, the memories he so fiercely pushed from mind.

His brother never died despite what the paper says…He was the shooter. And his eyes that night were filled with nothing but contempt. Those translucent eyes that glare at him were filled with nothing but abhorrence.

Those vicious translucent eyes…Itachi's eyes.

Such hatred he had never seen. Itachi had wanted them dead; he had wanted them dead with an anger that went beyond the realm of reasoning. And his little childlike face, drenched in blood was void of even an ounce of compassion as he shoots without hesitation.

"Sas-"

At once, Sasuke's guts churned and he felt sick so sick he couldn't hold himself back. He threw his shaking body to the side and vomited right on the mat.

"The fuck!" Shikamaru howled, rushing out of the room to get a bucket or something.

Sasuke coughed, throwing his guts out, his entire body trembled.

Christ!

Memories he had fought to forget came in torrent. Coming more vividly then Sasuke had ever seen them.

It was sickening! It was disgusting!

He could feel his guts wrenched again as acid shot up his throat, making him belch fighting the urge to throw up some more.

The blood…there was so much blood that night. The memories of blotting rotting corpse and raw metallic blood were enough to make him throw up again. But now, for the first time…he could hear Itachi's sickening laughter too as the shots went off, he could even remember the glee and joy that young boy held as he shoots and screams in rapture.

He remembers now…

The young boy that had laughed in such joy as if opening Christmas presents as he kills his parents.

Itachi…His half brother…

His fingers curled, stabbing into the palm of his hand as saliva dribbled from the side of his panting lips. Anger, rage, sorrow and anguish was mounting in him like a volcano the more he thought.

How could Itachi kill his own parents in cold blood?.!

No…Sasuke panted.

He knew why Itachi did it but he wouldn't let himself think of it! He wouldn't! He wouldn't betray the memories of his loving parents that way! His parents had loved him immensely, despite their hatred for Itachi!

"Sasuke" Shikamaru hurried back into the room, wiping Sasuke's lips with a damp towel.

Sasuke let him; his jaws clenched as he fought to contain his mounting fury and pain that threatened to explode. Itachi took everything away from him once…and now again!

Itachi played him! Itachi betrayed him!

Yes…that's all he needed to know.

Itachi hurt him as he did that night! Itachi murdered his parents! And that is all he needed to remember from that night! Itachi's reasons do not matter!

And as for what he did to Naruto…Unforgivable!

He will make him pay this time! He will make them all pay!

"Shikamaru…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hn?"

"Don't you want to see those bastard pay for what they have done?"

"Sasuke that's enough"

"It's fucking not!" Sasuke spat, shoving Shikamaru away in fits of anger and anguish.

"…"

"They will pay! I will make them feel the pain we feel! I will make them watch the people they care about hurt! I will make them feel what we feel a thousand fold worst!" Sasuke bellowed. Tears rolling down his furious features.

Shikamaru heaves a sigh. "You speak as if a thug"

"They killed Naruto! How can you just fucking let it go!" Sasuke demanded in fury.

Shikamaru frowned, looking away. Of course he couldn't just let it go. But what could they do?

"So what do you want me to do?" Shikamaru asked.

Then again, there is no stopping Sasuke when he wants something. Might as well stick around till the very end.

* * *

Pein creak his stiff neck a little as he walked down the dimly lit path. Clad in a cheap black suit he placed a cigarette into his mouth before reaching into his suit to retrieve a lighter. In a motion he lights it up and gave it a puff.

Damn…he is getting too old for all the entertainment. He used to be able to entertain all night but nowadays he just didn't have the energy to keep up with all those young host and hostess. He is pushing mid thirties for God sake!

Urgh…He is so exhausted and his head is spinning from all that alcohol he had to drink because of that bloody drinking game. He groaned, shaking his skull to keep himself awake a little longer as he padded down the dark street to his old apartment.

It was a long quiet walk since it was about three in the morning. Giving another puff of his cigarette he dropped it into a trashcan by the side of the road.

He had stopped smoking for a long time because Madara didn't fancy it. Now that they aren't together anymore, he couldn't give a damn what that man thinks but he seem to have lost the joy for it.

Oh well…

Unexpectedly there was a creak followed by quick footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around, a damp cloth came to clamp over his mouth and nose; brutal fingers seize his wrist and twist it back with a brutal motion.

Pain sheered.

At once terror ripped through his entire being. He screamed into those unyielding cloth that cover his mouth as his entire body trashed and kicked. His free fingers flew up to dig his nails hard into the hand that clamp his screaming lips, clawing till it bleeds as he struggled.

"Hold still!" His captor roared as Pein struggled and twisted his body against the painful titan grip; bucking and kicking he kicked the metallic trashcan down with a loud crash. "Fuck!"

Pein's eyes were wild, adrenaline ripped through his veins. And the next moment there was a screech of wheels as a white van pulled up beside them. Pein screamed into the damp cloth that was stuffed into his mouth.

Help! Someone help!

The door of driver threw open and a man he recognize as Shikamaru came to seize him as he kicked out at him as hard as he could; jamming his heels into the man's abdomen.

The fuck is going on!

Shikamaru gasped and the next moment he seized him again with a vengeance.

Pein shouted his loudest and trashed his hardest, jumping and kicking, his one free arms lashing out in hysteria till they were also caught and brutally twisted at an angle that made his shout in agony.

"Hold him Sasuke! Hold him down damn it!" Shikamaru bellowed at the other as he was wrestled to the cold ground.

What! Sasuke? Pein's eyes widen in horror and disbelief.

"Oh you are like a fucking bull!" Sasuke cursed.

Pein couldn't breathe! The cloth was somehow shoved so far down his mouth he almost choked on it; he coughed, resisting the urged to hurl. Fear, terror unlike any other tore through Pein as he was painfully lifted and dragged into the back of the van.

"Umgh!" He let out a muffled shout as he could hear duct tape being ripped and a dead weight on his back as Sasuke pressed his entire weight on him, trapping him.

"Hurry that up!" Sasuke shouted to his partner.

Pein screamed into the damp cloth stuff in his mouth and kicked, bucking and twisting for all he was worth to escape as he was ruthlessly shoved onto the cold metallic floor of the van. Pain bombarded his body.

"Ummgh!"

He twisted and yanked his painful wrist as hard as he could against steel fingers to no avail as the tape was brutally wrapped around his wrist trapping them to his back and next his kicking ankle so tightly they were going numb. And before he could spit the cloth out of his mouth the duct tape came over to tape his mouth shut. He coughed, trying not to choke.

"Alright! Alright! All done!" Shikamaru huffed. At last releasing their painful clutches on Pein's body when they were sure he couldn't escape.

Pein whimpered, as he forced himself to lift his gaze towards his captor that knelt beside him. His eyes still in disbelief.

Sasuke? Shikamaru? The hell?

Sasuke was smirking at him while Shikamaru just seem exhausted. The fuck is going on!

"This is going to be a long ride" Shikamaru rasped as he slips out of the van.

Sasuke waited till the van was moving before he turned his cold gaze towards the bound man beneath him.

"Hello Pein" Sasuke cooed, taking out a swish blade from his faded jean pocket, his other hand pushed Pein to make him lie on his back.

Pein's eyes widen in alarm, following the gleaming metal Sasuke swung about

"Now don't look so scared" Sasuke teased; letting the tip of the metallic blade gently caress Pein's ivory features, careful not to break that delicate skin just yet.

Soft whimpered wrenched from Pein's throat as his heart hammered; his painful wrist tugging helplessly against the tight tape that bound his hands back.

"Shhh…shh…I won't kill you…" He soothed.

In a motion he sliced the blade down ripping Pein's ivory shirt apart, slicing through skin, a long deep red bloody gash tore down Pein's chest to his side.

Pein gasped, resisting the urge to shout.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle as he watched beads of sweat form over Pein's temple, as he watched fear edge into his beautiful features and blood rolling from the gash he just made.

Itachi loves Pein doesn't he? Madara loves Pein doesn't he? Well…let's see how they feel when he destroy this little beauty they love so much.

"I wonder how life will be for a host with an ugly face" Sasuke smirked; his free hand went to grab Pein's jaw brutally as he shifted himself to straddle the man on his chest, pinning him in place.

Pein whimpered, shaking his head in terror against painful fingers that held his jaw in a dead grip.

No! Sasuke cannot do this! No! Please!

Sasuke chuckled darkly. Oh he will not kill Pein. He wanted him to suffer…He wanted them all to suffer!

"Now…try not to be too loud alright?" Sasuke smirk, bringing the blade to the side of Pein's terrified features.

Pein panicked. He screamed into the cloth as the sharp blade carves deep into the side of his face.

Pain spread. Blood poured.

He trashed and twisted his aching body, bucking trying to throw of the younger to no avail. His wrist yanks and tugs painfully against tape.

Oh God have mercy!

He screamed and he screamed. He went wild in fear; bucking and twisting in hysteria as Sasuke simply straddle him and shifted his weight with every trash and jerk as if he was on a horse.

No! No! This cannot be happening to him! Please! No!

Slowly, brutally Sasuke carves his blade into Pein's pale features as Pein screams and weeps. Tears streaked.

Sasuke carved into either side of Pein's cheek, a cut over his forehead, a couple more over the middle of his face.

Pein screamed the loudest he could while Sasuke simply laughs; his brutal fingers holding Pein's wet bloody terrified features in place.

Why should he show Pein mercy or hear his screams when they did not? Why should he stop when they did not?

* * *

Itachi pinched his eyes, stirring slightly as buzzes of racket reached his ears. He groaned forcing his sore puffy eyes apart. His head pounded as he swipes his fingers down his sticky tears stained features.

He had once again cried himself to sleep.

Day after day he kept waiting for someone to wake him up. To tell him that everything was just a nightmare and that Sasuke was just a figment of his imagination. But no one did, and he wakes up every morning wanting to cry himself back to sleep. Wanting to close his eyes again and sleep and sleep till he wakes up screaming from the nightmares that haunted him. Then it would repeat again until it was time to get to work where he would put on a facade for the world to see once again.

If he could, we wanted to keep sleeping so that he wouldn't have to deal with anything! With himself! With this mess!

He took in a deep breath shifting slightly, his fingers combed his stray bangs back as he lay quietly, trying to make out the racket outside his door. He could hear the maids mumbling urgently, their footsteps rushing pass his room and down the stairs just outside his door.

What is going on?

He frowned, pushing himself off the bed. He should at least check that out. He strode towards the door and opened it. It was loud. Something was definitely going on. He winched at the bright blinding light outside his corridor when a maid rushed pass him.

"Hey you" Itachi groaned, his head pounding lightly.

The maid turned, worry carve into every inch of her pretty face, her fingers holding tightly to what seems like rolls of bandages.

"Itachi sama" she greeted.

"What's going on?"

"It's…It's Pein…"

"Wh-"

"He is hurt! Someone dump him outside the gate! There was so much blood!"

What? Itachi could feel his heart skip a beat. "Where is he now?"

"In the living room, Mada-"

"Thank you" Itachi cuts her off; grabbing the bandages from her fingers as he passed, he rushed down the stairs as fast as he could.

Thousands of thoughts were rushing through his mind as adrenaline pumped in his veins. How badly is he hurt? How much blood are they talking about? Have a doctor been called?

The moment Itachi reached the living room he rushed towards Madara that was frantically pressing a bloody cloth over Pein's bleeding neck on the sofa.

Oh God!

"Oh Christ" Itachi gasped, his eyes widen in horror at the bloody sight of Pein.

There were so many cuts on his face, his arms, his torso and legs. His suit were all ripped and torn, revealing his bloody skin. But that wasn't the worst. What was more shocking were the letters carved deep into his bloody open flesh.

The letters FUCK U were glistering in angry red, dripping in blood all over Pein's bloody tissue, except for his face that were sliced up in multiple random cuts.

Pein was barely conscious, his eyes empty and dull, his lips murmuring the same words over and over again.

"Don't…look at me…don't look…at me…don't look at me…"

"Shh...shhh…The doctor is coming…" Madara soothed him though Pein didn't seem to hear him.

Itachi could feel his blood ran cold as he let his gaze trace over the number of times those heated words were sliced deep into Pein's bleeding flesh.

It didn't take a genius to know who did it…He could feel his heart break and guilt racking through his entire being as he watched Pein murmured those wretched words.

Pein is a host…but now he would never be able to work again. He wouldn't even be able to walk out the house without someone staring at him!

And it's all his fault!

Itachi's chest tightened as he could feel tears burning the back of his socket. What had he done? What had he done!

"Itachi please stay with him too" Madara pleaded, suddenly lifting his gaze towards Itachi. His eyes were glistering in tears that threatened to roll, shocking Itachi to the very core. And it broke Itachi's heart.

Itachi shook his head. What had he done…?

"Itachi…" Madara reach up to touch Itachi's hand.

"I'm so sorry" he gasped; dropping the rolls of bandages, he ran out of the living room as fast as he could.

He couldn't take it! He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't accept the consequence of his reckless thoughtless foolish actions!

Madara must know it was Sasuke that did it! It was obvious!

Yet…yet instead of screaming at him! Accusing him! Cursing him…Madara had asked him to stay. Madara wasn't even blaming him.

Tears rolled, his guts churned and twist in sickening guilt. What had his little game caused?

He felt so disgusted at himself; it sickened him to the core.

He slams the door of the bathroom and threw himself over the toilet bowl, throwing his guts out. He is shaking, his entire body trembling as tears tumbles down his cheek, saliva dripping from his panting lips.

His guts twisted, pressure building in his chest.

He is the worst!

He dropped to seat on the marble tile and began weeping in anguish. His shaky fingers flew to clutch his long bangs in shame, remorse and pain.

He didn't mean for this to happen! He really didn't!

And for the first time, he realized that he could hate a person so much he wanted to shoot him dead yet still love him at the same time…

* * *

The news was on, giving an update about the opening ceremony or party of a new company that Madara had just established. Celebrities, brokers, bankers and the likes would be there tonight. It was down at the busiest part of the city, in one of the most stunning luxury hotel.

"Would you quit your God damn yapping boy!" Sasori spat in annoyance.

Naruto gritted his jaws as he glared back at the red head with equal hatred and irritation. Yeah…that was the only mutual thing in their relationship. They aren't very fond of each other.

"You don't understand Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"And you don't understand anything!" Sasori charged.

"Listen! Do you think Sasuke would just let you guys go easy?"

"God help me…" Sasori wanted to scream!

What part of the bloody plan is not clear to this air head? It's simple!

Part one! Fake Hinata and Naruto's death so that Orochimaru and all the other bastards would think that Itachi couldn't give a shit about Sasuke. Which will conveniently removes Sasuke as their target to get to Itachi.

Part two! Sasuke hates Itachi and wanting revenge which just makes everything more believable.

Part three! Take Naruto out of town when everyone is at Madara's big opening party so that Orochimaru and all the other leeches wouldn't know Naruto lives until things calm down and hopefully forgotten!

End of story.

"Look… I'm taking you guys in an hour and I don't give a shit what you think" Sasori rasped.

"No! You listen to me now! Sas-" Suddenly there was a loud crash, snapping both their gaze to the side.

Pein who was sitting on the sofa had hurled the TV remote at the screen. Pieces of the remote lay scattered beneath the crack TV screen that now buzzes grey.

"Pe-in…?" Sasori called softly as Madara came rushing down the stairs in his suit only to see the mess.

Madara didn't say a word. Pein breaking things around the house and throwing tantrums is a common occurrence for the moment.

"Shut up…" Pein murmured, standing to his feet.

As usual, he was clad in his silky black pajama that covered his entire arm and leg; buttoned up to hide the healing wounds on his chest too.

"Um...I'll get the maids to clean that up" Madara said, leaving the room.

Sasori and Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the eerie silence.

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me!" Pein turned towards them; his eyes glaring furiously, his features still wrapped up in bandaged making him look like a mummy. His wounds had healed considerably over the week but he refuses to remove them no matter what anyone says.

"Sorry Pein-san" Sasori apologizes.

Pein ignores him, striding across the room he roughly push pass them and walked up the stairs. Within a second they could hear the room door loudly slams shut.

Naruto heaves a sigh. Does anyone not get the message of how far Sasuke would go just by looking at Pein now? He doesn't care if these yakuza big shots think they are invincible; he knows Sasuke.

Sasuke doesn't value his own life, which makes him very dangerous when he is upset.

"Okay Sasori….I'll go with the plan"

"Good"

"Whatever" Naruto muttered in defeat, walking away.

He heaves a sigh. Even if he hadn't been with Sasuke all those months, he could see that Sasuke truly cared about Itachi that night.

The way he had called out to Itachi to stop, the anger and desperation in his voice when he had cursed Itachi...Of all his years with Sasuke since his family was killed, that was the first time he had ever heard hurting in the tone of his voice. And Sasuke wouldn't be hurting if he hadn't cared for Itachi.

He softened his gaze; his fingers unconsciously went to touch the bandage on his left arm where Itachi had missed his bullet proof vest…

_"Thank you Itachi…for loving Sasuke..."_ A small sad smile curves over Naruto's lips.

He knows that it isn't easy to love someone like Sasuke who loathed the world, hated everyone and despise his every waking moment, waiting only to die.

But Itachi did…and that is more than Naruto could ever ask for, for Sasuke.

_"Thank you"_

* * *

"Here you go" Shikamaru smile, slipping two forged invitation card from his suit for the receptionist to see.

The man took a glance down their elegant Armani suit and at the card before handing them back.

"Umm…I don't see your name of the guest li-"

"We are seating at Mr Uchiha's table"

"But your name isn't th-"

"Excuse me…Do you know who we are?" Shikamaru rasped loudly.

"Err…"

"We are one of Madara san's biggest partners in his business! You want to say you don't see our name on that list?" He demanded heatedly; glaring at the shocked man.

"Um…I-"

"I'll call Mr Uchiha right now and have him speak to you. What's your name!"

"No! Its fine…I'm sure there is a mistake!" The man said at once.

"Got that right" Shikamaru sneered at the terrified man.

"Um…right th-is way…En-joy your night Mr Nara…and Mr Sarutobi" The man gave a bow, hurriedly motioning for them to enter.

Shikamaru nodded, striding through the ornate door with golden handle with Sasuke by his side.

The interior was stunning. The entire room is covered in red carpet, a dozen magnificent chandelier hung over the high ceiling that boasted wealth, tens of tables on either side of them. The multiple titan windows that sprawled over the entire ballroom were draped in thick red curtains and at the end of the stunning chamber was a large screen projecting the performance on stage.

A soothing melody of violin and piano played.

Shikamaru could see famous celebrity smiling and dancing with their partners down the dance floor across the room, by the stage; billionaires chatting at their tables, sipping Champaign and bankers from renowned banks boasting of their jobs.

"This is some guest list…thank goodness you have a spare suit" Shikamaru smirked. To be honest, he is impressed that Sasuke hadn't pawned the suit Itachi had given him.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Obviously he had loaned the older suit to Shikamaru, he liked his newer ones better. After all, it was custom made for him.

"Take that as a payment for the video if you want" Sasuke said.

"How generous and I think I will" Shikamaru smiled.

Sasuke snorted; adjusting his suit a little, he could feel the hard casing of the DVD disk in his inner suit pocket brushed against him. It had taken time for Shikamaru to get the footage of that night when both Itachi and him were in that cell from the police station's security camera but it was done.

Itachi is going down tonight.

He wondered how everyone would take it if he played Itachi's first time sex session in a cell for everyone to see. At the thought pain stabbed Sasuke's heart but he ignored it.

Itachi deserve it! He will destroy his reputation that he held so dear!

He will betray him! He will betray his trust just as Itachi had! Hurt him! Humiliate him a thousand folds worst than Itachi ever did to him!

And if he is lucky, loose Itachi his fiancé too in the process.

"Let get some Champaign" Shikamaru tapped Sasuke's shoulder, snapping him back into focus.

"…"

"Come on"

Shikamaru motioned for Sasuke to follow him over to the waiter carrying a dozen of Champaign glasses on silver tray across the room.

"Two glasses please" Shikamaru said to the waiter.

"Certainly sir" The man handed one to Shikamaru and the other to Sasuke elegantly before moving away to another guest who ask for one too.

Sasuke let his gaze drift over the tulip crystal glass, swirling its content ideally as he watched the pale liquid caress over the inner surface of it.

Not a moment too soon, he noticed Madara and Itachi with Sakura in his arms coming through the door.

At once, his muscle clenched, his heart thumped as savage anger rose in him with a force that was almost monstrous. And in another instant swamps of reporters scattered all over the room came to the two Uchihas, snapping and asking question only to be held back by their body guards.

Deidara was one of them.

"We'll take questions later…please take your seats and enjoy the night for now" Madara smile.

Itachi let his gaze drift over to Sakura as some cameras were still going off, wrapping an arm intimately over Sakura's waist…

Sasuke could see Itachi's lovely smile as he greeted everyone who spoke to him, he could see him nodding and speaking in enthusiasm.

He gritted his jaws, anger bubbling in his chest and it took everything in him not to spat out at the man across the room and curse him for everyone to hear his rotten deeds.

He wanted to make him pay! He wanted to see that joyful feature contorted in shame and humiliation! Contorted in pain!

He wanted Itachi to feel the pain he feels! To feel the anger he feels! The hopelessness he felt when everything one holds dear shattered to nothing before their eyes!

"Calm down" Shikamaru hissed, placing a hand over Sasuke's shoulder, to hold him back in case Sasuke snaps now.

"Yeah" Sasuke gritted.

"Wait for all the guest to arrive and for dinner to start before you dedicate your lovely performance to your man"

"I know" Sasuke shook Shikamaru's hard fingers off his shoulder in a motion.

"Hey…"

"…"

"Sasuke…come on, let's go behind that screen and add your performance to the lineup…You will see your man soon enough"

Shikamaru tugged Sasuke's arms. Sasuke let him, following Shikamaru without protest.

"My man?" Sasuke tried Shikamaru's words beneath his breath and immediately felt another pang of pain in his chest.

It hurts to know that for a time he was proud to call Itachi his man. He gritted his jaws, his fingers tightened over the stem of the glass he held; his heart ached to shattering, his lungs tightened.

God help him…Itachi killed his parents! Itachi killed Naruto!

Christ!

Why by the flames of hell is he still weeping every night to sleep whenever he thought of the gentleness Itachi had shown him? When he thought of the smiles Itachi had showed him! When he thought of the tenderness in his touch and the affection in those eyes he had thought was real... Hell, be it the drugs to knock him out, the alcohol…anything; he needed something at anytime of the day to keep him from thinking of Itachi or he would find himself crying.

He is such a mess! Everything they've been through are lies God damn it!

No matter how real the lie…a lie is still a lie.

Itachi doesn't care about him. At once he could feel tears burning at the back of his socket.

Shit! He took in a deep shuddering breath willing for the pain to go.

He hadn't even remove the earring Itachi had pierce for him. He just couldn't…

He tips his drink down his throat as he slips backstage.

* * *

Please Review...Flames are accepted...Hope it was good.

Man...Sasuke is vengeful and violent at times... BAD boys are always more attractive? or not? LOL! Definitely more thrilling to be around i would say.


	20. All My Love For You

**I change the last part of this chapter because some reviewers didn't think Sasuke should accept Itachi / forgive him so easily... **

**So yeah...i hope this is better...(if its worst...then...I'm SO SORRY! I'm trying)**

**Please Review...****Flames are accepted...**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the story... And it would mean a lot to me if you guys could tell me what you guys think of the entire thing...**

**Also, I dedicate this story to my dear friend _Cherubchan (you guys can find her lovely artworks on DA- not regarding this story, just in general)_**

**_ I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

**All My Love For You**

Sasuke let his gaze sweep the glorious rooms as he quietly makes his way up the stage. He could see Itachi dining his meal on one of the tens of tables. He could see the smile on his face as Sakura spoke to him.

At once anger and sorrow rose in him as he watched how Itachi's flawless features suddenly seem animated when he smiles and laughs silently.

Well, that's about to change.

He wanted to see that smug features contorted in shame! He wanted that arrogant gaze to be filled with nothing but disgrace!

He wanted to hurt Itachi! He wanted Itachi to feel the pain he feels! He wanted Itachi to suffer as he had suffered!

He hated him!

He hated him for all the love Itachi had shown him that clutched his heart and make him believe once again. He loathed him for all the tenderness Itachi had given him that had touched him when no one else would. He despised him for all the moments that had taken his breath away and made him feel alive once again.

And perhaps most of all, he reviled him for taking them all away, leaving him naked like a fool…

_"Everything may have been a lie to you…but they were real to me!"_

He took in a deep breath as he let himself savor the beauty that was his cherub one last time. His fingers tightened over the remote on his left hand, while he lifted the microphone on his right to his dry lips.

He could feel his chest tightened, forcing the air out of his lungs as he called.

"Hey baby…" Sasuke whispered, with more passion and affection he had ever thought he would. It was as if he was calling Itachi from the very core of his most desperate being for Itachi to look at him one last time.

In a motion the entire room sweeps their gaze upon Sasuke.

Sasuke could see shock and horror clearly evident on Itachi's pastel features.

"Hey Itachi baby…" Sasuke whispered once again with tenderness he never thought still possible as a small sad smile crept upon his lips.

Itachi looked as if he was about to bolt from his seat; he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to disappear in shame of Sasuke and his little nickname for him. Ah, so he was never good enough for the man is that it?

Sasuke let on a sad smile as pressure and rage builds in his chest as he watched the embarrass expression of Itachi's features. It hurts him and angers him to know that Itachi is ashamed of him…

He could see security personnel moving about the room, moving slowly towards him. Madara was already on his feet, looking at him intently with dread on his features.

He doesn't have much time.

"Baby…everything may have been a lie to you…But the pleasure and emotion that night is real…to you and me" Sasuke rasped, clicking the remote.

In an instant the large screen pops to life.

At once shocking gasp burst through the whole chamber.

The loud creak of bed waffled through the entire room drowned by loud cried of pure carnal pleasure.

_**"**__**Ita…chi…" "Haaa! Ah!"**_

Sasuke could see all colour drained from Itachi's features as he shook his head in denial even as Sakura shook Itachi's arms demandingly.

Screams of throes of pleasure echoed.

"That's a lie!" Itachi shouted suddenly; standing to his feet while Madara seem too stun to even move.

_**"Itachi! Don't! Don't keep your voice! Let me hear it!" "Sas-nnh-ngh..." **_Itachi's moans echoed through the entire room

Sasuke remained indifferent as he watched Itachi's shamed features sweeping through the entire accusing room that looked at him as if he was a filthy thing.

"You are a liar boy! In what world could you ever challenge me! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I do not know you!" Itachi spat at him.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, his fingers tightened over the microphone at the bolt accusation. At that moment, he felt nothing but burning hatred! He felt nothing but abhorrence! There was not even an ounce of mercy left in a single fibre of his being.

Oh so proud…So proudly and arrogantly Itachi was even when he is slowly being stripped of his respect.

He wanted nothing more than to see tears! He wanted to see Itachi weep as he had made him weep for Naruto while be begged, abandoning his pride for nothing!

_**"Sasuke! Ungh!" **_

"Stop your lies!" Itachi cried.

_**"Sasuke!"**_

"Do you hear how passionately you call my name?" Sasuke shouted out even louder through the microphone; watching cruelly as Itachi gradually looked as if he was about to break to pieces when no one believed him.

_**"Shh…""Haa…ah..!"**_

He watched without the slightest compassion even as Itachi shouted at him to stop.

He had chosen to humiliated Itachi this way because he knew Itachi truly did trust him that night as he clung on so passionately during that session. Itachi trusted him, and gave him his all.

_"Hurts doesn't it?"_

"I don't even know you! I don't know you! Why are you doing this?" Itachi bellowed; stumbling back.

_**"Haaa…! Sas-"**_

Sasuke hardened his gaze, boring them straight into Itachi's expression that was slowly morphing from frightened, shamed to hurt as he desperately denied everything.

"You are a liar!" Itachi cried; almost begged.

Sasuke smirked. Oh how he loved that pathetic expression. Oh how he love the look of shame and desperation on that smug feature that had taunted him that night when he had begged shamelessly for Naruto.

It gave him a sense of power he had never felt before; a sense of power that he had control of Itachi's every move right now. It gave him pleasure to know Itachi was helpless against him, and that he could only cry out pathetically. It was as if he had tamed a wild animal.

_**"Sasuke! I-Ngh! I ca-Ah!" "It's okay…co-me…haaa…"**_

"Stop it! Stop this!"

It took everything in Sasuke not to just laugh in burning madness as Itachi's cries sends tingles of pleasure sizzling through his skin.

Itachi deserve this! Itachi played him for a fool!

The entire room was looking at disgust at either Itachi or him while some smirk in pure amusement at Itachi frantic terrified acts.

"Stop it! Please! Please!" Itachi begged at last.

_ "Ah...that's better..."_ Sasuke smile sinisterly, tilting his head mockingly as he lifted the microphone again to his lips. "Louder baby…don't you normally scream louder for me?"

"Stop it! This is a lie! He is lying! He is lying!" Itachi screamed in desperation, sweeping his frantic gaze through the entire room_. _No one believed him of course_. _

_**"Cry for me"**_

"Stop it!" Itachi suddenly bolted towards the door, crashing into a stunned waiter carrying a dozen Champaign glasses; they fell hard onto the carpeted ground. Some of the guest stood up in shock to see if Itachi was alright or perhaps to watch his humiliated face.

Itachi's muffled cries of pleasure were shrill through the entire room.

Sasuke took a step forward wanting to take a closer look at Itachi's disgraceful face. He wanted to look upon his every second as he fell from grace.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi spat, knocking the waiter's hands away when he tried to help him up.

Itachi's suit was soaked and stained with Champaign. And Sasuke could see the deep hurt in Itachi's eyes that suddenly tore at his very soul as two security personnel came to grabbed him by his upper arm, wrenching the microphone from his fingers.

Not a moment too soon, Madara leap up the stage and snatched the damnable remote from Sasuke's fingers, switching off the video.

"You little shit!" Madara growled.

Sasuke's gaze never left Itachi as he watched Itachi got to his shaky feet.

He saw tears.

At once, his chest ached in such intensity that it shocked him. It was as if he could suddenly feel Itachi's every pain and sorrow in every pearly tears that rolled because of him.

What is this?

Itachi shook his head, bearing his teary gaze directly at Sasuke with such brokenness that it stunned him, before leaving the room. There was so much pain, so much anger and sorrow in that expression that it broke Sasuke's heart with such force he never thought possible.

No... Itachi deserves this…He did!

Itachi played! He betrayed him!

So why? Why is he feeling this? Why does it hurt so much now to know he had hurt Itachi? Why does it tear him up inside to watched the tears that rolled because of him?

It was as if Itachi's every tear was ripping his very soul apart, breaking him to pieces.

He let his lashes rest, pressure building in his chest, crushing his lungs. A creepy silence filled the entire room. The atmosphere so tense and cold he could feel it in his very bone marrow.

"Have you done enough?" Madara gritted.

Sasuke lifted his gaze towards the furious shaking man defiantly.

He wouldn't be surprised if Madara kills him this time. In fact…it would be mercy; because, right this moment he wanted nothing more than to die.

It was as if all the strength he had summoned to take him through the nights after Itachi had betrayed him, all the strength he had summoned for him to get up here tonight, all the strength he had summoned to keep him from breaking apart had vanished

"What's the matter? Too much for you to bear?" He challenged.

"You are nothing more than a selfish brat!" Madara glowered, his fingers tightened over the remote as he resisted the urge to sock the boy right there and then in front of his guest.

"…"

"Throw him out"

* * *

The bar was loud and booming with hard metal music, light flashing and smokes swirling in the backdrop. Sasuke gulped down another large glass of beer, slamming the empty glass onto the counter.

Damn! This is the life!

For days, people downtown have been cheering him on, buying him beers and getting him his fix after they saw the news. No one in this neighbourhood had made quite an accomplishment at getting even with big shots as he had.

Hell he was also making tons of money selling that little DVD he had Shikamaru burn for him. And he made up lies too, to get the reporters interested in paying him for dirt.

He didn't care that he made Itachi look like a pervert because if he let himself care...it would only mean that he did love that man. Which he could never accept!

He wanted Itachi to know that it was Itachi that had been played in his own game, while he only played along! And that there wasn't even a second where he had loved Itachi!

"Hey...let's go" Shikamaru sigh, tugging Sasuke's upper arm.

"The hell is wrong with you man! I'll buy you one!" Sasuke cried, wrenching his arms away from Shikamaru's annoying fingers.

"Sas-"

"Bartender! Get another beer for my friend over here!" he shouted.

Shikamaru frowned. His job may be done but he just couldn't leave Sasuke to his own device. He might not like Sasuke but he knew that the boy needed someone to make sure he doesn't end up dead in a ditch somewhere now that Naruto is dead.

"Sasuke, I think you have had enough"

"Bull! There's never enough!" He growled, combing his fingers over his sweaty locks.

It's not enough. It's never enough unless he was already in the grave! He wanted to drink till he couldn't think! He wanted to drink till he forgets even his own name because he didn't want to deal with anything!

He didn't want to deal with the pain he felt whenever he thought of the tears Itachi shed because of him. He didn't want to deal with the thought of Itachi's betrayal. He didn't want to deal with the thoughts of Itachi! Period.

"Let's go home…" Shikamaru tried again.

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"I am home..." He muttered bitterly at last.

* * *

Itachi quietly moves through the dark living room and into the kitchen. His black pajama was stained in drops of toothpaste and his loose hair was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy as he ran his shaky fingers through his tangled locks_._

_ "Madara…after all th-is…Why would you still love me?" "Because you are my son!"_ _"I am not!" "Itachi…you are my son no matter what anyone says!"_

Itachi whimpered, wrapping his trembling arms around his shaking body as he could still remember the simplicity of Madara's words that touched him to the very core.

He didn't deserve it…He didn't deserve anything!

Itachi gritted his jaw as he opened the door of the fridge. He took out two bottles of sleeping pills, another bottle of pill he didn't know what it was, whatever stripe of pills he could find, a couple of cans of Guinness and poured himself a huge glass of beer, placing them all on the kitchen counter.

He hadn't slept in days and his head was pounding so bad it was sickening him to vomiting.

He wanted so badly to just sleep! To sleep and sleep till he forgets everything! But he couldn't…

He couldn't close his eyes without seeing that revolting scene played over and over again in his head. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing that appalling scene where he had arched his body so willingly, moaning and screaming so freely in carnal pleasure. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing that shameful expression of his face in that video as he cried out in reprehensible ecstasy!

And worst…he couldn't forget Sasuke's brutal expression that took pleasure in his humiliation like everyone else.

At once tears burned behind his socket at the thought as he fought to keep them from rolling down again. Pressure rose in his chest; a wretched gasped wrenched from his constricting throat.

His fingers went to grip hard against the edge of the counter in anger and shame at himself.

Christ!

Nowadays, he couldn't control himself. He never knows when he was going to break down into uncontrolled weeping or screaming. He never knows when he was going to explode, or to crumble to his knees and weep, wanting to be held or just lash out without a thought.

He is a mess! And the reporters won't leave him alone!

_"Itachi san! How many partners have you had?" "Do you normally do it in public places?""Some say you have sex in your office too! Is that true?"_

Shut up! Just shut up!

There were so many times he wanted to badly to just put his hands to his ears tight to shut out all those disgraceful questions and convictions that weren't true!

And again Sasuke made it all the worst.

Itachi gritted his jaws; hot pearly tears began to tumble uncontrollably as he forcefully uncaps the bottle and emptied the entire bottle of sleeping pill onto the palms of his hand.

"_Oh you know… Itachi is a screamer…a very nice voice he has too" _Sasuke had told everyone_. _

Enough! Enough isn't it?

He is already so ashamed of himself he could barely look at his own pathetic face in the mirror!

He is already so ashamed of himself he couldn't even bear to wash his own disgusting body even in the shower without breaking into uncontrolled weeping in shame of the pleasure he had taken from a man's touch!

_"Itachi likes pain…just between you and me, I think he can't get it up if he isn't whip" _

Itachi took in a deep shuddering breath into his constricting lungs, his lips trembled and his chest ached.

Enough with the lies!

He forced the handful of sleeping pills into his mouth and gulps it down with that large glass of beer. Then he worked on the other pills too with some more beer, finishing them all.

_"Do I love Itachi? I don't know…but hell he is a good lay"_

Itachi gasped; his shaky fingers went to cup his panting lips to stifle his own sobs as tears rolled over the back of them.

"_Public places get Itachi excited…public toilet, changing rooms in malls and stuff you know…"_

He whimpered.

Stop! He just wanted the pain to stop! He just wanted everything to stop!

He couldn't stand himself! He couldn't take it anymore!

Tears dripped, trickling over the line of Itachi's jaw and in a liquid motion he turned to let himself slip down on the cold kitchen tile.

_"I'm so sorry Madara…I am not a son you could be proud of…" _He coughed; his aching back pressed against the hard wall of the kitchen counter as he draws his knees close to his aching chest. His fingers went to clutch his sweaty bangs and he began weeping deeply, for everything.

As of now, he just let himself go, letting it all out not caring if anyone heard him. He had nothing to lose, because he has nothing left!

_"Sasuke…I wonder if you have ever truly for a moment love me as I loved you?" _He let his lashes rest, as tears continued to drip, seeping beneath his heavy lashes.

Slowly, gradually, he could feel his body going weak. He could feel his guts starting to twist and heave violently making him very sick as he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

The moments he had spend with Sasuke played in his throbbing mind; recollections filled him, flipping over like a folder, as if someone had the time of the day to fill in that thick file with every little detail that he had missed.

And he welcomed it; taking in deep shuddering breath as his stomach churned more violently by the second, attempting to push whatever that was in them up.

He could see Sasuke in all his tenderness and gentleness that tears him up.

He could see the moment where Sasuke had simply lean forward and kissed him that night with all the gentleness he had never expected so vividly it was as if he was there again. Sasuke was so gentle and tender, sweet and loving even as he pulled away that it shatters his heart to pieces.

Sasuke had kissed him right there on that street not caring if anyone saw and it had made him so happy then. It had made him so happy then that he had gone drinking that tequila Sasuke suggested alone.

_"Doll…You should move a little you know…don't be like a rock"_ Itachi let on a sad smile as a wretched laugh bubbled from his throat, his heart aching in sorrow.

Sasuke had always made him smile with his shameless words, and even now it still made him smile when he thought of it.

_"You like it on top don't you?" "Umm…delicious, you taste like spring rain" _

Itachi gasped, his lungs tightened as his stomach lurch violently making him double over, throwing up a little. It was white and bubbly...and it was bitter on his tongue.

God!

He groaned, an arm came to wrap tightly over his aching heaving stomach, the other pressing hard against the cold tile as he fought another powerful wave of nausea, forcing to keep all those pills in him.

Fuck...

He whimpered; his head was starting to spin as he forced his thought back to Sasuke. It was getting harder and harder to even keep his pounding head up as he fought for consciousness...

_"I'm going to tickle you to death!"_ Itachi forced a smile, saliva dribbled from the side of his lips as he panted in burning pain that melted his guts...

Sasuke made him laugh like he had never done before and he made him cry like he never did. With Sasuke he had lived a thousand lives in one without a moment of regret.

He loves him, he hates him.

_"Good night Itachi…" _He could still hear the gentleness in Sasuke's voice and the love on his face that one last time where Sasuke had kissed him with all the tender passion that was in him before Madara came in.

He could see Sasuke in all the moments that stole his breath away. He could see him in all his gentleness and kindness that had touched him deeply, making him believe even in his own illusion of love that may had never existed.

_"Sasuke...I truly did love you despite everything supposing to be lies...but have you ever once loved me?"_

Itachi could feel his consciousness fade as his arms grew weak; his stomach burning in flames of hell as it twisted and heaved brutally.

"Ungh..." He let out a soft agonizing whimper. His skull crashed against the cold kitchen tile, his silky locks tumble, caressing over his fiery body, sprawling about him like a sea of ebony dyes.

Ah...how pathetic he is that even in his last moments the only thought he had were of the one man that had hurt him worst of all.

"Good night...Sasuke..." He whispered with a smile of his lips; tears trickled from the edge of his shut lids as his mind fades to black.

* * *

Madara tore down the stairs into the kitchen in gut wrenching horror with his maid rushing behind him. His bathrobe a mess, his obsidian lock wild but he couldn't care less.

"No!" He howled in terror when he saw Itachi lying motionlessly on the ground; empty bottles of pills, empty stripes of tablets and empty cans of beers sprawled all over the kitchen counter.

He felt as though air have been sucked out off his lungs, he felt as though his heart had suddenly come to a standstill not remembering how to operate, he felt as though his entire world had suddenly collapsed to nothingness as he hurdled to his knees, hauling a pale lifeless Itachi into his shaking arms.

"No! No! No! Itachi! Wake up!" He shrieked.

Itachi's skull fell back in his arms as if a dead weight, his long silken locks tumbled back, sprawling all over the cold icy ground; a faint trail of saliva was on his lips.

Itachi looked so pale and white that it scares Madara beyond anything he had ever felt.

His frantic fingers rush to feel the pulse about Itachi's neck. It was faint but it was there.

At once, relief mix fear drenched over him as he pulled his boy close to his own trembling body.

"Call the doctor!" He shouted at the maids.

"We already did"

"Then go get Pein! Fucking wake him up too! Do I need to spell everything out for you fools!" Madara roared; shocking them.

One of the bewildered maids did do as told.

Madara didn't care that he was being unreasonable! He didn't care about anything but Itachi! This cannot be happening to him now!

Madara gasped, cupping Itachi's pale features with his shaking finger, his thumb stroking urgently over Itachi's cheek.

"Itachi! Can you he-ar me? Wa-ke up! Please! Ple-ase!" He pleaded in desperation; shaking Itachi urgently.

Where the fuck is the doctor?

"Co-me on..." Madara whimpered, tapping Itachi's pale cheek.

Adrenaline was rushing and tearing in his veins and he felt sick to vomiting when Itachi remained unresponsive. His blood was running cold and his heart was pounding so hard and fast he could feel them in his throat.

How could he have let this happen?

He felt like a failure! He felt like a failure as a father!

He was supposed to protect Itachi! He was supposed to protect his son!

He was supposed to be his pillar of strength! His tower of refuge! But he couldn't do a single thing when Itachi was suffering...

Madara gasped as pressure rose in his chest to fits of bursting the more he thought of it. Tears rolled uncontrollably as he at last pulled Itachi close to his chest.

"Ita-chi...!" he wept.

It is all his fault! If only he had tried harder to stop all those videos! If only he had tightened security that night!

If only he had spent more time with Itachi... If only he had told Itachi that he had always been loved...That he had always been proud of him...

None of this would have happened...

"D-don't do th-is to me! Ita-chi! Plea-se no...!" He begged; tightening his hold as he buried the tip of his wet nose over the top of Itachi's head.

He is such a failure as a human being!

"I lo-ve you Ita-chi...I love you so m-uch...Did you kn-ow that...?" He forced out, his fingers went to stroke Itachi's skull with all the tenderness he possessed.

Tears rolled as he let his lashed rest over his wet cheek.

He didn't care that he was shamelessly weeping in front of his servants; he didn't care if his words were embarrassing or stupid...nothing matters! Nothing but Itachi!

He wanted Itachi to hear him, if he still could.

He wanted Itachi to know that he is loved...That he had always been loved from that very night he took him in.

"I lo-ve you so mu-ch... Ple-ase don't do th-is to me...Ple-ase...!" He sobbed.

* * *

"**_Early this morning business billionaire Uchiha Madara's son, Uchiha Itachi was rushed to the hospital due to drug overdose in a suicide attempt. It was said that he was going through depression in regard to his recent sex scandal. Reliable sources report says that he had suffered multiple organ failure, including liver and is most likely scheduled to a liver transplant as soon as the doctor sees Itachi fit enough. Sources say that Uchiha Madara himself would most likely be the donor given the urgency of the situation. On another note, Uchiha Madara had threatened to sue any media that comes within the hospital area-"_**

Those cruel words kept repeating on every news channel with added description and so many variations. But they spoke the same brutal thing over and over again.

There are so many things Sasuke couldn't understand. There are so many things that didn't make sense, yet, right this moment none of it seem to matter anymore as he watched Itachi lay on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his mouth and dialysis tube going through his left arm.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered.

"Baby..." Sasuke said that word with all the love he possessed, if any at all as he lifted his gaze, letting them drift over Itachi's pale features.

This was never what he wanted. Even in his anger, in his fury and pain of Itachi's betrayal, this was never what he wanted! But what's done is done...

And he knows what he must do...

He needs to go on...he needs to let it all go, and get on with his life. He'd learned a long time ago that not everything last.

Not love...not hate...

And perhaps one day, he would learn to forgive Itachi for all the pain he had caused. For all his lies...For all his sweet deceit...For all the love he gave that had touched his heart ...For everything...

"I'm so sor-ry..." Itachi forced out, his heart broke; his chest tightened to fits of ripping as he couldn't hold back a single tear that rolled. He is so sorry...so so sorry...

There is so much he wanted to say, there is so much he wanted Sasuke to know. He wanted so badly to say _you are special to me_.

He wanted so badly to say _I truly did love you even if you never did_

And perhaps more than anything, he wanted to say, _thank you for everything you've given me..._

But he didn't. He didn't deserve to say those words after what he had done.

"..."

"I'm sorry..."

Sasuke looked away. There is really nothing to say. There is really nothing to explain. Itachi did it knowingly just as he had. But right this moment, he felt nothing anymore...

It was as if he had been detached from his mind and moving on auto pilot. And though he may not know what he is feeling right this moment, but one thing he did know...it's that he couldn't bring himself to forgive or be with Itachi right now.

"..."

"I didn't me-an to hu-"

"Enough..." Sasuke muttered, shifting closer to the man.

Enough is enough...

He didn't come to hear more bull! He didn't come here to hear an explanation; he didn't even come here to watch Itachi weep and beg!

He is so tired of everything!

He came here to say goodbye... To make sure Itachi never went looking for him again.

Itachi did not deserve him. Itachi did not deserve a place in his life nor memories. And he wanted to make sure Itachi understand that...because he never wanted to feel such pain, such helplessness and sorrow again!

"Sas-"

"I didn't come here to hear you out..." Sasuke said.

"..."

"I came here to say goodbye..."

"I know..." Itachi whimpered; pressure rising in his chest as he traced his burning gaze over Sasuke's solemn features one last time.

He didn't deserve forgiveness, he knew that... He didn't deserve Sasuke's sympathy, he knew that...And the fact that Sasuke is even here, is more than he could ever asked for.

A sorrowful smile, traced over his thin lips as a wretched laugh wrenched from his throat. With everything that had happened, he knew now that he had loved this boy from the very night they met in his own room.

A wild little spirit that could never be tamed...

Oh what wouldn't he give right this moment just to be with Sasuke one more time? Oh what wouldn't he give just to relive in all those lies one more time?

"I'm su-ch an idi-ot..." Itachi gasped suddenly, hot pearly tears rolled as he let his lashed rest for a moment. His lips shook as he curled his fingers over the sheets beneath.

He destroyed everything he had ever wanted with his own foolish scheme! With his own foolish game! With his arrogance!

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered, shifting to seat by the side of Itachi's bed.

"I-"

"Enough...don't cry anymore..." Sasuke let on a sad smile as he lifted his fingers to cup Itachi's features, his thumb wiping the hot pearly tears away.

I'm sorry..." Itachi wept, leaning unconsciously against the palm of Sasuke's gentle hand.

"Shhh..."

"I'm s-"

"Shh...don't cry...it's not that bad..." Sasuke soothed. New pressure starting to build in his chest with every drip of Itachi's worthless tears that he wipes away.

Oh how laughable he is... How pathetic he is that there is still a part of him that loved Itachi after everything even if he could not accept him or anyone right now.

That was the part of him that made him come to see Itachi one last time rather than just dissapearing without a word. The part that still made him wipe away the tears of the man that had hurt him worst of all...The part of him he hated most, yet it was the part that made him feel alive. That tiny part of him that could still love despite all the pain he had suffered...

Suddenly there was a soft click of the hospital door and Sasuke knew that time was up.

"Sasuke...visiting hours are over..." Madara voice whispered.

Sasuke nodded.

This is it...

"Goodbye Itachi..." His voice was so quiet, so strained as though it might snap any moment as he leans forward to place one last kiss over Itachi's forehead. His free fingers reaching down Itachi's neck to yank the moonstone replica necklace he had given him off.

It would be as if they never met...as it should be...

"Sa-suke..."

"Goodbye"

Itachi let his lashes rest, turning away as Sasuke moved away from him towards the door. Mixtures of emotions were overwhelming him, bombarding him in every direction. His body shook, tears streaking down his features shamelessly.

The moment he heard the door click shut he gasped. He couldn't hold himself as he let himself weep silently in grief and regret at his own reckless actions...

And perhaps for the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to truly love someone, and lose it...

_"Goodbye Sasuke..."_

**_THE END_**

_(Sort of...the next chapter is an epilogue – which will really be the last chapter)_

* * *

**_Fade Away by Celine Dion_**

_I learned from the past not everything lasts  
I understand that now  
Everything changed when you walked away  
But I'll survive somehow_

Though I have regrets  
I'll learn to forget and just keep moving on  
Cause when love is gone  
You have to be strong

Once touched by pain you're not the same  
But time can heal your heart again  
So let the clouds that bring you down  
Just fade away, away

So I try to smile but after a while  
The memories come back  
But I won't give in cause I know that then  
My heart will fade to black

And this time I learned that love can burn  
To an all consuming flame  
There's no right or wrong  
I've got to be strong

Once touched by pain you're not the same  
But time can heal your heart again  
So let the clouds that bring you down  
Just fade away

I know that one day I'll find that feeling again  
But until I do I'll do it fine by myself

Once touched by pain you're not the same  
But time can heal your heart again  
So let the clouds that bring you down  
You know that

Once touched by pain you're not the same  
But time can heal your heart again  
So let the clouds that bring you down  
So let the clouds that bring you down  
Just fade away, away

* * *

**I hope this ending was more satisfactory than the last...**

**Sorry for all the changes...**

**Please review... Flames are accepted...**


	21. Epilogue

**I hope this short epilogue is alright...**

**Yep, now this is really the end...**

**Hope this have been an enjoyable read...**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**10 Years Later…**_

The ballroom of the casino cruise ship was one to be admired; classy and beautiful. Dozens of thick pastel curtain woven with golden treads embellish the entire place while a dozen chandelier hung over the top casting radiance of light through the entire place. Guest clad in their best suits and gowns sprawled over the entire place. Some dancing the tango while others simply gossiped and speak of business.

There were little kids playing and teasing around the room too but not too loudly that they drowned out the orchestral on stage.

Itachi shifted ideally around the room, greeting the guests and making a few connections while watching others socialize among themselves too. He stopped at a large window and looked at the beauty outside, beyond Madara's new billion dollar casino cruise ship.

The night sky was lovely, studded with thousands of stars that glittered like little diamonds. Ah...how long had it been since he had the chance to just relax and enjoy the beauty the natural world has to offer.

"Otousan"

There was a soft tug on his tuxedo that made him look down. A small smile tugged over his lips when he saw his five year old boy holding a glass of Champaign in his little hand.

Izuna looked like him in many ways. He was fair; his features sharp, his eyes were of the same shape as him and his orbs are pale hazel too.

"Izuna…you are a little too young to drink aren't you? You would be in trouble again if your mother found out" He knelt down to the boy's level and took the glass from him gently.

"A man gave it to me"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you are still too young"

"Well, if no one tells, Okasan won't know…And it doesn't taste nice anyway" Izuna whined.

"You drank?"

"No I didn't!" he said defensively.

"Oh…? Then how do you know it taste awful?"

At that Izuna pouted, folding his arms.

"Izuna…don't li-"

"Ojiisan let me try ages ago! He said not to tell you!"

Itachi let out a soft chuckle at that. Well it seems he needs to have a talk with Madara about literally giving Izuna every single thing he asked for and educating Izuna to keep things from him.

"Alright" He smiled, running his fingers over Izuna's dark bangs that framed his sharp features and adjusted the white collar of Izuna's shirt. "Now…go find your mother…you are suppose to be with her tonight"

"Okay!" Izuna ran off towards the crowd.

Itachi smile as he watched the boy go. Though Sakura had already remarried after their divorce four years ago, Izuna still sees her on the weekends.

Suddenly Izuna stopped as if he had forgotten something and ran back towards Itachi.

"Otousan"

"What is it?"

"I don't know where Okasan went…so carry me...my legs are tired" Izuna reached his little arms over Itachi's neck in an insistent to be picked up.

"Okay you spoil brat…we'll find her" Itachi smile; slipping an arm beneath Izuna's thighs for support he picked him up.

"I'm not a brat! And i'm tired!"

"Alright alright..."

"Oh! Otousan! That man over there…he told me to tell you _hi_ when he gave me that glass to give to you" Izuna said; pointing towards a corner of the room.

Itachi turned.

At once, his eyes widen, his heart almost halted in his chest as his mind went blank in shock and he didn't even noticed it when Izuna started playing and pulling his ponytail that was tied neatly to the base of his neck.

Though it had been so long, but that was a face Itachi would never forget.

Sasuke…

Sasuke was standing there; clad in a suit that boasted the splendor of his body that had captivated Itachi a long time ago. And Sasuke was smiling at him too, with all the gentleness Itachi could never forget even to this day.

Unexpectedly, in a shocking second, Sasuke was walking towards him as he forced himself to stand his ground.

How would it look to Izuna if he suddenly walk a different direction when a man was clearly approaching them?

"Itachi" Sasuke greeted.

Itachi could do nothing but nod; his voice seem to forget how to operate though his eyes were grazing over Sasuke's lovely features as if making sure he wasn't mistaking the man.

In general, Sasuke looked the same as Itachi remembers him, but with an air of maturity and authority that was not there years ago. His eyes still as dark and fierce as ever, his flawless feature a little sharper and he was taller than Itachi now.

"You have a beautiful son" Sasuke complimented, smiling gently at Izuna.

Itachi still couldn't speak, his entire body so numb and his heart crashing so hard against his chest he thought it was about to leap out of his throat. And perhaps it was out of fear or the shock, it was as if everything around Itachi had cease to exist…

The music that waffled through the room was as if it was being played in a distance; everything… everything was as if it had suddenly crumbled away but Sasuke.

"So, what's your name? I didn't catch it before…" Sasuke asked softly to Izuna, his fingers reach forward to pat Izuna's skull.

It took everything in Itachi not to smack Sasuke's hand away and he himself not to bolt.

"Izuna!" Izuna said happily.

"A lovely name for a charming boy, you look so much like your father" Sasuke turned towards Itachi's still horrified gaze, but not missing Izuna's proud beam.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked at last.

Sasuke smiled, tilting his head slightly as he studied Itachi's fearful yet lovely features that seemed to immortalize in time.

"What do I want?" Sasuke snorted.

"…"

"So many things Itachi…so many things only you could give to me"

"I don't understand"

"I'm staying in room 547" Sasuke muttered, turning to walk away.

Itachi blink; without thinking, as if on auto pilot, Itachi spoke his name, halting Sasuke in his steps.

"Sasuke…"

Christ... What is he doing? After all this years, what the hell is he still doing?

Sasuke could be here to demand more of him…to destroy him again. To humiliate him. And here he is, so afraid of his presence yet craved his existence once again.

"Itachi...I already know about Naruto" Sasuke turned, smiling gently at him.

Itachi nodded.

* * *

Pein stood on the highest deck of the cruise ship close to the edge, letting the soft breeze brush over his features. It was so soothing; it was so peaceful with nothing but the splashes of water all around him and a warm pair of arms embracing him. He leaned back against the hard suited body and turned his head to the side, lifting his lashes to regard Madara.

"I like it here…" Pein whispered.

"Um..."

"It's quiet...and beautiful"

"I like it too…because you are here with me" Madara lifted his fingers to gently cup Pein's pastel features covered in a layer of makeup.

He could still see the thin lines of scars that were covered up but he didn't mind them the least.

"Do you know…when I first saw you, I was so nervous I couldn't speak" Madara smiled.

"Bull…you were flirting with the other host"

At that, Madara laughs. "That's because you were so stunning I didn't dare speak to you"

"You kept looking at everyone but me" Pein huffed.

"I'm looking only at you now"

"…"

"And as long as I live, I love you…and to my very last breath, I will forever hold you…"

"Madara…?"

"You are so beautiful…" Madara always tells him, especially when Pein takes off the makeup that covers his scars before they get to bed every night.

Pein smiled. "Whatever… aren't we supposed to be at that party downstairs?"

"Not really...I'm sure all the guest are having a good time, with or without me"

"Itachi?"

"He will be fine" Madara smiled; pulling Pein closer, he leans down to capture Pein's tender lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

Itachi stood awkwardly by the threshold of the door as he let his gaze drift over Sasuke's suite. It was one of the best on this ship. There was a large window at the end that gave the magnificent view of the night sky beyond and the crashing sea beneath. A large bed draped in silken red sheets, large sprawling sofas and a mini bar at the other end.

"Come on in" Sasuke said, stepping back as he encourage Itachi to step in.

Itachi did and the door shut behind him. His weary gaze grazed over Sasuke's entire being as Sasuke shifted to stand before him.

Sasuke is clad in nothing but an ebony silken bathrobe and his rough spiky locks were a little wet; from the shower perhaps.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head. He didn't know what to say or how to act. His heart was drumming so hard he could feel them in his mouth as he fought the overwhelming desire to just bolt from this room.

He fears Sasuke; he fears the day he would once again appear before him again; he always has. Yet, there is also a part of him that craves that presence once again; that raw passion that leaves him gasping and those feral touches that could leaves him screaming for more.

"Itachi?" Sasuke spoke his name, snapping Itachi out of his thoughts.

"Go-od evening" Itachi muttered hurriedly; regretting it immediately the moment his childish words rolled from his tongue.

God! He sounded like a fool. After all this time, of all the things he could have said was _good evening_?

"Um, good evening to you too…"

"…"

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-ah" Itachi nodded once again.

He knew he must look highly uncooperative in this conversation right now but he just didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask so many things. He wanted to know so many things he didn't know how to start.

He wanted to know what Sasuke have been doing. He wanted to know how Sasuke still felt about him. Or if Sasuke already had a new lover.

Sasuke bit back a sigh of frustration as he watched Itachi's tense posture and the way Itachi kept looking at everywhere but him.

"Itachi…if you don't wish to see me, you didn't ha-"

"I do want to see you" Itachi lifted his gaze towards Sasuke.

"Sure you do"

"…"

Sasuke shook his head after awhile. Clearly Itachi isn't very excited to see him again.

"You must be tired. We can talk tomorrow if y-"

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Why…why are you here…?" Itachi murmured.

At that question Sasuke smiled, bearing his gaze into Itachi's translucent orbs.

"Why are you?" He asked back.

"I don't know"

"Itachi…I am here for the same reason as you are in my room"

"…"

"I'm here because of you" He muttered, reaching up slowly to cup Itachi's features.

Itachi let his lashes rest for but a moment, leaning unconsciously against the warm palm of Sasuke's hand. His lips parted in a soft sigh.

Oh how he had missed Sasuke's tender touch. How he had missed his soft caresses and dark husky voice that made him moan in pleasure. It had been so long since any man touch him or that he allows himself to be touched that way.

"For ten years you held my heart" Sasuke rasped.

"…"

"I could never forget you…and now I come back as a man equal to stand by your side…if you will have me back"

"I don't know…" Itachi whispered.

He didn't know if he wanted to try again. It hurts too much, but one thing he did know, it is that there is still a part of him that still loves Sasuke. Still love him so much that if he agrees to let Sasuke back into his life, he would be completely helpless to Sasuke's every word and action.

Sasuke could rip him a part and he would allow it just like he did years ago. The only difference is, this time he could not allow himself to be so vulnerable. He had Izuna to think about too

"Sasuke…" Itachi almost begged.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He didn't expect Itachi to accept him with open arms at once. He is just glad that Itachi did not out rightly reject him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked softly.

Itachi smiled.

What did he want? He wanted Sasuke. He wanted his touch…he wanted his love again. He wanted a relive in the lovely lies he created all those years ago again. Relive the passion. Relieve the raw feral excitement, once again.

But is it what he needed?

"You…" Itachi muttered.

"Alright" Sasuke leans forward to capture Itachi's lips in a passionate kiss.

Itachi moaned; his fingers lifted to lid over Sasuke's strong chest, the other shifted to clutch Sasuke's damp tresses as he kissed Sasuke with everything that was in him. He kissed him with all the overflowing passion he had kept hidden away for him.

Sasuke groaned, pulling Itachi closer into his embrace as he deepened the kiss onto those eager waiting lips.

Lips caress over lips, suckling and dragging over the other in mounting burning fervor as Sasuke's restless fingers came to cup Itachi's burning features once again, his thumb stroking his high cheek bone in burning need and urgency.

"Sasuke…" Itachi groaned in sweet passion as Sasuke slipped his talented tongue into Itachi's sultry cavern.

"Ummm…"

Body pressed intimately against body. Their tongues intertwined in a tango of seduction as each caress, thrust and suckled over the other as if a child on a mother's breast.

Oh God! God!

Itachi moaned; a hand slipped beneath Sasuke's robes to touch his chest, fingers kneaded down to brush the hard nub of Sasuke's nipples making Sasuke groaned in shocking pleasure.

Oh Lord! Umm…

"Ita-" He chocked.

He needed to touch Itachi too…he needed to touch more of him, all of him. He wanted to so bad to just reach between their bodies and take command of Itachi's hard length and stroke him till he is begging for release.

But he didn't want this to be just some regular sex session.

"Itachi…I want you…" He breathes, their lips brushing in aching need.

In liquid motion Sasuke shifted his fingers lower to cup Itachi's clothed hard swelling groin in a knee buckling touch.

Itachi chocked back a groan as he nearly came at the mere fiery contact, thrusting his lips hard against Sasuke's gasping ones.

Oh Christ! He really had been so long…

"I want you…" Sasuke husked again.

Itachi shivered. There was something so raw in those words, something so feral that it heightened the aching needs that plague though his entire being.

"Sasuke…" He moaned into the kiss; his fingers clumsily pushed Sasuke's silken robes off Sasuke's shoulder to reveal the pastel flesh he had longed for so long.

Oh! Oh…Ummm…

"Itachi…wait…" Sasuke rasped suddenly, pulling back.

A soft whimper resounded as Itachi lifted his hazy confused gaze. Why is Sasuke rejecting him? Did he do something wrong?

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Not like this"

"Like what?"

"As if it's just for fun"

"…"

"I want to do you right this time no matter if you will accept me back after tonight or not" Sasuke smiled, pulling his robe back over his naked shoulder again, he then reached into one of his pocket to remove a platinum ring he had kept.

"…"

"Itachi…" Sasuke took Itachi's right hand gently in his.

Itachi blinked, his heart thundered, his mind raced a million miles; a smile crept over his rosy lips as his gaze landed on the ring. On its interior written in beautiful italic were the words '_Timeless Love'_

"For the record...i don't steal anymore"

Itachi laughs softly at that.

"Itachi..." Sasuke smiles.

"..."

"I know i'm ten years too late...but...i want you to know that what we had back then was real to me no matter if it was real to you" He slips the ring over Itachi's slender ring finger.

"Sasuke…"

"I have never stop loving you..." He whispered those words at long last as he took Itachi's hand to his lips and kissed him with all the love he possessed.

Itachi never needed to know that they are brothers.

Forever he would lie to him; forever he would love him and protect him; and die if he must, to see Itachi live, as is his agreement with Madara to be allowed to appear before Itachi once again.

_**-END-**_

_**(Hope you guys enjoyed it)**_

* * *

**I hope this ending is alright**

**I'm never good at happy endings so i hope this is not too cheesy...**

**LOL!**

**Flames and reviews please...**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING TILL THE END! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
